


The Take Over, The Break's Over (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Series: The Bottled Star (Japanese Translation) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), infinity war doesn't happen, infinity war fix-it
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 163,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: 無事に地球に到着したアスガルド移民たちはアベンジャーズ本部にて簡易移住施設を与えられる。地球にとっては罪人のロキを前に戸惑うアベンジャーズ一同をさらに戸惑わせるのは彼の腕の中の赤子。改心したというロキを信じ切れないままでいる彼らを前に、ロキは民衆を説得した時のように、かつて敵対した者たちに誠実に振る舞おうとするのだった。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: The Bottled Star (Japanese Translation) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571878
Kudos: 10





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Take Over, The Break's Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348650) by [tegary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tegary/pseuds/tegary). 



「こうやって、俺たちはここまで来たんだ」ソーは肩を竦めて語り終えた。彼らは基地の中央にある巨大な会議室に座っており、周囲をソーの地球人の友人らに囲まれていた。ロキはそのほとんどに見覚えがあった。スタークとバナーは当然だが、彼らがナターシャと呼ぶ女性、ホークアイ(彼の視線をロキは頑なに避けていた――彼には後で謝罪しなければならないことが多々あるのだった)、そしてキャプテンご本人だ(彼はあれから髭を生やしたようだった)。彼らと他には、ロキに見覚えのない者たちもいた。スタークの隣で車椅子に座っているのは、スタークが『ローズ』と呼ぶ男だ。同様に、キャプテンの隣にも新たな人物が座っており、彼の名はサムと言った。サムの隣には長い茶色の髪をした若い娘がおり、その横にロキが人口生命体だろうと踏んだ存在がいた。彼は人間の形をしていたが、その肌は不自然な色のパッチワークだ。しかし、ロキが彼を最も特異だと思ったのはそのことではなかった。その男(スタークは彼をザ・ヴィジョンと呼ぶ)の額の中心に居座る鮮黄色の石は、ロキが熟知しているものだった。以前、彼がニューヨークを襲撃した際に使用していたマインドストーンを前にしているのだと気づいた時、ロキは驚愕していた。ヴィジョンはその石を生命の源として利用しているに違いない。

部屋に集った者たちがソーの話を反芻する間、沈黙が続いた。だが、しばらくすると、スタークが咳払いをして口を開いた。

「よし。誰も言わないんだったら、僕が言おう」彼は、キャプテンが「スターク」と言って彼を叱責するのも無視して述べた。

「君のムファサに対するスカーを最後に見た時、彼は何としてでも人類を支配しようとしていた。そいつがイギリスの女王だとでもいうように、当たり前みたいにこの会議に参加しただけじゃなく、今この瞬間に腕に子供を抱えてる。というか、新生児レベルの子供を。赤ちゃんだ」

ロキはノマが騒がないよう、その口に入れたおしゃぶりを押さえていたところ、顔を上げると部屋中の視線が彼に集中していることに気づいた。まただ。いい加減、このような状況が面倒くさくてならない。

ロキは黒い毛布に包まれたノマを胸元に引き寄せた。「いいか？ママアスガーディアンとパパアスガーディアンがお互いを深く愛している時はな」彼が皮肉っぽく言い始めると、沸々と怒りが沸き起こってきた。ミッドガルドに到着したら、ソーの友人たちが赤子のことを知るという事実はほんの一瞬しか考慮してこなかったのだ。

温かく、安心させるようにソーの手がロキの腕に乗せられた。悪戯の神は身体の緊張を解いたが、それも僅かだった。

「これは俺の娘、ノマだ」ソーが説明すると、スタークは車のヘッドライトに照らされた鹿のように身体を竦ませて動けなくなった。

「あなたの娘さん？」一拍置いてナターシャが訊き返した。ソーは頷いて温もりのある笑みを見せると、誇らしげな父親らしく胸を張った。

「母親はどうなったんだ？母星と共に失っちまったのか？」クリントがウィドウの隣で口を開き、ナターシャが彼の腕を強かに叩いた。彼女は明らかにもう真実を見抜いているようだった。ロキは初めて彼女と遭遇した時に感じた才気の鋭さを思い出していた。

「痛ぇ」クリントがぼやく。

「そうだと困るな」ロキは漂々と答えると、ノマの額にキスを落とした。「丸一年私が死んでたなんてことになったら、ショックなどというものではない」

トニーはコーヒーを吹き出し、ブルースは楽しげな表情を隠しもせずに身を乗り出して彼の背中を叩いていた。キャプテンは明確に表情の変化を抑えようと苦労していたが、彼を襲った衝撃はその大きく見開かれた目を見れば明らかだった。ホークアイも驚愕に身動ぎしたため膝を強かにテーブルの下にぶつけたせいで、ドン、と大きな音が響いた。彼はまたも「痛ぇ」と呟きながら、まるで全ての答えはそこにあるとでもいうようにナターシャを見やった。

ヴィジョンとその隣にいる、キャプテンがワンダと呼んだ娘は互いに視線を交わしていたが、特に心が動いた様子はない。同じような表情がローズとサムの顔にも浮かんでいる。彼らはロキのニューヨーク襲撃時に現場にいなかったので、これは道理に適っているとロキは思った。

「ちょっと待て。つまり、君は――」トニーは回転椅子の上で回ってソーをまっすぐ向いた。「君と――」それからロキにも同じようにする。「二人の間に赤ちゃんを作ったと言ってるのか！？」

「ああ」ロキは忍耐強い顔を作って答え、同時にソーが誇らしげに言った。「その通りだ！」

「だ、だけど、君たちは兄弟じゃないか！」スタークが声を張り上げる。

「こいつは養子だ」ソーが指摘し、ノマが吐き出したおしゃぶりが落ちる前にロキがそれに掴みかかろうとする。ローズと呼ばれる男がそれを掴み、ロキに差し出したので、彼は感謝の意を込めて頷きかけるとそれを受け取った。

「ああそう、それだってやっぱり変な気はするが、だったら、君の義理の弟が男性だということはどう説明するのさ？」

「空から赤ん坊が降ってきたんだ」ロキが彼に向かって皮肉を言う。「アスガルドでは子供を欲しいと祈れば、時折フレイが赤ん坊を腕の中に落としてくれるんだ」

「マジで？」トニーはこれを本気で考慮しているようで、テーブル越しでナターシャが溜め息を漏らしていた。

「私みたいな、デブリーフィング中にきちんと話を聞いている人がいて良かったわね。ロキは霜の巨人と呼ばれる種族だと言ってたじゃない。彼らは皆両性よ。それはつまり、彼には妊娠が可能だということだと思うわ」

「何故彼女がお前たちのリーダーじゃないんだ」ロキがこっそりと呟いたので、ソーはちょっとした忠告としてその腕をギュッと握った。

「最初にお前たちと共に戦った時に、俺とロキの過去の関係ついて、お前たちに話さなかったことがある」ソーが解説し、ロキに腕を回して引き寄せるために上体を少し屈めた。「それに関しては謝るしかない。騙すつもりはなかったのだ、友よ。俺たちは何度も褥を共にしてきた。もう何世紀もの間弟してだけでなく彼を愛してきた」ソーが顔を近づけて鼻先を擦り合わせると、ロキは目を閉じた。二人の間で娘が柔らかく、穏やかな声を上げた。身体を離すと、彼らを見るワンダの目が和らいでおり、ロキは味方を一人得たことを認識していた。ワンダを見つめるその眼差しを見るに、ヴィジョンも程なく続くだろうと思われた。

「今日まで俺の民が生き延びたのもロキのおかげなんだ。ヘラを倒す手助けをしてくれなければ、俺たちは誰も生きてなどいないだろう」

「お前たちの誰も私を信用する理由がないことは分かっている」ロキはソーの脇に身体を寄せたまま口を開いた。「だが、私は悪戯の神以上のものになると決心したんだ。我が忠誠は我が家族、そして我が民と共にある。このため、彼らの利益を最優先として行動することになる」

「女王らしくな」ソーが温もりを込めて告げると、スタークがまたも苦悶の声を上げていた。

「女王だって！？」

「ああ、それともう一つ」ソーがきまり悪そうに告げる。「俺たちは結婚したんだ」

「君、このこと知ってたな？」ささやかなパニック症候群を発症した後、トニーがブルースを責めた。

「うん、知ってた」ブルースは少しも悪びれた様子を見せずに笑った。

しばらくの間、アベンジャーズの面々が互いに言い争っていると、ロキは二人の間でノマを守るようにしてソーに引き寄せられるがままにした。

「彼らには時間をやってくれ」ロキの耳だけに聞こえるよう、ソーが低く囁きかけた。「以前はお前の意図を民衆に示すことができた。同じことをここでもやれる」

「賭け引きは時折、ものすごく骨が折れるのだが」ロキは溜め息をつき、ソーは僅かに含み笑いを漏らすと顔を傾けて唇を触れ合わせた。

「『乱暴者にはなるな、ソー』」ソーはロキの声真似をして少し声音を高くすると、かつて弟に言われた言葉を引用した。「『暴力に訴える前に相手と話すことを覚えろ』」

「こいつらの前であんたを刺したら、今度こそ二度と信用されなくなるだろうな」ロキはソーの下唇を歯の間に軽く挟んだが、声音はからかい気味だった。

二人の間でノマが身動ぎして静かな声を上げると、ソーは彼女を抱き上げると慎重に頭上に掲げ、飛び回るような動きをさせた。娘は大きな笑みに破顔し、明るい喜びに満ちた笑い声を立てた。このような時に、ロキは娘が父親に最も似ていると思うのだった。ロキはソーの肩に頬を乗せると、父に持ち上げられて飛び回るノマを愛しげに見つめ、ノマの大きな茶色い瞳が彼を探し出す度にいろんな顔を見せてやった。

「なんだい、気持ち悪いな」しばらくしてスタークが言ったので、ロキが顔を上げるとソーの友人たちに再び注目されていることに気がついた。しかし、スタークの眼差しは和らいでおり、椅子の上で肩の力を抜いている。

「まあ…彼には残ってもらっても構わない」キャプテンが告げる。ロキは追い出される可能性もあったのだと、この瞬間まで知らなかった。「だけど、彼が昔のような行動を起こす兆候を少しでも見せれば…」

「それはない」ロキは簡潔に告げると、立ち上がった。「後はあなたがやっておいて」ソーに告げ、彼は夫の腕から赤子を受け取った。「民の様子を見てくる」

ロキは部屋を出る時に、トニーがソーに「尻に敷かれてるじゃないか」と言っているのを聞いた気がした。

アスガーディアンたちは一日中、方舟を出入りしてはスタークが彼らのために開放した大部屋二つに様々な物資を運び込んでいた。恒久策が出るまでは、この二つの部屋を自由に使っていいことになっている。ロキはこの作業を監督していたヘイムダルと話すために彼の下に立ち寄った。

「どうでした？」番人は治療師の一人に木箱を渡しながら尋ねた。最近になって、彼はロキに対して好意的になり始めており、ロキは彼に対して絶対的な信頼を寄せていた。玉座への忠誠は揺るがないものの、ロキはこの男が民衆にとって最善が行われるよう、勅命を曲げるような行動をするところを何度も目にしてきた。それでも彼が正面からオーディンに逆らったことはなかった。少し皮肉に聞こえるかもしれないが、側近には少しばかりの逆心があったほうがいいとロキは思っている。それは主君の暴政を防ぐには効果的だったし、そういう系統の人物には独創的で革新的な考えがあることが多いとロキは思うのだ。

「それなりにはうまく行った」ロキはゆったりとした口調で答えると、ノマが再び吐き出したおしゃぶりが落ちる前にとらえた。「私はここにいてもいいらしい。どうやら、それは前提条件になかったようだ」

「彼らを責められると思いますか？」一拍置いて尋ねたヘイムダルの、全てを見通す黄金の双眸にはほんの僅かな笑みが浮かんでいた。ロキはノマのおしゃぶりをチュニックの裾で拭くと、ポケットにしまった。

「私の真意を彼らに証明してみせる」ロキは言って、ノマの金の巻き毛を撫でつけようと、指でクルクルと巻いた。娘は彼に向かって柔らかな声を上げると、腕の中で身動ぎして彼の胸元に顔を押しつけた。

「あなたならば必ず成し遂げるでしょう、陛下」番人はそう告げると、ロキに会釈をしてから仕事に戻った。

ロキは胸元にノマを固定する抱っこひもを着用すると、袖をまくってヘイムダルに続いて騒々しく働きまわる民衆の間に飛び込むのだった。

一時間ほど経った頃、ソーとキャプテンは赤子を胸に固定し、医療区画からの物資を両手いっぱいに抱えたロキの姿を見つけた。二人は急いで彼の下に駆け寄ると、ロキが大丈夫だと言い張るのも聞かずに荷物を彼から取り上げた。

「あとは皆の居室だけだ」箱を目的地に下ろした後にロキがソーに教える。夫は彼を向いて微笑むと、上体を屈めてロキの唇とノマの額にキスをした。「スタークが女子供のために用意した簡易ベッドの数は充分だし、残った者たちは船の枕や毛布を使えば事足りるだろう」

ソーが何かを言おうと口を開きかけたが、その時ロキの肩が軽くつつかれたので、ロキが振り向くとそこには数人の男性が立っていた。彼らは全員、船に残されていた食料を両腕いっぱいに抱えている。

「陛下、これらはどこに運びましょうか？」その一人が尋ね、ロキは木箱の中身をさっと確認してから向かい側の部屋の隅に置くよう告げた。他にも三つのグループがロキに質問するため近づき、彼らへの指示を出した後になってようやく、ロキは静かに言葉を交わしていたソーとキャプテンの方へと歩いていった。

「彼らの前向きさには感銘を受けるよ」キャプテンが述べ、ロキはアスガーディアンたちに視線を戻した。まだ数人が船から箱を下ろしているところであり、他の者たちはそれらの荷物を片付けていたり、簡易ベッドを組み立てていたり、とそれぞれしっかりと働いている。他にも、一年振りに新鮮な空気に触れたおかげで興奮しきった子供たちの面倒を見る者もいれば、僅かな私物を運び出そうとしている老人を助ける者もいた。その光景はロキを微笑ませるのだった。

「多くの者にとって、やり直す機会でもあるからな」彼は言って、ソーとキャプテンに向き直った。ロジャーズはしばらくロキを眺めやり、強張った身体の緊張を少しだけ解いた。

「小さなお嬢さんにきちんと自己紹介をする機会を持てなかった」彼が言うと、ノマの話をしているのだと気づくまで、ロキは思わずきょとんとしてしまった。抱っこひもから赤子を慎重に引っ張り出すと、彼女は眠たげに彼を見上げた。

「こちらはノマ」ロキは静かに言って、娘のあどけない眼差しが反対側に立つ超人に向けられた。ロキは過去三ヵ月半の間に、彼の娘にかかれば、星々の統治者に笑いかけるだけでこの世に真の和平をもたらせることが可能なのではないかと勘付きはじめていた。娘を見つめるロジャーズの肩のラインから緊張が溶けていく様子を見れば、ロキの仮説を裏付けるのだった。

「おや、こんにちは、ミス・ノマ」ロジャーズは言って、一歩近づいた。アベンジャーズたちがソーに彼の居ぬ間にミッドガルドで何が起こっていたのか説明する前に部屋を立ち去っていたロキだったが、ロジャーズの目の下にくっきりと刻み込まれた隈が充分に物語っていた。ロジャーズにがっしりとした体格と穏やかな性格があると結論したロキは慎重に娘を彼に差し出した。

彼の青い目が見開かれる。「ああ、いや、そんな――」

「いいから」ロキが言うと、ロジャーズは一瞬躊躇ったが、赤子をロキの腕から抱え上げるため腕を伸ばした。ロジャーズがノマを胸元にしっかりと抱き寄せて首を支えると、彼女は柔らかな声を上げた。

ノマは一度、二度と瞬きをすると、唐突にきゃらきゃらと笑い出した。ロジャーズの髭に手を伸ばし、ロキは彼の顔に幽かな笑みを見た気がした。

「君に似てる」ロジャーズはノマの小さな手が乱暴に彼の頬を叩くに任せ、ソーに告げた。「そして君にも」ロキに向き直りながら、彼は加えた。「とても可愛らしい子だ。君たちは実に幸運な両親だな」

「それは百も承知だ」ソーは誇らしげに顔を輝かせ、ロキはロジャーズにノマを差し出されると、娘を抱きあげた。

次に近づいてきたのはナターシャとクリントであった。今や真っ二つに分かれているアベンジャーズだったが、おそらくこの二人はロジャーズの合意を得て彼の前に現れた。ナターシャ、クリント、サム、そしてワンダと呼ばれる娘がキャプテンの周囲に群がり、ローズとヴィジョンはスタークに耳を貸すことの方が多いようだった。モータルどもの度の過ぎた内輪揉めは面倒臭いと思うものの、正直に言えばロキにとってはどうでも良かった。

とうに夜半を回った頃になっても、ノマはまったく眠ろうとしなかった。ロキは他の者たちを起こしてしまわないよう、廊下に出ていたのだが、その時階段の方から声が聞こえてきた。溜め息をつき、彼は脇の方に身を寄せてノマを抱き寄せると、尻を押さえて跳ねるように彼女を揺さぶり、あるいは背中をトントンと叩いたが、普段は効果的にあやせるのにこの時は悲しいほどまったく意味を成さなかった。

「手伝おうか？」ロキの耳に声が届き、振り向けば階段の下にはウィドウとホークアイが立っていた。二人とも首にタオルをかけており、どうやら訓練施設の方から来たようだった。

「うるさかったならすまなかった」ロキは謝ったが、ノマの泣き声の音量が一、二段階ほど大きくなると怯んだ顔をした。「この子は普段よく眠るのに、今日はどうしても落ち着かなくて…今までこんなことなくて…」

「ほら」クリントが両腕を差し出して言った。見つからない答えに必死になっていたロキは赤子を用心深く彼に渡した。

クリントはゆっくりとノマをひっくり返し、彼の片腕の上に腹這いになるように位置づけ、頭部を地面の方に少し傾けた。それから彼は赤子の背中に円を描くように撫ではじめ、程なくすると、ノマは泣き止んで静けさが戻ってきた。

ロキは唖然としてしまった。びっくりして見守る彼の前で、クリントがゆっくりとノマの姿勢を正すと胸元に寄り掛からせる。赤子の瞼が眠たげに落ちて行き、数分と経たずにぐっすりと寝入ったのだ。

「俺にも何人か子供がいるからな」ロキの困惑した面持ちを目にしたクリントが説明する。「あいつらがなかなか泣き止まない時も、今ので確実に落ち着かせることができたもんだ」

「ありがとう」ロキは心からの言葉を告げた。「これからは今のを真似させてもらおう」

腕の中で眠る赤子に視線を落としたクリントは薄らと笑みを浮かべていた。「可愛らしい女の子だな」彼は言って、ノマの額にかかったクルクルとした巻き毛を親指で撫でつけた。「あいつらが恋しくなるな」

「ナサニエル・ナターシャ・ジュニアのことかしら？」ナターシャが問い、クリントは胸元で眠る赤子を気にかけて静かに笑った。

「お前に子供がいるなんて知らなかった」ロキが言うと、二人とも彼を見上げた。クリントはどこか構えた様子を見せ、ロキはかつて目の前のこの男を苦しめたことを唐突に思い出していた。ロキにとっての世界そのものをその腕に抱えている、この男を。

「わ…私、謝らなければならない」ロキは言ったが、クリントが片手を掲げた。

「いいんだ。ソーが全て話してくれた。サノスの話と…」

「サノスのことを差し引いても、私はお前を苦しめた。精神的にも身体的にも。一生傷を残すようなやり方で…」ロキが彼を遮ると、クリントは視線を落とした。かつてロキが彼の脳内に潜り込み、彼の自我を引いては捻り、右が左に、上が下になるまで意識を歪めた時のことを思い出しているに違いなかった。「あれほどお前の心を侵害したのだと考えるだけで辛くなる。あのような苦痛を与えられるに相応しい者などいない」そして、ロキは身震いした。なぜなら、彼自身もその苦痛を、まるで心身に刻み込まれたかのように鮮明に憶えているのだから。「これがお前の苦痛を少しも癒すことはないと分かっているが、どうか謝らせてくれ」

「…ありがとう」しばらくして、クリントが言った。ナターシャがその肩をギュッと掴む。「ありがとう。その言葉を聞けて良かった」彼はノマをロキに返し、彼は感謝の意を込めた面持ちで娘を抱き返した。

「今夜はぐっすりと眠ってくれるといいな」クリントは踵を返して告げ、ナターシャも肩越しにロキに向かって満足そうな微笑みを見せた。

「近いうちに、私にもその子を抱っこさせてよね」彼女は別れを告げる代わりに言って、ロキはクスリと笑うと彼女に頷きかけるのだった。

その機会は二日後に訪れた。施設の改装を始めたスタークをソーと他の大人たちが手伝う間、ロキは中庭で遊ぶ子供たちを見守っていた。スタークは施設の北側に新たな一郭を丸ごと増築し、当分の間はアスガーディアンたちをそこに住まわせるつもりでいるのだ。

「ターヴィ、あまり乱暴な遊びはするんじゃない」ロキが呼びかけていると、左手で含み笑いがした。そちらに顔を向ければナターシャが彼の方に足を進めており、程なくして彼女は彼の隣の草の上に腰を下ろしていた。

「随分とやんちゃな子たちじゃない？」彼女が言うと、ロキは少し鼻で笑った。

「まあ、丸一年狭い宇宙船に閉じ込められていたからな」彼は指摘して、よだれ拭きノマの口許と頬についたものを優しく拭ってやった。「こんなもので済んでいること自体に私は驚いているよ」

「子供たちがいるのはいいことだわ」ウィドウは背後の草地に両手をついて上体を支えると、鬼ごっこをして草原を駆け巡る子供たちの様子を眺めた。「ここのところ…ここは随分と静かだった。陰気なほどにね」

ロキは横目で彼女を見やる。この施設で数日過ごしている間に、ロキはソーが去ってからアベンジャーズに何があったのか、最終的に彼らを引き裂いた戦いについて少しずつ知ることとなった。「今の発言を後悔することになるまで、どれだけかかるのだろうな？」彼が顔をしかめて問いかけると、彼女は彼を見やってから笑い出した。

「きっと、それほど長くはないでしょうね」彼女の視線がロキの腕の中にいる赤子に移ると、首を少し傾けた。「ちょっといい…？」

彼女の声音にはロキに解読できない奇妙な響きがあったが、彼女にノマを抱かせても問題はなさそうだと結論する。まず先によだれ拭きをナターシャの肩にかけてやってから赤子を彼女の腕に渡し、ロキはありがたく伸びをしてリラックスした。

ナターシャはしばらくの間静かにしていた。少し丘になった草原の上で身体を後方に倒して心地よい体勢を取ると、肌に降り注ぐ暖かな陽光を堪能して目を閉じた。基本的に彼は夜の生き物ではあったが、ロキは一年ほどの期間宇宙船に閉じこもって、人工的な電灯か宇宙の光しか浴びてこなかったのだ。少しくらいの日光浴に耽溺してもいいだろう。

「この子の目」しばらくしてナターシャの声がすると、ロキは目を開けて彼女を見上げた。彼の娘を抱えるナターシャの顔にあった優しげな表情は胸に迫るものがあった。まるで、喪失感と後悔、そして羨望が一緒くたになったような。それを見たロキの胸が締め付けられた。

「その子の祖母の目だ」突然不安に駆られたロキは上体を起こしながら言った。娘の身が心配なのではない。ただ、ウィドウの瞳にあるその影によく似た痛みを彼自身が心に抱えてきたために、彼女に対し奇妙な親近感を覚えていたのだ。骨の髄まで欲した何かが風に吹き飛ばされるように残酷にも取り上げられる痛みを、彼はよく知っていた。

「とても綺麗だわ」ナターシャの親指はノマの顎に浮かび上がる氏族線が渦巻きながらその鼻先へ向かうのを柔らかな仕草で辿った。その紋様がヨトゥナー王家の印なのだと、ロキは知っていた。「これは…？」

「ヨトゥナー」ロキは答えると、すぐに眉を寄せていた。「あー、霜の巨人というものだ。私の種族は一人ひとり特有の氏族線という模様が体中にあって、母方から遺伝するものなんだ。ノマの額にあるこの部分。これは私の額にあるものと同じだ」ロキは今は滑らかで白い自分の額を示したて言った。

ナターシャの親指は紋様を辿り続け、ノマの突き出た下唇まで来ると、指を口に含んだ赤子に対して思わず笑っていた。「ここはソーみたいね」彼女は言って、そっと親指を引いた。「それに、この子お腹が空いたみたい」

彼女の腕から娘を抱き上げた時、ロキは胸が痛んだ。立ち上がる彼女の眼差しは重く、明らかにロキが子供に授乳するのにプライバシーをやろうとしているようだ。

「あの、ナターシャ？」呼び止めた彼の口の中で、その名は異質に感じられた。彼女は肩越しに彼を振り返る。

「こんなこと頼みたくないんだが、私は今夜議会を開かなければならなくて、ソーは遅くまでスタークと間取りの計画で忙しい。もし、今夜暇だったら、ノマの面倒を見てくれないだろうか？必要な物はすべてこちらで用意しておくから」

ナターシャは微笑みまではしなかったが、その口角が僅かに持ち上がったのをロキは見逃さなかった。彼女は息をついて辺りを見回し、まるでロキに骨の折れる仕事を頼まれているかのような仕草を見せてから肩を竦めた。

「わかったわよ、数時間程度なら構わない」

そう言った彼女が屋内へと向かい、踵を返す時に瞳を輝かせていたことも、ロキは見逃さなかった。

日々の生活はまたある程度予測可能なパターンを刻み始めた。スタークは子供たちを教えるエルドッタのために学用品を揃えてやり、午前中はロキも授業を持てるようにノマをソーに預けることが多かった。これには、身を捩ってはよだれを垂らす赤子を抱っこひもで胸板に固定したソーが建築業者たちと共に間取り図の確認をしたり、増築の監督をしたりする光景が目に非常に微笑ましく映るという理由もあるかもしれなかった。当然ながら、ソー自身が建築作業に加わる時はロキが赤子を受け持った。

彼らは常に民衆の中にいたので、ソーとロキが二人きりの時間を過ごすことはごく稀なことだった。そこかしこで、たとえば壁沿いに積み上げられた箱の影や階段の下などに隠れてこっそりとキスを交わすことは可能だった。だが、ソーとロキは民衆と同じように、彼らに一時的に与えられている大部屋で一緒に眠る。ソーはひとつだけ与えられた簡易ベッドをロキに譲ったが、ロキは一人で眠ることにたじろいだ。彼らは床に敷いた毛布の上で共に眠り、ノマの揺り籠はロキの頭のすぐ傍に置かれた。

ある日、二人がこっそりと逢い引きしている時だった。ロキの耳に誰かが嘔吐の物真似をする音が聞こえてきたので、彼はソーの唇から顔を引き剥がすと、床に膝をついたスタークが横手の観葉植物の鉢植えに向かって吐く振りをしているのを発見した。その横にはまだ少年と呼ぶべき若者が佇んでおり、困惑した面持ちでスタークの背を擦っていた。

「ああ、トニー、我が友よ！」まるで、つい先ほどまでロキの喉にまで届きそうなほど深くその口内に舌を突っ込んでいたとは思えないほど朗らかに、ソーが言った。「よく来たな。俺はちょうどロキと――」

「なんだ、扁桃腺でホッケーゲーム(*ディープキスのちょっと気持ち悪いスラング)でもしてたって？」スタークが言葉を遮り、ソーとロキは同時に首をかしげていた。

「ほう。それは興味深いゲームに聞こえる」ソーが言った。抱っこひもでソーの胸に固定されたノマが楽しげな声を上げる。「いつか皆と遊んでみてもいいかもしれんな！」

「そこにいるアスガルドの王妃様が何て言うか分からんな」トニーが答え、ロキは項に鳥肌が立つのを感じた。スタークの隣に目をやれば、先程の少年が茶色い目をまん丸に見開いて彼を凝視していた。

「あなたが――！」少年が興奮気味に言うと、スタークがその腕に手を置いた。

「こらこら、ピーティーパイ、失礼な言動は慎むように」だが、少年はスタークの手から身を捩って逃れると、感激した笑みを顔に貼りつけて飛び跳ねるような足取りでロキの前まで来る。妙に不安になったロキは一歩下がった。

「あなたがロキ！ニューヨークを攻撃した張本人ってことだよね！」彼は興奮気味に叫び、ロキは項まで悪寒が駆け抜けるのを感じた。必死に正そうとしている過去の過ちを一体何度突き付けられればよいのだろうか。彼は口を開きかけたが、少年の方が早かった。

「僕はピーター」彼は言って、ロキに片手を差し出した。ミッドガルドの習慣をある程度知っているロキだったが、握手を求められていることに気がつくまでしばしの時を要し、やはり不確かな気持ちのままそれを実行した。「ピーター・パーカー。僕、あなたがすっごくクールだと思ってました！まあ、もちろん、やってたことはクールじゃないんだけど、でもほら、テレビであなたの姿を見たし、あなたについて色々な記事を読んできたし…うわ、ベラベラとなんか、ごめんなさい」ピーターの首から耳が確実に薔薇色に紅潮していった。ロキと握手を交わしていた手を放すと、ぎこちなく首の後ろを擦った。「とにかく、僕が言いたいのは…お会いできて光栄です、かな？」

ロキは目の前の少年をしばらく眺めやってから微笑んだ。このピーターとやらは気に入ったと思った。「こちらこそ、ピーター・パーカー」

少年の瞳の中で星が爆発したような輝きを見れば、そう告げた価値があったと思えた。スタークはピーターを引きずるようにしてようやくロキから引き剥がし、廊下を去っていく間も少年が興奮した声を上げるのが聞こえた。

「ロキさんに会えた！あのロキだよ、悪戯の神様のロキさんに！アベンジャーズになるってこういうことなんだったら、僕このまま仲間入りしたいです！」

ロキはソーに向かって当然の如く得意げな顔を見せてやろうとしたが、代わりに次の瞬間には気がつけば壁に押しつけられて深い口づけをされていた。ようやく解放されて口を開けるようになると、彼は信じられないといった面持ちでソーを見つめた。

「何だ今のは？」

「あいつのお前を見る目が気に食わなかった」ソーが拗ねたように呟いたので、ロキはあまりのことに一瞬絶句してしまったが、直後にはケラケラと笑い出していた。

「何がそんなに可笑しい？」ソーは嫌そうな顔をして尋ね、ロキは呼吸を整えるのにしばしの時を必要とした。

「我が夫よ、可笑しいのは、あなたがあんな子供に対する嫉妬心を見せたことだ」だが、ロキはノマのことを気にかけながらソーの胸板に身体を押しつけると、その頬に小さなキスを何度もした。「嫉妬するだけ無駄だよ、兄上。なぜなら、私があなた以外の人を求めるなんて、あり得ないことだからだ。そう考えただけで笑える。ソー」ロキは言って、片手を上げてソーの顔を自分に向けた。「今もこの先も、私があなただけのものだって知っていてくれなきゃ」そしてようやく夫の顔が和らぎ、ソーが鼻先を擦り合わせた。

「そして、俺もお前だけのものだ」ソーが嬉しげに言うと、頭上の吹き抜けになっている階段の向こうからスタークの声が響き渡った。

「僕の庭から出て行ってくれないか、色狂いのガキども！」彼の声に、ソーとロキは互いに頬を合わせてクスクスと笑い始めるのだった。

ロキがスタークにノマを抱えさせてやったのは、娘が生後五ヵ月を迎えてからのことだった。この男に悪気はないのは分かっていたし、ソーが彼を途轍もなく信頼していることもあって、ロキは渋々と相手を信用することにしたのだ。しかし、だからといってこの男を好きにはなれない。ロキは彼に対して明確な不信を見せながらも敬意を示すロジャーズとの方がうまくやれた。スタークはすぐに何でも冗談にしてしまう。やれ『雪男』だの『雪の女王エルサ』だの、彼が与えるあだ名の由来も分からないのにも関わらず、ロキはいちいち腹を立てるのだった。

その日の午後、ナターシャとクリントがノマの面倒を見ると言ってくれ、ソーはロジャーズと共に何をしているかは分からなかったが基地を離れていたため、ロキは少しの間自由時間を得ることが叶った。もうずっと一人の時間を待ち望んでいたというのに、いざそれを得てしまうと、彼は何をしていいのか分からず途方に暮れてしまった。アスガルドの崩壊以来、ロキは常に囲まれていた。家族か国民かの違いはあったが。そして、別にそれに対して文句を言うつもりはなかったが、若りし日のロキは頑固なまでに内向的で、それを変えるつもりは一切なかったのだ。ほんの短い期間(といっても、数世紀ではあるが)で静寂に満ちた孤独から騒がしい人混みの中に放り込まれるのは非常に困難なことだった。

結局、彼は施設内を当てもなく歩き回り、輝く白とクロムメッキの床や壁、ミッドガーディアンの最新技術を観察した。何はともあれ、スタークの成し遂げた業績は感嘆に値し、これほど高品質の施設を作るだけの財力があること自体、驚愕すべきことだとロキは認めざるを得なかった。

訓練区画は『教室』とスタークが愛着を込めて呼ぶハイテクな部屋に両端を挟まれた長い通路になっている。中にあるコンピュータはどのような地形や気候をもシミュレートし、これまでアベンジャーズが相手にしてきた敵のホログラフをも生み出すことができた。ロキは廊下の突当り、使用中の部屋の前にある窓辺で立ち止まった。

中にはコンピュータコンソールの傍に控えるスタークと、かつてロキが破滅の道を率いたチタウリの形を取った煌めく幻影と戦うワンダ、ピーターとヴィジョンの姿があった。ロキは興味を引かれ、手摺りに寄り掛かると、三人がまるで終わりのないシミュレートされた敵の集団と戦う様子を眺めていたが、やがて妙なことが起こった。朱色のエネルギーの塊(いつかロキはワンダと話さなければと考えていた。奇妙なことに、彼女の力は彼のセイズルと性質が似ている気がしてならない)が先程までチタウリが立っていた壁際で跳ねかえり、逆さまになって天井に張り付いていたピーターに衝突したのだ。ロキが自分の魔術を使おうと考える前にピーターの手が緩み、ドサリと心臓の凍るような音を立てて地面に落下した。

ごつごつとした岩場が掻き消えると直後にはスタークが少年の傍に跪いており、彼を仰向けにひっくり返す前に脊髄損傷がないか調べているようだった。ワンダが二人に駆け寄ると、ピーターの隣に頽れるように膝をつき、両手を震わせていた。

「ごめんなさい、私、こんなつもりは――」

「ああほら、ワンダ」スタークが柔らかく告げ、その声音はロキがこれまで聞いたことのないような優しげなものだった。「あんたのせいじゃないよ、頼む、心配しないでくれ」彼は慰めるように彼女の腕を握ってからピーターに注意を戻すと、慎重に彼の頬に触れた。

「大丈夫か、少年？」尋ねる彼の顔に浮かぶ心配と懸念にはロキの心を揺るがすものがあった。「ピーター、おい」

少年は呻き、焦点の合わない瞳を何度か瞬いてから、どこかぼんやりとした笑みを見せていた。「僕たち、勝ったの？」

割れた笑い声を立てて上体を起こしたスタークは、腕で自分の額を拭った。「ああ、そうだな、少年、勝ったぞ。今日のところの訓練はもう充分だろう。ワンダ、ヴィジョン、シャワーでも浴びてこい。僕は念のためピーティーパイを医療区画に連れて行って大丈夫かどうか確かめるよ」

もう一度ピーターに謝罪の言葉を囁きかけたワンダは、明らかに動揺したまま立ち上がった。彼女の後に続こうとしたヴィジョンの手首を掴んだスタークが何やら彼に囁きかけている。一瞬後、ヴィジョンはスタークに頷きかけると扉に向かって浮遊していった。

ロキは誰かに気づかれる前にその場を立ち去った。

次に彼がスタークの傍にいることになったのは、彼の所有するこの基地の地下全体を占める巨大な研究施設でのことだった。その日、トニーは増築される居住区の最終段階の見取り図を彼らに見せることになっていたのだが、ちょうどその時に扉が叩かれた。

「どうぞ」トニーが言うと、扉がシュッと開いてヘイムダルが数人の部下を連れて入ってきた。

「両陛下」ヘイムダルが言うと、ソーとロキは互いの眉毛だけで相談する。やがてソーが頷くと、番人と言葉を交わすために外に出て行った。

「バスルームについては彼が戻ってくるまで待とう。ジャグジーがあることを知ったら、彼はきっとびっくり仰天して靴下が脱げてしまうだろうね。ところで、アスガーディアンって靴下履くっけ？」そうしてスタークは肩を竦めると様々な電装品が散らばった作業台へと移動し、明らかに返事を待っている様子はなかった。

ロキはいくつかある作業台の上に様々な段階で放置されているプロジェクトを眺めながら、ノマをヒップの上で上下に揺らしていた。すると、見覚えのある黄色い煌めきが彼の視界に飛び込んできた。それはマインドストーンの欠片のようで、かつてロキのセプターにあった物が今は何らかのガラス容器に入っていた。彼はそれを慎重に拾い上げると、中にある石を見るために容器を様々な角度から観察した。ノマは柔らかな物音をたてており、その茶色い瞳は意思の輝きに照らされ黄金になっている。

「何故これを持っているのだ？」彼が尋ねると、スタークが左目に三重になった天眼鏡を着けたまま顔を上げた。

「ん？ああ、石のことか？」彼は事もなげな態度を取ろうと努めていたが、かつてロキをその力で狂わせた石とその張本人の距離の近さに不安感を拭いきれていないのは手に取るように伝わってきた。「それはヴィジョンの頭部にあるもののほんのひと欠片だ。ここ最近、あいつは頭痛に苛まされてて――そもそも、あいつに頭痛なんて可能なのか？――データの混雑についてもぼやいていた。こいつと何か関係があるんじゃないかと思ったんだが、今のところはなんとも言えないな」

確かに、この宝石が放つエネルギーはどこか――ずれている。ロキは短期間ではあるが、この石の主人だったことがあるので、そのオーラ、純粋な力そのものを知っている。それがどういうわけか…塞がれているようなのだ。

「はい」ロキは言って、発明家の男に向かってノマを差し出した。彼女は楽しげに脚を蹴り、きゃらきゃらと声を上げた。

「え、はい、って何が？」スタークは一歩下がりながら言うと、胸の前で腕を組んだ。ノマが核弾頭か何かであるように警戒心も露わに見つめている。

「だから、はい。ちょっとこの子を頼む。私には石を直すことができると思うから」焦れたようにロキは一歩前に踏み出し、その腕はまだノマを差し出している。スタークはまたも拒否するように見えたが、溜め息をつくとぎごちなく腕を伸ばし、赤子を抱き上げた。

「頭を支えてくれ」するとスタークはその通りにして胸元に赤子を抱き寄せた。彼のシャツに滲み込んだ機械油に内心嫌な顔をしたロキは、今夜しっかりとノマを風呂に入れなければと考えた。ソーの友人たちと仲良くするためにロキは自分の仕事を増やすのだった。

ロキはガラス容器を慎重に開けると、石の欠片を手の平に載せて、そのオーラを自分のオーラと混ぜ合わせた。石は…困惑していた。不安定で波瀾を孕み、どこか…焦燥感のようなものもある。まるで、何かを待っているかのように。ロキにはそれが何か良く分かっていた。歯を食いしばり、そのエネルギーを石から吸い取ると、自らのセイズルでその空虚を清廉としていて安定したもので埋め尽くす。再び目を開けると、石の濁った黄色は澄んだ黄金に変化していた。

スタークを振り返れば、彼が首にかけていたゴーグルをノマの小さな手が掴んでおり、その間にある吊革を噛んでいるところだった。これにロキは謝罪の言葉を発して娘を返してもらおうとしたのだが、そこでスタークの表情に気がついた。その眼差しは柔らかく、唇には仄かな笑みが浮かんでいた。ロキは肩の力を抜き、石を容器に戻した。

「お前の友人のヴィジョンに気分が改善したか訊いておくがいい」ロキは言うと、研究所に散乱する回転椅子の一つに座った。スタークは不明瞭な声を口ずさみ、ノマの鼻を奪う振りをして赤子を楽しませた。ソーが戻ってくると、ロキがぼんやりと屑金を弄り、スタークがノマを抱えて作業台の迷路を縫うように進んでは立ち止まり、赤子に幾つかの発明品を見せて回っているところに出くわした。ノマはその度に楽しげな声を上げるのだった。

「そして、こっちはダミー！」スタークがロボットを紹介している声がロキの耳に届き、顔を上げれば彼に微笑みかけるソーと目が合った。「おい、ダミー、これまでの訓練の成果を見せる時が来たぞ！『鼻を取ってやったぞ』プロトコル起動だ！」

「俺の友人たちをどう思う？」その夜、就寝の準備をしながらソーがロキに尋ねた。

「まあ、いいんじゃないか」ロキは答えた。


	2. 第二章

いざ王位に就いてからというもの、ロキの統治はかつてオーディンに成りすましていた時のものに比べ、より困難なものになっていた。かつては他国への軍事介入を徹底的に避け、一日中ワインを飲みながら寛ぎ、委託して作らせた(天才的な芸術性のある)演劇を観賞することで満足していた。オーディンとしてのロキは必要な時しか下々の者たちと交流を持つことをせず、そういう時も彼は臣下にしか話しかけなかった。王の言葉を民衆に伝えるのは彼らに任せていたのだ。

あれとて、決して最悪の政策ではなかったとロキは思案しながら、眉間を指の間に挟んで押さえていた。

「あれはホルガーのボールであって、あなたの子が泥棒のように奪っていったんでしょう！？」

「サッサーの去年の誕生日にあのボールを贈ったのを憶えてるわ。私の娘を嘘つきだと言うのなら、こっちにも考えがあるわよ」

言い争うこの二人の女性は、ロキが床に膝をついて泡立った水の中に肘まで腕を突っ込んでノマに湯浴みをさせていたところに近づいてきたのだった。ロキは少なくとも、ノマを桶から抱き上げてタオルに包んでやるまでは彼女らを待たせたが、それが終わるなり二人は再び互いを怒鳴りつけはじめたのだ。

「お互いに納得できるような結論に達せるはずだ」ロキは言って、ノマの金髪の巻き毛に指を通しながら小さく乾燥の呪文を唱える。娘は少し髪を失った後に、ありがたいことに綺麗に生え揃い始めていた。ノマの後頭部に大きく禿げた部分を発見した時、ロキはどこか体が悪いのではないかと恐怖に駆られてスヴァンヒルドの下へと急いだものだった。

生後半年の間に赤ん坊が髪を失うのは正常なのだと、誰も彼に教えていなかったのだ。それどころか、誰もロキに赤ん坊というものについて何も教えたことがない。この初めの六ヵ月間の多くは試行錯誤の日々であった。

「こんなこと、陛下にお頼みしたくないのですが」女性の一人、オルガが言った。彼女と言い争っていた相手も頭を下げている。

「本当に。ですが、今までのことを踏まえても、子供たちにはあまりに何もなくて…」そして、ロキは肩の緊張を少し解いていた。チラリとノマに視線を落とせば、彼女は長く暗い色合いの睫毛の間から可愛らしい瞳を大きく見開いて彼を見上げている。彼女が何不自由なく暮らせる環境を確保できるのならば、彼は九つの世界に潜むどんな怪物や敵も屠ってやると断言できる。だから、この二人の女性が感情的になっていることも理解はできるのだが、どうにもそれが取るに足らない内容に聞こえてならない。もっとも、ロキにそれを判断する謂れはないのだろう。

「ボールはサッサーが持っていればいいだろう」彼は言って、オルガが反論しようとすると指を一本立てて彼女を黙らせた。「これを」彼が差し出した手に新たなボールが形を成す。それは件のボールと同じサイズだったが、青ではなく赤い。「色を分けた。記憶が正しければ、ホルガーの好きな色だったはずだが？」

オルガは一礼と共にボールを受け取り、ノマは披露された魔法に上機嫌に笑い、手を叩いていた。彼女自身がセイズル使いとしての能力を開花するとしても、それはもう少し成長してからのことだ。しかし、ロキは彼女にその才が与えられていると賭けてもいいと思っていた。ロキ自身は魔術の上級者であったし、ソーの雷は彼のセイズルのもっとも基礎的で強力な形で具現化しているものだ。そんな二人の娘にセイズルを操る能力が備わることがないとなると、ロキにとっては本心から衝撃を受ける事実となる。かつて彼の幼少期にフリッガがしてくれたように、娘に魔術を教えるのが楽しみでならない。彼はノマに全てを教え込むだろう。癒しの術、戦闘時の術、守護と育成の術、物体の変化と生物の変容の術。それからトリックスターとしての側面も。彼が九つの世界における禁断の地から集めた秘密のルーンのことも。正しく学び、賢く使えば、これから成長する過程で彼女の役に立つことだろう。

「ありがとうございます、陛下」二人の女性が深く一礼して告げると、それぞれ別方向に歩いていった。膝に乗せた娘に視線を落とし、ロキは疲れたような溜め息をついていた。

「本当に私が介入するほどのことだったと思うか？」そして、ノマは明るい声でばぶばぶと答えた。

「全くその通りだと、私も思うよ」

ソーは遅くまで帰ってこないし、アベンジャーズも(少なくとも、彼らがまだそう呼ばれているとロキは思っている。内輪揉めはまだ解決していないようだったが)今朝方早く、どこかで起きている事件に対処するために派遣されたようだった。このため、ロキはアスガーディアンのみならず、この施設のことまで任されているのだ。トリックスターとして、スタークのオモチャの一つにでも術をかけるか、施設ごと金と緑色に染め上げてしまおうかと悪戯心が疼いて仕方なかったが、ロキの急速に発展している良心がその計画を素早く放棄させていた。

改築は順調に進んでいた。居住区の半分がすでに完成して機能しており、ソーとロキは直ちにもっとも居室を必要としている老人や病人、若い家族にそれらを割り当てていた。彼とソーはまだ他のアスガーディアンたちと共に大部屋で眠っており、簡易ベッドもこれでようやく全員に行き渡るようになっていた。ロキは自分のベッドをソーのベッドに取り付け、眠る時はできる限り近くにいられるようにしたのだった。

王家の居室は最後に完成することになっていた。スタークが最初に見せた設計図には一郭全体を占める幾つもの部屋が連なり、かつてオーディンとフリッガが使っていた浴室よりも大きなバスルームなど、とにかく贅沢なものがあった。ロキは特に文句を言っていたわけではなかったが、ソーは寝室と浴室だけに絞るよう、スタークを説得したのだった。装飾などの細かい部分はロキに任せられたので、彼は大きな四柱式ベッドとそれなりに広い湯船を取り入れることに成功した。仕方ないはずだ。なにしろ、ロキは非常に物質主義な気分になる時があるので。

乳を飲み終えたノマはしゃっくりを上げ、ロキは彼女を引き離すと口許を拭いてやり、げっぷが出るよう促した。今やある程度成長したノマに彼らは果物や他の柔らかな食べ物を与えるようになっていたが、ロキはまだ授乳を止めるのに抵抗を感じていた。それは彼と娘の間にある特別な絆でもあるのだから。これまでの人生において、彼はようやく誰かに良いものを与えることができている気がするのだ。彼のソーに対する愛情でさえも、常に純粋で優しいものだとは限らなかった。それはしょっちゅう暗く、嫉妬深く、独占欲に駆られたものに変貌する。美しく優しいアスガーディアンの女性たちが、ロキの目が届かないと思っているところでソーを持て囃していることを彼は痛感していた。彼女たちの愛情は親切で柔らかく、社会的にも受け入れられるものになるだろう。

椅子に深く座り、ノマの柔らかな髪を撫でながら、ロキは物思いに耽る。これらの狂気が起こらなければ、果たして彼とソーは人生を共にすることになっていただろうか？ロキがビフレストから落ちなければ、マレキスがエーテルを見つけなければ、ヘラの封印が解かれなければ。少年時代から密かに情を交わしていたソーとロキの逢引は、ソーがミッドガルドに追放される直前まで続いていた。それどころか、あの戴冠式の日だって、ソーが目覚めるとロキは彼の寝台の中でぐっすりと眠っていたのだ。戴冠式前夜の祝宴の後、彼はどんな女性をもベッドに連れ込むことができたはずなのに、ロキを選んだのだ。今そのことを思えばロキの頬は熱くなるのだが、あの当時、彼は王位に就こうとする兄に対する怒りと嫉妬に支配されていのだった。しかも、あの夜ロキはソーのペニスを縛り、自分が三度も達するまでその上で腰を振っていたというのに、兄は一度しか絶頂を迎えることはなかった。あれはロキにとっての支配権を示すものであり、二人の関係の手綱を握っているのがどちらなのか、はっきりとさせるためでもあった。

それにもかかわらず、彼らの逢引は当然のことながら、秘密裏に行われるものだった。これはオーディンがソーに妻を探すよう促し始めた頃から難しくなっていった。ソーと共に統治する妻、彼の後継者を生む王妃が必要とされたのだから。夕食時に父がその話題を振る度に、ロキは頬の内側を噛み、まるで溺れる者のように喉が締まるのだった。彼がソーと褥を共にしてきた莫大な年数の間、ロキは一度も兄に惹かれる理由が性欲以外にあるとは認めなかった。その実、彼が認めようが認めまいが、ロキはソーに恋しており、どこぞの女に彼を奪われることを考えただけで身体を巡る血が氷のように冷たくなるのだった。

このように、オーディンがソーに交際相手を見つけるようそっと促し、ソーがその提案を無視して、何ヶ月も過ぎていった。やがてある夜、華奢で美しい金髪の娘が彼らの主賓席に近づき、オーディンに婦人の礼をしてからソーの隣に腰を下ろすと、ロキは兄と困惑した視線を交わすのだった。

「こちらはティラ」オーディンが彼女を示して告げた。「彼女は我が国のアルフヘイムへの大使ウンの娘だ。彼のことは憶えておるだろう、ソー？」

「もちろんですとも」ソーは答えたが、その顔を見ればその真逆なのだと知れる。

「今夜、彼女はわしらと食事を共にする」そしてロキはフリッガに視線をやり、母が優しげな眼差しで娘を見つめ、微笑んでいるのが視界に入った。彼は岩を呑み込んだように胃の腑が沈むのを感じた。

その娘は魅力的だった。可愛らしいとも言えたかもしれない。彼女の礼儀正しいさまは非の打ち所がなく、非常に頭の切れる娘だった。ソーやオーディン、フリッガを相手に、実に幅広い話題の話術を披露した。彼女は何度かロキにも話題を振ったのだが、彼の慳貪な返事にやがて諦めたようだった。彼に正気があれば、ロキは自分の優位性を示したり、彼女を騙したりして、父がどんな娘をソーの前に連れてきたとしても、ロキには敵わないのだとはっきりさせようとしていただろう。だが、ロキの銀の舌は痛みに錆びつき、その日は早目に食事を切り上げ、腹が痛いのだと偽ってそそくさとその場を立ち去ったのだ。

『兄上はきっと彼女を寝台に連れ込む』とロキの頭の中の声が彼に囁きかけた。彼はベッドの上で丸くなり、枕を頭から被って耳を塞いだ。まるで、そうすることでその声を聴かずに済むとでもいうように。『二人は恋に落ちて結婚して、あの娘は兄上の子らを産み、ソーはお前のことなど忘れてしまう。お前など、まるで初めからいなかったかのようになる――』

その声はロキの部屋の扉が叩かれることで遮られた。ロキは上体を起こすと、少なくとも顔を見せても恥ずかしくない程度に身だしなみを整えてから扉を開いた。フリッガかオーディンから客人への失礼な態度について説教されると思っていたので、扉を開けた先に兄が立っているのを見るなり、ロキは動揺していた。

「ロキ――」ソーが口を開き、それでロキは弾かれたように我に返っていた。

「婚約者はどこだ？」彼は鋭く吐き捨てるように言った。「私に女性に対する知識はそれほどないかもしれないが、彼女を放っておいて私のところに来ている様では喜んでいるとは思えないね」

ソーは彼をじっと見据えた。「彼女は俺の婚約者なんかじゃない。出会って一時間程度だぞ」そして彼は脚を踏み出し、戸口の境界線を越えた。ロキは退き、彼を注視していた。

「俺から逃げるな」と告げたソーの声には、ロキを困惑させた静かな性急さが窺えた。そのことについて思考を巡らせていると、立ち止まっていたロキの手首をソーが掴んだ。

「ロキ、俺があの娘に惹かれているなどと考えるな。すでに俺の手元にあるものを思えば、それはあり得ない」そして、ロキは怒りに鼻の穴を膨らませていた。無駄にもソーの手から逃れようと足掻く。

「すでに手元にあるだって？」彼は歯を剥き出しにした。「それで、何が手元にあると言うんだ、兄上？オモチャか？ただの物体か？あんたの気まぐれに従ってベッドまで入っていく愚かな男か？」

「ロキ――」ソーはショックを受けたようだった。「ロキ、違う」そしてロキのもう片方の手首をも掴むと、彼を一寸ごとに引き寄せ、まだもがいている弟をついに胸元に納める。「お前はオモチャでもただの物体でもない。お前は――ロキ、聞け」そして彼はロキの顎を指で挟むと、きつく押さえた。「お前は俺の愛しい人だ、ロキ。お前こそ、何よりも大切な者だ」

ロキは動きを止めると、鋭く息をついていた。彼の顔に浮かんでいた表情はソーを絶望させたのだろう、非常に長い溜め息を吐きだした。

「知らなかったのか？」

「そんなこと知るわけじゃないか」ロキは静かな声で告げた。「一度もそんなこと言わなかったくせに」

「俺は――」ソーはロキを放すと片手で彼の髪に指を通す。ロキはそうやって触れられることが恋しくてならなかった。「言うべきか迷っていた。俺たちのこの関係がただ単に…それだけのことなのか、分からなかった。ただの体の関係なのか」

「あんたは私に対する気持ちがある」ロキが静かに述べると、ソーは一度だけ頷いた。「どんな？」

「明白じゃないのか？」ソーは笑ったが、その顔は大真面目だった。「ロキ、お前を愛している。俺にとって、お前は天に星々を掲げ、惑星をその永遠の軌道に乗せた張本人。俺はお前以外の誰も隣に立ってほしくはない」これに、ソーの視線に込められた重苦しい感情に耐えきれず、ロキは顔を背けたのだった。

「それで、お前は？」

「私は？」ロキはか細く問い返し、壁にかけられたタペストリーを見つめていた。

「俺のことはどう思っているんだ？」そして、ロキは我慢しきれずに兄に向き直ると、その顔に浮かんだ弱々しい表情を捉えていた。ソーがそんな顔をしたのは過去に数回しか見ていない。子供の頃、ロキの指導に従い彼が水を魔術で水面に浮かぶ幾つもの小さな氷片に変えた時。目的はボウルに注いだ水を全て凍りつかせることだったが、それでもロキは兄を褒めそやしたのだった。それはソー自身が魔術に興味を示した最初で最後の機会であった。二度目はソーが痣と血だらけになって初陣から帰還し、無謀にも敵に突っ込んだことに対してロキに叱られると身構えていた時。正直に言えば、ロキもそうするつもりでいたのだが、ソーの無防備な目を見たとたんに彼は考え直し、静かに励ましの言葉をかけながら彼の傷を癒したのだった。そして最後に、ソーがロキの気持ちを問い質した時。

「私――」簡単なはずだった。ロキのソーに対する気持ちを告げるのは。ソーを愛しているのだと、どんな時も彼の傍にいたいのだと、ソーが彼から目を離してしまえば死んでしまうかもしれないのだと。しかし、どういうわけかそれらの言葉はまるでロキの喉にひっかる棘でもあるかのように、出てこなかったのだ。ソーに恋しているのだと認めることは、痛いほどの無防備さを晒すこと。それ以外は完璧に築き上げられた彼の鎧に隙を与える僅かなひび割れ、彼を傷つけるのに最適な弱点だった。いずれソーは必ずどこかの女を妻に迎えなくてはならない。他の選択肢はない。ロキが彼のためにその役割を果たすことはできないのだ。彼がどれほど永遠にソーと繋がれていたいと願っても、ソーを彼の傍に繋ぎとめる形ある何かを残すことはできないのだ。

彼は頬を遮られることなく零れ落ちる涙の存在に気がつかなかった。ソーがその大きすぎるほどの手で彼の顔を挟むように包み込み、優しく涙を拭い始めるまでは。ロキは驚いて見を引き剥がそうとしたが、ソーは彼をしっかりと押さえていた。

「しーっ、かわいいロキ、俺の恋人」彼は囁きかけ、彼より小さな体の弟に口づけるために引き寄せるのだった。「分かっている」

その夜、彼らは三度情を交わし、かつて彼らの寝室に入り込んだことがないほどの切迫性を持って融け合うように体を動かした。三度目にソーが手負いのような声を上げてロキの中で達すると、兄はロキの胸の上に倒れ込み、すでに疲れ切った彼を震えさせたのだった。

「方法を見つけてみせる」深夜、ソーはロキを胸に抱き込んで囁きかけた。「ロキ、お前を伴侶として迎える。誓って」

ロキが彼の心臓の真上に唇を押しつけた時、ソーはすでに眠りの中にあった。「私もあなたを愛してる」

ソーは約束を守った。その方法は当時の二人からは想像もできなかったことだったが。ロキは胸元で眠る明るい髪の娘に視線を下ろす。過去の自分を元気づけることができればどんなに良かったか。運命に違いない出来事を止めることはできなかった。

「帰ってきた！」プライバシーのために鍵をかけて篭っていた部屋の外で声がして、ロキは顔をしかめた。彼の予想よりも随分と早い帰還だったが、ソーの地球の仲間はそれなりに団結力のあるチームだという証拠だろうか。

ロキはノマを胸元にしっかりと抱き寄せると、彼女を起こしてしまわないよう慎重に立ち上がった。部屋を出る前に、ロキはもう少しだけ過去を反芻する時間を取る。彼らにこれまで起こったこと、ノルンの神々が彼らのために敷いた未来を思えば、彼とソーはきっともっとも穏やかな道に辿りつくことができたのではないだろうか。それに関して、彼は感謝の気持ちを覚えるのだった。

ソーとその仲間は外の草原にクインジェットを着地させると、中から最初に出てきたのはロジャーズであり、彼に続いてサムとナターシャが現れた。彼らは船から鎖に繋がれた人物を連行しており、その顔にも見覚えがあると気がつくなり、ロキは思わず自分の舌を噛むところだった。またもデインの部隊の一人だった。もっとも、彼を見る限り、すでにデインのもとを離れてならず者と化していたようだ。彼はレム族(*肌の赤い下半身が蛇の種族、映画未登場)の者だが、ロキは彼の名は知らなかった。だが、記憶が正しければ、ロキが彼らの船で虜囚となっていた時に、彼がエルドリッチ魔法(*主にストレンジなどが使うミスティックアーツの源流だが、同様の魔術を使う異星人も存在している)を披露したところを目撃したことがあった。

ソーがクインジェットから出てくると、その額に大量に出血を続けている傷があるのが見えた。それに対し、ロキは歯を食いしばる――ソーが(彼以外によって)傷ついたところを見るのは嫌いなのだ。ロキがソーに傷を負わせる時(と言っても、それは主に過去のことであり、今は時々ナイフで刺す以外はできるだけ避けている)、自分がどれだけの力を加えているか、そして相手にどれだけの痛みを与えるものなのか、完全に把握しているのだ。だが、他の誰かが兄を負傷させるということは、ロキのコントロールが及ばないことを意味している。兄の味わう痛みの強さも、傷がどれほど深いのかも、彼には把握できないのだから。

ソーがロキの姿を見つけると、彼は顔を輝かせていた。これに対し、ロキは僅かに苛立った表情を見せ、それを見たソーはばつが悪そうに怯んでいた。彼は自分の額を指差し、ロキは指を一本曲げて彼を招く仕草をした。

ちょうどその時のことだった。ロジャーズが捕縛していたレム族の男が光と共に掻き消えたかと思うと、束縛を解いた状態でロキの立つ小さな丘の麓に再出現したのだ。レムが自らの身を犠牲にした衝撃波を放つ直前、ロキは辛うじて弱い障壁を召喚するだけの時間があった。しかし、咄嗟に使った魔法障壁では、周囲の者たちを吹き飛ばした衝撃波を僅かしか吸収することができず、ロキは必死にノマを守るように丸めた身体を背後の壁に強かに打ちつけられた。

ロキが我に返ると、直ちに二つの事象を把握していた。ひとつは、ノマが泣いている。そして二つ目には、大気が電気を帯びていた。それが示すことはひとつしかない。

ロキは必死にソーの姿を探し、彼がクインジェットの傍に立っているのを発見した。彼がロキの眼差しを捉え、伴侶と娘が置かれた状況を確認するなり、ソーの目が見開かれ、直後には一度、二度と光が閃いたかと思うと純白に燃え盛った。

ソーの仲間は全員地面に投げ出されたまま動けずにいる。ロキは急いでノマに怪我がないことを確認して、大丈夫だと判断すると、丘を駆け下り始めた。事態が悪化する前に留める必要がある。

狂暴なほどの風が吹き荒び、ロキはノマを胸元に抱き寄せて必死に前進した。彼女はまだ泣いていたが、ロキは歩み続ける。次に大きく固いほどの雨粒がパラパラと降り始めたかと思うと、すぐに土砂降りに変わった。雷がソーの背後の地面に直撃し、ロキの背筋を電流が駆け上ったのは、彼が兄から数フィートしか離れていない時だった。しかし、兄は嵐の中心に立ち尽し、力で白く染まった目を見開いたまま微動だにしなかった。

「ソー！」彼が呼びかけると、雷神はゆっくりと顔を彼に向けたが、ロキの存在に気づいた様子はなかった。「ソー、お願いだ！」

「ロキ、下がれ！」スタークの呼ぶ声がしたが、ロキは彼を無視して慎重に歩を進めた。

「ソー」彼はなるべく柔らかな声で呼びかけた。「ソー、大丈夫。ノマは大丈夫だ」頭上で雷鳴が唸るように轟くと、ロキはさらに加える。「私も大丈夫だから」

吹き荒ぶ風が少しだけ和らぎ、ロキはそれを接近しても良い印だと考えた。ゆっくりと、一歩ずつソーに近づき、退いたほうがいい兆候を見逃さないよう相手を注視していた。ソーの力は畏怖の念を呼び覚ますものだった。ロキは昔から、兄が実際にどれほど強烈な力を持っているのか分かっていたが、これは違う。これまで、ソーには電気の力を伝導するミョルニルがあった。もっとも、今となっては、あのハンマーはソーの力を通すためではなく、制御するためのものだったのではないかとロキは考えている。この力は太古からあるもの。世界を形作った原始的なエネルギーの一部だ。ソーの力はロキのセイズルでは決して近づけないほど、ユグドラシルと直結しているのだ。

「ソー」ロキは宥める声を出し、ゆっくりと腕を上げるとソーの頬に手を添えた。突如閃いた電撃が彼の血管を駆け抜け、ロキは口を突いて出そうになった悲鳴を辛うじて呑み込む。ソーを驚かせてはならない。今は特に。「愛しい人」彼は囁き、その言葉が引き金となった。ソーはやれ『俺の愛』だの『俺の唯一』だのとロキを様々な愛称で呼ぶが、ロキは一度たりとソーを『兄上』、『我が夫』、あるいは『我が王』以外の愛称で呼んだことはない(時折、『馬鹿』、『阿呆』、『間抜け』と呼ぶことはあったが)。ソーの肩から力が抜け、白く染め上げられていた瞳が見慣れた空色になるにつれ、天候も穏やかなものに変化していった。

「ソー」しばし静寂が続いた後、再びロキが呼びかけるとソーは肩を落とし、ロキの手の平に重たく頭を寄せた。

「すまない」彼は呟く。「すまなかった。俺はただ――奴がお前を傷つけたのを見て。ノマを傷つけたのを見て、俺には制御することが――」

「静かに」ロキはそっと囁くと、手を動かしてソーの額から少しばかり血を拭ってやった。「もう終わった。もう大丈夫だから」だが、ソーは彼の手を掴むと、それをひっくり返した。

ロキの肌には赤い傷痕が嵐の空を駆け抜ける雷の模様を描いて盛り上がっていた。それは彼の前腕を舞うように駆け上り、肘の関節で終わった。ソーは完全に愕然とした面持ちで、ロキ自身もあまりのことにショックを受けており、兄が後悔の谷底に落ちるのを止めることができなかった。

「ああ、なんてことだ、ロキ、すまない」彼は呻き、まるで近くにいるだけで彼を傷つけてしまうと恐れたかのようにゆっくりと後退し始める。「俺は――俺は、お前に傷を――俺は――」そして、ロキは我に返るとしっかりと首を振り、兄に続いた。

「それはもうやめろ。私たちはこれから部屋に戻る。あんたを治療してやるから」そう言ってソーの腕を負傷した手で掴めば、彼はまたも苦悶の声を呑み込まねばならなかった。「ソー・オーディンソン、あんたが自分を責めるのを聞くためにいつまでもここに突っ立っているつもりはないぞ」そして片手でソーを引きずるようにして、唖然と彼らを見つめているアベンジャーズの前を通り過ぎると、兄を強制的に屋内に連行し、メインルームの簡易ベッドへと向かうのだった。

「ここにいろ」彼が命じると、ソーはすごすごと腰を下ろし、ロキは一旦部屋を出るとノマをスヴァンヒルドと他の母親たちに預けてから戻ってきた。この時間帯の大部屋は幸いなことに無人であり、ロキはソーの前に立つと癒しのセイズルを呼び出した。

負傷した手でそれを使うのは難しかったが、両手がアクアマリンに輝き始めるまで、ロキは塞がった魔力の通り道を強引に切り開いた。ロキはソーの脚を挟むように立ち、彼の額にある傷に働きかけて、それがうっすらとピンクに染まった線になるまで魔力を注ぎ続けた。

一瞬、彼は自分の手の平にも同じことをしようとしたが、動きを止める。手の平に浮かぶ赤い雷紋を目で追う内に、ロキは口角が持ち上がるのを感じていた。

「ロキ？」ソーがそっと尋ね、彼は口ずさむような声を上げた。

「私はこれまであなたに多くの傷を与えてきたな？」彼が尋ねると、ソーはそっと首を振る。

「ロキ――」

「ここ」ロキはソーの脇腹に手をやった。「それにここ」彼の腹に、「ここにも」彼の肩に、「そしてここにも」肋骨の間も。「しかも、それは刺し傷のほんの一部に過ぎない」それからソーと目線を合わせると、ロキは小さな笑みを唇に刻んだ。「せっかくあなたが私に残してくれた傷を消すのも、味気がないと思わないか。特にそれが…予期せぬほど芸術的なものとあっては」

ソーは呻いた。「ロキ――」

「だめだ」ロキはピシャリと言った。「もう謝るのは止せ。これ以上は耳を貸さないぞ」そしてソーの膝の上に腰を下ろすと、もう片方の手で傷から慎重に痛みだけを取り除き、傷痕だけはそのまま残した。

「俺にはどう制御すればいいのか分からないんだ」ロキを胸板に抱き寄せ、しばらく沈黙が続いた後、ソーは認めていた。「またお前たちのどちらかを傷つける者がいれば、また起こる」

「一緒に学んでいこう」ロキは言って、ソーの鎧にある飾り鋲を指先でなぞった。「あなたは気づいてないかもしれないけどね、ソー、あなたの力はセイズルだ。それは古く、宇宙そのものの力の一部ではあるが、セイズルに違いはない。私はそれなら詳しく知ってる」これにソーは鼻を鳴らすとロキの耳元を軽く小突いた。「私が自分のセイズルを制御できるようになったんだから、あなただって自分のセイズルの制御法を学ぶことはできるはずだ。それを好きに使えるようになれば、戦闘でも非常に価値あるものになるぞ」

しばらく物思わしげな沈黙が続き、ロキは指先で手の平の傷痕をなぞった。やがて、ソーが口を開く。

「俺を何と呼んだ？」

「なに？」ロキは困惑して尋ねる。

「俺が我を忘れていた時。お前が俺を呼んだおかげで俺は我に返った。なんて呼んだんだ？」

「何の話か分からない」ロキが頬に紅葉を散らして言うので、ソーは彼の顎をトントンと叩いた。

「ロキ？」

「ん？」ロキは顔を上げる。

ソーが彼に贈った口づけは温かく深いもので、崇拝と愛情に溢れていた。ロキは自分が安全なのだと、守られ、大事にされる存在だと告げられたという明確な印象を受けた。それは彼の胸をドキリとさせた。

「愛しい人」キスの後、ロキはソーの鎧に顔を隠したところから、そっと呟いた。

「何だって？」

「聞こえたくせに。また言わせようとするな」

ソーは大きな声で笑い、ロキは彼が元通りになったことを喜ぶ間もなく、簡易ベッドの上に押し倒されていた。

「ソー！」彼は厳しく言ったが、耳の付け根に夫が優しく吸いつくと、背筋がぞわりとした。「この部屋は公用だ。いつ誰かが入って来てもおかしくない」

「だったら、どうにかするんだな」ソーが彼の肌に息を吹きかけるので、ロキは鳥肌を立てていた。「今すぐお前が必要だ」

ロキは目をぐるりと回すと強引に意識を集中させ、施設内でノマの授乳に使っているソーの客間を脳裏に描いた。手の一ひねりで彼らはそこに移動し、背中に感じるベッドの感触が硬く柔軟性のない物から柔らかで心地よいものに変わった。

「お前の魔術に飽きることはないな、弟よ」ソーは彼の首筋にもう一つ痕をつけながら、皮膚に唇を当てたまま呟いた。ロキは身動ぎするとそっと喘ぎ、片脚をソーの脚に回した。

「一度も？蛇の事件の後も？」これにソーは彼の耳朶に齧りついたので、ロキは彼の体の下で体を跳ねた。

「言い換えよう。善いことに使われている限り、お前の魔術に飽きることはない」

ロキは目を真摯な態度で大きく見開いた。「でも兄上、あれは良いことのために使ったのだけど？私はあれですごく楽しい思いをしたんだから」

「ロキ」ソーは半分叱るように、半分愛しげに唸り、彼の身体を下の方へと辿っていった。ロキがひたむきな情愛を注ぐソーの下で喘ぎ、身体をくねらせることはとんでもなく久しいことだった。ノマの誕生と常に民衆に囲まれていたこともあり、二人が最後に身体を重ねてから少なくとも四ヵ月は経っているのではないかと、ロキは推測した。

「これを消してくれ」ソーはロキの鎖骨に所有の証を残しながら、その衣服をつんつんと引っ張りながら呟いた。ロキは息切れしながら含み笑いを漏らす。

「プリーズは？」

「プリーズ」ソーは答えたが、その忍耐力がすり減っているのはロキにもわかった。ソーは昔から欲しいものを与えられるのをただ待つことは苦手としていた。ソーの動きを封じる術をかけ、その限界を探ることにも思いを馳せたロキだったが、それはまた別の機会に取っておくことにした。

ソーの胸当てを指でつつくと、自分の衣服に取り掛かる前に兄を一糸まとわぬ姿にしてやる。いざ二人とも裸になると、ロキは一瞬だけ気を抜いたソーの隙をついて二人の位置をひっくり返らせた。

「時には変化も大事だと思わないか？」ロキはソーの膝の上に乗り上げてからかった。これにソーは鼻を鳴らしてから腰を巧みに動かし、ロキは嬌声を呑み込む羽目になる。

「それは後で」ロキは諭すように言うと、ソーにもう一度だけ股間を擦りつけるのを許し、兄の上からどくと、彼の太腿の間にくるまで下の方へと体を滑らせた。

「ロキ」ソーは驚いた顔をしており、ロキはそれに理由がないわけではないと思った。情を交わす際に、ロキは自分に焦点が向けられるのを好むので、だいたいにおいてソーに与えられる快楽に耐えられないと身悶えるまで身を任せた。だからと言って、時には彼の方から快楽を与えることだってある。

ロキはソーのそそり立ったものの横に唇を這わせると、翠の瞳を大きく見開いて相手を見上げた。「なんだ？」彼は尋ね、言葉を紡ぐときに下唇がちょうどソーの亀頭に触れるよう計算してやる。「私はただ我が王に値する賛美をしているだけだ」

「ロキっ」ソーが与えられた称号で特別扱いを受けることに異論を唱える前に、ロキは歯が当たってしまわないよう気を付けて口を開くと、彼を一気に呑み込んだ。

ソーは驚いた喘ぎ声を上げて腰を突き上げたが、幸いなことにロキはすでに身構えていた。彼は少しだけ息が詰まったが、両手でソーの腰を掴んでまた下の方へと促した。ありがたいことに、王は両手でシーツを鷲掴みにすると、マットレスに腰を下ろして固定しようとしていた。

「いい子だ」ロキは絹のように滑らかな声で褒め、一旦上体を起こした。ソーの体を激しい戦慄が駆け抜けるのを感じる。「言うことを聞き続けていれば、私を抱かせてあげるかもしれないよ」それからロキは肉棒の両側をねっとりと舐め上げると、亀頭だけを口に含み、ソーが快感のあまり呻き声を上げるまでチュウチュウと吸い続けた。それから再び全てを呑み込んでから頭を上下に動かし、両手でその根元を撫で上げた。しばらくこれが続いたが、やがて夫を憐れんだロキはソーの手を片方取ると自分の頭のてっぺんまで導いた。

ソーは彼の言わんとしていることを悟り、ロキの髪を(彼が好む)ちょっと痛いくらいに掴むと腰を突き出し始めた。ロキは強引に喉の力を抜いて鼻で息をするよう努めていたが、やがてソーが激しく息をしながらロキの髪を引っ張り、ポンっと音を立てて引き抜いた。

「お前の中でイキたい」と言ってから、彼は加えた。「プリーズ」

「物覚えが早いことで」ロキは相手を褒めると、ソーが二人の位置を入れ替えるに任せた。夫は彼の身体の曲線を唇で性急に辿ると、脚の間に身体を落ち着け、指先でロキの膣を縁取った。ロキはヨトゥンの姿よりはアシールの姿を取ることを好んだが、あれから結局彼は自分に与えられた本来の性器をそのまま残すことにしたのだった。どちらにしろ、彼はもはや自分の姿形を偽り、自分ではない者の振りをしている気分にはならなくなった。

二人が最後に情を交わしてからしばらく経っていたので、ソーは時間をかけてロキを解した。ロキが焦れたように呻いて腰を振るまでに三本の指が入るようになっていた。クスリと笑い、ソーはゆっくりと少しずつ腰を進め、ついには先端がロキの中心に辿りついた。

「ああっ、これが欲しくてならなかった」ソーは喘ぎ、自分を落ち着けるかのようにしばしそのままの体勢で静止していた。ロキもここ数ヵ月間、出産とソーの不足であまりにも空っぽに感じていたことは認めざるを得ない。

「動いて」ロキが自分でも嫌になるほどダメになった声で懇願したので、ソーは大きく息を吸いこむと腰を引いて、再び押し込んだ。

あまりに久し振りで、二人ともこれに飢えていたので、かなり早い段階で抜き差しのペースが上がった。ロキの脚はソーの腰に必死に絡みつき、ソーが彼に快感を与える場所を見つけると足の指が丸まり、ソーは突き上げる度にその場所を抉った。

「ロキっ」ソーは彼の耳元で息を飲み、ロキは甲高い嬌声で応えた。「ロキ、俺のロキっ。もっと欲しいと思ったことはあるか？」その時はロキを困惑させ、ソーが言葉を続けるまでその眉が引き寄せられていた。「もっと赤子が欲しいと、ノマのために兄弟をと。俺がまたお前を満たしてやれるぞ。俺の種でお前が大きくなるところを見れる」

その考えだけで熱が彼の背筋を駆け下りて弾け、ロキは夫の下で身体を捩って切ない声を上げていた。

「俺の子でお前が丸くなるところがまた見たい、愛しい人よ。俺がどれだけをお前を愛しているか、俺が如何にお前のものなのか、友人たちに見せつけてやりたい。最初からお前の面倒を見たい。お前が欲しがるものは何でも手に入れてやろう、ロキ、お前だって俺がそうすると知ってるだろう？」

先程ソーがノマとロキを守ったことといい、今も紡ぎ続ける感傷的な言葉といい、ロキの番の本能が荒れ狂った。ロキは彼と子供たちを養い、守ってくれる番を見つけたのだ。それは彼に誇りとその下腹部に強烈な快感をもたらし、ロキはそれからたったの二度穿たれただけでソーの名を叫びながら派手に達していた。それから二度腰を動かした後、ソーもそれに続き、彼の奥深くに精を放っていた。

余韻に浸るロキは夢心地になり、ソーは彼を胸元に引き寄せるとしっかりと抱きしめた。再び彼が口を開くまで永遠かと思われる時間が過ぎる。

「思ったことはあるか？また子供を作りたいと」

「ノマが生まれてまだ半年だ」ロキはか細く指摘したが、その声音が彼の本心を曝け出していることは分かっていた。

「それは答えになってないな」ソーは言って、ロキの額に口づけをした。ロキはことさら辛抱強く溜め息を漏らしたが、内心では嬉しく思っていた。

「まず、最初の子が一歳になるまで待とう。その後に改めて考える」

「お前、避妊のための呪文があるんだな」ソーが確信したように言うと、一拍置いてロキが頷いた。「つまり、その術が切れるまで、お前が受胎することはないんだな？」

「その通りだ」

「…もうしばらくの間、ノマをスヴァンヒルドに任せていても大丈夫だと思うか？」

ロキはニヤリと笑った。


	3. 第三章

ある夜、寝返りをうったロキは、なぜ目が覚めたのか悟るまで、しばらくの時間を要した。ソーはまだ彼と向き合う形で眠りの中におり、ロキはぼんやりとソーを見つめていた。ノマは泣いていないし、それどころか大部屋にはまだ居室を宛がわれていないアスガーディアンたちの穏やかな寝息が聞こえるだけだった。窓にはまだブラインドが下りており、室内はほぼ真っ暗闇の中にある。彼は特に腹が減ったわけでも、気分が悪いわけでもなかったので、身体的な理由で起きたとは思えない。また眠ろうと、ソーに身体を寄せて背を丸めた時になってようやく気がついた。彼は寒いのだ。気温が著しく落ちたのだ。それどころか、夜中とあって、室内に入り込んだほんの僅かな灯りの中でも吐く息が白くなっているのが見えた気がした。

今までこの問題に直面したことはなかった。ミッドガルドの季節で言えば、彼らはまだ初秋にあり、これほど劇的に気温が下がるには時期尚早だと言える。ロキは再び身震いすると立ち上がり、裸足で冷たい床に触れた時に上げそうになった声を呑み込んだ。熱気に耐えるにはアシールの姿の方が適切だったが、寒気に対してはヨトゥンの姿を取る方が余程良かった。もっとも、ヨトゥンの姿を取れば、そのせいでさらに周囲の気温がさらに下がると思われたので、室内にいるアスガーディアンはそれを歓迎しないだろうとロキは思った。

素早く、だが静かに足音を立てず、ロキは壁にある部屋の暖房システムを制御する装置へと急いだ。その画面が正しく見えているのだと確認するため、彼は何度か目を擦る必要があった。それによると、設定温度が70℉(21℃)なのにもかかわらず、現在の室内温度は50℉(10℃)まで落ちているようだった。それなのに他の者たちが眠り続けているのが信じられない。きっと装置の方に不具合があるに違いなかった。ロキはしばしの間、スタークを叩き起こすだけの価値があるか考慮したが、それは朝まで待った方がいいと結論した。人間が『コーヒー』と呼ぶポーションを飲む前のスタークをロキは見たことがあり、それは到底快い光景ではなかった。

とりあえず、それが役に立つかは分からなかったが、設定温度を80℉(26.6℃)にまで上げたロキは、簡易ベッドへと足を向けた。毛布の中に潜り込んでソーの放つ熱を堪能しようと思っていたのだが、その前に彼は眠る娘の様子を確認することにした。揺り籠の中を覗き込んだロキは、その場に凍りついてしまった。

ノマはぐっすりと眠っていたが、息を吐く度に彼女の周りに氷の結晶が浮かんでいるのだ。その姿はまだノマのままだ。金髪の巻き毛、小さな鼻とふっくらと柔らかな頬っぺた。だが、その完璧な肌はヨトゥンのコーンフラワーのような青に染まっていた。アシールの姿でも存在している氏族線はさらに濃紺にくっきりと浮かび上がり、その繊細な紋様はまるで愛情深い手によって描かれたかのようだった。

ロキは一瞬、唖然と彼女を見つめていた。混血であるため、娘がヨトゥンの姿を取れるのか不確かに思っていたのだ。この姿の娘もアシールの姿をしている時と変わらず、完璧だった。巻き毛の間からは、あるかないかの小さな角が顔を出している。そして、彼女が息を吐く度に唇の間から覗く、まだ生え揃っていない乳歯が尖っているのが見えた。なんと可愛らしいことか。ロキはそのまま娘を寝かせてやりたいと思ったが、娘を起こさない代わりに夫や民衆が凍えるのはいただけない。手を伸ばし、ロキは慎重に彼女を腕に抱え上げた。

ノマが起きて鋭い泣き声を上げ始めるのと、ロキがびくりと肩を震わせ鋭く息を飲むのと同時であった。ヨトゥナーの素肌は正しい処置をしない限り、触れようとする多種族全てに凍傷を負わせるのだということを失念していたのだ。歯を食いしばり、ロキは火傷を負った時みたいに両手と両腕が燃えるように痛むのを我慢して急いで娘を毛布に包んだ。当然、この騒動は部屋中の人々を叩き起こしてしまい、ソーもまた一瞬後にはベッドから飛び起きて臨戦態勢を取っていた。ノマはまだ痛みを訴えて泣き続けており、それは空腹やただの不快感を訴えるものよりも甲高く、耳を劈くかのようだ。

ソーは相手がロキだと認識するなり肩の力を抜いていたが、彼の懸念の表情を見たとたんに鏡のように自分も同じ顔になった。

「ノマが…」ソーはまだ完全に覚醒していない頭でそっと近づき、ロキはノマをさらにきつく胸元に抱き寄せていた。

「ああ、だけどそれだけじゃないんだ、ソー」ロキは声が震えぬよう必死だった。「私が触れた時、まるでそれが痛みを与えたかのように泣き出したんだ。もちろん、私がアシールの姿を取っている間は、私もヨトゥナーの肌に触れれば凍傷になる。だけど、私がヨトゥンの姿を取った時に誰かに触れられても、私が痛い思いをすることはなかった。まるで、私の肌がノマにも火傷を負わせたかのようだ」

「スヴァンヒルドのところへ行こう」ソーは言って、ロキは性急に頷いていた。

新しい居住区の回廊を二人は急いだが、ノマはずっと泣き続けていた。その声はロキの胸を何度も突き刺すようで、彼女の声が上がる度に彼は怯んでいた。ロキが彼女に触れるまで、ノマは泣きだしていなかった。それはまるで、彼が触れたことで娘を物理的に傷つけてしまったかのようだった。これまで、ロキが触れればノマは数秒で落ち着きを取り戻してきたというのに。胸中に渦巻くパニックと罪悪感が喉元まで上がってくると、ロキは歯を食いしばって突き進み、ノマを胸元にしっかりと抱き寄せるのだった。

ノマの泣き声だけでヘラを呼び覚ませるかというほどの騒々しさに、彼らが到着するまでにスヴァンヒルドが起き出していたことには驚かなかった。しかし、スヴァンヒルドが赤子を受け取ろうと腕を伸ばすと、ロキは用心深く赤子を彼女から引き離した。

「この子の素肌に触れてはいけない」彼は忠告した。「火傷をする」スヴァンヒルドが頷き、ノマを慎重に彼の腕の中から取り上げると、ロキの手の平全体に黒ずんだ凍傷があることが明らかになった。

「ロキ――」ソーは驚愕して言ったが、ロキは首を振った。

「こんなのは簡単に治せる」彼は言って、すぐさま治癒の術を使い始めていた。「赤子の心配をしろ」

スヴァンヒルドがノマを診察し、赤子に触れずにできること全てを網羅する中待ち続けたのは何時間にも及んだように感じた。ノマは声が嗄れるまで泣き続け、さらに喚き続け、その苦悶の悲鳴に耐えきれず、ロキはソーの首筋に頭を押しつけて顔を隠さねばならなかった。無力にも自分の子供さえ助けられず、ロキは全身の細胞が苦痛を訴える間、震える身体を夫に抱きしめられていた。

「試したいことがあります」ついにそう告げたスヴァンヒルドは、ノマを抱き上げるために再び毛布に包む。「それには陛下のお力添えが必要ですが」彼女がロキに声をかけると、指の関節が白く浮き上がるまでソーの手を強く握りしめていた彼は「なんでも」と吐息のように囁いた。

「では陛下、仰向けに横になっていただけますか」彼女が促せば、ロキは言われたとおりにスヴァンヒルドのベッドに転がり、彼女はノマを連れてきた。ロキの胸の上にそっと赤子を乗せ、治療師は彼を見やった。

「これにはヨトゥンのお姿にならなければなりません」彼女は言って、ロキは一瞬だけ躊躇ったが、すぐに目を閉じると幻影の術の糸口を探した。赤子の痛みに気を取られているために、それは何度か試みる必要があったが、やがて彼の術が溶けたことを示唆する冷気が体中を駆け巡った。また目を開ければ、スヴァンヒルドの目に反射する赤が見えた。

両手を下ろしてスヴァンヒルドは慎重にロキの夜着のボタンを外し、ノマを包む毛布を引っ張って彼女を解くと、ロキの素肌に触れさせた。赤子は直ちに母親に可能な限り全身を押しつけ、身体を捩ってはロキの心臓の上で背を丸めた。それからしばらくすると、彼女の泣き声は止み、静寂が戻ってきた。彼の娘は穏やかな眠りへと落ちていった。

ゆっくりと、ロキが視線を上げれば、彼と似たような驚きの表情を浮かべるソーの顔があった。スヴァンヒルドは安堵の息をつくと、彼らの向かい側にある椅子に腰を下ろし、髪を肩の後ろへと払った。

「彼女はアシールであると同時にヨトゥンでもあります」治療師はノマの毛布にこびりついた氷片を叩き落しながら指摘する。「その姿を長く保つことができるようになったとはいえ、あなたのように体温制御ができるほど成長していないのです」

「過熱状態だったのか」ロキは理解すると、己が途轍もなく鈍かったと感じた。どうして彼はその症状に気がつかなかったのだろう？娘は苦しんでいたのだ。純血のヨトゥナーは過熱状態で死に追いやられることもあることはロキとて承知している。ノマにはアシールの血筋もあるとはいえ、その結果ヨトゥンの弱点を克服できるかどうかは分からなかった。どちらにしろ、彼女は苦しんでいたため、ロキはなぜかそれが自分の責任だと思えてならなかった。

「その通りです」スヴァンヒルドは言って、綺麗に畳んだ毛布をソーに返した。「こうしてはいかがでしょう。これから一週間このようにして眠り、姫さまがご自分で体温調節ができると確認できるまではそうしてみましょう。あなた方三人は今夜ここでお休みください。私はどこか別の場所で眠ります」

「そんなことができない」ロキは言うと、ノマを胸元にしっかりと抱いて起き上がった。「あなたはすでにたくさんの犠牲を払ってくれた。ソーと私はどこか別の場所へ行くから、あなたはここで休むんだ」見れば、治療師が寒さに凍えているのが分かる。ソーはそれを隠そうと努力していたが、彼の身体も小刻みに震えていた。ヨトゥナー二人とこれほど近くにいるのだから、彼らがここまで我慢できたのも驚くべきことだった。

「俺たちは客間へ行こう」ソーは腕を伸ばしてロキの腰のくびれに手の平を当てたが、ロキは彼をじっと見据えた。

「あなたは大部屋へ戻って眠るんだ。今頃は気温も元に戻っているはず。私とノマは他の者たちの邪魔にならないように客間で休む」

「何故だ？」ソーは離れようとせずに尋ねた。ロキは溜め息をつく。

「明日になれば、あなたを必要とする民は大勢いる。そして、いくら筋肉ダルマだとは言え、あなただって寒さの入り込めない肉体を持っているわけではないんだ」そして、それを強調するようにロキは冷たい指先をソーの鎖骨に沿って這わせた。雷神は顔をしかめる前にぞくりと体を震わせていた。

「心配してくれるのはありがたいんだが、俺はお前たちのどちらからも離れるつもりはない。たった今起きたことを思えば尚更だ」

ロキは反論すべく口を開いたが、ソーの顔に浮かんだ表情を見るなり止めた。呆れ半分、愛情半分に溜め息を漏らす。本当に、ソーが一度決めたことを覆すことは不可能なようだった。

それでも、彼はなんとかソーに客用のベッドから取った毛布で身体を包むよう説得し、ソーはロキの背後に身体を寄せると、ロキの魔術によってその皮膚からは守られた。ロキはさらにノマの分も術をかけ、ソーの腕が二人を包み込むと、早朝になって彼らはようやく眠りに落ちるのだった。

朝になる頃にはノマも元のアシールの姿に戻っており、すぐにいつもの朗らかで活発な赤子に戻っていた。その翌日、ソーは工事作業員たちに休息を与えるという口実で、休日を宣言した。ロキは何も言わずにただ「ふーん」と口ずさむと、床の上にノマを腹這いにさせた。彼女は少しの間身動ぎしていたが、やがて座った体勢になると、ロキに明るく笑いかけた。彼は娘に微笑みかけると、部屋の反対側に腰を下ろし、ノマの一番好きなぬいぐるみを膝の上に載せた。それは銀色の馬であり、風になびくような鬣と背中から生える二対の翼が特徴的だ。それはある夜ノマの揺り籠に出現したものだったが、ロキは相手が誰だったのか、見当がついていた。

「ばぁ」ノマは茶色い瞳をくりくりさせ、ロキは彼女に向けてぬいぐるみを掲げた。

「ほら、こっちにおいで。馬さんを取りに来なさい」

ノマは一度彼をきょとんと見やったが、ほどなくきゃらきゃらと笑いながら床の上を這って部屋を横断し始めた。スヴァンヒルドは生後九ヵ月から一年の間に赤子が最初の一歩を踏み出す可能性が高いと話していたが、つい最近生後八ヵ月となったノマにとってその期間が急速に近づいているのだった。

「あくまで予想にすぎませんが」ある日、スヴァンヒルドはノマの乳歯を確認していたために指先を涎だらけにして言った。「その期間の前から歩きはじめるかもしれませんし、後になるかもしれません。そういう意味で、赤ん坊はそれぞれ異なるのです」

「ばあ！」ノマはロキのもとに辿りつくと楽しげな声を上げて馬のぬいぐるみを掴むと彼の膝の上に転がった。ロキは娘を抱き上げて顔を覗き込むと、真ん丸の頬っぺたにキスをした。

「お前は賢い子だな！」彼は猫撫で声で言って、ノマは小さな足を蹴り、甲高い声で笑った。

ロキが視線を上げると、笑みを浮かべたソーがそこに立っており、ロキが微笑み返すと兄はノマの額にキスをして、次にロキの額にもキスを落とした。彼が立ち上がればソーがノマをロキの腕から抱き上げ、再び部屋の反対側に彼女を運んでいった。そっと足下にノマを下ろし、彼女の小さな両手を掴んで支えると、一歩足を踏み出すよう促す。彼らは一緒に片足を前にやり、次にまた一歩進んだが、そこで彼女の膝がふにゃりと曲がったので、ソーは彼女を引っ張り起こしてやり直した。

「そうだ、その調子だ。ママのところまで行くぞ」ソーは娘を褒め称え、一歩ずつ足を進めるのを手伝った。彼らが部屋を横断して、馬鹿みたいに満面の笑みを浮かべているロキの目の前まで来るのに二分ほどかかった。ノマは嬉しげにキャーっと声を上げると、彼を見上げて全身を動かした。

「よくやった！ママだぞ！」ソーが言うと、ノマは小さな歯を見せて笑った。

「ママ！」ノマが囀り、ロキは口をあんぐりと開けた。

「今、この子…？」彼がソーを見上げれば、彼も似たような表情を浮かべていた。

「ノマ、ママって言ってごらん！」もう一度娘を促すと、彼女は首を傾げてからクスクスと笑った。

「ママ！」

「お前泣いてないだろうな？」ソーが優しくからかうと、ロキは娘を抱き上げてその金髪の巻き毛に顔を埋めた。

「うるさい」ロキはまったく魅力的でない啜り泣きをしながら答えた。「この子が先にママって言ったから嫉妬しているだけだろう」

そんなことは言うべきではなかった。ソーの顔を見上げた瞬間に彼はそう悟った。ノマは生まれた時からロキの方に懐いていた。彼女に食事を与えるのが彼の方だと考えれば理に適っているだろう。そのせいもあって、ロキの方が娘と日々過ごす時間は長いのだから。だが、このためソーは劣等感とも呼ぶべき感情を抱くようになっており、ロキは夫が娘に好かれていないと心配していることを知っていた。

「そういうつもりは――」

「分かってるさ」ソーはその言葉を遮り、強張った声でぎごちなく笑った。「お前にそんなつもりはなかったことくらい」

「そんなこと…」ロキは言いかけたが、娘を抱えて父親を見るよう促す。「ノマ、これは誰だ？」彼が尋ねると、赤子は考えるように首を傾げた。

「誰かな？」ロキがもう一度尋ねると、ソーの顔に浮かんだ表情に、彼は少し焦っていた。

もうしばらくの時間がかかったが、ノマは口に突っ込んでいたために涎だらけになった親指を放すと、囀るように言った。「パパ？」

ソーの目は瞬時に輝き、顔に浮かべていた寂しげな表情は純粋な驚きと喜びのものに塗り替えられていた。ソーが腕を差し伸べると、ロキはノマを父親に抱かせてやる。ソーは娘を頭上に掲げてクルクルと回り始めた。ロキは舌を噛んで、ソーに気を付けるよう叱るのを食い止めた。そんなことは言われずとも分かっているだろうから。ソーは常に娘を最大限の優しさで以て触れてきたのだ。

「賢い子だ！なんて可愛らしい子だ！」ソーは褒め称え、ノマは留まることを知らない笑い声を上げながら、小さな手でソーの髭に覆われた頬にペタペタと触れている。回転を止めると、彼は娘を目の前まで持ってきて、顔中にキスを贈った。

「俺たちの子供は九つの世界で一番賢いな！」ソーがロキに向かって宣言する。彼と娘の顔にそっくりの満面の笑みが浮かべられている。ロキは同意せざるを得なかった。

その後、ソーとロキはノマの昼寝の前に彼女に湯浴みをさせた。ロキがちょうど良い温さの水を風呂桶に貯める間、ソーはノマを膝に乗せ、床に向かって彼女を逆さまにしては引っ張り上げてその額に派手な音を立ててキスを繰り返していた。赤子も嬉しげにきゃらきゃらと声を上げては毎回ソーのキス音を真似ていた。「むわ！むわ！」

「ほらほら、二人とも。お風呂の時間だ」ロキが風呂の縁に腰を下ろして彼らに呼びかけた。

「ママは楽しくないな」ソーはノマを抱えて近づいて来ながら、こそこそと彼女に囁きかけ、慎重に娘を風呂の中に下ろした。とたんに、彼女はロキが引いた泡風呂の中でバシャバシャと水飛沫を上げ始めた。

「失礼な。私は楽しいに決まってるだろう」ロキは答え、袖が濡れてしまわないよう、肘まで捲り上げた。「私こそが楽しい親だと断言できる」

「そうだな、そう考えたければそうすればいい」ソーが拗ねたように言って舌を突き出したので、ロキは思わず目を見張っていた。「だが、俺は俺の方こそが楽しい親だと思う」

「ほう、そうか？」ロキはやんわりと尋ね、ノマの髪を泡立たせ始めたが、その口角は僅かに上がっていた。「証明してもらわなければならないな」

ソーはしばし思慮深げな渋面を作っていたが、その間にロキはノマの濡れた髪をくるくると頭のてっぺんで巻いた。彼女は手の平を水面に叩きつけてロキの顔面に泡立った水飛沫が命中し、彼はペッペッと口に入った水を吐き出した。

「分かったぞ！」ソーが述べると、湯船の方に身を乗り出した。ロキがチラリと夫を見やれば、彼は顔中に泡を塗りたくり、髭と眉にまるでその一部だと言わんばかりに泡が載っていた。

「これなら楽しい親だと言えるだろう？」彼が尋ねたので、ロキは思わず鼻を鳴らし、笑みを隠すために顔を背けていた。ノマは茶色い目を真ん丸にして父親を見上げ、何度か瞬きをしていたが、やがてキャーと声を上げると水面を叩き始め、周囲に水飛沫を撒き散らし始めた。

ロキは水飛沫の襲撃に備えて顔を守るように手を上げていたが、何もなかったので顔をしかめていた。目を開けば、ロキはまるでモビールのように幾つもの水滴が宙に浮かんでいるのを目の当たりにして唖然とした。ノマは不思議そうな声を上げながら、彼女の周りをヴェールのように漂う水滴のクリスタルをその小さな指でつついて遊んだ。ソーも口を半開きにしてその様子を凝視しており、顔面を泡がゆっくりと垂れ落ちていった。その幾らかが目に入ると、彼は顔を背けて頭を振った。

「ばぁ」ノマが声を上げ、片手で水滴を一つ叩いた。それはゆらゆらと揺れたが、彼女の周りをシールドのように囲んだその位置から動かなかった。どうやら、ノマはその元素に彼女を守るよう命じたようで、ロキは非常にゆっくりと自分のセイズルをそれに伸ばし、水のエネルギーを探った。その力がノマから来ているのは間違いなく、ロキは自分のセイズルが何か別の、温かで光に満ちたものと共に跳ね返ってくるのを感じた。それは彼の娘の魔力で違いなかった。

「セイズル」ロキが吐息のように呟き、ソーは目を擦りながら彼を見上げた。「ソー、ノマには魔力がある！」

ソーは歓喜のあまり、夫に身を投げてきたロキを軽々と抱き留めた。娘はその賜物を受け継いだのだ。彼が夢見てきたように、彼女に魔法の使い方を教えることができるのだ。

「ロキよ、お前はそれを疑っていたのか？」ソーはロキの髪の生え際に幾つもキスをしながら、そっと尋ねた。「ノマは九つの世界でもこれまでにないくらいの才能ある魔術師の娘なんだぞ」

「違うよ、ばか」ロキは答え、柔らかな眼差しでソーを仰ぎ見た。「彼女は雷の化身の娘だ」

それから二ヵ月ほど、それ以上の魔力の片鱗は現れなかった。ノマは非常に幼いながらもセイズルの兆候を見せ始めていたが、両親ともその賜物を与えられていることだけでなく、彼女自身が元々魔力に長けている種族のハイブリッドなのだということを忘れてはならない。それらの事象を踏まえれば、彼女が非常に若いうちにその魔力が頭角を現し始めたのは驚くほどのことではなかったのかもしれないとロキは思うのだった。

新たに完成した居室で、生後十ヵ月となったノマにソーが歩く練習をさせている間、ロキはスタークに渡された星図を観察しているところだった。アベンジャーズ施設のアスガーディアン居住区もとうとう完成し、ロキとソーはつい昨日、この部屋に引っ越しをしたばかりだった。ノマの揺り籠は部屋の向かい側、窓の下に置かれている。もっとも、それを部屋に持ち込んだ時、スタークは彼らをじっとりと見つめたものだった。

「子供部屋はひとつしか作っていないからな。家族を…増やす前にそのことをよく考えておくんだぞ」

赤くなったソーがスタークにまだこの瞬間は家族を増やすことを計画していないと告げる間、ロキは相手をじっと見返すのだった。

「ふーん」スタークは二人を訳知り顔で眺めやってから出て行った。

「ママのところまで歩いてみようか！」ソーが宣言し、ロキは調べていた星図から視線を上げた。その星図はスタークが衛星を通して撮った写真が重ねられていた。それは解像度があまり良くなかったが、よく見れば巨大で奇妙な形をした物体の輪郭が幾つか確認できた。戦艦だ。地球へ繋がるどのワープ地点からもまだ離れてはいたが、ロキはこの平和な日々が終わりに近づいているのだと不安な気持ちになっていた。

「ほら、こっちにおいで」ロキはベッドの上から脚を下ろし、腕を大きく開いて言った。ノマはにっこりと微笑むと、自分からソーの手を引いてロキの方へ数歩足を進めた。

ここ二ヵ月ほどで、彼女は自らの脚で立つことに慣れてきたようだった。最近では地面に転がる前に数秒間、何にも掴まることなく立つことができるようになっていた。何か彼女を支えるものがあれば、自分で立ち上がることもできるようになっている。

「ママ！」ノマはさえずり、ソーは数歩分彼女を支えていたが、程なくしてノマの手を放した。ロキは心臓が跳ねた気がした。

「ソー――」彼はベッドから飛び起きて娘を抱き留めようとしたが、驚くべきことに、ノマは震える足で一歩進み、また一歩、そして誰の助けも得ずにもう一歩進むと、ロキの脚に抱き付くまでの数インチの距離を一人で渡り切ったのだ。

ロキが大きな目を瞬かせてソーを見上げると、彼は得意げな顔をしていた。ノマはケラケラと笑い、ロキの膝を掴むとそれを支えに立ち上がり、彼の足下で行ったり来たりしている。

「言っただろう」ソーが告げる。「俺たちの娘は九つの世界で一番賢いと」

脚の使い方を学び始めたノマは恐ろしい暴れん坊だった。彼女は転ぶまでに一人で五歩程度進み、また一からやり直さねばならなかったが、彼女は大惨事を巻き起こすためにもっとも効率の良い移動法を完璧に編み出していた。ロキが授業を教えている最中には？彼女はスタークが学校のために寄付した幾つかの高価なスクリーンに顔面から突っ込んでいく。ソーがスタークと会話を持っている最中には？スタークの発明品のワイヤーがノマの手の届く位置にあるのだ。朝に彼女を着替えさせていると？ノマはよろよろとした足取りで逃げ出す。もちろん、あまり遠くまでは逃げられなかったのだが、すでにこれほど大変なことになっていることを思えば、ロキはもう少し成長した娘がどのようなトラブルを巻き起こすことになるか、あまり考えたくはなかった。

「そして、彼らは末永く幸せに暮らしました」ある夜、クリントから借りた絵本を読み終えたロキは、それを閉じた。『末永く幸せに暮らしました、か』とロキは鼻を鳴らしてしまう。なんて陳腐な文章だろう。先週クリントが貸してくれた、最後に人魚が海の泡となって消えた物語の方が好みだった。

ちらりと視線を向ければ、ソーが揺り椅子の上でぐっすりと眠っており、同様に疲れ切ったノマがその胸板の上で寝ていた。施設内にあるテッセラクトとマインドストーンを除く他のインフィニティストーンの行方を追い求め、彼はアベンジャーズと共に一日中留守にしていたのだ。他の者たちはまだロキがテッセラクトを所有していることを知らされていない。それをどうするかはロキが決めることだとソーは言っていた。ロキは必要となれば、彼らにその存在を明かすことを約束していたのだが。ポケット次元に手を伸ばし、ロキは両手で包み込むようにしてそのインフィニティストーンを取り出した。容器に入った状態であっても、その石の持つ途轍もない力は明らかだった。もう一度目を上げれば、夫と娘の姿は薄らと青く照らし出されており、ロキは歯を食いしばった。結局のところ、彼は利己的な人物であった。ソーにはまだ告げていないが、ロキはすでにテッセラクトをどうするか決めていた。これは交渉の切り札だ。そして、ロキはその時が来れば、ソーとノマの命を保証と引き換えに、これを差し出すだろう。

ロキにとって、それは随分と皮肉なことだった。アスガルドの崩壊からどれほど遠くまで来たことか。もちろん、それは誰の目にも明らかな変化だ。彼はおそらくこれまで本気で愛した唯一の男と結婚し、二人の間に娘が生まれ、彼が裏切ったのもそれほど昔のことではない民衆を共に統治している。しかし、明確ではない変化もあった。ロキはもちろん、サノスの手に渡らないようテッセラクトを取った。これについて、彼は嘘をついてはいなかった。だが、彼は真実を明かしたわけでもなかった。この石を彼自身の命を保証する切り札とするべく取ったのだった。必要に迫られた時に、彼は自分の命を買うためにテッセラクトを利用するつもりでいた。しかし、今となっては自分自身に何があろうと構わない。ソーとノマさえ無事でいれば。

「そんな大声で考えるな」とソーの眠たげな声がして、夫が目を開くまでにロキは慌てて石を元の隠し場所に戻していた。

「あんたの眠りが浅いだけだ」ロキは答えるなり毛布を引き上げ、中に潜り込んだ。ソーは娘を起こさないよう気を付けて立ち上がる。それからノマを揺り籠にそっと寝かせてからロキのもとへと移った。

「お前はその頭のスイッチを切る時はあるのか？」

「そんなことをしては、どんな恐ろしいことになることか。リスクが大きすぎる」ロキは厭味を込めて言ったが、ソーが彼を胸元に引き寄せても抵抗しなかった。「時に、私はあんたの分も考えないといけないからな」

髭がロキの項を擦り、彼は少し身震いした。「傷ついたぞ」ソーは彼の皮膚に唇を触れて告げ、ロキは弱々しく笑った。

「あんたが全くの考えなしだと言ってるんじゃない」そして、ソーの唇は彼の項を辿って耳の裏へと辿りついた。「ただ、あんたが考える時、必ずしも頭を使っているとは限らないというだけで」

「なら、こうすることを責められはしないということだな」ソーは囁き、ロキは温かな手の平が夜着のズボンの上から彼の股間を包み込むとびくりと跳ねた。

「ソー」彼は強く囁く。「ノマが寝てる」それから濡れた温もりが彼の耳朶を包み込むと、喉を突き破りそうになった声を抑えなければならなかった。

「なら、お前はその大きな口を閉じておく必要がありそうだ」ソーは彼に囁きかけ、もう随分前に感じられる昔にロキが言った言葉を告げた。ロキは怒った声を上げてソーの脛を蹴った。

「私が頭のスイッチを切るとこうなるんだぞ」彼は首筋の肌の上でソーが笑みを浮かべたのを感じた。

ロキは喘ぎ声を漏らした。


	4. 第四章

ロキはビフレストからぶら下がっている。指先には虹の橋の冷たい力の奔流が感じられ、周囲に無限に広がる宇宙はその飢えたような口を大きく開いて待ち構えていた。手を放してしまえば、彼が発見される望みは薄いと彼は承知していた。手を放す時が来れば。

「ロキ！」そして、ソーが彼の頭上に立ち、先程まで二人の間で繰り広げられていた戦闘によって痣だらけになった顔は恐怖に染まっている。いったい何への恐怖なのか、ロキには分からない。彼を失うことへの？ロキがいなくなった後に片付けなければならない混乱に対して？あるいは、もう何年も化け物と褥を共にし、かつて弟と呼んだ存在の腕の中にいたという現実に？何に対する恐怖なのか、もうどうでもよかった。何もかも、もう少しで終わるのだから。

「ロキ、掴まってろ！」ソーの片手が彼の冷や汗で冷たく湿った手を掴んだ。彼はロキを捉え、断崖絶壁から引き戻そうとしていたが、ロキはすでに相手の努力が無駄に終わることを悟っていた。ソーは疲弊しており、ロキがそれに関して誇らしく感じることができたのも一瞬だった。雷神のすでに危なっかしかった把持が僅かに滑り、ロキは一本の紐で繋がれた操り人形のように吊るされた。

「駄目だ、頼む――」ソーは万もの感情を同時に抱えて掠れた声を搾り出した。だが、ロキは何も感じない。奇妙に穏やかな気持ち以外は何も。彼もこれまでだ。ここで終わる。もう家族の誰も彼の存在に悩まされ、完璧な家族像を壊されると心配する必要はない。オーディンも長く隠してきた秘密に煩う必要はない。ソーも続くはずのなかった愛に繋がれる必要はなくなるのだ。

「さようなら、兄上」ロキは自分の耳元で轟く血潮の音に掻き消されるほど小さな声で囁く。そして、手を放した。

次に彼が目を開けると、暗闇だった。頭上にある格子窓から零れる僅かな光があり、ロキは上体を起こすと、体中が軋むように痛んで顔をしかめた。手で触れた地面は冷たく、ロキは上体を押し上げて立ち上がると、彼を囲む暗闇の中で目を眇めた。手近のごつごつとした岩壁に手を触れて身体を支えると、その表面に何かが刻まれているような気がして口角を下げる。

それを良く見ようと身体を屈めると、視界に映るものを把握するなりロキの目は大きく見張られた。目盛りのようだ。それが何列も繰り返されており、壁の天井から床までずらりと並んでいる。少なくとも一年分、あるいはそれ以上の日数を数えた記録だ。まるで鳩尾を殴られたかのようにそれを理解するなり、ロキは慌てて後退していた。サノス。とたんに周囲の光景が酷く見覚えのあるものになる。体罰を与えられた後にロキが傷を癒すために身体を浮かせた岩石露頭。洞窟の北側にあるひび割れた岩に溜まった雨水をロキは飲んだ。怒りに任せて指を折るまで殴ったために、少し赤くなった石筍。

どうやってこの場所に戻ってきたのか不思議に思う間もなく、混乱した頭の中を鋭い音が貫いた。甲高く震える、彼の良く知る音。ノマの泣き声。ノマの苦痛の泣き声だ。

ロキは弾かれたように頭を左右に振り、周囲を必死に錯乱したような目で見まわした。しかし、娘はどこにも見当たらず、彼は洞窟の奥へと駆けた。独房の唯一の出口から零れる光を見上げたロキは足元の地面が動くのを感じた。

次に気がつけば、彼はアベンジャーズ施設の外を囲むただっぴろい草原に立ち竦んでいた。ロキはぼんやりとつんと鼻に突く火の臭いを認識し、振り向けば城塞そのものから火の手が上がっており、天へ向けて昇るどす黒い煙がまるで夜中のように空を黒く染めていた。再び振り向けば、目の前の光景は変貌していた。野原は死体で埋め尽くされていた。アスガーディアンも地球人も同様に奇妙な方向に捻じ曲がった四肢と焼け焦げた肌を晒している。ノマの甲高い泣き声は止んでおらず、ロキが死体の山の向こうまで視線をやれば、それが何処から来ているのかが明らかになった。

血みどろの草原の縁にサノスが立っており、目の前の光景を無慈悲な征服者の如く見渡していた。彼の姿を見たとたんにロキの喉元まで苦いものが込み上げて来て、頭に血が上ったためにこめかみが疼き始めた。彼は慎重にゆっくりと目の前の死体を踏み越えて進む。赤と金がズタズタになった金属の塊の中には、もう永遠に心臓の動くことのないスタークが倒れている。その向かい側にはキャプテンが似たような状態で転がっていた。青褪め、物音ひとつ立てず、身動ぎひとつせず。これはロキのせいだ。すべて、ロキのせいだ。

ゆっくりと近づくうちに、ロキは二つのことを把握していた。一つは、サノスが片手を覆う青銅色のインフィニティガントレットで何かを持っているということ。ガントレットの指の付け根に当たる部分はそれぞれインフィニティストーンで飾り立てられており、ひとつだけ空洞が残されていた。テッセラクトの納められる場所だ。二つ目は、マッド・タイタンの巨大な足下にほとんど動かなくなった、だがまだ生きた肉体が横たわっていること。

それがソーだと気づいた瞬間にロキは膝から力が抜けそうになった。血だらけでぼろぼろになったソーの頭はサノスの踵で押さえつけられていた。雷神は今にも死んでしまいそうに見えて、ロキは絶望の声を上げていた。

「ロキ」夫は声を絞り出し、唇が動く度にその顎を血が伝い落ちた。「なぜ奴にこんなことをさせた？なぜあの子を奪われるままにした？俺たちを愛していたんじゃなかったのか…」彼は血の絡んだ咳の発作を起こし、ロキは恐怖のあまりに絶句したまま立ち尽していた。

「小さな銀の舌よ」サノスが頭上から語り掛けると、ロキの背筋はまっすぐにぴんと伸ばされ、囚われの身であった頃に与えられた苦痛の全てが一気に蘇り、悲鳴を上げるかのようだった。「お前はこの運命を止めることができると本気で思っていたのか？いつかこうなることはわかっていたはずだろう。私の傍を離れたのは実に残念なことだ。そのせいでこの大惨事を招くことになったのだぞ」彼は鎧に覆われた手を開き、ロキの心臓が止まった。そおには青い肌と赤い目をした彼の娘がいて、ガラスを砕くかのごとく悲鳴を上げ続けていた。

「放して！」ロキは再び声を取り戻すと、絶望的な悲鳴を上げ、全身の細胞が震動するかのようだった。今にも自分の身体が爆発するのではないかと思えた。「頼む、その子を放してくれ。あなたの欲しいものはここにある」そしてロキの手は夢の中にあるかのようにひどくゆっくりと動き、ポケット次元からテッセラクトを取り出すと嘆願の如く相手に差しのべた。

サノスは鼻で嗤い、空いた手をロキの方に伸ばした。しかし、ロキの手からインフィニティストーンを奪うのではなく、煩わしい虫をはたくかのようにそれを叩き落としたのだ。キューブはどこかへと跳んでいき、ロキはショックと恐怖のあまり見開いた目でそれの軌跡を追った、

「それはもはや無意味だ」タイタンはニヤリと笑い、巨大な手の平に納まった赤子を見下ろした。「もっと良いものが手に入った」そして、ロキの最も恐れることが起きた。タイタンは踵を返し、ロキの娘を手に持ったまま、彼の背後に出現したポータルの向こうへと消えていったのだ。

ロキは初め、悲鳴を上げていることに気づけなかった。喉の奥に胃酸が絡み、窒息死するのではないかと思うほど咳き込むまでは。視界が開けると、彼はいつの間にか四つん這いになって目の前の血に染まった草を鷲掴みにしていた。まるで、そうすることで自分を繋ぎとめることができるのだというように。手足を使って彼はゆっくりとソーの方へと這っていた。彼は壊れた肉体を地面に投げ出したまま、僅かな呼吸に胸を上下させている。

「ロキ」彼が近づくと呼びかけたソーを、ロキは必死に眺めまわす。夫の命を救うにはロキの持てる治癒のセイズルを全て注ぎ込まなければならないだろう。もしかすると、それ以上の。だが、試しもせずに諦めるくらいならば、ロキはラグナロクをもう一度味わっても良かった。

「ロキ」ソーはまるでトランス状態にあるかのように繰り返す。ロキは三度も自分の魔力に呼びかけたが、運は彼の味方をせず、正しく意識を集中させることもできないくらいに悲嘆と恐慌に荒れ狂っていた。「ロキ」彼がまた呼ぶ。「ロキ」そして、ソーの手が僅かに持ち上がり、彼の頬に添えられた。

「ロキ！」

ロキは鋭く息を飲んで、手足を四方八方に投げ出して意識を取り戻した。胸から重みが消えて目を開けば、ロキはベッドの上でソーが彼を覗き込んでおり、胸の上からノマを拾い上げたところだった。きっと、彼女が彼の胸の上に乗っていたのだろう。

「おっと」ソーはクスリと笑い、ノマがキャーと声を上げて小さな足を蹴った。「母上を驚かせるつもりはなかったんだ。なあ、お姫さま？」そして彼は微笑むとノマをロキの胸の上に再び下ろし、彼の額にキスを落とした。「おはよう、愛しい人よ」

ロキは目を閉じて、肺の中へと強制的に息を吸いこんでは吐き出し、強張った身体から力を抜いた。夢だ。ただの夢だった。胸の上に乗っているノマは本物で温かく、目を開ければソーは輝かんばかりの健康体で存在しており、彼を心配そうに見つめていた。

「大丈夫か、ロキ？」

「大丈夫だ」ロキは答え、ノマを両腕で抱え込んで引き寄せると、よく知るその香りを利用して早鐘を打つ心臓を落ち着けた。「悪い夢を見ただけだ」

「それについて話したいか？」ソーが尋ね、ロキの額にかかった汗で湿った黒い巻き毛を親指でそっと払い除けた。ロキは顔を向けてソーの手の平にキスをした。

「いいや、何でもないんだ」と彼は答えたが、また安らかに眠れるようになるまでしばらくはかかるだろうことを察していた。

「そうか。ならば、今日は祝いの日だ！」ソーは宣言し、ロキの手を取ると彼を引っ張り起こした。「さて、もう起きる時間だ。今日という日をいつまでもベッドの中で過ごすわけにはいかんぞ！」

「それで、今日の何がそんなに特別なんだ？」ロキは尋ね、ノマが噛みつこうとする動きを見せたので、急いで髪を彼女の手の届かない位置へ払う。ソーは彼を困惑した面持ちで見ていたが、やがてドラマチックに両腕を広げていた。

「今日はノマの誕生日じゃないか！」

ロキは見開いた目を何度か瞬かせてから、顔を手の平で覆った。もちろん、彼は今日がノマの誕生日だということくらい知っていた。赤子が生まれた時から彼はこの日を夢見ては待ち遠しく思っていたのだ。今日、娘は一歳になった。ちょうど一年前の今日、ロキはあの頃家と呼んでいたあの冷たい金属の方舟の中で彼にとって何よりも大切な存在を産んだのだ。振り返っても、未だに信じられない。

「今日、一歳に」ロキはそっと告げると、目を開いて娘を見つめた。彼女は熱心に自分の親指にしゃぶりついている。「こんなことが現実だなんて」

「全く同感だ」ソーは言うと、ロキの隣に座り、二人は身体を寄せ合った。「お前が女の子を身籠ったと俺に告げたのが昨日のことのように思える」ロキはソーの肩に身を寄せると、柔らかな眼差しでノマの奔放に撥ねる巻き毛を撫でた。ヴァルキリーが彼の妊娠をばらしてから一年。ソーが彼にプロポーズしてから一年。ロキが本当の姿を隠す鎧を取り除き、民衆の前に秘密を曝け出してから一年。

「嘘みたいだ」ロキは呟き、ソーは身を屈めると彼の唇にキスをした。

「本当に」彼は同意した。

その朝、しばらく経ってからヴァルキリーとバナーが二人の居室に立ち寄り、綺麗に包んだ箱と何やら一通の手紙をソーに手渡した。ノマはヴァルキリーの姿を見るなり喜びの声を上げて、床から立ち上がると両腕を上げて彼女の方へよちよちと歩いていった。女戦士は小さく笑ってから彼女を抱き上げると、鼻先を擦り合わせた。

「お誕生日おめでとう、私のお姫さま」彼女は言って、ノマは嬉しげに笑った。ここ数ヶ月の内に、ノマはヴァルキリーがお気に入りになったようで、ロキはそのことに本当は怒るべきだと承知していたが、どうにもその気になれなかった。ノマは成長するにつれ、性別を同じくする大人を必要とする。ロキが両性だとは言え、成長過程で肉体の変化が出てくる時にノマが抱くだろう疑問の全てに答えられるとは到底思えない。彼は思春期の全てを完全に男性として過ごしてきたのだから。彼は未だに自分自身の本来の体の機能を良く分かっていないところがあったし、最近断酒するようになったアスガルドの精鋭などより余程悪い人物が娘の模範となることもあったかもしれないのだから。

箱を開けてみると、中にはとんでもなく可愛らしい銀色のドレスが入っており、腰の部分には煌めく金のチュールがあしらわれていた。添えられたカードを読めば、それがアスガルドの民から彼らの姫君最初の誕生日へのプレゼントだと書かれている。ロキは微笑むと箱の中からドレスを取り出した。

「ほら、かわいい子。これをどう思う？」彼がノマに尋ねると、彼女はべたついた手でドレスを掴もうとした。

「あ！」嬉しげな声を上げる娘を着替えさせるため、彼はノマをベッドに下ろす。

「アスガルドの王女、ノマ・ロキドテールの生誕祭へ謹んでご招待申し上げます」ソーは手渡された手紙を朗読すると、皮肉気な笑みを顔に湛えていた。「なんだ。あいつら、俺たちの娘の誕生日会に俺たちを招待したというのか？」

「家族水入らずのディナープランがおじゃんだ」ロキはぶつぶつと文句を言ったが、本当はそれほど不快感を抱いていない。

ノマにドレスを着させると、彼は彼女が立てるよう手助けし、くるくると回してドレスの裾が光を反射して輝くようにした。まさに王族然とした姿をしており、ソーは彼女の前に膝をついた。

「我が姫よ」彼は囁き、ノマの小さな手を片方取ると、その甲に唇を落とした。ノマはけらけらと笑う。

「パパ」と呼んだ彼女にソーは輝かんばかりの笑みを見せると、その手を下ろして次はロキの手を取った。

「我が后よ」彼は告げ、同じようにした。首から上へと昇る熱に抵抗し、ロキは少しも影響されていないふりをしたが、ソーの微笑みを見れば、彼が惨めにも失敗したことは明らかだった。

彼らはその朝は三人だけで過ごし、スタークの巨大なキッチンの隅で朝食を摂った。ソーはノマをハイチェアに座らせ、シリアルを食べさせようとしており、その間にロキはカウンターで果物を切りながら、どれだけ避けようとも思考を今朝見た悪夢へと向けてしまうのだった。彼は魔女ではないので、予知夢を見たことはない。だが、今回の夢はあまりに現実味があった。それは今も彼の胃の腑に嫌な酸味を湧き起こし、肉体が反射的に痛みに反応して包丁を取り落し、手を引くまで自分の指を切ったことに気がつかなかった。

「痛っ」彼は声に出して言って、自分の血が手首まで伝い落ちて床にぽたぽたと滴り落ちるさまを呆然と見つめた。

ソーはノマがひっくり返したボウルのシリアルを片付けているところだったが、驚いて顔を上げるとすぐにロキのもとへ駆け寄り、その手首を軽く掴んだ。

「お前は気が散ってる」彼は呟き、ロキの手を捻るように伝う血の流れをチュニックの裾で拭い、傷ついた人差し指をそっと口内に導き入れた。

「ソー」ロキは顔を顰め、ソーが傷口を消毒するように柔らかく吸うと少し体を震わせた。「私が自分で癒せることを忘れたわけではないんだろう？」するとソーは指を咥えたまま小さく笑み、口を放すと傷口の上にそっとキスを落とした。

「分かってるさ。だが、俺が怪我をすれば、母上はいつもキスをくれた。おかげで治りも早かったんだぞ」そしてロキは宙で手をくるりと回すと、手の平を大きく開いてソーに傷が治ったことを見せつけた。

「何かに気を取られている」ソーは包丁を拾い上げ、床に落ちたロキの血を拭いてから指摘した。ロキは窓辺で胸の前で両腕を組み、焦燥感を覆い隠そうとしていたが、あまり上手に隠せていない。その場所からは緑の生い茂る草原が見渡せ、どこを見ても死体は転がっていなかった。それだけで彼らは安全なのだと、あれはただの夢だったのだと思えるはずだった。しかし…

大きく力強い二本の腕がロキの肩を包み込み、広い胸板に彼を引き寄せた。二人がまだ少年だった頃、悪夢を見たロキを宥めるためにはソーが彼を近くに抱き寄せ、彼が安全なのだと、愛されているのだと、誰にも弟を傷つけなさせないと囁きかけるだけで良かった。あれから何世紀も経っていたが、彼は未だに兄に触れられると冷静さを取り戻せたので、ロキは身体の力を抜いて兄に寄り掛かり、長い溜め息をついていた。

「今日は嫌だ。ノマの誕生日にこの話はしたくない」彼がようやく告げると、首を傾げ、乾いたキスを幾つも落とすソーに首筋を明け渡した。「でも明日は。明日になったら、話すから」ソーは同意の声を口ずさむと、彼らはしばらくの間その場に佇み、互いの存在を噛みしめていた。ロキが本心からここにいるのだと、ソーと共にいるのだと、そしてもう二度と離れ離れになる必要はないのだと理解するまでに、まだ数世紀はかかるような気がした。

「ママ！」唐突に娘が室内にいることを思い出して、ロキの肩が跳ねた。彼は首を捻ってソーの頬にキスをすると、先程まで切っていた、まだ無事な苺を掻き集めてノマのハイチェアに取り付けられているトレイにそれを広げた。

「そんなに今日はシリアルが嫌だと言うなら、苺ならどうだろう」彼は言って、娘の唇に苺の切れ端を持ってきた。ノマは小鳥のように口を開いたので、ロキは小さく笑って果物をその中に滑り込ませた。どうやら今日はフルーツの気分だったようで、ノマはそれらをパクパクと食べ始め、ロキは紅茶のカップと共にテーブルについた。どうも腹の調子が悪かったので、彼は紅茶を飲むだけに留め、ノマが朝食を食べ、ソーが自分の分の朝食を作る様子を眺めていた。

「一体何個あるんだ？」彼はクリントが以前『パン・ケーキ』と呼んでいたものを高く積み上げた皿を持ったソーが隣に腰を下ろすと尋ねた。

「七つだ」ソーがにこやかに言ったので、ロキは鼻を鳴らし、ミッドガーディアンが『ニュース・ペーパー』と呼ぶものをテーブルに広げた。

アベンジャーズの活躍に焦点を当てた記事があり、その半分ほどがソーとその帰還について記されていた。地球時間で彼は二年ほど留守にしていたのだが、ロキがつまらなさそうにページをめくっていると、やがて一面にソーと…ジェーンの顔写真が並んだ箇所に辿りついた。見出しは『次元を超えた恋愛：ついに終焉か？』と嘆いており、ロキは歯軋りをしながら夫とモータルの女の間にあった恋愛関係の終結について詳細が書かれた記事に目を通した。なにやら、ジェーンはとある環境科学者と海岸沿いでロマンチックなデートをしていたところを目撃されている様で、記者はその証拠だと称する解像度の低い写真を載せている。正直、その写真はあまりにぼやけており、被写体が誰であってもおかしくない。ロキは紅茶を一口含んだ。

次の写真を見たとたんに、彼は危うくそれを吹き出すところだった。それは明らかにこの施設の近くで撮られた写真だ。先程のものと同じくらいにぼやけてはっきりと見えなかったが、その中に映る二人の人物はロキにもすぐに分かった。片方はどう見てもソーだ。全身を鎧で覆い、ちょうど何らかの任務から帰還したところだ。そしてもう一人の方、緑のマントをつけてカメラから顔を背けている黒髪の人物は、ロキだった。

『新たな女性か？』と記事は問いかけており、ロキは紅茶を喉に詰まらせないように、三度に分けて飲み込まなければならなかった。

「ソー、ソー」彼はゼエゼエと息をつき、夫はパンケーキに頬を膨らませた顔を彼に向けた。「これを見て」そう言って新聞の向きを変えてソーに見せた。夫はしばらく記事に目を通し、思慮深げに咀嚼していたが、やがてそれを飲みこんだ。

「この新しい女性は一体何者なのだろう？」彼が記事を読み上げ始めると、ロキは笑い始めた口許に手をやって覆い隠した。「雷神の心を射止めたというのなら、おそらく驚くほど美しい女性なのだろう。なんにしろ」そしてソーはロキを見上げると得意げに読み上げた。「あれほどのイイ男の意中の人となれた幸運を彼女が噛みしめていることを願うばかりだ」

指を閃かせるとノマのトレイから苺が一粒飛んでいき、テーブルを横断してソーの額に命中した。今度はロキも構えており、ソーは大袈裟な呻き声と共に後ろに倒れ込むと、ロキが彼を抱き留め、額にキスをするのだった。

「まったく、私の夫がどれだけイイ男なのかは充分承知の上だよ」彼が猫撫で声を出すと、二人は腹が痛くなるまで笑い倒したのだった。

その午後の大半を、ロキはノマがドレスを汚さないように目をつけて(そして盛大に失敗して)過ごした。結局、彼は三度も彼女のドレスを魔法で綺麗にしてやらなければならなかった。しかも、その内一度は教室に保管されている絵の具を発見したノマが全身を青と赤に塗りたくったためだった。それでも、ロキはあまり彼女を叱ることができなかった。今日はノマの誕生日なのだし、彼はノマの青い絵の具のついた手で頬をペタペタとされるに任せる。それからソーを探し出したロキは、わけのわからない顔をしている夫をカラフルなキスで攻め、二人とも絵の具だらけにするのだった。

パーティーはその夕方に開かれ、ロキは三十分もかけてノマの巻き毛を人前に出ても恥ずかしくない程度に抑えようとしたが、結局諦めることになった。「あんたのせいだ」彼はソーにぶつくさと文句を言ったが、夫はただにっこりと笑うだけだった。ソーの短く刈り上げられていた髪は少し伸び始めており、今は耳の上で自由奔放にはねていた。都合よくも、ロキは丹精込めて自分自身の髪を手入れしないと酷い有り様になるという事実は無視するのだった。

「どう思う、ダーリン？」ソーはノマに尋ね、娘は彼に向かって両腕を上げた。「お前のためのパーティーだぞ。準備はできたか？」そう言って彼は娘を抱き上げると肩車をした。赤子は楽しそうにキャーと声を上げると身体を捩る。念のため、心配性なロキはソーの後ろに立ってついて行った。

以前はアスガーディアンが避難所として使用していた大部屋の扉の前に立ち、ヘイムダルが彼らを待ち受けていた。ソーはノマを床に下ろす。その両側に立ったソーとロキは娘の手を片方ずつ持って彼女が立てるように支え、番人は三人を中へと招き入れるのだった。

「アスガルド王家の御三方のご到着だ」と宣言する彼を見やり、ロキは何故普段からこうしてヘイムダルも連れて歩いて彼らの存在を宣言して回らせないのだろうかと思った。「このめでたい日に王太子の生誕祭を祝う機会を持つことを、両陛下とも、喜びを持って宣言する」

「ばあ！」とノマが付け足したので、部屋中に拍手が響き渡った。ソーの世継ぎはすでに人を喜ばせることを学んでいるようだ。

大部屋は銀と金に可愛らしく飾り立てられており、温もりのある金色のフェアリーライトが天井から壁にかけて垂れ下がっている。床一面にテーブルが並べられており、その全てに料理が盛られた皿が載せられ、上品なセッティングがなされていた。アスガーディアンとアベンジャーズが共に座り、会話をしては笑い合って交流していた。クリントとナターシャはスヴァンヒルドと治療師のグループと共に席についており、射手は何やらドラマチックに手を動かしながら話している。ナターシャが呆れように横目でスヴァンヒルドを見やれば、彼女は口許を手で覆って笑うのだった。彼らの向かい側にあるテーブルにはバナーとヴァルキリー、そしてロキが驚いたことに、スタークとキャプテンが座っていた。もっとも、サムとローディが緩衝物さながらに二人の間に入っていたが。ロキは彼らがこの地に到着してからというもの、アイアンマンとキャプテンアメリカが二言以上を互いに告げるところを見てこなかった。ましてや、これほど近くに座っていることも。きっと良いことだろう。この先、迫っていると思われる事態が本当に迫っているのならば、最初の波を乗り切るだけでも凄まじいチームワークが必要とされるのだから。

「お誕生日おめでとう、小さな子」その声にロキが顔を上げると、ワンダがノマの前に跪いており、綺麗に包まれた小さな箱を差し出していた。ノマはそれを小さな手で受け取ると笑い、ワンダに手伝ってもらって包装紙を破った。中には粘土によく似た何らかの物質の塊があったが、ノマが触れる度に形を変えた。最初は星の形に、それからハート形、そしてキューブへと変わる。ノマは嬉しそうな声を上げて、目まぐるしく形を変えるその物体を小さな手の平の上に置いて様々な角度から眺めていた。

「これは凄いな」ロキがニヤリと唇を笑みの形にして言うと、ワンダは彼に片目を瞑ってみせた。

「とっても良い先生がいるから」彼女が述べると、ロキは眉を引き上げた。

「私にもとっても良い生徒がいる」彼が応じれば、ワンダは頭を下げる直前に頬を薔薇色に染めていた。彼はここのところ、二週間に一度のペースで彼女の訓練に付き合っていた。ワンダの持つ魔力はセイズルではなかったが、ロキがコツやトリックを教えるには充分の類似点があった。

多くの人々が贈り物を手に彼らの下を行き来した。母親たちの数人はロキに手作りの衣類を捧げた。小さく可愛らしいアスガーディアンのチュニックやドレスをロキは娘に見せてやる。その度に彼女はキャーと声を上げて手を叩き、ぽっちゃりとした手で生地を掴むのだった。スヴァンヒルドは王女に二つ目の氷の塊、ロキにくれたのと同じものを提供してくれた。一週間に一度、ロキが娘と共にヨトゥンの姿に戻るようにしていたためか、あれからノマが熱に反応することはなかったが、彼女が成長するにつれ、これは欠かせないものとなることだろう。

ロキが主賓席に座ってノマがケーキを頬張る様子を見守っていた時にヘイムダルが近づいてきた。「両陛下」彼は一礼すると、ソーは若きピーター・パーカーとの会話を中断して顔を上げた。「お許しいただけるならば、王女殿下に捧げたい物がございます」

ロキは瞬きをする。「もちろんだ、ヘイムダル。お前は王室への顧問の中でも最高位の者だ。玉座への忠誠も誓っているではないか」

番人はロキの娘の前に跪くと、ロキはこの瞬間にノマにケーキを食べさせていなければ良かったと突然後悔していた。彼は娘の口許を拭ってやるが、彼女の頬と顎全体を染め上げたカラフルなクリームの全てを取り除くことは叶わなかった。

「我が姫君」ヘイムダルは唱え、外套の懐から小さな物体を取り出した。「かつて、あなたの祖母に頂いた賜物を殿下にお渡しできることを光栄に思います」そして、ノマがクリームに覆われた手でそれを掴む前に、ロキが手を差し伸べて代わりにそれを受け取った。

それはコインほどの大きさのメダリオンだった。小さな円を描くそれは金と青銅に囲まれており、中央には尻尾の先端にあるエメラルドの周りを包み込むように囲む小さな蛇が刻み込まれている。フリッガの紋章だ。

ロキは唖然としたままその上を親指でなぞった。彼の儀式用の鎧の左肩、心臓に最も近い位置にも似たようなものが装飾されていた。ノマは光を反射する金属の煌めきに目を奪われており、ケーキのことをすっかり忘れたようだ。ロキはメダリオンについていたチェーンを慎重に彼女の首にかけてやる。

今の彼女にとっては長すぎ、メダリオンはノマの腹の上にぶら下がっている。ロキがチェーンで輪っかを作ってから改めて彼女の首にかけてやれば、今度はノマの胸元でメダリオンが光り輝いていた。まるでそこにあるべきものかのように、その光景は正当なものに見えた。唐突に母に会いたくなったロキは喉が締め付けられ、それを隠すようにグラスに注がれたワインを最後まで飲んだ。

「これは…」ソーは蛇の彫刻を指でなぞりながら呟いた。「これは素晴らしい贈り物だ、ヘイムダル。感謝する」

「これは…これが持つ意味を理解できるほどノマが成長するまで、私たちが責任を持って保管する」ロキが加え、喉元で大きくなる一方の寂しさを隠すように、ノマの顔や手を綺麗に拭うことに専念した。

「母上が…」ああ、なんてことだ。まったく隠せていない。「母上がこの場におられたら良かったのに。孫娘を知ることができれば」

立ち上がり、ヘイムダルはロキに向き直る前にソーから親しげに肩を叩かれていた。その顔に浮かぶほんの僅かな微笑みは、彼がロキに初めてみせた感情らしきものだった。

「王太后陛下は、王室の今日の姿を非常に誇らしく思われていたことでしょう」彼はそう告げてから、立ち去った。その後ろ姿を見つめるロキは大きく目を見開いたまま、必死に感情を呑み込もうとしていた。ロキがソーと婚姻を結んでからというもの、ヘイムダルは常にロキに対し敬意を払っていたが、番人がソーの為だけにロキの存在を許しているのだとロキはずっと疑っていた。しかし、今の発言で、結果的にヘイムダルはロキに承認の意を示したことになる。顔に浮かぶ微笑みをどれだけ努力しても抑えきれなかったロキは、ソーのワインを奪って飲むことでそれを覆い隠すのだった。

さらに一時間経つ頃には、ロキは三杯目のワインを傾けながら、ノマがピーターとアスガーディアンの子供たち数人と共に楽しげに床に転がる様子を見守っていた。彼とソーは一晩中ノマの代わりにプレゼントを受け取り続けていた。クリントはノマが歩行を学ぶ際に掴まって押すことのできる、手押し車のようなおもちゃを置いていった。

ナターシャはロキに小さなナイフのセットを手渡した(「ナイフ投げの練習を始めるのに幼すぎることはないわ」と彼女はロキにウィンクを投げてよこした。ソーの顔は半分恐怖に染まっていたが、ロキは彼女に向けてニヤリと笑いかけるのだった)。ロジャーズはノマに汽車の模型のセットをくれた(「僕が子供の頃にこれとそっくりの物を持っていたんだ」と彼は言った。ロキは彼がどこか遠くを見つめていたのを見逃さなかった)。ブルースは案の定というべきか、科学実験セットをソーの足元に捧げ、続いてヴァルキリーがノマの一番好きな馬のぬいぐるみに取り付けることが可能な鞍と手綱のセットを置いた。彼女は立ち上がる時にロキと訳知り顔を見合わせ、一礼すると席に戻り、ナターシャと共にクリントが見ていない間にどれだけ彼の皿から食べ物を奪えるかのゲームに興じた。射手の顔は毎回困惑気味に歪むのだが、隣の席に疑惑の視線を向けても、女性二人はいつも深く話し込んでいるのだった。

最後に彼らの下へやって来たのはスタークであり、彼はノマを床から掬い上げると、ソーとロキの向かい側に座って彼女を膝に乗せた。ロキは学校のコンテストに出すのだと彼に写真を見せていたピーターから視線を剥すと、スタークに向けて片方の眉を撥ね上げ、これに相手は笑い返していた。

「なんだ。僕だって大好きな赤ちゃんに誕生プレゼントを渡したかったんだが？」そう言って、彼は背中に隠していた人形をノマに差し出した。それは長く白い髪を三つ編みにして、青いドレスを纏った人形で、それを見たとたんノマはすぐさま目を見開いて手を開け閉めし始めた。スタークは彼女に人形を手渡してやる。

「君だって、トニー小父さんが大好きだよな？」彼は陰謀めいた調子でノマに囁きかけ、彼女はきゃらきゃらと笑いながら人形を振っていた。

「まぁ！」彼女が言うと、スタークはにこりと笑った。

「そうだと思ったよ」

ロキは椅子の上で少し緊張を解く。スタークのことだから、とんでもなく危険な発明品かロキへの腹いせになるだけのものをプレゼントすると思っていたのだが、人形ならば問題なかった。

「それと、これが人形についてきた」スタークは事もなげに言うと、テーブル越しにロキに向かって箱を差し出してきた。彼はそれを受け取ると口角を下げ、ひっくり返した。正面にはノマの人形と同じ白い髪をした娘ともう一人、赤毛のおさげをした娘が描かれている。

「フローズン(*「アナと雪の女王」の原題)」ロキは表紙を読んで、困惑気味に顔をしかめた。「何だ、これは？」

「ああ、DVDだ」スタークは答え、ノマに耳朶を掴まれているために苦労して顔を上げていた。「君たちの部屋にあるスクリーンで再生できる。おチビちゃんが好きそうだと思って」これに、ロキは疑惑を込めて口角を下げたが、スタークに害意があるかどうかは分からない。少なくとも、今はまだ」

「ありがとう？」彼が納得いかなさそうに言うと、スタークが彼に向けた顔はロキの不信感を煽るだけだった。

「ああ、気にしないでくれ」スタークがニヤリと笑った。「『ありのまま』楽しめばいい、とでも言っておくよ」

パーティーは夜遅くまで続き、やがてスタークとクリントがワインを押し退けて『もっとハードコアなもの』(とスタークは言った)のボトルを何本か持ち出してきた。ロキはミッドガーディアンの酒がかなり弱いと結論した。すでに五杯も飲んでいるが、少しも酔った気分にならない。普段娘が眠る時間帯から一時間も経った頃に、ソーはナターシャの膝の上で寝落ちしたノマを掬い上げるとロキの方へ運んできた。娘は目も当てられない姿をしていた。ドレスはくしゃくしゃになり、髪の毛は完全に絡まって大惨事となっている。その中に小さなプラスチック製の青い王冠が埋まっており、その顔はまだ色とりどりのクリームで染め上げられている。しかし、とロキは思った。満足そうな笑みを浮かべて眠る娘を見れば、彼女が幸せであることは疑いようがない。

「クリントはこの子が『ハメを外しすぎた』のではないかと言っていた」ソーは上体を倒してロキのこめかみにキスをしながら言った。「ノマを寝かせてくる。お前はここに残って誰も人間たちを騙して飲み比べに誘わないよう見張っていてくれ」

ロキは小さく笑うと、ソーの唇に額を押しつけた。「あんたはたった今とんでもない間違いを犯した。私自身が人間たちを騙して飲み比べに誘わないとは限らない」

「ロキィ」ソーは叱りつけたが、その声は軽く、温かだった。ロキは彼に向かって眉を上下に動かしたが、再び笑うと、彼をそっと押し返した。

「分かったよ。私が悪い報せを伝える人になるさ。ほら、さっさと行け。一晩中戯れと享楽に興じたかったのに、ずっとあんたに止められていたんだから」

「享楽が過ぎないようにな」ソーが肩越しに告げると、ロキはぐるりと目を回した。ソーはロキがどんな状態であろうと酔って醜態をさらすことがないことくらい百も承知している。それどころか、通常そうなるのはソーの方であったが、彼が王位に就き、さらに父親となってからそのような態度を取らなくなったことをロキは嬉しく思っていた。

「ちょっとヌードになってテーブルダンスするだけだ。たいしたことじゃない」ロキが言い返せば、ソーが返した笑みは輝いていた。

「ああ、なんだ、それだけか」彼はウィンクしながら言ったが、片目しかないことを思えば効果はなかった。「後で俺が観賞できるよう誰かに録画してもらっておいてくれ」

「もう行くとか言ってなかったか？」これに笑ったソーは踵を返すと、娘を抱いたまま扉の向こうに消えていった。

結局、ロキはスタークを騙して飲み比べに誘い込んだが、ショットを二杯飲んだところまでしか続かなかった。目の回った相手が頭を振る。

「待て待て待て。前もこんなことがあったぞ。アスガーディアンは人間の酒じゃ酔わないんじゃなかったか？」これにロキは僅かに笑みを浮かべ、テーブルの上でショットグラスをくるくると回した。

「何の話をしてるのか見当もつかない」彼は無邪気な調子で言ったが、スタークは彼を見据えた。

「ああ、そう、そういうことかい、ミスター『悪戯の神』さんよ。前にソーと飲んだ時は最終的に気絶したんだからな。あんなこと、ティーンの時以来だったよ。それなのにあの大男は『なんだ、もう終わったのか？』と宣ってたんだぞ」スタークはソーの声を真似て低い音程で言った。「『人間はなんと小さくか弱いことか。俺の故郷ではこれは水を飲むのと変わらない』なんてね」

ロキは先程までショットとして飲んでいた酒のボトルを掴むと、スタークとしっかり目を合わせたまま、怯むことなくそのままボトルの中身を空けた。スタークの口があんぐりと開き、その背後で二人の飲み比べを見守っていたローディが唖然とした声を上げた。

「なんてこった。俺だってウォッカをストレートで一気飲みなんてできないのに」

「それは度数85％だぞ！」スタークが叫んだが、ロキはそれが何を意味しているのか分からなかった。

「悪戯の神だ」彼が答える代りに宣言すると、スタークは呻き声を上げてテーブルの上に突っ伏した。

パーティーはそれから一時間ほどした頃に徐々にお開きとなり、それぞれ居室へ引き上げる前にロキのところに立ち寄ってお休みの挨拶をしていった。その頃になってようやく、人間のアルコールが彼の体内を巡って少しだけほろ酔い気分になっていたが、ロキは微笑み返し、皆と挨拶を交わすのだった。片付けは簡単なもので、ロキは治療師の集団と共に部屋の周囲を歩き、魔法でごみを消してはテーブルや椅子を折りたたんで元の位置に戻した。ロキが部屋を去ることにしたのはその後のことで、彼はまだ残っていた客人たちに就寝の挨拶と素敵なパーティーへの感謝の言葉を告げた。

ロキが居室に戻った頃にはソーとノマは二人ともぐっすりと眠っていた。二人の眠りを妨げないよう、ロキは静かに下着姿になるまで衣類を脱ぎ捨てると、娘の様子を確認するために部屋を横断した。スタークがくれた人形をしっかりと胸に抱えて、ノマは安らかな夢の中にいた。ロキは小さく息をつくと微笑んで、上体を倒して彼女の柔らかな額にキスを落とした。

彼がベッドに潜り込むと、彼の方へ夫が寝返りをうち、眠たげにロキを胸元に引き寄せた。

「ソー？」ロキが静かに呼びかけると、彼は口ずさむような声を出した。

「今夜は悪い夢はなしだ、弟よ」ソーは囁き、半分寝ているためにゆっくりとしたキスをロキの頭のてっぺんに落とした。「俺がいる。俺がお前を守る。何者もお前を傷つけることはできない」

暗闇の中で瞬きを繰り返しながら、ソーの呼吸が深くなり、彼が再び夢の中へと落ちる間、ロキは起きたままだった。馬鹿みたいな話だったが、これでその夜は安眠できるとロキは確信していた。

その夜ロキが見た夢では、彼はソーと共に王宮のバルコニーに立ち、眼下の庭園を彼らの子供たちが駆け回る様子を見守っていた。

翌朝目を覚ましたロキが、夢の中では数人いたのに、現実には子供は一人しかいないのだと思い至った後も、彼はなんとも思わなかった。彼は魔女ではないので、予知夢は見ないのだ。

そうだろう？


	5. 第五章

ロキは耳を引き千切りたかった。施設内の全てのテレビジョンを破壊してやりたい。その後に、トニー・スタークを殺してやる。その順番でだ。

ノマの誕生日から三ヵ月が経っていた。この三ヵ月間にロキは毎日最低三回は人類が作り出した奇怪なものであるフローズンの観賞に耐えてこなければならなかった。スタークが彼らの居室に取り付けた大きなスクリーンに動画が録画されたディスクを初めて挿入したのは、彼がロジャーズに頼んで集めてもらったインフィニティストーンについて書かれている文献を徹底的に調査していたある日のことだった。ソーは他の文献を求めて施設を離れており、ノマは部屋中をよちよちと歩き回っては数分おきにロキのもとに戻ってくると、「だっこ？」と囀るのだった。

「今は駄目だ、母は忙しいから」ロキは上の空でそう呟き、ノマは愛らしい目を一度、二度と瞬いてから、わっと泣き出してしまった。

「ああ、ほらほら」ロキはなんとなく罪悪感を覚えながらも彼女を掬い上げた。文献は適当なページを開いたままベッドの上に放り出され、彼は娘の注意を引く何かを求めて部屋中をぐるりと見渡した。

そして見つける。彼のナイトテーブルの上には、ノマの誕生日にスタークが気前よくくれた箱が忘れ去られていた。何もないよりはましだろうと踏んだロキはその動画を再生し始め、ほぼ直後にはノマの視線がスクリーンに釘づけになったので安堵していた。ロキが文献調査を続ける間、彼女はベッドの端に座って画面を眺めるのだった。

『ソウル・トランスファー』と次のページは題されている。それはロキが彼の生まれる前に使用されていたルーン文字に対する知識を使い、古代全語から大雑把に翻訳したものだ。これは彼もすでに知っていることだと、ロキは今では肩よりも長くなった髪に指を通した。ソウルトランスファー、つまり魂の交換はかつて見たことがある。ジェーンとエーテルがそうだったし、あるレベルでは、彼自身がマインドストーンとそのような状態にあった。やはり、インフィニティストーンには何やら基礎的な意識、周囲の状況を把握する能力があるようで、従って生存本能が備わっているようだった。それが脅かされると、インフィニティストーンは手近の生命体を主人とし、宿るのだ。その結果、主人となった人物へもたらされる影響は実に広範囲に及び、生命力の枯渇から神のような力を与えられることもある。エーテルの時がそうだった。宿主となった人物がどうなるかは、インフィニティストーンが自らの存続に何を必要としているかによって左右される。

『エルサ？雪だるまを作ろう？』

画面から聞こえた子供の声に、ロキは瞬きして顔を上げた。チラリとノマを見やれば、彼女は親指を咥えたまま、まだ動画に魅了されており、ロキは書物を下ろすと娘を抱き上げて膝の上に乗せた。

物語自体は好きだった。氷の魔力を持つ姉がそのありのままの性質を生涯隠して生きていけと言われる。そんな彼女がプレッシャーに負けて出奔すると、その妹が姉を助けようと冒険に出る。立場が真逆ではあるが、ロキにとっては非常に憶えのある状況だ(まあ、喋る雪だるまとハンサムな山岳民の金髪男を除けばだが)。

だが、おそらく三百回目の観賞になる頃には、ロキはその自信が無くなってきた。

「あいのっ、ままれ～っ」画面から流れる曲に乗って、ノマは囀りながらエルサの人形と共にくるくると回り、バランスを崩して尻もちをつく。きゃらきゃらと笑って立ち上がると、彼女は再び素敵な歌を歌い始め、髪を梳かしていたロキの櫛が引っかかった。

内心で罵声を上げながら、ロキは酷く絡まった自分の髪をそっと解きにかかり、ひりひりと痛む頭皮に手を置いた。ノマの誕生から彼の髪は随分と伸びて、今では背の中ほどにまで届いていた。普段、ロキはそれを三つ編みにするか、頭の後でお団子を作ることが多かったが、この日のように纏めずにそのままの状態にしておくこともあった。こうしておくことが一番好きだ。なんだか自由になった気がする。ロキは人生の大半、そうすることを求められていた気がして髪を短くして過ごしてきた。こうして伸ばしっぱなしにすることで、ロキはまだ慣れきっていない自分の身体を少しでも思い通りにできている気になるのだった。

その時、肌に魔力のさざ波を感じたロキは、鏡台に向かって座っていた椅子が滑りはじめるのと同時に慌てて立ち上がった。椅子はそのまま倒れて床に転がっている。振り返れば、部屋の半分が氷雪で埋め尽くされており、雪の結晶の模様が浮かぶ床の上には白い肌がサファイアの色合いに染まり始めているノマが座っていた。ロキは思わず躊躇し、静かな畏怖の念と共に周囲を見回す。天井からは氷柱が下がり、窓から零れ込む早朝の日の光を虹色に反射している。小さなつららはフェアリーライトのようにベッドの天蓋を飾り立て、幾何学模様が床の上をロキの足下まで伸びていた。画面上ではエルサ女王が氷の宮殿の扉をバタンと閉め、ノマが楽しげな声を上げた。きっと、彼女は目の前で繰り広げられていた魔法の真似をしようとしていたのだろう。

「小さなお姫さま」ロキは娘に柔らかく声をかけ、腕に抱え上げようと伸ばした両手はすでに青く変化していた。

「ママ、だっこ」ノマが言うと、ロキはクスリと笑って娘を腰の上に乗せるように支えた。

ソーが任務から戻ると、今や氷原のように変貌した寝室に腰を落ち着けたヨトゥナーの妻子が彼を待っていた。思わぬ光景にソーが何度も目を瞬かせていると、ロキは少し照れたような笑みを返していた。

「今直すから」彼が告げたのは、ノマが手を叩いて父親の上に一気に雪を降らせたのと同時のことだった。

「ゆっくりでいいぞ」とソーのくぐもった返事がして、ロキは思わず笑うのだった。

ノマの魔力はさらに大きくなり、形を取るようになっていった。オフリミットなものは何もないのだと、スタークは直接体験することとなった。膝にノマを乗せていたある午後、スタークの髪の毛が全て消えてしまったのだ。それに気づかずにノマに何らかの手遊びを教えようとしている男のことをロキは目を見開き、口をあんぐりとさせて凝視していた。

部屋中が水を打ったように静まり返ったことが明らかになると、スタークは顔を上げ、ロキに向かって何度も目を瞬かせた。

「何だ何だ、どうした？」と尋ねてから、彼はさらに加える。「なんか急に隙間風が入って来てないか？」

突発的にクリントが大爆笑していたが、そのあまりの勢いに彼が発作を起こすのではないかとロキは危惧した。そんな彼の背を勢い良く叩いたナターシャも明らかに自分の笑いを隠そうとしている。キャプテンでさえも口を笑みの形に歪め、危うく出てきそうになった笑い声を誤魔化すように口を覆った手の中で何度か咳を繰り返していた。

「元に戻せると言ってくれ」何が起きたか把握するなり、スタークは恐怖に見開いた目でロキに懇願した。「頼むから」

「どうだろうな、トニー。その見た目も悪くないんじゃないか」ロジャーズがニヤリと笑って、その声に温もりを含ませて言うと、スタークは彼に渋面を向けた。

「気をつけろよ、お前さんはまだ許されたわけじゃないんだからな」しかし、ロジャーズはただ彼に笑いかけたままだったので、スタークは呻き声を上げて両手で頭を抱えた。

ノマを抱え上げたロキは諭すような声音で告げる。

「ああスターク、髪はまた生えるものだと誰も教えてくれなかったのか？あまり心配しなくてもいい。要するに、『ありのまま』の自分を受け入れるんだ」

「こいつにここにいてほしくないって決めるのはもう遅いか？」スタークがくぐもった声で言うと、ロジャーズはそんな彼の肩を同情的に叩くのだった。ロキは数分間彼に焦燥感を与えてから魔法を解いてやった。

ノマの魔法は可愛らしくチャーミングなものだったが、それも駄々をこねるようになるまでのことだった。一歳を過ぎてから言語能力を磨くうちに、「ノー」と言う言葉をほぼすべてのことに対して使うようになった。ロキが彼女に与えようとしている食事が気に入らない？顔面に雪玉を投げつけられる。ソーが国王としての務めを果たしており、今この瞬間に彼女を抱っこしてくれない？彼の声が唐突で奇妙なことに掻き消え、娘に関心を向けるまで戻ってこない。

彼女がもっとも嫌がるのは昼寝の時間だった。ノマは一瞬たりとも注目の的でなくなることを心底厭うので、眠りというものは彼女にとっての天敵となっていた。それから脱走するために、彼女は泣いて悲鳴を上げ、思いつく限りのことをした。一度は辛うじてロキに命中しなかったが雷撃をくらわしたほどで、これには『いったいいつの間にそんなことを覚えたのだ？』とロキも肝を冷やした。彼がようやくうまく行く方法を見つけたのは彼女が生後十五ヵ月になったある日のことだった。

その時、彼らはちょうどインフィニティストーンについて皆が知る全ての知識を注ぎ込んだ会議の最中であった。新顔が二人仲間入りしており、その男は二人とも『ワカンダ』という場所から来ていた。一人はバッキーという名で、茶色い長髪を頭の後でポニーテールにした、ロキからするとなんだかみすぼらしい男だ。そしてもう一人はワカンダ国王ティチャラ、まさに王族然とした男で優雅な品格が滲み出るような男だった。初め、ロキは彼がソーとぶつかり合うのではないかと危惧したが、その恐れも彼らが知り合って十五分以内に二人だけの秘密の握手を編み出したという事実に消え去った。

バッキーはキャプテンの隣に座っており、彼はこの新顔の傍では構えを解いているようだった。笑顔が頻繁に見られるようになり、その声音もどこか軽やかなものに変わっている。逆に、スタークは緊張しており、肩がピンと張りつめた線を引いていた。そこには何やらロキの知らぬ事情がありそうだ。彼はどうにかしてその真相を究明するつもりだった。

この時、ロキが普段娘の面倒を見てもらうために探し求める人々には先約があり(それどころか、その半数はこの部屋にいる)、彼とソーは会議に子供連れてくる困った親にならざるを得ず、部屋の隅に座らせたノマに塗り絵の本とクレヨンを与えた。

「必要とあれば、これらは宿主を選定してとり憑くことができる」ロキは言って、目の前のテーブルの上に並べた古文書のページをめくっては、目当ての図解を探していた。「むしろ、わざと宿主を見つけさせて、生物にソウルトランスファーを行わせることでその存在を示す周波数を歪ませ、しばらくの間はサノスから隠し通せる可能性すらあるが、恒久的な解決策にはならない」図を見つけた彼はキャプテンに向けて本を滑らせる。彼はその書物を持ち上げて、書かれた内容を注意深く読み進めた。「それと同時に、いざ宿主となった者から石のエネルギーを取り除くことが非常に難しく、またその過程で激痛を伴うことも述べておく必要があるだろう」

「どれほどの時間があるんだ？」ロジャーズが尋ね、ロキは僅かに肩を竦めていた。

「今のところ手元にある情報を合わせれば、お前たちの時間で最大一年間の負荷となるだろう。だが、奴はそのずっと前に到着する」その日身に着けていたラップドレスの裾が引かれるのを感じて、ロキが視線を下ろせば、薔薇色の頬にクレヨンを滲ませたノマが足下にいた。

「ママ」彼女は歌うように呼ぶ。「ふおーずん」

「今はだめだよ、スイートハート」彼は答え、彼女の顔についた色を親指で拭うために身を屈めた。「もうちょっと色塗りをしてきなさい。そうしたら後で一緒にフローズンを見るから。約束だ」

ノマの目元がくしゃりして、その唇が突き出されてロキの良く知る顔になった。「ママ」彼女は声を一段階大きくして繰り返した。「ふおーずん！」

「ノマ、駄目だ」ロキははっきりと告げた。「今は駄目。後でだ。ママとの約束だ」

娘の口からいつもの耳を劈くような絶叫が出てくるものと、彼は身構えていた。だが、予想だにせず、テーブル上の水グラスが一斉に砕かれ、中身が周囲にぶちまけられたのだ。ロキは盛大に罵声を上げて手の一振りで水とガラスを消し去ると同時に娘を掬い上げて腕の中に閉じ込めた。人間たちは両手で耳を覆って椅子の上で身を屈めている。

「ノマ、ノマ、止めなさい」彼は強く言ったが、娘は身を捩り、二度目のラグナロクを発生させるのではと思うほどの癇癪を起している。ソーが周囲に謝りながら席を立つ音が聞こえ、ロキはノマの背中に優しく円を描きながら彼女を腕の中であやし始める。自然と本能的に歌を口ずさみ始めたロキは、己の歌声が刻むリズムに合わせて身体を左右に動かした。

ソーが彼らの下に辿りつく頃には、ノマの悲鳴も少し落ち着いており、先程までの森羅万象を動かすようなものではなく、不快感を示すだけの泣き声に変わっていた。それを良い兆候と見做したロキは記憶を探り、頭に歌詞が浮かぶなりただ口ずさんでいた曲に言葉を乗せはじめた。

それは遥か太古の子守唄であり、死語となった言語を記憶している者もごく少数しかこの世に残されていない。フリッガはその一人であり、子供の頃に聴いていた柔らかな旋律を紡ぐ彼女の声はよくロキの夢に現れては心を悩ませるのだった。

ロキは滅多に歌わない。呪文を唱える時に必要とされる詠唱や声の抑揚を歌と認識しなければ。それでも自分の声にはそれなりに音楽的な響きがあるとロキは思いたかったし、ノマの泣き声がやがて静かになると励まされた。それから程なくして、母親の声を聴きながら娘はこてんと眠りに落ちた。目の前の窓を見たロキは溜め息をつく。空には太陽が高く掲げられている。普段から正午はノマにとって昼寝の時間だ。きっと、そのせいで機嫌が悪くなっていたのだろう。

「素敵ね」背後でワンダが呟く声がして、この場に集った他のアベンジャーズの面々からも静かな同意の声があがった。

「どんな内容なんだ？」スタークが尋ねると、ロキの唇が笑みの形になった。

ソーの声が背後で温かく響く。「ああ、あれは俺たちが子供だった頃に母上が歌っていた子守唄だ。夜眠る間に死霊が窓から顔を覗かせないよう、やつらを狩りつくすという意味だな」

「…あ、そう」一瞬水を打ったように静まり返った後、スタークが言った。

ロキがノマを部屋へ連れ帰るため退室した時も、ほとんど誰も何も言わなかった。

一週間後、ロキは奇妙なことに…温かな感触によって目が覚めた。快感を呼び覚ますような。足の指がキュッと丸まり、腰が勝手に押し上げられて彼は小さく切ない声を漏らしていた。ロキの耳に何かが喉に詰まったような音がして、感じていた快楽が急激に増したかと思うと、背筋を熱が駆け上った。一気に目を開いたが、視界に映った光景に彼は驚くべきではないのだろう。毛布の下に丸まった何かがあり、普段は横で寝ている夫の姿が都合の良いことに見当たらない。

薄らと笑みを浮かべたロキは頭を下ろし、しばらくはソーの好きなようにさせていたが、指先が彼のGスポットに宛がわれると一気に限界に達し、彼は息を詰めた悲鳴のような声を漏らして果てていた。呼吸を整えるための間を置いてから、ロキは下方に手を伸ばして毛布をめくった。

ソーが満面の笑顔で彼を見つめており、その片方しか残されていない瞳が明るく輝いていた。

「結婚記念日おめでとう、愛しい者よ」

「結婚記念日おめでとう、このばか」ロキは吐息交じりに言って、口づけするためにソーを引っ張り上げた。

その朝はソーが議会を率いることになっており、ロキは人間の世界ともっと交流を深め、場合によっては施設外で仕事を見つけたいと願う数名のアスガーディアンたちと共に、彼らをどう支援するかについて話し合っていた。二人が夫婦になった日から一年経った記念すべき日だとはいえ、ロキはその日の午後、二人で遅めの昼食をとるまではソーの姿を見なかった。ソーが部屋に入って来るなり、ノマは楽しげな声を上げ、ちょうど彼女の衣服を整えようとしていたロキの腕から逃れると、その小さな足をできる限り早く動かしてソーの下へと走っていった。

一番好かれている親はロキだったはずなのに。

「おお、俺の姫君よ！」ソーは言って、娘を腕に抱え上げるとくるくると回った。ロキは腰をカウンターに寄り掛からせて、きゃらきゃらと笑う娘が落ちてしまわないよう小さく丸い両手をソーの髪に埋め込む様子を眺めていた。

「俺たちの結婚記念日を祝うために、何かしたいと思うか？」その後、ロキがノマの口に匙を運んではうまくいかずにいるところ、ソーが尋ねた。

「もし、今朝のお返しをするつもりなのか訊いているなら答えは、はい、以外にはない」ロキは答え、ノマの下唇から一滴零れ落ちたスープが彼女のスモックに落ちる前に指で捉えた。

「そういうわけじゃないんだが、もちろんしてくれるなら嬉しい」ソーは温もりのある声で告げ、ロキが手を伸ばすと同時にナプキンを渡してやった。「俺が考えていたのは…デートをしようかと」

ロキは顔を上げると首を傾げて口角を下げた。「デート？」彼はノマの口許を拭ってやりながら尋ねた。「なんだ、それは？」

答えるソーの声にはどこか緊張したような響きがあり、まだ少年だった頃、二人が初めて兄弟以上のことをした後にソーがロキに一緒にいてくれないかと尋ねた時のことを思い起こさせた。彼は不安そうに唇を舐めてから言葉を続ける。

「それは…俺の友人らがこう説明していた。それはお互いに…恋愛的な意味で好意を抱いている二人が何か特別なことをしに出かけることをいうらしい」

「交際のような？」ロキは納得したが、少し笑ってしまった。「ソー、私に交際を申し込む必要はないぞ。私たちはもう結婚しているではないか」それに、二人は本当の意味で交際をしたことなどなかった。そうする理由もなかったし、そもそもできるはずもなかった。ソーにどうしろと言えただろうか。ロキと交際する許可を貰いにオーディンの下へ行けと？宮殿の庭園へロキを連れ出し、腕と腕を組み、決して現実にすることはできない未来について語ってくれと？兄弟から恋人への発展は燃え上がる炎のように激しいものだったため、そのようなことなどロキの頭をよぎったこともなかった。殿方に交際を申し込まれるのは礼儀作法を弁えた気立てのよい貴婦人に起こることだ。社会が妻として受け入れ、美しい子供たちを生む女性に与えられる特権だ。ロキは淫らな性行為のための相手に過ぎなかった。少なくとも、あの当時は。

「いや…いわゆる交際というものでは。もっとも、お前にそれを申し込むことができなかったのは残念でならない。俺はお前を散々甘やかしただろうに」

「まるで今はそうしてないかのような口ぶりだな」ロキは温もりのある声で答えた。

「ロキ。俺たちが二人きりで過ごせた日から…長い時間が経っている。ラグナロクの後、様々なことが目まぐるしく起こった。お前の帰還、ノマの誕生…」ロキは伸ばされたソーの手に自分の手を委ねる。兄の声はまたも不安げに揺れ始めた。

「お前をどこかへ連れて行きたい。俺たち二人だけで」

かつて、このように想いで膨れ上がり、容易く壊せるようなソーの脆い心が無防備にもロキの手の内に委ねられるのは非常に稀なことだった。今ではそれはもっと頻繁になっていたが、ロキはその度にそれが如何に崇高な贈り物であるかをきちんと心に留めていた。

「計画を立てろ。私はあなたとならばどこへなりと行こう」

ソーが彼に返した笑顔は目も眩むほどのものだった。

ノマのためにベビーシッターを探すのは毎度骨の折れることだった。ひとつには、本部内で暮らす者たちに自由時間のある時には、その半数がノマと遊びたがった。そして、赤子はその幸福と健康、安全を保障するのにまだまだ多くのものを必要としていた。時にはロキがノマのベビーシッターのために用意する荷物の方が赤子本人より重いことがあるほどだ。

「これを二つ以上は与えないでくれ」ロキは言って、小さなクラッカーやベリーの入った箱を幾つかテーブルに置いた。「それと、一旦寝たら、もう食べ物は与えないでくれ。一晩中眠れるように訓練中だ。泣きだしたら、放っておいてくれ。その内また眠りに落ちるから」

「えっと、つまり…ノマちゃんを一人で泣かせておいてってこと？」ピーターが恐怖に顔を染めて尋ねた。

「泣けば誰かが抱き上げてくれることに慣れきってしまったからな」これには、ロキの背後でおむつの入ったバッグを下ろしていたソーが憤慨したような息を漏らしていた。「大丈夫だ。本当に何かがおかしければ、わかるから」

「どうやってわかるって言うんですか？」そして、ロキは果たしてティーンにベビーシッターを頼んで良かったのだろうかと改めて悩んだ。

「わかるから」ロキは面倒臭そうに手を振った。「あるいは、この子が何かを凍りつかせるから。そのどちらかが先に起こる」

ピーターの喉が大きくゴクリと鳴るのを見逃さず、ロキはこの少年を少し憐れんだ。

「もしもこの子が本当の危機に晒されていたら私にも伝わるよう魔術をかけてあるから。あまり心配しなくていい」そう告げると、ピーターの肩から少し力が抜けたが、ロキは念のため、この少年に何かあった時のために、今日はどこにも行かないようスタークに話しておこうと考えるのだった。

「よし、ではお姫さま」ソーが彼の背後で言った。「手を放してくれ。ピーターと過ごす楽しい時間が待ってるぞ！」

ノマは茶色い目にたっぷりと涙を浮かべてソーにしがみついている。この数週間のうちに、彼女はソーにぴったりとくっつくようになっており、父親が何処にも行かないと約束し、何度も説得しなければ彼の傍を離れなくなっていた。その皮肉に、ロキは思わず鼻で嗤ってしまう時がある。ソーが娘に嫌われていると、娘がロキのことしか好きではないと嘆いていたのはそれほど昔の話ではない。今では脇や膝にアクセサリーのようにくっついて離れなくなった娘をどう思っているだろうか。

「おいで、ノーミィ」ピーターが歌うように抑揚のある声で言って両腕を差し出した。「お姫様ごっこをしよう！君がまたエルサ役をやってもいいよ、約束だ」

激しく首を振って、ノマはソーの胸板に小さな顔を埋め、まるでこの世の終わりだとでも言うように彼にしがみついた。ソーは溜め息をついてロキに助けを求める目を向けた。ロキは舌をチッチと鳴らして首を振る。

「ほらほら、ダーリン」彼は宥めるように言いながら、慎重にノマの小さな指をソーのチュニックから剥しにかかる。「パパとママは少し留守にするだけだ。パパはすぐに戻って来るから、その間はピーターと遊べるぞ！それに、きちんと言うことを聞いていれば、もしかするとミス・ヴァルキリーが遊びに来てくれるかもしれないとママは聞いたんだから」

どうやらそれが引き金となったようで、ノマの赤くなった顔がパッと上げられた。「ヴァルキー？」彼女が囀ると、ロキは優しく微笑んだ。

「そう、ヴァルキーだ。だけど、パパから手を放してピーターと優しく遊んだ場合の話だ」

小さな雷の化身にとって、それは百年に一度の決断であるようだったが、やがて条件を飲んで、ソーの腕からロキに抱え上げられると、地面に下ろされた。ソーがまるで煙のように掻き消えずにそこにいると気づくなり、彼女は初めて彼がそこにいるのを知ったかのようにピーターを見上げていた。

「ピーアー！」彼女は楽しげに言うと、ティーンの少年が笑って開いた両腕の中に突っ込んで行った。ソーの手を取ると、ロキはそっと後退しはじめ、ノマに気づかれる前に部屋を出た。

「お前は本当にノマの扱いが上手いな」手を繋ぎ、指を絡めて二人の居室に戻る間、ソーが彼に囁きかけた。

「あなたと離れ離れになることの辛さを知っているからだ」ロキは冗談っぽく言ったが、鎧に覆われたかのようなその心の隙間からほんの僅かに覗いた真実の欠片をソーはすぐに拾い上げたようだ。ロキの手を包む手に力が込められた。

「もう二度と離れ離れになる必要がないのは良かった」彼はそう告げた。その言葉にロキの脳裏に虫の知らせのようなものが浮かび上がろうとしたが、今はそれを脇に押しやる。

ロキが好む女性としての姿は、彼が普段男性として保っている姿とそれほど変わらない。その髪はまだ漆黒だったが豊かな巻き毛となって背中を滑り落ちている。彼の顔の鋭い造作(彼の顎や頬骨、突き出た鼻など)は少し丸みを帯びて柔らかになり、滑らかだ。瞳はほんの僅かに大きくなり、それを包む睫毛は長く濃くなり、唇ももう少しだけ膨らんでいた。体の曲線は控えめだがはっきりとしたものを好み、新たに加えられた乳房の丸みから腰の広がりまで続くラインは砂時計のようだ。

ロキはこれまで何度も、様々な目的を持ってこの姿を取ったことがあった。最初の内は、それが選択肢にあったからだった。何週間も図書館に閉じこもり、日の出から日の入りまで勉強と訓練を必要とした戦闘の魔術と違い、変化の術は自然と身に付き、ロキはかなり幼いうちからシェイプシフトの熟達者となっていた。それからは王家に仕える衛兵に止められることなく宮殿の敷地内から忍び出るためにこの姿を取るようになった。そういう時は城下町のマーケットを彷徨ったり、魔法薬作成の新たな材料を求めて市街地の外にある広大な森林を回ったりしたものだ。ある時、レディ・ロキ(それは彼がその姿を取る時に内心で呼ぶ名前だったが、他の者にはシグルンと名乗っていた)は当時思春期真っただ中だったソーが友人らとの手合わせから帰ってくるところに出くわしたことがあった。ロキはソーと目が合うと、正体がばれたと思って一瞬焦った。しかし、しばしの沈黙の後、ソーは彼女の前までやって来ると自己紹介したのだ。どうやら、彼はレディ・ロキに一目惚れでもしたようで、彼女はフリッガとの魔法のレッスンに間に合うよう宮殿に戻って元の姿に戻るために一時間もかけて人混みの中を駆け回り、兄を撒く羽目になったのだ。

年齢を重ねるにつれ、ロキは男性としての魅力に靡かない者から何らかの情報を引き出す必要がある時にこの女性としての姿を使った色仕掛けをするようになった。もっとも、彼は男性として色仕掛けする方が慣れていたこともあり、相手の秘密を暴く時には男性のままでいることの方が多かった。

しかし、何世紀も経つうちに、ロキは女として過ごすことにも喜びを見出すようになり、その姿がただ彼が取る形ではなく、それ以上のものなのだと理解するようになった。レディ・ロキは彼のヨトゥンとしての真の姿や、普段取る男性としての姿と同様に彼の一部なのだ。今となっては、ロキが子供の頃から感じていた己の肉体に対する違和感が彼のヨトゥンとしての本性だけではなく、単純に彼が男性だけではないという事実からも来ていたのだと分かる。普段取る姿形が男性のものだとはいえ、自分の本質はもっと流動的なのだと感じていた。

「その姿に驚いているし、嬉しいとも思っているが」と、ソーはロキが締めるところは締まっている緑のドレスを着て現れると言った。「どうしてこの姿を取ることにしたか訊いてもいいか？」

ロキは頷き、紅を引いた唇を引き締めた。「私たちはこれから出かけようとしている。夫婦として」

「そうだが」ソーが言うので、ロキはもう一度口を開いた。

「私たちはこれから出かけようとしている。夫婦として。そしてミッドガルドで」彼女が説明すると、ソーは頑固な様子で口を開きかけた。「反論はなしだ」ロキは指を立てて言った。「論理的に考えてみて、ソー。私たちは九つの世界に迫る脅威、下手すると過去最大の脅威を取り除くために努力している最中だ。そんな時にモータルどもに私たちの関係の真実を晒すのが良い考えだと本気で思うのか？」

「ロキ、どんな姿をしたお前であっても俺は胸を張ってお前と連れ立って歩くと分かってくれているだろう？」ソーが言い募り、ロキは溜め息をついてソーの首に両腕を回した。

「分かってる。そして感謝もしてる。あなたが思う以上に。でも今夜はこっちの姿の方が心地がいい」

「…お前がそう言うのなら」ソーは一拍置いて渋々と従う旨を表すと、ロキはそっと彼と唇を重ねた。

「それに、この姿だと面白いことにもなりそうだし」顔を離すとロキは満足げに言って、花弁のような唇に笑みが湛えられていた。「さて、どこに行くのかな？」

「もう少し温かい格好をした方がいいかもしれんぞ」ソーの答えに、ロキは唸るのだった。

二時間後、二雷はマンハッタン市街地の奥まった所にある居心地の良いレストラン(スタークの推薦であることは間違いないだろう)で夕食を終えていた。ロキは特に空腹を感じていなかったが(ここ最近、彼女はあまり胃の調子が良くなかった)、ソーを心配させないよう、なんだか手の込んだ魚料理を食べたのだった。

レストランのスタッフはとても作法が行き届いており、あまり衆目を浴びることがないよう二人を奥にあるプライベートなブース席に案内した。しかし残念なことに、星間ヒーローを一目見ようと集まる群衆は絶えなかった。ソーのファンが多いことにロキは慣れきっていたが、このため、ソーが彼らに応えて写真を撮ったり色紙にサインをすることを断った時には驚いた。

「皆の者、すまない。だが、今夜俺の注意を惹く者はただ一人しかいないんだ」そう言って彼がロキに腕を回して引き寄せると、ミッドガーディアンの冬服に隔てられているのにその身体の温もりを感じ、彼女は頬を紅くした。それまでソーにのみ注がれていた群衆の興奮した眼差しが、まるでその場にいるもう一人の人物の存在に初めて気づいたと言わんばかりに、ロキに移った。

多くの者たちが目を眇める。見覚えがある気がするのに、どこで見たのか思い出せないといった人間たちの表情にロキは肝を冷やしたが、幸運にもその時スタークの無人自動車がやって来たので、ソーはロキをそっと中へと導き、残念そうにしている群衆に謝罪の言葉と、アベンジャーズと会う機会は他にもあると約束するのだった。その場にいた者たちの大半にとって他のアベンジャーズはどうでも良いのだと気づいていない様子のソーを、ロキはなんだか可愛いと思うのだった。

次に車から降りると、ロキは目の前の光景に唖然とした。彼らは町から離れた場所にいるようで、そこには美しくライトアップされた木々が連なる小路が奥へと続いていた。鮮やかな青や深い紫など一色のフェアリーライトを纏う木もあれば、虹色に飾り立てられ、夜空に対して眩いほどに輝いている。さらには、どこか目に見えないところから聞こえる柔らかな音楽のリズムに乗って点滅するものもあった。

ソーを見上げれば、ロキは夫がすでに彼女を穏やかに見つめていることに気付いた。

「ソー…」彼女が感嘆の息を漏らすと、彼は手を差し出した。

「一緒に歩こう」彼は言って、ロキはその手を取ると、手袋に包まれた指を絡め合った。

気温は僅かに氷点下を回っていたが、ソーと肩を並べて目の前の木々の間を縫う小路を歩いていると、ロキは寒さを全く感じなかった。吐く息が白いのも、よりこの雰囲気を増すだけだった。周囲の煌めく木々を眺めながら、穏やかな静寂が二人を包んでいた。ロキは特に白一色に飾られた木々が好きだと思った。どこか幻想的な雰囲気を醸し出しており、なぜだか温もりのある心地よさが感じられた。

「俺はお前を愛していると伝えることが足りてないんじゃないかと思う」しばらくしてソーか言うと、ロキはスカーフを整えるために下に向けていた視線を上げた。

「毎日十回は伝えられているよ」彼女は答え、ソーの手の中に再び手を滑らせた。「それどころか、あなたに私の瞳を称える言葉をかけられずに洗濯物一枚畳むことすらできてない」

「それは本当のことだからな」ソーが言い募るので、ロキは爪先立ちになって彼の頬にキスをした。女の姿を取る時は、男性の時よりも数インチは背が低くなるのだ。

「分かってる。あなたの愛を疑いはしないよ」そして、ソーの頬に彼女の唇の形に残った桃色の痕に小さく笑む。「私があまり言葉にしないからと言って、私のあなたに対する愛も疑われていないといいのだけど」

「疑いはしない」ソーはしっかりと告げ、繋がれた手を自分のコートの大きなポケットに突っ込み、暖を取る。「俺はお前の愛が様々な形を取るところを何年もかけて見てきた、ロキ。はじめ、それは俺の行くところ全てにお前がついて来て、母上に止められるとお前が癇癪を起すことから始まった」ロキの頬が薔薇色に染まり、彼女は歩みを進めながらもソーのふくらはぎに小さく蹴りを入れた。「その後は俺が手合わせをするところを眺め、怪我をした俺を癒してくれるようになった。俺を馬鹿やら間抜けやらと罵りながらな。ちなみに、お前は今もそうしているぞ」

「事実だからじゃないか」ロキは相手を脅かすように目を見開いた。

「その後、それは口やかましさという形になった。『気をつけろ、ソー』『外は寒いぞ、ソー』『マントを羽織って行け、ソー』」

「あんたはチャンスがあればすぐに自分から危険に突進していったからな」ロキがぶつぶつと言ったが、ソーに脇腹を軽く抓られてひっくり返った声を上げた。

ソーは口ずさみ、何やらこの光の森林の中心部、純白のフェアリーライトやイミテーションのつららをしっかりとした枝からぶら下げた巨大な樫の木に近づくにつれ、彼は二人の歩調を緩めた。「しばらくの間、お前の愛は見つけにくくなった」彼は呟き、ロキは彼を仰ぎ見た。「だが、それでも俺はそれを見つけた。スタークタワーの頂上でお前が俺を刺した時、その瞳に見出した。共にマレキスと戦った時、お前の挑発の言葉に感じ取った。お前の信頼を。俺のために命を捧げたお前の愛を感じた」

「ソー…」ロキは黙り込み、ソーはその手を両方とも取った。

「ロキ、お前が何処にいようと、どんな姿を取ろうと、このことを憶えていてほしい」彼は言って、まるで祈るように彼女の顔を両手で包み込むように挟んだ。「息を引き取るその瞬間まで、俺はお前を愛している。ヘルでもヴァルハラでも、お前の行くところに俺も行こう。お前は今も、これまでもずっと、俺の運命だ」

ロキは彼の呼吸を奪うほどの口づけを見舞った後、少し身を引いて彼の顔を両手で包み込んだ。

「信じられない。本当にあんたは耐え難く、堪らなく、感傷的でセンチメンタルな間抜けなんだから」彼女は言ったが、ソーの微笑みは九つの世界にある全ての太陽の温もりを備えていた。

「俺も愛しているぞ、ロキ」彼は言って、彼女にもう一度キスをした。

「実は、ある物を作ってもらったんだ」ロキは呼吸を整えてから告げると、ポケットから小さな箱を取り出した。「スタークに手伝ってもらった。気に入ってもらえると…まあ、とにかく。とっとと開けてくれ」彼女はその箱をソーに渡すと、すでに太い指が手袋のせいでさらに太くなったせいで箱を飾る上品なリボンを解くのに苦労する様子を見守っていた。しばらくして彼を憐れんだロキは、小声で呪文を唱え、手首を捻らせて手伝ってやった。

箱の中には磨き上げられた銀色に輝く一対の指輪が入っていた。ソーがプロポーズした時に作ったバングルから作られたものだった。滅多にそれを外さずにいたソーだったが、先週は紛失したそれを基地の隅々まで探し回った。現実には、紛失したもなにも、ソーが眠る間に魔法に頼ったロキがそっと外したのだったが。

「そろそろ一般大衆にもあなたを幸せにする結婚相手がいること知らしめたほうがいいような気がして」ロキはからかうように言ったが、その声は説明のつかない馬鹿馬鹿しい不安に揺れていた。ソーはもうしばらくの間絶句していたが、やがてゆっくりとその顔に笑みが刻まれていった。

「いいか？」彼が言うとロキは頷き、震える手で左手袋を外すと、ソーの掌にそっと手を乗せた。彼はロキの左手薬指にそっと指輪を填め、その手を唇まで持ってくると甲にキスを落とした。

「あなたの番だ」ロキが促せば、ソーも同じようにしてロキに左手の薬指へ指輪を填めてもらった。彼女がそれを終えると、ソーは二人の薬指を絡め合い、手を掲げて対の指輪を眺めるのだった。

「ありがとう、ロキ。素敵だ。本当に」そしてロキは微笑むと、ソーの手をギュッと握った。

「バングルを盗んでごめんね」

「ああ、気にするな」ソーはからかうように言った。「パニックしきってそこら中を探し回ったのも、たったの五日間の話だからな」彼は空いた手でポケットの中を探ると、小さなビロードの袋を取り出したが、ロキにはそれから漂う魔力を感じ取っていた。それをそっと受け取ると、ロキは引き紐を解いた。中に滑り込ませた指先に冷たい感触がして顔をしかめると、ロキはそれを包みから引っ張り出した。

袋自体に魔術がかけられているのだろう。何故なら、ロキが引っ張り出した笛は少なくとも三倍の長さがあったのだから。それは美しく磨き上げられたクリスタル製で、光に照らして左右に傾ければ、ロキの手の中で虹色に輝いた。これはフリッガの笛だ。ロキが子供の頃に喉から手が出るほど欲しかったもの。優雅で静穏に窓辺に座った母が毎朝鳥たちに向かって奏でた笛。フリッガが彼にその奏で方を教え、その音色に魔法を加えれば休息と癒しの効果があることを告げた。その笛はかつて軍の遠征先でロキがソーのために奏で、負傷した体を蝕む苦痛や戦場で斃れた戦友たちを嘆く想いを洗い流してやった笛そのものだった。

「これは…」ロキは恭しげに吐息をついた。「星と共に散ったかとばかり…」

「お前と母上を二人とも亡くしたと思った後に見つけたんだ」ソーはロキの顔をじっと見つめながら、静かに告げた。「俺も奏でてみようとしたんだが、どうも俺にはその才能がないようだ」

先に笛を大事にしまってから、ロキはソーの腕の中に身体を押しつけると深い口づけを交わした。ソーが顔を傾けてさらにキスを深め、ロキの下唇に軽く歯を立てていると、彼女は良く知る痺れるような感覚が皮膚の上を駆け抜け、変化の術が解けるのを感じた。ソーが身体を引く頃には、ロキは男の姿で彼を静かに見上げていた。

「やあ」ソーが言うと、ロキは鼻で笑って彼の腕を叩いた。

「私は一晩中あんたといたぞ、ソー。同じ私だ。どうやら女の形を取ったのが久しぶりだったからな。あの姿を長期的に保てるよう、また練習した方がよさそうだ」

「それは構わんぞ」ソーは再びロキの手を取ると、悪戯っぽく言った。「ハイヒールを履いたお前はなかなかそそる」

「家に連れて帰って、ソー」ロキはぶつくさと言った。「今朝のお返しをする気の変わらないうちに」

本部へ向かう間中、二人はべたべたと互いを撫で回していた。車はオートで走る無人タイプのものだったので、後ろの席で何が起きているのか、この機械が理解することはないだろうとロキは踏んだ。もっとも、スタークのことだから無人自動車の中の光景は記録されているだろう。ロキがソーの耳朶を齧りながら後で彼にどんなことをするのか囁きかける様子を後であの男が見ることを考えると、ロキは思わずニヤリと笑うのだった。

居室に辿りつくためには互いから身体を引き剥がす必要があり、通りすがりの者たちとぎごちなくたわいのない話をするのは非常に難しかった。特に、如何にロキがソーの上に跨って、彼がロキの名しか口にできなくなるまで彼の上で腰を振り続けることしか頭に浮かばないとなれば。そして、如何に彼が暑くて仕方ないかも。ミッドガーディアンの冬服はなんと息苦しいのだろう。ロキの体温が低いことを踏まえても暑すぎる。

ようやく寝室に辿りついたとたんに安堵の声を上げていたロキの無限かと思うほど重ね着した衣服にソーが取りかかり、最後にロキのブラウスと女の姿をしていたために身に着けていたブラジャーも頭から脱がせた。それから直ちに体ごとロキに押しつけたのだが、ロキは呻いて彼を押し退けた。

「すまない、ちょっと待ってくれ」彼は息をつきながら、震える手を額に持ってきた。「暑くてかなわない」

「大丈夫か？」ソーが心配そうに尋ね、ロキの額に触れる。皮膚がずいぶんと敏感になっていたために、ロキは思わず怯む。これを見たソーが手を放そうとして、はたと止まると目を見開いていた。

「ロキ…」彼は慎重に声を冷静に保っていたが、ロキは唐突に意識を研ぎ澄ませていた。

「なに？」彼は問い質す。「何だ？」

ロキの肩を両手で包み込むと、ソーは彼の身体の向きをかえ、二人してドアにかかる姿見を向いた。

ソーの掌があった場所には、ロキの肌に浮かび上がった青い手形が残されていた。

一瞬、ロキは鏡に映った己の姿を唖然と見つめていたが、直後に脳裏で閃くものがあった。

「ソー」目の前で青が腕や胴体へと広がる様を見つめ、彼は吐息交じりに言った。「暑い」


	6. 第六章

前回と違い、彼らには時間があった。ロキの身体を欲深い指先のように色欲が駆け巡ってはいたが、ノマの受胎に繋がった山火事のように迅速に燃え広がった前回に比べれば色褪せて感じる。そのおかげでソーは時間をかけてロキをベッドに押し倒すと、温かな指先をロキの腹の上に滑らせては、指が描いた道に青い軌跡が広がるのを眺めることができ、ロキがもっとと背を反らすまでそれを続けた。

「いいか？」ソーが彼の唇に触れながら息を吹きかけると、ロキは身震いして上体を起こすソーの唇を追いかけた。

「ソー」彼は焦れて言ったが、王は彼に厳格な眼差しを向けていた。

「お前にはきちんと言葉で答えてもらわねばならない」ソーはそっと告げたが、ロキの不満そうな顔を憐れんだか、ゆるりと股間を擦り合わせ、ロキを喘がせた。「ロキ。今夜、俺はお前がまた孕むまでお前を抱き続けるつもりだ。これに反対ならば教えてくれ」

ロキの思考は、彼らが子供の頃に病気にかかるとフリッガが飲ませた濃厚な糖蜜と同じ速さで動いていた。ソーを見返す目がゆっくりと瞬き、彼にそっと囁きかける思考は脚の間に感じる摩擦に向かいかけていたが、唐突に邪魔をされる。

「ロキ」ソーは低く轟く声で呼ぶ。ロキの顎を指の間に摘まむと、ロキの目が彼に焦点を合わせるまで軽く揺すった。「また俺との間に子が欲しいか？」

またソーとの間に子が欲しいか？何と奇怪な問いだろう。その答えは、ノマが最初の息を吸いこんだ瞬間から是に決まっていた。二人はロキの世界の中でもっとも完璧な存在を作り出すことに成功したのだ。それはロキのこれまでの人生が確実に彼の運命に導かれた結果だったのだと、今の彼ならば言える。それに、妊娠することによって周囲から注目の的になることを彼が厭うわけがなかった。注目を浴びることを好むノマの性格も、何もない所から形成されたわけではない。膨らんだ胎がもたらす世辞や憧憬の眼差しが好きだと、ロキは認めざるを得ない。それにソーが絶えず彼の言いなりになるのも最高だった。さらに言えば、ロキのもっと暗い、原始的な部分も番との関係が安定しているという物理的な、形ある証拠を求めていることは否めない。ソーの子を孕んで膨らんだ胎を抱えて公の場に出ることは、特にソーがその原因であることを誇らしげに語るために、ロキにとっては幸せを噛みしめる機会でもあった。

しかし、何かが、ロキの脳裏に閃く不確かな不安がよぎる。ソーの提案が良くない理由があったはずだ。この展開が望ましくないものだという、危険信号が。

ロキは自分の忠告に従うのが昔から苦手だった。

「欲しい」彼が息を飲んで告げると、ソーの返事は勝利に満ちたものだった。

「最高だ」夫は呟くと、ロキの耳の後、彼が一番好きな場所に鼻先をこすり付けた。「ロキ、お前が俺たちの最初の子を産んだ時から俺はお前が再び孕んで腹を大きくする日を待ち望んできた。可能ならば、俺はお前を常に孕ませておくだろう」ロキはすでに正気を失いつつあり、この発言の馬鹿馬鹿しさを指摘することもできない。できたとしても、ソーが彼の耳朶を齧ったことでその思考は霧散した。

相手へ服従する本能に酔ったロキの肉体は緊張を解いたが、奇跡でも起きなければロキの舌までは静止させることは不可能だった。

「この私があんたの前に裸で横たわってあんたを待っているというのに、そうやっていつまでもぺちゃくちゃと喋り続ける神経がわからないな」彼は文句を言って自らのペニスに片手を伸ばしたが、ソーの目に一気に炎が宿るのを見たかと思うと、彼はロキの手首を引っ掴んでいた。「豊穣の神よ、とっとと始めてくれないか。先程、私を孕ませるとか言っていた気がするが」

「お前は多くの面で変わったかもしれんが、辛抱を知らない生意気なところは同じだな」ソーは彼に少し強く言ったが、その声に説得力はない。ロキは赤い目をぐるりと回すと、唇の端を尊大な態度で引き上げた。

「まだ喋ってるのか」

ロキはおそらく、ソーが彼の唇に押しつけた、痛みを含んだ罰のような口づけを与えられるに値しただろう。むしろ、確実にそうだ。だからと言って、彼がそれを楽しめないことにはならない。ソーが上体を起こすとその下唇は血に濡れており、ロキはいつの間にか両手首がソーの大きな手によって戒められていることに気づいた。

「頑固者め」ソーは言って、空いた手でロキの素肌に刻まれた渦巻き模様をなぞり、乳首に辿りつくとそれがぷくりと腫れ上がるまで爪弾いた。ロキは反射的に腰を突き上げないよう自分を抑え、顔を横に向けると尖った歯で唇を噛んだ。前回の発情期のことはほとんど憶えていなかったが、ある時点でねだったことは憶えている。今回はそこまで長く発情期を放っておかなかったので、彼に残された理性を最大限に駆使して淫蕩な身体の言いなりにならないようにしたかった。

「ノマに母乳をやらなくなってから、胸が小さくなった」ソーは述べ、舌でべろりと硬くなった胸の頂を舐める。ロキは震えた。「あれが恋しい」

「変な人」ロキは息を切らせて言った。ソーがついに乳首を歯の間に挟んで齧っては宥めるように吸いつきはじめると、彼は背を弓なりに反らせていた。両手首を一纏めにしているソーの手に力が入ると、ロキは小さく苛立った声を上げる。これにソーがクスリと笑ってもう片方の乳首に移動すると、ロキは小声で罵るのだった。

「手を放してっ」ロキはソーが乗り上げているためにあまり動かせない脚をばたつかせ、泣くように言った。兄はロキの胸への襲撃を止めると上体を起こし、片眉を撥ね上げた。

「ならこっちに来い」彼は言ってシーツの上に胡坐をかき、批評的思考が熱にやられ始めているロキは彼の下に這って行った。ソーの膝の上に腰を落ち着けると、彼は再びロキに口づけし、今度は深く湿ったそのキスにロキは喘いでは尻の下にある硬いものに股間を押しつけた。ソーが彼の唇から離れて首筋に吸い付いた時には夢心地になっていたため、ロキはしばらく経ってからようやく何をされたのか気がついた。

手首が縛られている。ソーは両手でロキの身体の脇を大きく撫でおろしているので、何を使って戒めたのかは分からなかい。だが、ロキが気づかない間にどうにかしてソーは彼を戒めたのだ。

ロキは深く低い喘ぎ声を漏らし、先程とは雰囲気が変わった。互いをからかったり挑発するような気配は消えた。唐突に、彼らの間には欲の暗流が沸き起こり、ロキはソーの熱のこもった眼差しと目が合うと、身体から最初の愛液が漏れ出るのを体感していた。

ソーの腰がしっかりと押しあげられ、ロキは息を飲んで頭を後ろに投げ出し、喉をソーの歯と舌に対して無防備に曝した。朝にはロキが血に飢えた蛭の群れにでも襲われたかのように見えるに違いない。もっとも、それで良かった。

ソーはロキの身体に次々と所有の証をつけていく間も腰のリズムを止めずにいたので、ロキは突き上げられるたびに腰を落とした。彼らは過去に何度も緊縛を試したことがあり、大抵はロキの方が縛られる側だった。何といえばよいか。時々、ロキは力を奪われるのが好きだった。それにソーも無力なロキが掌中にあるという状況を好むようだ。まさにお似合いの二人だろう。

「必要ならイけ、ロキ」ソーが彼の肌に唇を触れたまま囁きかけると、ロキは鼻から抜けるような声を上げて腰を落としては、二人の間に挟まれたペニスをソーの硬い腹筋の擦りつけた。たったの一分、そしてロキの顎の下に鋭く歯を立てられたというだけで、彼はその夜何度も起こるだろう絶頂を迎えていた。

だが、最初の発情期と同様に、達したからと言って彼の腹の底でマグマのように煮えたぎる欲望が治まることはなかった。それどころか、その火を煽っただけのようで、ロキはソーの膝の上で身体を捩っては、息を切らせた唸り声を上げていた。

「今度は何だ？今のじゃ足りなかったか？」ソーはようやくロキの首筋や鎖骨から顔を離すとからかい気味に言った。所々に浮かぶ鬱血の痕やソーの髭が擦れたために赤くなった肌を思えば、明日のロキは酷い有り様を晒すだろう。

「今度はねだったりしないぞ、オーディンソン」ロキは犬歯を強調して唸った。「だからとっとと進めることだ。さもなくば怒ったヨトゥンが本当はどれほど恐ろしいか思い知ることになるぞ」

「オーディンソンを挑発しない方がいいと、お前は知っていると思っていたが」ソーは小生意気な笑みを浮かべて言い返し、ロキが再び歯を剥き出しにすれば、声を出す前に背中からシーツの上に押し倒された。両腕はまだ背後で縛られているため、彼は居心地悪さから身動ぎした。

「これを解く気はあるのか？」彼はなるべく穏やかに尋ねたが、ソーが彼の内腿に齧りつくと声を震えを抑えられなかった。ペニスはすでに半勃ち状態で、ソーの吐息が吹きかかればロキの膣も凝縮を始めた。

「さっきの発言を考えれば？」ソーの笑みはロキの内腿の敏感な肌で感じ取れるほどのものだった。「その気はないな」

紅い目が苛立ちに光った。「ソー――」ロキは言い募ろうとしたが言葉を発することができなかった。ソーはその瞬間を狙ったかのようにロキの脚の間に潜り込むと、飢えた男のように彼の脚の付け根にある蜜壺へと飛び込んだのだ。

背中で拳を作ったロキの鋭い爪が手の平に食い込み、ロキは反射的に相手を蹴り上げ、ソーの顔面を引っ掻かないよう我慢しなければならなかった(このバカはそんなことをされても文句は言えないはずだが)。息を飲んで頭を後ろに投げ出し、背中で纏められた腕が彼の身体を反らしたままの体勢で保っている。ソーは時折ロキの内腿に軽く歯を立てる以外はずっと脚の付け根に顔を押しつけ、ロキの硬くなって疼く陰茎にちょうど彼を絶頂の縁まで追いやるだけの刺激を加えては濡れた花弁に鼻先を戻すのだった。彼はそれを何度も繰り返し、やがてロキはガクガクと震えて息を切らせ、完全に乱されていった。それが四、五回目にもなると、ロキはようやくソーが何をしようとしているのか理解した。

「だから、ねだらないって言った」彼はぼろぼろになった声で言った。ソーはロキの陰茎に舌をちろちろと触れてから左内腿に唇を押しつけた。

「なら、お前はイけないままだ」彼は応え、ロキは呻くと両脚を蹴り上げてソーの肩の上に置く。

「あんたもね」ロキは拗ねたように指摘すると、少しでも摩擦を増やそうと腰を揺らし始めたが、腰骨の一部がソーの顎にコツンと当たっただけだった。「本当に私を孕ませるつもりなら、いずれあんたから折れる必要があるからな」

ふむ、と思慮深げな声を漏らし、ソーは顔を下げて息を吐く度に唇がロキの亀頭に触れるか触れないかと言う位置で言った。「だが発情期にあるのは俺じゃあない」その声はあまりに穏やかで、まるで今日の天気の話でもしているかのようだ。「やがて、お前は耐えられなくなる。お前の中に俺がいなくて如何に空っぽに感じるか。俺の子を孕むために、お前の肉体が俺の精を欲しがって仕方なくなる」

ロキがソーの口が言葉を紡げなくなるよう魔術を使おうかと考えたのは、これが初めてのことではなかった。ソーの低く響く言葉だけでロキの背筋を熱が駆け降りるなど、ふざけている。若い頃、隠れて逢瀬を繰り返していた時代にも、ソーの見せる表情や、一言囁きかけるだけでロキの脚を開かせることができたものだ。あの頃にロキがどれだけ兄に嵌っていたのか気づいていなかったこと自体が、ふざけているのかもしれない。

「ほら、ロキ、欲しいのは分かっている」ソーは囁き、蜜の滴る言葉をロキの皮膚に落としながらその唇をロキの太腿から腹へかけて這わせた。「それがどんな感覚だったか憶えていないのか？お前の中で俺の子が育ち、お前を大きく丸くした感覚が。お前が廊下を歩けば人々が声を潜めて話していたのを。彼らは知っていた。みんな知っていた。俺たちが何をしているのかを知っていた。赤子が俺のだと、お前が俺のものだと知っていた」これに、ロキは黙っているよう舌を強く噛んでいたので、きっと血が出ているだろうと思った。「みんな俺がお前の掌中にあるのだと、お前が望めば俺が何でもするということを、知っていた」

「危ない弱点だ」ロキはソーの唇がすでに散々いたぶられた彼の乳首に辿りつくと鋭く息を呑んだ。彼は少しの間だけ両の乳首を吸ってから再び鬱血だらけの喉元へと唇を移動し始めた。

「お前に対してだけある弱点だ、ロキ」ソーがほんの僅かに唇を触れ合わせながら囁くと、その接触を深めようとロキは顔を上げていた。「望みを言ってくれ。俺はお前の為ならばなんでもしよう」

「私を口説くのを止めてさっさと犯してくれと言えば？」

「お前は俺にそう求めるだけでいい」

「あんたなんか大嫌い」そう告げた自分の声に、ロキは自分が陥落したことを認めた。ソーにも聞こえているに違いない。

「俺も愛しているぞ、ロキ」

「いい加減、早く私を抱いて、お願い」そして一瞬だけ、ソーはまだ動かずにいた。だが、悪戯っぽい笑みを浮かべると、彼はロキの腰回りを掴んで座った膝の上まで引き上げると、重力を利用してロキを下に引きおろし、ソーの陰茎を深く呑み込ませたのだ。

ロキの放った嬌声は快楽と安堵の入り混じったもので、彼は両腕をソーの首に回そうとしてそれがまだ背中で戒められていることに気がついた。彼は不満そうな声を漏らして手首を自由にしようと足掻く。魔術を使えば簡単に解けてしまえるが、これはものの道理だ。彼を縛るか自由にするか、それを決めることができるのは、彼を満たすか放っておくかを決めることと同様に、ソーだけが保持する特権だ。二人の間で繰り広げられてきたこのゲームはもう何世紀も続けられてきたことだ。だが、ロキにとっては幸運なことに、彼には形勢を一変させることが可能だった。

「兄上、私を解いて」彼はソーの耳元で囁き、鋭くなった歯で慎重に相手の耳朶を食んだ。「お願い」

おねだりすれば、ソーは必ず望み通りのことをしてくれるのだ。

ロキの腰に片手を置いて彼を支えたまま、ソーは背後に腕を回してロキの両腕を縛る結び目を解く。それはソーのズボンを支える革帯だった。ロキが痺れた両腕を伸ばし、血流を取り戻そうと手を振る間に、ソーは革帯を横に投げ捨てた。それからロキは身体を寄せてソーの首に両腕を回す。胡坐をかいたソーの脚の間に聳えるものの上に腰を下ろせば、二人とも同時に喘ぎ声を上げるのだった。

ソーはしばらくの間ロキの好きなように動かせ、彼にペースを任せていた。ロキの腰の動きに合わせて腰を押し上げ、それもロキの判断に従って早めたり遅くしたり調節していた。普段、ロキがこうしてリードを取る時、彼はたっぷりと時間をかけて互いをもう耐えられないという高みへと追いやるのを好んだ。今回は違う。今回は、ソーが彼の中、奥深くに当たる度にロキは世界が正された気がした。まるで、こうしてソーと繋がり続けていないと、この先も決して満たされないと思えるほどには。

だが、それでもまだ足りない。明らかにまだ彼が必要としているものには足りなく、ロキは不満そうな唸り声を上げてソーの膝の上に勢いをつけて腰を下ろし、角度を捻っては彼をさらに深く咥え込もうとした。その様子をソーは残された一つの目を欲望に曇らせて見つめており、両手を伸ばすとロキの腰の動きを止めるように掴んだ。

二人の目が合ったとたん、一瞬時間が止まったかのようだった。

唐突に世界が反転し、ロキはソーの下で両脚を彼の肩にかけて仰向けになっていた。その驚いたような声はソーが再び彼の中に滑り込み、先程よりも深くまで入り込むと腹の底から搾り出すような嬌声に変わり、ロキはついに、ついにほんの僅かに満たされた気がした。

ソーは腰を引き、次の一突きはベッドフレームごと背後の壁に叩きこまれた。もしもロキに少しでも理性が残っていたならば、彼はこのフロアの住人達に聞こえることを心配しただろう。だが、今の彼の頭はソーのことだけでいっぱいになっており、ソーが何度も彼を穿つ度にロキは高い嬌声を上げていた。穿たれる度にそれは徐々に勢いを増しているようで、ロキは全身を乗っ取ろうとする快楽の波に呼吸すら奪われつつあった。

ロキの上げたひときわ高い声は、ソーが彼のGスポットを見つけたことを示し、彼は腰の角度を定めて穿つ度にロキの身体に快感を打ち込む神経の塊に向かって腰を突き上げた。途轍もない快楽に絶頂を間近に控えたロキの目の焦点さえ合わなくなるまでそれほど時間はかからなかった。彼に残されたほんの僅かな理性がロキに魔術を解く言葉を思い出させてくれた。絶頂を迎える瞬間に、ロキは受胎しないようにかけていた術を解き、部屋中がアクアマリンの光に照らされた。ソー自身の絶頂と共に彼が上げた咆哮は、ロキの頭を埋め尽くすキーンとした音に掻き消され、ほとんど聞こえることはなかった。

どうやら彼は意識を飛ばしていたようだ。なぜなら、ロキは腹の上を温かで濡れた何かに拭われている感触に目を覚ましたのだから。痛む目を開ければ、ソーが濡れ布巾で彼を優しく拭いているところだった。

「本当に俺はそこまでイイんだな？」彼は冗談っぽく言ったが、ロキには唸り返すだけの気力が残っていなかった。彼は目を閉じると、弱々しく鼻を鳴らすだけで、後はソーの触れる場所に疲れ切って痛む身体を押しつけるのだった。

「終わったのか？」ロキの身体を清めた後に、ソーは横向きに寝そべって彼を胸元に引き寄せると尋ねた。ロキの氏族線を指でなぞり、ノマの誕生後に彼の腹に現れた母親の証に辿りつくとしばらくそこに手を触れていた。

「…まだだと思う」ロキはしばらく己の体の中に熱が残されている印を探ってから答えた。前回のように完全に満足したような、ほっと全身の力が抜けるような感覚がまだない。「前回の発情期の初めの方でも私たちは何度も身体を重ねたけど、あの時は知らなかっただけだ。たぶん、もうしばらくかかるのではないかと思う」

「残念だな」ソーはロキの髪に鼻先を埋めた。「そういうことなら、お前をまた何度も抱かなければならんな。様々な体位で」

「あんたの運が良ければね」ロキは眠たげに言ったが、ソーに求められれば否と言えるはずがないことを承知していた。

結局、ロキが完全に満足して疲弊し、シーツの上に崩れ落ちるまで、実に様々な(中にはとても独創的な)体位でのセックスを丸二日間かけて行う必要があった。最初の夜のある時点で、ソーはロキが眠る間に次の数日間ノマを預かってくれる人々を探したようだ。おそらく多くの困惑した表情を向けられたことだろう。ロキは問い質さなかったが、ソーが友人たちに数日間部屋に篭る理由をはっきりと告げていればいいと思っていた。

彼がベッドを離れるだけの体力を取り戻すのにもう一日かかり、ソーは慎重に彼がシャワーを浴びて着替えるのを手伝った。ロキは身体中がとんでもなく痛かったが、文句を言うことはなかった。ソーが初日にロキに残した痕は消えつつあったが、まだ多くの鬱血痕がロキの首筋や鎖骨にかけて散らばっている。彼はそれらをそのまま残すメリットをしばらく考えた後、耳の付け根にある特に濃いものを残してすべて消し去った。ちょっとしたスキャンダルを起こすには適当だが、凶暴な獣に襲われたのかと訊かれることはない程度のものだ。

ソーとロキが娘を迎えに行くと、ノマはメインの会議室でピーターと、ロキの知らない若い娘と遊んでいるところだった。彼女は黒髪を細かく編み上げて後頭部で纏めており、眩いほどの白いパンツスーツを纏う姿は幼児と遊ぶためというよりは、スタークの主催する豪華なパーティーに参加するためのものと言ったほうが適格だ。

「ママ！」ノマはロキの姿を視界に捉えるなり嬉しそうに叫ぶと、ちょうどその時手に持っていた粘土のような物体を放り投げ、両腕を大きく広げてロキの方へよちよちと駆け寄ってきた。その姿を心底嬉しく思ったロキは (腰に感じた痛みに思わず怯んでしまわないよう気を付けて)彼女を掬い上げ、そっと抱きしめた。これまでノマから離れていたのは長くても二時間程度のことだったので、三日間も離れていた今回は、娘の笑い声を聞かずにいる時間が永遠のように感じられたのだ。彼はしばらく娘の香りを堪能してからその丸い頬にチュッチュと二度キスをして、娘がソーの存在に気がついたので彼に手渡した。

「この子の面倒を見てくれたこと、感謝しきれないな」ロキがピーターに告げると、彼は微笑んでいたが、その視線がロキの首筋に移る。とたんにびっくりした顔になったかと思うと、次の瞬間にその頬は燃えるように赤くなり、少年は視線を外していた。

「大丈夫。本当だよ。ノマと遊ぶのは楽しいし、駄々をこねたのだって一、二回しかなかったし。何も問題はなかったよ」

「それは良かった」ロキは面白そうに返事をしたが、次にピーターの隣に座っていた若い娘に視線を向ける。手首に嵌めた光る珠玉を弄っていた彼女は一拍置いて顔を上げると、ロキの視線を捉えた。

「お前にも礼を言ったほうが良さそうだ。ミス…？」

「シュリ」娘が答え、手を差し出した。「ティチャラの妹よ」

ロキは彼女の手を取って握手をした。「私の名は――」

「ああ、あなたが誰かは知ってるわ」彼の言葉を遮ってから、シュリは顔をしかめた。「ごめん。今のは言い方が悪かったわね。あなたはここらじゃ有名人だから。ワカンダでもニュースになっていたくらいよ」

「ふむ」ロキは言って、握手していた手を放す。「それで、お前はここで何をしているんだ？」

「何が起きているのか、兄さんに聞いたの」シュリは言うと、立ち上がって綺麗にプレスされたズボンをはたいた。「インフィニティストーンの話とかをね。それで、それぞれの石が持つ特有の波長を使って残る石の在処を突き止める方法を見つけたかもしれない。それにはインフィニティストーンそのものを利用しないといけないから、ここに来たってわけ」

ロキはきょとんとして首を傾げた。スタークでさえその数多の発明品を使っても石の在処を探り出すことができなかった。この娘はすでに彼よりも先に進んでいるというのだ。

「凄いな」彼は本心から述べていた。シュリが彼に向けた笑顔は眩しかった。

「知ってる」彼女は当たり前のように答えた。「今はただスタークさんのコンピュータに私がデザインしたアップグレードがインストールされるのを待ってるところ。それが終われば、最初の試みに挑戦できるわ」それについてスタークがどう思っているのか、ロキには想像できなかった。「でも、あなたに頼みたいことがあるの」

ロキは眉を顰めた。「私に？」

シュリは頷き、まるでじっとするには興奮しすぎているかのように身体の重心を左右に揺らしていた。「スキャナーの設定を確認するために、石がかつての宿主にどんな影響を残すかを調べておきたいの。生物的に石と繋がった人たちに残されたエネルギーとのインターフェイスを考慮しておかないといけないから」彼女はまた興奮気味に微笑み、それがあまりに無邪気なために、ロキは普段彼がマインドストーンの主だった頃の話題が出る時に感じる不安や焦りを感じることさえなかった。「あなたを調べてもいい？ニューヨークを襲った時に、少しだったとしても石と交流していたはず。でないと、石はあなたの言うことを聞かなかっただろうし」

まあ、いいか。それだけならば害にはならないだろう？

「時間と場所さえ教えてくれれば行くぞ」ロキは答え、シュリの笑顔はさらに明るいものとなった。それが可能だとして。

「本当にありがとう！私の研究に対するもの凄い貢献となるわ！」

しかし、彼女に質問できる前にロキはノマの癇癪が始まる前兆を耳にしていた。そろそろ正午だということを思えば、彼女の昼寝の時間が迫っているためだろう。

ロキはノマと共に部屋を出て、シュリが何処からともなく取り出した携帯ブラスターへピーターと共に称賛を述べるためにソーを残すのだった。

シュリがロキを調査するには、そのための機器が正常に働いていることを確認しなければならなかった。このため、次の数週間は比較的穏やかに過ぎていった。比較的、というのが味噌だ。なにしろ、ロキの発情期から三週間後、スタークが『インフルエンザ』という病に罹ったのだ。そして程なくしてバナーも罹り、それからナターシャ、そしてクリント。やがて数日後には基地全体が鼻を啜ったり咳をしたりしているようだった。こうして、アスガーディアンは人間の病気への免疫はないのだということが発覚した。ロキの民の少なくとも半数がこれに罹っており、残る半数はまるでそれが生死を別つとでも言うように医療区画を避けていた。ロキはそのような病が娘の小さな体に何をするのか恐れ、ノマをなるべく彼らの居室に隔離していた。

もっとも、それで安全が確保できたとは言えず、ある朝ソーが普段より高体温で目覚めたのだった。ロキはすぐさま上階の客間へと彼を追い出した。だが、ノマの面倒を見てくれる者を見つけては、夫の下を訪れた。通常彼はソーのベッドの端に腰かけ、あまり深く呼吸しないよう気をつけながらソーの顔や胸元に解熱作用のある水薬を塗ってやるのだった。

「偉大なる雷神が、たかが風邪にやられるとはな」ロキは軽くからかうと、ソーの汗で湿った髪をひんやりとした指先で額から払ってやる。惨めな思いでソーはそれに頭を寄せた。

「俺の辛さを軽減するものがある」彼が唇を尖らせて言うと、ロキは辛抱強く相手を見つめた。

「それは何だ？」

「スタークがキッチンに常備しているアイス・クリームが少し欲しい」ソーの言葉に、ロキは大袈裟に目をぐるりと回した。

「確か、あんたが私のために色々してくれるんじゃなかったか？」彼は言ったが、その唇はからかい気味な笑みの形になっていた。後にチョコ味のアイスクリームを最後の一口分も残さず持ち去ったことでスタークに怒られた時も、ロキは気にしなかった。

ヴァルキリーは病を避けることに成功していたので、ロキは何度か朝のうちにノマを彼女に預けると、スヴァンヒルドや他の治療師たちの手伝いをするために医療区画へと足を運んだ。最も重い症状を見せたのは小さな子供たちと高齢の老人たちであり、子供が咳き込む度に、ロキは胸が痛むのだった。今のところノマがこの病気にならずにすんでいることをノルンの神々に感謝しては、このまま健康を維持できるよう祈るのだった。

「今日の気分はどうだ、ターヴィ？」ロキは少年が横になっている寝台の傍に跪いて尋ねた。ターヴィはその明るい青い瞳をロキに向け、ここ数日見ていなかった鮮明な煌めきに、ロキはほっと胸を撫で下ろすのだった。

「だいぶ良くなったよ」ターヴィは言うと、肘で上体を支えて少し体を起こした。「早く良くなってホルガーとボール遊びがしたいんだ。僕が病気になっちゃった時、ちょうどトーナメントを開くことになっていたんだよ！一日中寝てるのなんてつまらなくて、嫌だな」

「辛抱だ」ロキは言い聞かせながら少年の体温を測る呪文を唱えた。まだ少し平均よりは高いようだが、もう心配するほどのものではなくなっていた。「遊ぶ前にしっかりと回復しないといけないよ」

「僕のお母さんもそう言うんだ」ターヴィは唇を尖らせ、ロキは含み笑いを抑えるのだった。

ターヴィの額に湿ったタオルを置いてそれに癒しの術をかけてから、ロキは立ち上がった。「明日の朝には良くなっていると思うから、そうしたらホルガーに誰がアスガルドで一番の選手なのか見せてあげられるな」

ターヴィの目が星のように煌めいた。「本当にそう思うの？」

「そう思っていなければ、こんなことは言わないよ」ロキは片目を瞑って言った。「ほら、休まないと良くならないぞ」

ロキは他の患者たちにも同じようにして歩き回り、それから疲れ切って座っていた。ここ数日間、彼は普段よりも疲れていたが、それは民衆の健康と安全を確保するために普段よりも多く働いているためだと思っていた。数分後に誰かが彼の左手に座ったのでロキが顔を上げれば、スヴァンヒルドがエプロンで手を拭いているところだった。

「どうだと思う？」ロキが尋ねると、治療師は欠伸を漏らし、伸びをしてから彼に目を向けた。

「峠は越えているのではないでしょうか。先週病に罹った者たちの大半が回復に向かっています。触れた物すべてを消毒するよう心掛けていれば大丈夫でしょう。そうしなかったことで第二波が発生しては目も当てられませんからね。陛下はどうされています？」

「戦闘で片腕でも失くしたかのように惨めな態度を取ってる」ロキは無表情で言ってから小さく笑みを浮かべた。「あの人は大丈夫。昨日はもう少し固形物を食べられるようになっていたから、回復しつつあるのだと思う」

「それは良かった」スヴァンヒルドが告げ、消毒液の入ったボウルをロキへ手渡すと、彼はありがたくそれを受け取り、自分の手をごしごしと洗い始めた。「それで、あなたは？民衆の相手と陛下のお世話を繰り返されているというのに、病気にかかっておられないのは驚きです」

「まあ、それなりに疲れてはいるがな」ロキは手を洗い終えると布で乾かしながら言った。「でも、最近あまり良く眠れていないから、多分そのせいだと思う」そしてスヴァンヒルドは彼をじろじろと見やり、その額にはロキが何度も見てきた皴が刻まれていった。

「大丈夫、大丈夫」治療師が立ち上がってロキの額に手を当てながら呪文を唱えると、彼は抗議の声を上げていた。彼女が目を開くと、心配そうな顔になっていた。

「少し体温が高いようです」彼女は言って、今度はロキの肩や胸元に手を置いて他の症状を探りはじめる。「しかし痰や咳はないようですね…他に何か症状はありますか？」

「それ以外に？少し腰が痛いかもしれないが、それだって多分患者の診察をしている時に屈んでいるからだと思う」

スヴァンヒルドの表情が物思わし気になったが、程なく首を振って頭に浮かんだ考えを否定したようだった。「しばらくあなたの様子を見ることにします。風邪の症状を少しでも感じたと思ったら、直ちに私に言ってくださいね？」

「分かった」ロキは少し可笑しそうに同意した。スヴァンヒルドは今の言葉を質問の形にしていたが、彼に選択権はないのだということくらい明白だった。

「では、ご家族の下へお戻りください。残りの時間に対応するに足る治療師が揃っていますので。また明日お待ちしています。この一週間あちらこちらを駆け回っていたようですが、ありがたいとは思うものの、それはおやめくださいね」

「お前の為なら、スヴァンヒルド」ロキが言うと、老婦人は小さく鼻を鳴らして彼に手を振った。ロキが立ち上がった時、視界が少し揺れた気がして、唐突に胃に湧き起った吐き気に彼は顔をしかめていた。

「大丈夫ですか、陛下？」スヴァンヒルドも立ち上がるとロキを支えるようにその肘を手に取った。彼は吐き気が治まるまで瞬きをし、深呼吸を繰り返した。

「問題ない」ロキは答えた。興味深い。どうやら、彼もこの流感にかかってしまったようだ。


	7. 第七章

「それで、私は何をすれば？」ロキは尋ねると、椅子に腰を下ろしてノマを膝に乗せた。彼女は小さな指先をロキの髪に埋めており、最近彼女の金髪を三つ編みにするようになったロキの真似をしようと頑張っていた。

シュリは様々な電子機器の山に肘まで腕を突っ込んでおり、何らかの青い透明なスクリーンが彼女の目元を隠していた。「ただ座ってて」彼女は口に咥えたスクリュードライバーを歯で挟んだまま言った。「幾つか仕上げるものがあるの。終わったら早速始めるからね」

スタークの研究施設はロキが最後に訪れた時からだいぶ様変わりしていた。幾つもの作業台に散らばっていた作りかけの発明品や放棄された廃棄品はどこにも見当たらない。そこら中にあった数字や図形を表示してはロキに頭痛を与えていた画面は全て無形のものとなっていた。新たに白く塗り固められた壁や天井に投影された光が反射することによって映し出されたホログラムに置き換わっているのだ。壁際をぐるりと囲んでいた様々なバージョンのアイアンマンスーツは陳列ケースに整然と並べられていた。ロキは現在の配置の方が良いと思った。

「ママ？」ノマが呼びかけたので、ロキは膝の上で丸まって彼の腹に頬をくっつけた娘に視線を落とした。後れ毛を彼女の耳にかけてやり、彼は柔らかに微笑みかける。

「どうした？」

「この中？」彼女は囀り、ロキはきょとんとした。ノマは小さな顔を彼の腹に押しつけている。

「この中？」オウム返しに言えば、彼女は熱心に首肯した。「ああ。お母さんの朝ごはんのことかな」

「この中」ノマがまた言ったので、ロキは首を傾げて眉を顰めた。

「可笑しな子。この中には果物以外のものは何もないよ」それからノマの腹をつつけば、彼女はきゃらきゃらと笑いながら身体を捩った。「この中？ノマは朝ごはんに何を食べたかな？」

「パンケーキ！」ノマが嬉しげに言うと、ロキは微笑むと彼女の笑顔と笑い声を堪能するためにしばらく娘を擽っていた。この数ヶ月の内に、彼女はミニソーになっており、パパの食べるものを何でも食べ、パパのすることを何でも真似した。ロキはソーが纏うハーフマントとお揃いのものを娘のために繕ってやったくらいだ。今もそれを身に着けている。この三日間着たいと駄々をこねたせいで、ずっと纏っている明るい緑色のドレスの上に。

「よし、準備ができたわ」シュリの声がしてロキが顔を上げれば、彼女の目を覆うスクリーンと繋がった手の平サイズの機器を手に、彼の目の前に立っていた。「悪いけど、その子は膝から下ろしてもらえないかな。スキャンプロセスは大人にとっては無害だけど、子供への影響は実験不足だからね」

ノマを見下ろしたロキは、その小さな鼻にチュッとキスをするために一旦抱え上げた。彼女は鼻にしわを寄せてクスクスと笑う。「お母さんは少しやらなければならないことがあるんだ、ダーリン、だから向こうのテーブルで遊んでおいで。バッグの中にお人形さんが入ってる。すぐに終わるから」

「キス？」ノマが尋ねたので、ロキは微笑んで左の頬を彼女に向ければ、ノマはぶちゅっと音を立てて唇を押しつけ、今度はロキに自分の頬を差し出した。彼も同じようにしてからノマを床に下ろし、彼女がよちよちとオモチャの方へ向かうのを見守っていた。最近になって二人の間にできた儀式のようなもので、たとえ同じ部屋にいたとしても、互いから離れなければならないときにノマがそうするようせがむのだった。それを、ロキは耐えられないくらいに可愛いと思うのだった。

ノマがしっかりとおもちゃで遊び始めるのを確認してから(実のところ、それらはアイアンマンとキャプテンアメリカの小さなフィギュアなのだが、ノマはそれらをお人形さんだと言い張っている。それらを何と呼ぼうがロキは構わないのだが、スタークが初めてそれを耳にした時に頬がピンクに染まった光景を見れたのは面白かった)、ロキはシュリに向き直った。彼女の目を覆うスクリーンはさま座な形や色を表示しており、その目まぐるしい勢いにロキは全てを把握することができずにいた。シュリがそれに映し出されたある模様に目を向けると、手に持った機器が起動音を上げた。

「じっとしててね」シュリが告げ、ロキはその通りにした。両手をどうすれば良いのか分からなかったので、とりあえず膝の上でぎこちなく重ねておいた。シュリの手の中の球体から突如光が漏れ出て、彼とその背後の部屋一帯に網目模様を投影した。それに不思議と魅了されたロキは唖然として、光の網目模様が消えるまでその機器を見つめていた。

シュリの顔に反射するスクリーンの光にさらに多くの数字や図形が高速で表示されていった。それらが何を意味しているのか、ロキはとうの昔に把握することを諦めていた。しかし、姫君の口角が下がると、ロキは思わず構えていた。

「何だ？」彼は不思議と不安を憶えて尋ね、シュリは小さく首を振った。

「なんかバグったみたい。どうも二つ目の残留エネルギーを持つ存在を計測してるようだけど、もう一度試してみるわね」そして再び先程の光の模様が現れ、部屋の中をさっとスキャンした。二度目の試みの後も、シュリの表情は変わらず、ロキも同様に渋面を作っていた。

「ごめん。なんでこんなことになってるのか分からないわ」そう言って顔面を覆うスクリーンを注視し、彼女はあたかも目の動きだけでそれを操作しているようだった。ロキはチラリとノマの方に視線をやる。どうやら彼女は人形を使って大好きな場面を演じているようだ。それは結婚式であり、彼女は周囲で起きていることに全く興味を示していなかった。

「お嫁さん、キス」彼女は言って、人形同士の顔を擦り合わせている。「ぶちゅ！」

スタークとキャプテンが初めてこの光景を見た時の反応が楽しみだ。

「オーケー、スキャナーにマインドストーンの波長を無視するよう設定したわ」と言って、シュリは再び機器を掲げた。「スキャナーが何か別の石の存在を感知しているみたい。もしかしたら故障でもなんでもないのかもしれない」ロキが何が起きているのか把握する寸前に、彼女はスキャナーを起動させていた。

「待って――」彼は言いかけたが、すでに遅い。光はすでに部屋を流れていった。それが消えると、シュリの目の前に弓術の標的の中心部のような印が浮かび上がり、ロキは詰めていた息を吐いた。いずれは皆にテッセラクトの話をする必要があったのだ。彼はなんとか自らの命と引き換えにソーとノマの命を救う彼の計画をソーに知られることがないよう、秘密のままにしておけないかと、無駄に望んでいたのだが。まあ、仕方ない。もうしばらくの間喧嘩をしていなかったので、その時が来たのだろうと彼は諦めていた。最後に夫と口論に発展したのはノマが明らかに持っている雷の力の制御を学ばせる訓練を始めるには早すぎるか否かについてだった。

しかし、シュリはロキを診ていなかった。むしろ、彼にとって非常に恐ろしいことに、彼女はゆっくりとノマに顔を向け、手に持った機器がピンと小さく音を立てたのだ。ロキの頭の中でパズルのピースが全て嵌った。

一瞬で椅子から立ち上がったロキは驚いた娘が混乱して人形を落とすのも無視してノマを腕に掬い上げた。シュリは発見した事実を反芻している最中のようで、おかげでロキは彼女の目の前を駆け抜けて出口へ向かうだけの猶予があった。

「待って――」シュリがようやく言ったが、ロキはノマを彼女から隠すように抱え、振り向きはしなかった。

「すまないが、たった今、非常に重要な用事があったのを思い出した！」

母と子の絆のおかげか、ノマはロキが不安や痛みを抱える時はすぐにそれを把握していたので、彼が基地内の広大な通路の迷路を駆け抜ける間、彼女は彼の頬をペタペタとしながら「ママ？ママ？」と呼びかけていた。だが、ロキは聞いていなかった。彼の思考は意識の範囲を飛び越えて言葉や形にできないものとして脳裏を駆け巡っており、ただ恐怖とパニックと魂さえも押し潰そうとする罪悪感だけを彼に伝えている。そして、彼は心臓が喉元まで上がってきた状態で居住区へ続く角を曲がった。

ノマをベッドの上に下ろし、ロキはポケット次元に急いで手を突っ込むと、硬い何かに触れるまで辺りを探った。それからテッセラクトを現実へと引っ張り出す。そして、彼が予期した通り、容器の中で石の放つ青い光は弱まっていた。まるで、その力が流れ出ているかのように。別の何か、あるいは誰かへと注ぎ込まれているかのように。震える両手で容器を包み込んだロキは、石をゆっくりと娘の方に差し出した。

ノマは大きく見開いた茶色い目を瞬かせたが、それは石の力を反射して青く光っていた。その色は、彼女がまだロキの胎内にいた頃に見た、自分のオーラと絡み合ってたものと同じだった。生命の樹に反映されたノマの魂の色と。首を傾げたノマはぽっちゃりとした指先をゆっくりと伸ばし、テッセラクトのガラス容器に押しつけた。彼女が一度、二度瞬くと、残りの光も掻き消える。再びノマがロキを見上げると、その双眸は青く光っていた。

ロキの意識が真っ暗になる直前に聞こえたのは、恐怖に満ちて甲高く響いた娘の声だった。

「ノマ！」ロキは覚醒するなり叫び、渾沌とした意識の中から浮上すると飛び上がるように上体を起こしていた。彼の肩に手が触れており、彼はそれを引き剥がそうと抵抗したが、目の前にある顔と彼に語り掛ける声を把握するなり動きを止めた。

「陛下」スヴァンヒルドの助手の一人、サーガが言った。「陛下、大丈夫です。治療室にいます。もう安全です」

その事実は恐慌状態にあるロキをほんの僅かしか引き戻すことはできなかった。「娘はどこだ？」

「スヴァンヒルドがあなたが風邪をひかれたかもしれないと心配して、様子を見に行かれたのです」サーガはロキがゆっくりとベッドの上に横たわるのを見て、彼の肩から手を放した。「あなたが意識を失った状態で倒れておられたのを発見して、彼女は私たちとヴァルキリーを呼びに来ました。王女殿下は彼女と共に」

「ソーは？」とりあえずノマは安全な場所にいるようだと安心したロキは、一拍置いて尋ねた。サーガはスタークが治療師たちに配ったガラス製のタブレットを使って様々な診断をしていたところから顔を上げた。

「今、こちらに向かわれています。スヴァンヒルドがあなたの状態が安定したのを確認してから陛下を呼びに行かれました」

「ヘイムダルも連れてきてくれ」

「陛下？」サーガが尋ねたが、ロキは鋭く首を振った。

「ヘイムダルも連れてくるんだ」

もう一拍置いてから、サーガは頭を下げると背後にある両開きの扉から外へ飛び出し、ロキを独りで残した。彼は何ということをしてしまったのだろう？もっと前に気づいているべきだった。ノマは強力だ。非常に。彼女の血筋のことを踏まえたとしても、あの年齢にしては強すぎるほどの能力を持っていた。ソーとて少なくとも六、七歳になるまではその力の片鱗さえ見せていなかったというし、ロキ自身がセイズルを制御して彼の意思で雪を降らせたり、雷の軌道を曲げたりすることが可能になる頃には十歳になっていた。ロキのポケット次元は彼自身の一部、彼の魔力の集合体だ。つまり、彼はノマを妊娠していた期間中ずっと彼女をテッセラクトのエネルギーに晒していたのだ。それが彼女と意識を通わせたのは当然の結果だったかもしれない。まだサノスに捕らえられていない石として、あの男の目的から逃れるためには生物にとり憑く必要があると把握していたに違いない。

ロキは娘をインフィニティストーンの宿主にさせてしまったのだ。

ソーが両開きの扉を開け放って飛び込んでくると、彼はまっすぐロキに駆け寄り、彼がまだ生きていることを確認するかのようにその顔や胸を撫で回していた。だが、ロキの意識はこの時、ただ一人に向けられていた。王の後に続いて部屋に入ってきたヘイムダルだ。

「ロキ、何があったんだ、大丈夫か？」ソーは息を切らせて尋ねると、ロキの額にしっかりと唇を押しつけるために身を屈めた。「どこに――」

「番人よ」ロキは吠えるような声で呼びかけ、ソーは一瞬怯んでから困惑して目を瞬かせた。ヘイムダルは宇宙を見渡すその双眸をロキに据え、彼が上体を起こす間ただ静かに待っていた。

「何でしょう、王后陛下」

「お前は何でも見通す。そうだな？」鋭く尋ねたロキは怒りを辛うじて押さえつけながら、手を震わせ始めていた。ヘイムダルはロキを見定めるかのようにゆっくりと頭を下げると、再び口を開いた。

「そうです」

「我が娘が」ロキは言いかけたが、一拍置いて深呼吸をすると、震える声を静めた。「娘がテッセラクトの宿主となった」それを聞いた途端、彼の上に身を屈めていたソーが呼吸すら忘れたように静止した。

ヘイムダルはしばらく沈黙し、次に発する言葉を慎重に選んでいた。それは静謐な低い声によって紡がれる。「はい」

ロキは一瞬で立ち上がると、視界を覆い尽くそうとした闇を意思の力と娘を守りたい一心で湧き起る憤怒の情によって押し返した。「貴様は知っていた」相手を責め立て、彼は嫌と言うほど知り尽くしている冷気を指先に感じ始め、青がその肌の上を走ると同時に背筋を悪寒が駆け上った。「貴様は何が起こっているのかを知りながらも、私たちに何も言わなかった！」

「陛下、あなたは他の誰よりも分かっておられるはずです。一度ノルンの神々によって織り込まれた糸を解くことはできないのだと。私があなたに告げなかったのは、王女殿下の未来が明瞭で安らかなものだからです。殿下は長生きします」

「あの子が長生きするのは、あの狂人が娘に指一本でも触れることを私が許さないからだ！」ロキは唸り、必死に相手を脅すように長い犬歯を剥き出しにした。「あの子は二歳だ、ヘイムダル。それなのに、貴様はあの子がそもそも関わるべきではなかった戦いにノマを駆り出そうと言うのか！」その頃には空気中にはっきりと認識できる霜の噛みつくような冷気をも、ロキはろくに感じることができなかった。彼の指先はつららを生み出し鋭くなっており、果たしてロキがこれまでに本能的に誰かを殺したいと思ったことがなかったとすれば、今がまさにその時だった。

「ロキ」ソーがようやくショックから立ち直ったようだ。彼はロキの肩に手を置き、ロキもソーの皮膚が彼の皮膚に触れる直前に守護の呪文を唱えておくのを辛うじて思い出していた。ロキは胸を上下させ、紅い双眸を恐慌に見開いて彼を振り向いた。ソー自身、それほど冷静には見えなかったが、爪からつららが解けて消える程度には彼を正気に戻させた。

「貴様の姿など見たくもない」ロキはヘイムダルに向かって脅しを含んだ声で唸る。「私の前に姿を見せない方が貴様のためだ」

当然の如く、スヴァンヒルドはこの時を狙ったかのようにタブレットを手に現れた。緊張した光景を前に一瞬立ち止まりかけていたが、伝えに来た情報が彼らの話に割り込むだけの重要性があると判断したようだ。

「陛下――」彼女が言いかけたが、ロキはまだ話し終えていなかった。

「今は止めてくれ、スヴァンヒルド」

「ですが、陛下――」

「うるさい、スヴァンヒルド！」ロキは怒鳴った瞬間に我に返った。だが、手遅れだった。スヴァンヒルドは驚いて、両手に持っていたタブレットを取り落した。ロキは辛うじてそれが床に衝突する前に手を差し出して魔力で包み込み、罪悪感も露わにスヴァンヒルドの手元までそれを浮上させた。体から闘志が抜けていくにつれ、肩を落とす。

「す、すまない。私は酷いことを――私は――」そしてスヴァンヒルドは小さく首を振ると、片手を掲げた。ロキは黙り込む。

「あなたが意識を失っている間にスキャンをしました。直ちに対処が必要なものがないか確認したかったので。陛下…」そう言ってスヴァンヒルドはヘイムダルを見上げ、彼女の言わんとしていることを悟った番人は頭を下げて退室した。ロキはまだまだ彼に言いたいことがあったが、唐突にその気力を失っていた。「これをご覧ください」

ロキはまだ彼のことを不安と混乱の混じった面持ちで見つめているソーにチラリと視線を送ったが、彼はロキの肩をもう一度ギュッと握ってから手を放した。ロキはスヴァンヒルドに近づき、慎重に差し出されたタブレットを受け取った。彼はそこに映し出された内容にサッと目を通し、きょとんとした。

「悪いが、意味が分からない」

「それが…」スヴァンヒルドは首を振り、勇気を振り絞るかのように続けた。「陛下、こちらがあなたの心拍です」彼女は画面上で波打つ小さな円を示す。その脈拍はしっかりと平坦なリズムを刻んでいた。ロキが気絶していた時に測定されていたものに間違いなさそうだと、彼は皮肉気に思った。「そしてこちらが…」彼女はそのすぐ下に表示された、さらに小さな二つの脈打つ円を指差す。「これらが…」

ロキは頭から全ての血が引くのを感じ、再びくらりと眩暈がした。彼が床に倒れ込んでしまう前にソーが急いで彼を支え、ロキは必死に意識を現実に繋ぎとめた。

「ロキ？」ソーが心配に一段階高くなった声で呼びかける。ロキは首を一度、二度と振りかぶると、スヴァンヒルドに目を向けた。

「冗談だろう？」

「いいえ、冗談ではありません、陛下」治療師がそっと告げてからロキの横に移動し、タブレットに表示された画像を拡大することで、完全に波長の合った二つの心拍が脈打つのをよく見せた。彼はそれをしばらくじっと見つめていたが、やがてソーが口を開く。

「すまないが、俺にはよくわからんのだが」彼が言うと、ロキはスヴァンヒルドにタブレットを返してからソーに向き直り、両手で彼の顔を挟んだ。

「双子だ、ソー」彼はそっと告げる。「私たちに双子ができたんだ」

この日、ロキは娘がテッセラクトとの絆を完成させる場面を目撃した。胎内に宿った二つの命が刻む心拍を見た。だが、どういうわけか、彼が最も驚いた光景はこのどちらでもなかった。否、彼がもっとも驚くことになった光景とはソーが、彼の兄、アスガルドの王にして雷神である男が目の前で完全に気を失ったことだった。


	8. 第八章

医療区画でスヴァンヒルドがロキの健康状態を確認した後、彼らはノマを預かったヴァルキリーの下を訪れた。おそらく人生で最悪の現実を前にした事実を考慮しても、血管に影響を及ぼすホルモンが殺到するため、妊娠中に倒れるというのはごく一般的な現象らしかった。

彼らが到着すると、もちろんのことだが、ヴァルキリーは多くの質問を投げかけてきた。特に、これまで温かな蜂蜜色だったノマの瞳がテッセラクトの放つ空色に変わったことについての。しかし、ロキは任務を背負った男かのようにヴァルキリーの質問を全て無視すると、暖炉前の床で眠るノマを黙々と掬い上げた。そのまま娘を胸元にしっかりと抱き寄せてさっさと部屋を出て行くと、ヴァルキリーにぎごちなく言い訳を告げるのはソーの役割となった。

ロキは――今は妊娠のことを考えている場合ではなかった。それよりもよほど重要な問題が眼前に突き付けられた今となっては。彼の娘の中にはインフィニティストーンの力が眠っているのだ。ロキの長い、長い人生の中で遭遇した最も恐ろしい存在によって容赦なく追跡されているインフィニティストーンの。居室に戻ると彼は重々しくベッドに腰を下ろし、ノマを腕の中でかき寄せるとその髪に顔を埋めた。これは彼のせいだ。ロキのせいなのだ。彼は娘を直接危険な状況に置いたのだ。それも何のために？九つの世界そのものと同等に古く、力ある存在を前に、一体テッセラクトひとつで何ができると思っていたのだろうか？サノスと交渉できるなどと考えていたとは、ロキはなんと愚かだったのだろうか。あのマッド・タイタンはロキをその場で殺してから、地面に惨めに斃れた残骸の手からテッセラクトを拾い上げていたことだろう。

大きく息を吸いこみ、それがロキの耳にも異質な、湿って割れた音をしていることを把握して初めて、ロキは自分が泣いていることに気がついた。ノマがロキの腕の中で身動ぎし、混乱したような声を上げて目を覚まそうとしていた。ロキは娘に気づかれる前に涙を拭こうとしたが、その努力もむなしく、ノマの小さな眉が不安そうに寄せられていた。

「ママ…」彼女は囁き、ロキの頬を優しく撫でると、その宝石のように青く煌めく瞳は年齢に合わない懸念を宿して彼の瞳を探った。ロキはその眼差しを返すことができない。彼の犯した過ちを、彼がサノスのコントロール下にあった頃の自分の瞳を思い出してしまう。しかし、彼が首を垂れると、ノマが両手で彼の頬を押し上げ、ロキは口角を下げたまま顔を上げざるを得なかった。

「キス」彼女は言って、ロキは一瞬呆然と彼女を見返していたが、頬を差し出せばノマが特別に熱心なキスをくれた。それから自身の頬を差し出した娘にロキも同じようにして、その柔らかな肌に唇を押しつけてからノマを掻き寄せてその頭を顎の下に押しつける。まるで、こうすることで自らの身体を盾に娘を世界から守れると思っているかのように。

誰かがそっと咳払いをして、ロキが顔を上げれば戸口には静かに悲しげな面持ちを浮かべて彼らの様子を眺めているソーがいた。ロキは弱々しく彼に腕を伸ばし、夫は彼に歩み寄ると、その小さな家族を両腕に抱え込んだ。彼らはしばらくの間そうしており、互いに抱擁を交わしている限り世界や来たる戦い、そして一気に軌道を外れる万もの事象から守られているかのようだった。

ロキの涙が乾いた後、彼はソーの脚の間に座って夫の胸板に背を預けた。ノマはロキの膝の上で親指を咥え、いつもの伸びやかな雰囲気に戻っていた。その小さな肉体に宇宙の一部を吸収したようなものだとしても、彼女はまったく気づいておらず、少なくともマインドストーンが彼と融合しようとしていた時に感じた引き裂かれるような痛みを経験していない様子にロキは安堵するのだった。

「何が起こったのか、話してくれるか」しばらくしてソーがそっと促すと、ロキは溜め息をついてノマの髪を掻き集め、編み込み始めた。それはあたかも彼女に少しでも触れておかなければ、いつ目の前から娘が煙のように掻き消えてしまうことかと、無意識に恐れているかのようだった。

「私は…テッセラクトを隠していたポケット次元は私の存在の一部なんだ」彼は震える息をついて、ノマの絡まった金髪の巻き毛を慎重に解きほぐしていった。「あの石を隠すためだけに意図的に隔離した魔力の一部。それはつまり…説明するのが難しいが、要はあの石が私から遠く離れることはないことを意味している。それは常に私と共にあり、私が存在する宇宙空間の一部に織り込まれた状態だった」彼の震える指先が三つ編みを取り落し、ロキは溜め息をつくと初めからやり直した。

「この子がまだ胎内にいた時から、私は知らずにノマをあの石のエネルギーに晒していたんだ。今思えば、あの頃見ていた自分のオーラの中にあったこの子の色は石のエネルギーがその頃から娘に注ぎ込まれていたんだと思う。私はずっと、この子のあの青いオーラの色は私のオーラを反映したものだと思っていたけど…きっと、現実にはあの石の青だったんだ」二度目に三つ編みを取り落したロキは諦め、ノマの背中に大きく円を描くように撫ではじめた。「石の力は今や彼女の中にある。ソウルトランスファーを完成させてしまった今、ノマを傷つけることなくこの石を抽出することは不可能に近くなってしまった」

「これは私のせいだ、ソー」ロキは頭を垂れ、彼の膝の上から這い出ようとしたノマの片腕を片手でそっと掴む。「そして、あのタイタンはこの子を奪いに来る」

「…違う」しばしの沈黙の後、ソーはロキの胴体に回した腕に力を込めて言った。「違う、ロキ、それは違う。これはお前のせいなんかではない。何が起きているか、お前は知らなかった。それに、お前は石を守るために取ったんだ」

「ソー」ロキは苦く、自虐的に嗤った。「ソー、ソー、ソー。今ではあんたは私の善人としての側面を信じるあまり、私が本当はそれほど変わっていないかもしれないと考えもしないのか」彼が身体を離すと、ソーは腕を放し、ロキがノマを腰に抱えて立ち上がるに任せた。彼は夫を振り向かない。「私は自分のために石を取ったんだ。私の命乞いをするために」半分だけの真実を口にしたとたんに彼の声が揺れ、ソーが背後で立ち上がる音がした。

「お前は俺がお前を本当はそこまで理解していないのだという。ならば何故、俺はお前が嘘をつく時、それが分かるんだ？」

「嘘などついてない」ロキはピシャリと返したが、その声には確信がなく、弱々しいものだった。ソーの大きな手が肩に置かれると、ロキはそれから逃れたが、相手を振り返らずにはいられなかった。

「本当のことを教えてくれ、ロキ」ソーが言えば、ロキは今や兄に偽りを告げると考えただけで喉が紙やすりのように乾き切るのを覚えた。かつてそれは彼にとって当たり前のことだったのに。真実をほんの少し曲げたものか、あるいは完全なる偽りであっても、ソーの目をまっすぐに見据えて嘘をつくことなど容易かったというのに。しかし、彼らが共に立ち向かってきたものは彼を変えており、もはや嘘をつくことは難しくなっていた。

「初めは、本当だった。私自身の命と引き換えにするために、あの石を持ち去った」それからノマを見下ろせば、不安げに揺らしていたロキの腕の中で娘はうつらうつらとしている。「私は…いざ、ノマが生まれると、もう奴にこの子を奪われることはできないと知った。あなたを奪われることも」ロキの耳に届いた小さく息を飲む音は、彼を少し傷つけた。見上げれば、ソーは彼の言葉に聞き入っていた。「あなたたち二人を守るつもりだった。あなたたちの命と引き換えに、奴に石を捧げるだけでは足りないことは分かっていた。奴ならば私を殺した後に石を奪い、そのままあなたたちの命も奪っていただろうから。もしも…奴が私を殺せば、石を見つけ出すのに私の魔力を解きほどかなければならなくした。私は何日もかけて防壁や罠を仕掛け、私以外の者が石に手を伸ばすことすら非常に難しい状態にしたんだ。そうすることで、あなたたちが逃げ延びるだけの時間稼ぎができると思って」

「ロキ」ソーが声をあまりに詰まらせたので、ロキは兄と目を合わせることができなかった。もっとも、あまり関係がなかったようで、一瞬後には兄の力強い腕に呼吸を奪われるほどの勢いで抱きしめられていた。ソーがようやく力を抜いたかと思えば、それはロキの唇を奪うためで、彼は驚愕して呼吸を忘れていた。

「駄目だ、ロキ」ソーは顔を離すと両手でロキの頬を挟むように包み込み、額を合わせた。「もうやめてくれ。お前がこの世から三度目に消えるところなど、見たくもない。今度はもう、耐えられない」そしてロキがソーと視線を合わせるために眼差しを上げれば、残された片目に溜まった涙が煌めく光景にたじろいでしまった。

ああ、自分はなんと愚かだったのだろう。ロキはまたもやってしまった。彼を支えるソーがすぐそこにいるというのに、世界中の問題を一人で正そうとした。きっと、自分はもう一人ではないと思い知るまでに千年はかかることだろう。千年も、まだ生きることができたとして。

「もうやめる」ロキはしばしの後同意し、ソーが今度は優しく甘い口づけをしてきた。唇を放すと、ソーは再び彼を抱き寄せる。

「愛している、ロキ」

「私も愛してる」それ以上の真実がロキの唇から零れたことはなかった。

その後、二人は共にベッドの上に座り、両親が星空を眺める間にノマはロキの膝の上で眠っていた。当然のことながら、ある時点でアベンジャーズたちにもこの事実を明かす必要があったが、今彼らの関心は家族だけにあった。いざ戦いが始まる頃には、ノマはどこか遠くに隠される。テッセラクトの宿主だろうが何だろうが、彼女はまだたったの二歳、そして両親にとっては何よりも大切な宝物なのだ。何を犠牲にしてでも、彼女は守られる。ソーは何度もノマと共に逃げるようロキを説得しようと試みたが、彼は拒否し続けるのだった。

「あなた一人で立ち向かわせはしない」

「一人ではない」ソーはロキの手を取り、諭すように言った。「それに、お前はノマ以外の子らのことも考えなければならない」

ロキは瞬きをして、それから思い出した。双子。ノマを守ることのみを一心不乱に考えていたため、その日明かされたもう一つの不運な事実のことをすっかり失念していたのだ。不運、と呼ぶのは少し不公平か。ロキはソーの次の子孫、しかも一人ではなく二人を身籠ったことを喜んでいる。だが、考えられる最悪のタイミングでの妊娠であった。サノスが到着するのはおそらく彼らが生まれる前、だが、ロキが丸くなってよろよろと歩く、感情的になっただけでなくたいした戦力にもなれない状態の時になるだろう。

「頼む」ソーは静かに告げると、ロキの掌両方に口づけを落とした。「俺がもっとも愛する者を救ってくれ。お前自身と俺たちの子らを」

「今はこの話はしたくない」ロキは重く溜め息をつき、ソーから手を引き離した。「今、私はノマの安全のことだけに集中する。他のことは後回しだ」しかし、果たしてそれは彼の胎の中で育まれている双子にとって公平なことだろうか？この子たちも彼の子供に違いないだろう？ロキは頭が痛かった。ついでに腹も痛い。

「ノマが生まれた時、確かあんたの悍ましいペニスはもういらないと言った覚えがあるんだが。私の言うことを聞くべきだったかもしれないな」

この一時間、彼らの周囲に充満していた緊張した空気がソーの含み笑いによって壊され、彼は上体を屈めてロキの額に軽く頭突きをした。ロキは思わず笑う。

「モータルが俺を豊穣の神と呼んだだけのことはあるだろう」彼がからかい気味に言うと、ロキの頬が薔薇色に染まった。

「まったく、ソー、一度に一人ずつではだめだったのか？この調子じゃあ、次は三つ子だぞ。私たちは神族だ。何千年も生きるというのに。子供を作る時間はいくらでもある。でもまあ、あんたのことだから、度し難い方法を取り続ける必要があるんだろうな」

「硬いのは確かだな」ソーが意味ありげに眉を動かすと、ロキは反駁する代わりに肘でその脇腹を軽く突いた。

しかし、二人の笑顔はすぐに掻き消え、ソーは大きな手を片方ロキの腹の上に置いた。まだ受胎後二十二日とあっては、妊娠期間の初期もいいところだ。何もかもうまくいけば、今回はソーもロキの中で子供たちが育まれる九ヵ月間の全てを見ることができる。ノマの時はできなかったことだ。

「双子」ソーがそっと呟き、ロキはそのこめかみに小さくキスをした。「二人…同時に」

ロキの口から漏れた含み笑いは柔らかく、愛しげだ。「双子とはそういうものだな」片手をソーの手に重ね、腹の上で指を絡めあわせる。今はまだそこに膨らみはなんら感じられないが、ノマを妊娠していた時にロキがどれほど大きくなったかを思えば、近いうちに膨らみ始めることだろう。ロキは望み通りに注目の的となることは間違いない。

「あんたの友人たちはどう思うだろうな？」一拍置いて、ノマの時の二倍も大きくなった腹を想像して彼は訪ねた。不可能にさえ思える。ノマの妊娠期間の終わり頃には、ロキは自分が破裂するのではないかと、娘の蹴りひとつで真っ二つに割れるのではないかと危惧していたのに。彼のヨトゥンとしての姿では新たに母となった証の線が三つも出現したし、アシールの姿でも彼の腹には妊娠線が躍っている。双子を生めば、それらはどれくらい増えるのだろう。

「トニーは確実に色々と言うだろうな」ソーが指摘し、ピンク色の妊娠線を一本見つけると、そっと指先でなぞった。「だが、もしあいつがお前の気に障るようなら、俺からも言っておこう」

「あいつはいつも気に障るよ」ロキは曖昧な手のジェスチャーと共にそう言うと、膝の上で身動ぎし始めたノマを見下ろした。「兄上に私の名誉を守るために戦ってもらう必要があるほどではない」ぼんやりとロキを見上げるノマの目はいつものハニーブラウンだったが、その双眸に光が一度、二度と閃くと、テッセラクトの不気味な青に染まっていった。

「おはよう、私の太陽」ロキは声が震えないよう不安を呑み込んで言い、ノマは彼の膝の上で上体を起こすと、両親の繋がれた手がロキの腹の上に置かれていることに気がついたようだ。

「この中」彼女が得意げに言うので、ロキは思わず震える笑い声を漏らしていた。彼はノマを目の前に抱き上げると、彼女の額にキスをしてから互いの額を合わせた。

「この中」彼が認めると、ノマは歓喜の声を上げて脚を蹴り出しはじめた。ロキは娘をベッドの上に座る自分の隣に下ろす時に、腎臓辺りに膝蹴りを受けないよう身を躱していた。彼女はすぐに彼の膝の上に倒れ込むと、丸い頬をロキの腹に押しつけた。

ロキが彼女の乱れた髪を撫でつけていると、ノマは彼の腹に向かって何やら話しかけており、中にいる胎児たちに直接届くかのように両手で腹を撫でていた。チラリとソーを見やれば、二人は微笑みと眉の動きだけで会話をした。そしてソーは身体を寄せてロキの額に口づけを落とすと同時にそっと囁きかけるのだった。

「俺たちは九つの世界でももっともラッキーな一家だな」

ロキは反論することなどできなかった。

残りのアベンジャーズたちはロキの予想通りの反応をした。彼はまず、良い報せと悪い報せのどちらから聞きたいかと尋ね、これにロジャーズが額にしわを寄せてスタークに視線をやるのだった。

「良い方からだ」一拍置いて答えたトニーはシュリと共に手掛けていたブラスターのプロトタイプを作業台に置いた。天才少女が片手を差し出すと、ブラスターが彼女の下へと飛んでいき、鈍いカチッとした音を鳴らしてその手首に装着された。

「すごーい」ピーターが感動し、瞳に星を宿して彼女を見つめている。ロキは視界の隅でティチャラが少年にチラリと目をやって僅かに首を振ると、含み笑いを漏らす様子を捉えた。

「ロキが授かったんだ」ソーが朗らかに宣言すると、ノマを抱えていない方の腕をロキの腰に回した。

「双子だ」室内が静まり返り、寄せ集めのヒーローの一人一人がその場に凍りついていると、ロキはぎごちなく加えていた。

最初に沈黙を破ったのはピーターであり、彼は椅子から飛び上がるように立つと、歓声を上げていた。これが茫然自失としていたアベンジャーズたちを我に返らせたようで、彼らの間から徐々に声が上がり始めた。ナターシャとクリントから始まり、それはシュリとティチャラ、それからワンダとヴィジョンの間に広がっていった。スティーブがバッキーに何やら囁きかけると相手は微笑み、ブルースは何度かトニーの背中を叩いて彼を現実に呼び戻していた。

「ああ、素敵な話だな。これで僕の高級で清潔なソファに鼻くそを擦り付けるガキどもが増えるわけだ」彼は文句を言ったが、ロキにはその煌めく双眸が見えた。スタークが決して認めることはないだろうが、彼はノマに魅了されきっているのだ。ロキが忙しく、ノマを預ける相手を探していると、ほぼ確実にスタークが最初に名乗りを上げる。記憶に残ったある時など、町に繰り出していたロキが戻ると、顔中に化粧品を塗りたくったスタークとノマがフローズンの映画を背景にぐっすりと眠っていたことがあった。

「おめでとう」ワンダが静かに告げ、ロキは小さく微笑むと彼女に会釈を返した。本当ならば、先に悪い報せを選んでほしかった。少なくとも、そうすれば良い報せで彼らの動揺を和らげることができたかもしれないのに。

「それで悪い報せってのは、なんだ？これからは恐ろしい力を持つ小さな半神を一人ではなく三人も相手にしなくちゃいけなくなるってことか？」

「この子たちは半神ではない。普通に神々の一員だ」ソーが指摘すると同時にロキが咳払いをすると、小声で「それは決して間違いではないな」と呟いていた。スタークの眉が髪の生え際まで上っていった。

ロキはソーが差し出したノマを腕に受け取ると、全員にその姿が見えるように彼女の向きを慎重に変えた。部屋に再び沈黙が下りる。

「目が…」ブルースが小さく呟き、ロキの胸中を蝕む罪悪感は酸のように鋭く痛み、饐えていく。彼はノマの髪をそっと撫でつけてから腰の辺りで支えると、半分は癖で、半分は自身の焦りを宥めるために彼女をあやし始めた。

「私は…ミッドガルドに到着した際に、お前たちに真実の全てを伝えなかった」彼が始めると、トニーの目が刃のように鋭くなった。彼がロジャーズと交わした視線は慎重なもので、キャプテンは椅子の上で姿勢を正していた。「アスガルドの崩壊後、私はテッセラクトを隠し持っていた。お前たちがスペースストーンとして認識しているものだ」

「インフィニティストーンだって！？」スタークの隣に座っていたサムが信じられないと言うような声を上げ、その声音はソーの警戒心を呼び覚ましたのか、彼は僅かに進み出てロキを背後に庇うように立った。ロキは溜め息をつくとソーの肩の後ろに手を置いた。

「その通りだ」彼は言って、ノマを近くに抱き寄せた。「ニューヨークの戦いの後、ソーが奪還したテッセラクトはアスガルドの宝物庫に保管されていた。ヘラを倒すために、私はあの星を破壊することに繋がる一連の出来事を始める任を与えられた。それを実行するために宝物庫に赴いた時、私はテッセラクトを置き去りにすれば、それが容易くサノスの手に落ちるのだということに気づいた。だから、取った」

「君はインフィニティストーンを所持していた。この間ずっと」ロジャーズがゆっくりと告げ、バッキーは頭を傾けて眇めた目で彼をじっと見据えていた。「それで、それを僕たちから隠しておくのが賢明だと思っていたというのか？」

「お前さんが僕たちの味方になったのだと言ったんじゃなかったか」トニーが言って、ロキはその声音に裏切られたのだという僅かな悲しみを聞き取ってしまった。それは驚きだったし、少し愚かでもある。たとえ、ロキ自身が己の罪を贖うことを待ち望んでいるのだとしても、これほどの短期間でロキを信用しようとする者たちが後を絶たないのは我ながら解せないのだった。

「悪いが、私は家族と我が民の味方だ。お前たちが私たちの同盟者であり続ける限り、私もその関係は尊重するつもりだ」

「本当に口のうまい奴だな」スタークは低い声で言った。テーブルの端を掴んでいた両手の関節が白く浮き上がっている。確かに、今のは少し言葉が悪かったかもしれない。

「見せてほしい」しばらく沈黙が続いた後、渋い表情をしたワンダが声を上げる。ロキの喉には罪悪感が喰らいついている。この娘はできる限り失望させたくなかったというのに。

「今、見せている」ロキは言って、それから待った。その言葉の意味を理解して最初に目を見開いたのはピーターであり、彼の顔をよぎった驚愕しきった表情に、ロキの心は沈んだ。この蜘蛛の子もワンダと同様になるべく傷つけたくはない存在だった。

「ノマ」彼が吐息と共に呟いた瞬間に、シュリは息を飲むと両手で口を覆った。クリントは一瞬で席を立ち、ナターシャによって腕を押さえられていなければロキに殴りかかっていただろう。

「お前、まさか…！」クリントは憤怒を双眸に宿して怒鳴った。「お前、あの石を自分の娘に宿したっていうのか！あの拷問としか呼べない体験を娘にさせたのか。もしそうなんだとしたら、貴様を殺す」

「意図的にこの子を害することなんて、するわけがない」彼と同等の怨恨を込めて告げたロキは背筋を駆け抜けた悪寒を抑えようと内心対抗していた。「この子を傷つけるくらいなら、躊躇いなくお前たち全員を切り裂き、我が身を刃に貫かせ、この宇宙全体を燃やし尽してやる」

「だったら、どうして彼女の目はそんなことになっているの？」問い質すナターシャを見れば、明らかにロキの縊り殺したいと思っているクリントから手を放す寸前であることが分かる。

「私は石を魔法で隠した」ロキはヨトゥンの姿へ変化しようと神経の末端からピリピリと全身に広がる感覚を強引に抑えつけながら説明した。今は鋭い牙と赤い瞳を晒す時ではない。「そして、私の魔力は私の一部、生命の樹を通して私の存在そのものと切り離せないほどに密接にかかわっている。その時は知らなかったが、ノマを妊娠していた間に私の魔力を通して彼女を石の力に晒してしまっていたのだ」ロキは突如疲労感に襲われ、ノマを抱え上げると彼女の頭を顎の下に押しつけた。「知らなかった。知っていれば、こんなことにならないように天地をも動かしていた。私の言う他の言葉を何一つ信じなくてもいい。ただ、これだけは信じてくれ。私が死ぬことでこの子を石から解放できるのなら、今この場でお前たちの手にかかって殺されても構わない」

部屋に沈黙が下りた。クリントとロキの激しい息遣いと、東側の壁にかかる時計のチクタクと鳴る音だけがあった。ソーはまだロキを背に庇い、いつ攻撃を受けても準備はできていると言わんばかりに巨大な腕を組んで佇んでいる。攻撃はなかった。

「俺は信じる」やがてバッキーが言った。それは彼と知り合ってから初めてロキが耳にした彼の声かもしれなかった。ロキはノマの背中を抱えた両手を固定したまま、呆然と彼を見返していた。一拍置いて、眉を引き上げたロジャーズが友人にゆっくりと振りむいた。

「なんだ？」バッキーは少しも怖気づくことなく肩を竦める。「俺は信じるぞ。自分の娘を故意に害するとは思えない。俺たちから石を隠していたことは別の話だ。だが、意図的に石を娘に融合させたとは考えられない」

「僕もそう思います」ピーターはまだ傷ついた顔をしていたが、同意の声を発していた。ロキはいつの日か、彼の友情を取り戻せることを願った。「ロキさんがノマを傷つけることはないと思う。娘さんのことを愛しすぎてるからね。ノマをどう扱っているか、僕たちはみんなこの目で見てきたはずだ」

「以前、彼女が転び、膝に傷を負いました」ザ・ヴィジョンが首を傾けて発言した。「傷口が消毒された後、それが化膿する可能性はほんの2％しかなかったというのに、ロキの心拍数は一時間ほど上昇したままであり、子供の傍を一日中離れませんでした」

「ありがとう…？」一拍置いて、ロキは不可解な気持ちで呟いた。ザ・ヴィジョンは会釈をしてきた。

スタークは納得していないようだ。今や彼は立っており、それまで座っていた背もたれの高い椅子に寄り掛かり、腕を組んでいる。全身が鋭く緊張した線を描いていた。「意図的にノマと石を融合させたかはともかく」彼は口角をきつく引き攣らせて言った。「こいつはインフィニティストーンを隠し持ったままここに来て、これまで僕たち全員からずっと隠してきた。それも、なんでもニンテンドーのパワーグローブをつけた頭のイカレた野郎が、なんだっけ？僕たちの知る宇宙全体を破壊するっていうから、僕たちがもうすでに一年もかけて石の行方を隈なく探していたというのに、だ」彼の隣ではサムとローディが静かに頷いている。

「石のことは話しておくべきだった。これについては謝る」ロキはゆっくりと言葉を紡ぐと、ノマがロキの頬に置いた掌にそっと口づけをした。「お前たちを騙そうとしていたわけじゃない。私は…」そこで一拍置いたロキは溜め息をついた。張りつめたソーの肩甲骨に沿って親指を這わせる。「私はいくつもの過ちを犯してきた」

「ああ、そうだな」トニーが鼻を鳴らす。ロキは気持ち半分で相手を睨み、言葉を続けた。

「ノマとソーだけはこれらの過ちの一部ではない。それどころか、この二人だけはおそらく、人生で唯一私の取った正しい行動の結果なんだ」これに、ソーは構えを解いてロキを振り向き、彼を腕の中に抱え込もうとしたが、ロキはそっと首を振った。代わりに、ソーは彼と体を寄せ合うにとどめた。「私はテッセラクトを使って彼らの命を救うつもりだった。それを上手に隠すことで、サノスが私を殺さなければ石を手にすることができないように仕向けた。私の命と引き換えにこの二人の命を保証できるならば、それで構わない。二人の安全を確保するためならば、何度でも死のう」

隣でソーが再び身体を強張らせていたが、ロキの注意はスタークに向けられていた。そして、相手はこれまでロキが見たこともないほどの感情に呑まれ、雷に撃たれたかのように見えた。それは寄り掛かっていた椅子の背に強く掴みかからなければ真っ直ぐ立っていられないほどの衝撃だったようで、彼を支えるかのようにその背に手を添えたロジャーズが驚いて「トニー？」と囁きかけている。彼らの向かい側にいるワンダが罪悪感を覚えたかのように表情を歪ませていた。

「私は――私はノマに害を及ぼすことはしない」ロキはスタークが内心どんな葛藤に苛まされているのか分からず、慎重に言葉を続けた。「サノスがこの星に到着する前にノマは可能な限り遠く離れた地に移しておくつもりだ。絶対の信頼を寄せているアスガーディアンを一人、すでにこの任のために選抜してある」

「ママ」ノマが口を挟み、ロキは娘を見下ろした。彼女はロキが首にかけていたビーズの飾りを鷲掴みにしていた。「ノマ、おなかすいた」

「もう少しだけお母さんに時間をちょうだい。その後でランチにしよう」ロキは約束し、彼女の額にかかった後れ毛を撫でつけた。「ノマは何を食べたい？」

鼻にしわを寄せたノマはしばし考え込んでいた。それはロキの愛する表情の一つ。ソーがまだ小さかった頃を思い出させるものだった。「パンケーキ！」やがて彼女が歓声を上げると、ロキは彼女をそっとあやしながら含み笑いを漏らしていた。普段ならば、そんな甘いものは朝食だけにしようとノマに告げていた。だが、今日という日は特に、ノマが望むものを何でも与えたいという気持ちが強かった。

「では、パンケーキに決定だ」娘に告げれば、ノマは彼の頬に大きな音を立ててキスをした。

「ママ大好き」

この一日ずっとロキの内面を蝕んでいた邪で歪んだ感情はその言葉によって洗い流されたかのようで、ロキは今にも零れそうな涙を抑えることができなかった。娘を強く抱き寄せると、鼻先を擦り合わせる。

「ママもノマが大好きだよ。とってもね」

ロキが再び目を上げれば、スタークは先程まで彼を襲っていた危機を乗り越えたかのようだった。室内全体が落ち着きを取り戻しており、その場に集った者たちの大半が悲しげな表情でロキとノマの様子を静かに見守っていた。

「どうやら、これではっきりと守るべきものができたと考えることもできるわね」やがてナターシャが言うと、室内に幾つか同意の声が上がるのだった。

「誰もノマに触れさせはしないさ」スタークはロキを見上げ、同意した。彼らの視線が互いを捉えると、二人の間に理解が広がった。無言のうちに類似した感情がロキにも伝わり、彼はスタークが何を思っていたのか理解したのだ。結局のところ、二人は似た者同士なのだ。

「それじゃあ、みんな」ロジャーズが声を上げ、テーブルの上でホロスクリーンを作動させた。「作戦を立てようじゃないか」

＊＊原作者様からの一言：この時トニーを襲った葛藤というのは、ウルトロンの時にワンダが見せた幻覚についてのことです。仲間の死を目の当たりにした彼は、ロキ同様に、サノスから何としても守りたいと思う相手がいるということですね。


	9. 第九章

「おとと」ある日、ロキの柔らかな丸みを描く腹に頬を押しつけて昼寝をしていたノマが目を覚ますなり彼に告げていた。まるで自ら兄弟たちがきちんと育まれていることを保証する義務でも感じているかのように、ロキの妊娠を知った時からノマは一時間と間をあけずに彼の傍にべったりと張りついていた。毎晩、ノマは彼の膝の上に横たわり、顔を腹に押しつけてロキさえも解読できない秘密を双子に囁きかけるのだった。

「ん？」ロキが眠たげに彼女を見下ろすと、その視界は眠気で霞んでいた。まだ妊娠六週間目だというのに、二人の胎児を同時に育むという負荷がすでに骨身に沁みるような疲労感を彼に与えていた。この二週間、彼はよくノマの昼寝に付き合うようになっていた。

「おとと」ノマが繰り返したが、ロキは彼女が何と言おうとしているのか把握する前に少し時間を要した。彼は首を傾けると、娘の顔にかかった乱れ髪を払ってやる。

「弟？」彼が聞き返すと、ノマは嬉しそうに笑って頷いた。小さな犬歯が下唇に引っ掛かり、ロキは傷がついて血が出ないようそっとそれをノマの口の中に戻すのを手伝ってやる。ここ二ヵ月ほど、彼女は部分的にヨトゥンへの変化をするようになっていた。ロキは毎朝娘がどんな姿で彼を迎えてくれるか分からずにいる。時に、彼女は闇夜の濃紺の肌をして、物に触れて氷結させては吐息も雪の結晶として出てくる。また別の日には角や鋭い爪を生やすので、昼寝の時間になって彼女を寝かせることが危険な行為になる。今日、彼女は見た目は完全にアシールだったが、それも時折上唇の下から覗く鋭い犬歯といつもの氏族線を除けばの話だ。

「おとと二人」彼女が自信ありげに言うので、ロキは僅かに膨らみを見せ始めた腹に手をやって思慮深げにしていた。中にいる赤ん坊二人の性別をスヴァンヒルドが調べることができるまでにまだかなり時間がかかるはずだ。だが、ロキは今子宮の中にいるのは二人の男の子なのだと賭けても良かった。

腹を圧迫することのないよう気を付けて、ロキは娘が彼の胸元で丸まるように抱き寄せた。ノマは居心地の良い位置を求めて少しだけ身体を捩り、ロキの頬に自分の頬を押しつけるような体勢で落ち着いた。

「それで、ノマはお弟たちのことは何て名前にするのが良いと思う？」

鼻にしわを寄せて、ノマはしばし考え込む。

「パンケーキ！」と彼女が宣言すれば、ロキは両の眉を撥ね上げていた。

「お前は弟たちのことを…パンケーキと名付けたいのか。二人とも？」

「一人はエルサ」そう答えたノマの表情はひどく真剣で、その提案を却下するならやってみろと言わんばかりに挑戦的な眼差しをロキに据えている。

「パンケーキとエルサだな」ロキは笑いをこらえながらノマの髪の生え際から紅い頬へとキスをした。「完璧な名前だと思うぞ」

ここ数週間というもの、毎日のように作戦会議が続いている。ロキ自身、ソーの友人たちと共に会議に出席すると同時に、ノマの安全を確保するための準備を進めていた。二週間前、スヴァンヒルドの下へ妊娠後初めての健康診断のために訪れた時、ロキは真剣な面持ちで彼女の肩に手を置き、話したいことがあると告げた。

「お前に頼みたいことがある」彼はどこか物悲しい声音で言った。「この責任を負いたくなければ、もちろん拒否する権利はある。だが、私がこんなことを頼めるだけの信頼を寄せているのはお前しかいないのだと知っておいてほしい」

不穏な前置きに深刻な表情になったスヴァンヒルドはロキの手に自分の手を重ねた。「何でも仰ってください、陛下」

「サノス到来までに我が民を避難させるための準備が着々と進められている。戦争が終わるまでの間、寛大なことにワカンダの国王がお前たち全員を国内で匿うと申し出てくれた。皆に避難準備をするだけの時間を与えるため、程なくソーと私でこのことを公表するつもりだ」ロキは溜め息をつき、不安げな態度で首に手をやった。これほどのストレスを抱え込んでいては、双子にとって良くないだろう。「私は…ノマをお前に預けたいと思っている。ノマを共に連れて行って、私の代わりに娘を守ってほしい。もしも、私たちがこの地で奴を食い止めることに失敗すれば、あのタイタンはノマを求めてそちらへ向かう可能性がある。お前の持てる力の全てを使ってノマを守ると誓ってほしい」

スヴァンヒルドはしばらく黙考していたが、やがてまだ重ねられていた手に力を込めると、その双眸に涙を溜めて彼を見上げた。「陛下、王女殿下を私などに託してくださることはこの身に余るほどの栄誉です」そっと告げた彼女の灰色の瞳には悲しみよりも固い決意が宿っていた。「私は死ぬその瞬間まで姫さまをお守りすることを誓います。ノルンの神々が私の祈りを聞き届けてくださるならば、あなたの御子には何一つ害が及ぶことはないでしょう」

その後に続いた抱擁は両者とも涙に溢れたもので、数分後にスヴァンヒルドは少々厳しい態度で二人とも冷静にならなければならないと告げた。なにしろ、こんな調子では双子の為にはならないと。ロキは笑みを浮かべ、両手で濡れた目元をごしごしと擦るのだった。昔は、民の一人からこれほどの支持と忠誠心を向けられることなど想像したことさえなかった。それも、彼が何度も失敗しては無様な姿を見せてきた相手にそんな情を向けられるなど尚更思いもよらなかった。彼にとってスヴァンヒルドは誠に神々からの祝福であり、二度目の懐妊を知ってから毎晩唱えている守護のルーンに彼女の名も連ねることを密かに誓うのだった。

もちろん、ロキはノマの安全を保障するという責任を民に任せっぱなしだというわけではない。彼の娘はインフィニティストーンの持つ原始的な力を宿しており、誰もそれを取り除くことができないのであっては、その力を利用しない手はない。ノマはようやく二歳を超えたばかり。それは当然のことながら、セイズルの訓練を始めるにはあまりに幼い年齢だった。魔法の使用はまだ感情に直結していたし、そもそも初歩的なものしか使えていない。彼女のセイズルは本能的な自己防衛のものに過ぎず、たとえそれこそが彼女の生存に必要とされるものだとしても、ロキの考えを実現させるためにはノマの魔法の腕を磨かなければならなかった。

「ノマ。ノマ、ほら、お母さんを向いて」そしてノマは二歳の誕生日にスタークに贈られた、正直馬鹿でかい熊のぬいぐるみと床の上で取っ組み合いをしていたところから顔を上げた。「こっちに来て、かわいい子」

ノマを正面の床に座らせたロキは、彼女の小さな両手を手に取った。彼が用心深く緑色の炎を二人の掌の上で踊らせると、ノマはその光景に目を輝かせた。

「これが何か分かるか、スイートハート？」ロキが柔らかく問うと、ノマはクスクスと笑いながら炎に手を翳し、火傷を負うことなくそれに触れる。

「魔法」当たり前だと言うように、彼女は述べた。「ママの魔法」

「正解」それからロキはノマの掌を上にして手に取ると、慎重に炎を彼女に手渡した。それはチラチラと瞬いたかと思うと、セルリアンに燃え上がり、ノマは炎を翳したまま手をあちらこちらに動かし、空気中で踊る灯火を観察していた。

「これはノマの魔法だ」ロキはそっと告げ、彼らの今置かれている状況を密かに嘆いた。娘を魔法と引き合わせるのは彼女が八か九歳、あるいは十歳になるまで待つのが理想だったはずだ。それならばノマも魔法とは何なのか、どれほど重大な能力であり、真剣に取り組まねばならないのかを理解できる年齢に達していただろう。しかし、背に腹は代えられず、ロキは娘が望まずに生まれた戦争の只中でも可能な限り有利な状態にしてやりたかった。

彼の注意深い監視の下、何日もかけてノマに好きなだけ魔法を使わせ、彼女がそれが自分の存在の一部なのだと認識し、魔力で生み出した様々なもので遊ぶに任せた。ノマが空腹を感じて泣き出せば、スタークのキッチンで目をつけていた林檎が何処からともなく彼女の膝の上に出現する。正午が近づき欠伸を漏らしはじめれば、それまで彼女が放っていたつららが大きく柔らかな雪の結晶に変わり、眠たげに床の上で丸くなる彼女の頬や髪に優しく降り積もった。ある時など、ベッドの端に腰かけていたロキが気がつけば、部屋の反対側にいたノマの目の前の床に瞬間移動させられており、不機嫌なノマが彼の膝の上によじ登り、母の注目を一身に浴びようとするのだった。

ノマがロキの計画に必要な訓練を始める準備が整うまでに二週間ほどこの調子で過ぎていった。彼女がどこまで変化の術を使えるようになるか、確認したかったのだ。できれば彼女には大人の姿を取ってもらい、ノマ本来の姿とはかけ離れた身体的特徴をできるだけ多く持つことで発見されにくくするのが理想だ。今現在の姿では、ノマがソーの娘だと見てわからないとなると、その人物は余程の馬鹿か盲目だとしか言えない。スペースストーンの宿主のことをサノスがどこまで知っているのかロキには皆目見当もつかなかったが、サノスが地球でロキを発見してしまえば、その関係性は比較的たやすく見破られてしまうことだろう。

それは楽な道ではなかった。ノマは自分自身を変化させるだけの集中力が備わっていないため、ロキが術をかけ、ノマがどこかで癇癪を起こして魔法を解いてしまわないよう祈るしかない。それは段階を踏んでゆっくりと進められた。まず、ロキはノマの髪を変えた。それを伸ばし、黒髪の巻き毛が背中を流れるようにする。次は目だ。彼は何度かその色合いを変えようと試みたが、どうしても隠すことのできない、不自然な輝きが残されていた。ロキはできる限りの工夫をし、その目があまり目立たないようにする他なかった。

結局、最も困難となったのはノマを成長させることだった。身体的な姿を変えたところで、彼女の精神年齢はどうしようもなく、最終的にノマは幼児の心を持ったまま年上の姿を取るだけとなった。ノマがティーンとなる手前ほどの成長期にある肉体で部屋の中を歩き回り、長くなった手足を不器用に動かしては壁にぶつかるその姿に、ロキは片手で目元を覆うのだった。ついに彼女が尻餅をついて泣き出すと、思春期前の姿をしているにもかかわらず赤子のように泣く様子が違和感しかなく、ロキは思わず震え上がると急いで彼女を元の姿に戻した。

娘の姿を成長させる作戦を諦めたのはそれから一週間後のことだった。それはノマがようやくじっと待てるようになってきたことで、ロキがもっと強力な変化の術をかけることができた時だった。目を閉じると、ロキはノマと手を繋いだところからセイズルを流し込んでいった。

しばらくしてロキが目を開けると、喉元で呼吸が引っかかった。彼の前に立ち尽し、大きく目を見開いているのは若く美しい娘だった。背が高く、筋肉質な体格はしなやかだったが、明らかに父親に似て力持ちに見えた。大人のノマは太陽のように輝く長い金髪をしており、成長したことによってかつて乱れていた巻き毛は緩やかに波打つ弧を描いている。赤ん坊の頃からあったふっくらした頬の肉は落ち、彫刻のような顔の中際立つくっきりとした頬骨や鋭く高い鼻はロキ自身を思わせる。しかし、彼を躊躇わせるのは彼女の瞳だった。かつて明るいキャラメル色をしていた温もりある双眸は変わり果て、今や空虚な穴に不自然な青い光を湛えている。ロキはそっと首を振ると、もう少しだけ大人の姿をした娘を見つめてから術を解いた。彼は不必要に自分自身を苦しめているだけだ。作戦通りに事が進めば、こんな道化のような娘の偽物などいらない。彼女が健やかに成長するところを、ロキは自分の目で見ることができるはずだ。

再び幼児の姿に戻った娘を腕の中に掬い上げると、ロキは彼女に変化の術をかけるのはこれで終いだと決めていた。

ロキは妊娠十二週目まで比較的穏やかに過ごすことができた。ノマの時に比べ、飛躍的に早く腹が大きくなったが。第一三半期が終わる頃には、それは大き目のスイカほどの丸みになっており、ロキはすでに緩やかなチュニックばかりを纏うようになっていた。程なくすれば、彼は再びソーの衣類を着る必要が出てくることだろう。

ソーと言えば、彼は非常に紳士的であった。考えもみれば、紳士的すぎるほどかもしれない、とロキは思った。夫はとてつもなく気を利かせており、それはロキが自分自身で考える必要がなくなってしまうほどだった。呼吸をするだけでソーは彼の足首を冷やすための氷が欲しいか、痛む腰を擦ってほしいかと訊いてくる。そのこと自体に関して、ロキはソーの随分と…積極的な態度をありがたく感じていないわけではない。ただ、時には一人でゆっくりする時間がほしいだけなのだ。

ソーが彼を必要以上に助けたり守ろうとすることに、ロキは驚いてはいなかった。なにしろ、ノマを妊娠していた時には、その期間が半分過ぎてしまうまでソーはそのことを知らずにいたのだし、今回の妊娠は双子なのでリスクが高いということもあった。スヴァンヒルドは今回の妊娠期間に起こりうる症状をつらつらと並べ立てたものだった。もっとひどい悪阻はもちろんのこと、身体の様々な部位の痛みも以前よりはひどくなる可能性が高い。重力に逆らうことが難しくなる(これに関して、ロキは鼻で笑っていたのだが、スヴァンヒルドの言葉が如何に真実であったのかを身をもって知ることになった。ノマのおもちゃを床から拾い上げようとしてそのまま転んでしまったのだ)。さらに、彼女はロキがおそらく双子を一ヵ月ほど早く出産するだろうということも告げていた。もしも、妊娠後期にロキがあまりにストレスを感じていれば、下手をすればもっと早く生まれる可能性すらあるのだと、彼女は忠告した。その時、ロキは軽く自嘲気味に笑っていた。

「宇宙を滅亡から救うために働くのはあまりストレスにはならないはずだろう？」

スヴァンヒルドも笑っていたが、ロキと視線を合わせた時、その瞳は悲壮感を湛えていた。

「陛下、戦いが始まる時にはあなたをどこか遠く離れた場所に行かせたい」

「ソーも同じことを言った」ロキはぼやき、その声音は結果的に会話を終わらせるものだった。

その日の夜、ソーはヨトゥンの姿を取ったロキが冷たい水風呂へ浸かろうと、湯船の縁に掴まってなんとかバランスを保とうとしているところを発見した。ロキが氷水の中に腰を下ろすのを慎重に手伝った後、ソーはその横手の床に座り込んだ。

「それで、スヴァンヒルドとはどうだった？」

「普通だ」ロキは手拭いを水に浸すと、頬や鎖骨に沿ってそれを動かし、身体を冷やしていった。しばらくするとソーがその作業を取って代わり、彼の角を綺麗に拭いてはロキの顔にある氏族線を指先でそっと撫ではじめた。「これからは、双子のために私はこの姿を取りつづけないといけなくなった。ノマの妊娠期間全体よりも二人が子宮で発している熱が尋常じゃない」興味深いことに、ロキはこの事実に全く不安を抱いていなかった。少なくとも、最初の妊娠の時に比べれば。それどころか、彼のヨトゥンとしての姿を見たソーのモータルの友人らがどんな反応をするか楽しみだと感じるくらいだ。

彼らはすでにロキが妊娠しているというだけで彼に対する態度が大幅に変わっていた。ナターシャとクリント、そしてワンダは嬉しげに彼に歩み寄ってはその腹に触ってもいいかと尋ねてくるが、他のアベンジャーズの面々は彼の周囲では随分とナーバスになっていた。まるで、彼の腹に触れてしまってはロキを早期分娩に追いやってしまうと恐れているかのように。ほとんどの者たちはロキの周りで口に上らせる話題や、彼を信用して情報を与えることに対して慎重になっている。ロキがテッセラクトの事実を明かしてからというもの、トニーは彼の研究所にロキが入れないようアクセス権を奪い、ロキの知る打倒サノス作戦の情報はほとんどがソーから聞いた話だった。

「少し時間をやってくれ」ソーはそうささやくと、ロキの額に唇を押しつけたものだ。「その内考えを変えてくれる。みんなお前が好きだった、ロキ。お前を信用していた。再び、そうする日が来る」

一週間後、クリントの妻が子供たちを連れて基地を訪れた際にロキに渡した大量の子供服を纏めるのに、ナターシャが手伝いに来てくれた。クリントの妻は数時間その場に残ったので、ノマが彼女の末っ子であるナサニエルという少年と仲良くなるだけの時間があった。二人がメインルームで鬼ごっこを繰り広げる中、ロキは箱の中から小さな緑色のワンジーを取り出すと、微笑んだ。

「双子ですってね？」ローラが尋ね、他にもある箱を幾つか、年上の子供たちと共に開けている。「想像もつかないわ。ナサニエルの時は他の子たちよりも十ポンドも体重が増えたのは確かだけど、双子の場合どうなるかなんて想像もできない」

「ああ、まあ」ロキはクスリと笑うと、縞模様のパンツと三日月模様のシャツを横に置いた。「私自身、どうなるかあまり想像がついているわけではないんだがな。もっとも、ノマの時に比べればすでにだいぶ大きくなっているし、それに、まあ…」彼は編み込んだ髪の間から覗く角を指し示した。

アベンジャーズにヨトゥンの姿を初披露した時は、彼らの置かれた状況を考慮しても、可能な限り穏やかに済んだと言えるのではないだろうか。ブルースを除き、彼らの誰もヨトゥンを見たことはなかった。ある日、ロキはヨトゥンの姿で会議に出席し、脇には同様にヨトゥナーとなったノマを抱えていた。彼らは皆ホロスクリーンの周りに集まっており、その表面にある何かを示しながら話すキャプテンの言葉に熱心に聞き入っているところだった。彼が話し終えるなり、ロキはそっと咳払いをしたのだ。

「なんだい。君、弟君がブルーマングループの一員だって話してくれたことなかったじゃないか」しばらく沈黙が続いた後、トニーがソーに向かってぶっきらぼうに言った。他のアベンジャーズたちはそれぞれ多様な段階の驚きの表情を向けていた。

「トニー――」ソーが咎めるよ瑜な声をあげかけたが、ロキは首を振ると腕に抱えたノマを一度揺すった。

「これが私の生まれ持った姿だ」彼は顎を突き上げ、平坦に告げた。なんだか奇妙なデジャヴの感覚を得た。「私の体を巡るヨトゥナーの血潮は、ノマの中を流れる誇り高い血統と同じものだ。私たちは本来の姿を恥じていない」そして、ロキはノマの額に口づけをする。「これから先、この身に宿した子らが健やかに育つためにも、出産までこの姿を取ったままでいる。ノマは私がこの姿になると自分もヨトゥンの姿を取る傾向にあるから、お前たちは慣れるしかない。私たちの皮膚にはお前たちを傷つけないための術をかけてあるが、ヨトゥンを怒らせるような真似はしない方が身のためだと忠告しておく。怒りに我を忘れるようなことがあれば、お前たちに触れただけで凍傷を負わせることになりかねない」

「えっと…ロキ、私たちはあなたたちを受け入れてるよ」他の者たちと共に困惑した驚きから立ち直ったシュリが口を開いた。「それは疑いもないわ」

ピーターは慎重に席を立つと、ロキにゆっくりと近寄ってきた。彼が初めてロキと出会った時と同様に、その瞳には星が輝いている。問いたげに手を差し出した彼を見て、ロキは一拍置いた後彼が何を求めているのか把握した。

彼は頭を下げるとピーターの手に角を擦りつけ、少年は恭しくそれらを撫でると、次にロキの腹に手を翳した。ヨトゥンがもう一度頷けば、ピーターは腹の膨らみに手をやり、太陽の如く明るく大きな笑みを見せた。彼が再び顔を上げると、ロキは自分が許されたのだと知った。

ソーが彼を守るべく背後に立ったことに、ロキは驚かなかった。彼の腹に触れたり、新たなその姿を近くで見ようと寄ってくる者たちを、ソーは用心深く監視していた。ロジャーズはしばらくの間ノマといないいないばあをして遊び、彼女が鋭い歯を剥き出しにする度に恐怖に打ち震える振りをした。最後には、キャプテンに促されてトニーが先程のブルーマングループに関する発言を訂正し、渋々と謝るのだった。ブルーマングループとは何か、ロキにはさっぱりわからなかったが、謝罪の言葉は黙って受け入れておいた。

「ほら、言っただろう」その後、ソーは膝の上に乗せたロキの足をマッサージしながら言った。「お前の本当の姿を見せれば、皆考えを変えると」

半分眠っていたロキはぼやく。「あんたが正しいこと言うと悔しい」

「これはどう？」ローラが尋ね、ロキは突如、手に取った水玉模様のワンジーを不自然なほど長い間凝視していたことに気づくと、目を瞬かせながら彼女を見やった。彼女はピンクのチュールがあしらわれたチュチュドレスを掲げた。

「最高」彼は楽しげな笑みを浮かべると、貰うつもりでいる衣類の山に加えた。彼は胎内の子供たちがどちらも男の子であると断言したノマの予言を信じていたが、人間が様々な物を『男の子用』と『女の子用』に分類する意味が分からない。そんなものは些細な違いだというのに。

それから数分間衣類の整理を続けていると、ノマがよちよちと歩いて来て、明らかに遊び疲れたのだろう、ロキの膝の上に倒れ込んだ。ロキはクスリと笑うと彼女を抱き寄せて、その額に浮かぶ一粒の汗を拭ってやった。「疲れたのか？」

「ノマ、ナサニエル好き」ノマは口の中に親指を突っ込んだまま答えたので、ロキは毎度ながら娘のこの癖をどうにかせねばと思うのだった。「ナサニエルともだち」

「友達がいるのはいいことだよ」ロキは言って、彼女の抱え直すと、痛む腹を圧迫しないよう膝の上に座らせた。「お前が大変な時に助けてくれるからな」

ロキは施設中に設置されている警告音をあまり耳にしたことがなかったが、サイレンが鳴り響くと、一気にそれは聞き慣れたものかのように認識していた。瞬時に立ち上がったロキはノマを胸元に抱えていた。ライラの髪を編みこんでいたナターシャも立ち上がると、手首に装着した通信機に向かって呼びかける。

「クリント、何が起こってるの？」

「トニーの衛星がこっちに向かっている宇宙船を確認した。キャップがアッセンブルの指示を出したところだ。ローラと子供たちはお前の所にいるか？」

「いるわ」

「ナット、俺たちのところに来る前に、家族をセーフルームまで連れて行ってくれるか？頼む」

「了解よ、バートン」そう言って、ナターシャはローラと、驚愕に目を見開いて母のスカートにしがみついている子供たちの前まで来た。それからロキの方を見やる。「あなたは？」

ロキの脳裏には幾万もの考えが一気に駆け抜けていた。ありえない。シュリのアップグレードが施されたスタークの衛星を通せば、地球のある宇宙域に船が侵入した時点でその動きを捉えることができていたはずだ。あまりに急な展開だ。彼らの計算によれば、サノスは最低でもまだ半年は到着できないはずで、ロキはまだ国民の避難を、ノマの避難を手配し終えていない。娘は彼を恐怖に見開かれた目で見上げており、ロキは喉に心臓が痞えてしまった。

「ローラ」彼は搾り出すように言った。「私たちは出会ったばかりだと重々承知しているし、これはあまりに責任重大に感じるかもしれないが――」

「構わないわ」ローラは直ちに答えると、空いた腕を差し出した。ロキは詰めていた息を吐くと、ノマを彼女の腕に預けてからその額に唇を名残惜しげに押しつけた。

「ママ？」ノマの声は甲高く、恐怖に竦んでおり、ロキは両手で彼女の頬を挟み込んだ。

「何もかも大丈夫だ、ノマ。ママが約束する。ママがお前を愛していること、ちゃんと憶えておくんだよ？ローラの言うことを聞きなさいね」彼はもう一度娘の額にキスをし、これが彼女と過ごす最後の瞬間になるかもしれないのだという考えに眩暈を起こしそうになった。「お前を何よりも愛しているよ、ノマ」

ナターシャが一同を従えて部屋を出ると、ノマが直ちに大泣きし始めたが、ロキは頬の内側を噛んで絶望を抑え込んだ。これが本当に終わりの時となるのなら、彼は持てるすべての力でサノスに立ち向かわなければならない。踵を返し、ロキは基地の中央にある大広間へ向かって階段を駆け上っていった。

ロキが到着する頃にはすでにソーを含めた全員集合しており、夫は彼の姿を捉えるなり彼に駆け寄ってきた。

「ノマは？」彼は息を切らせて尋ね、ロキはその手を握りしめた。

「ローラと子供たちと一緒にセーフルームに」

「お前もそこにいるべきだ」ソーは言ったが、ロキは鋭く首を振り、太腿に括りつけたダガーの柄に手をやった。

「今はそんな話をしてる場合じゃない、ソー」

「それほど大きな船じゃない」トニーがホロスクリーンの前に立って口を開いた。テーブルの上には宇宙船の映像が浮かび上がっており、大気圏に突入するなり雲に隠れたその姿が見えなくなる。だが、その一瞬だけでロキはその船が小さいことを確認していた。サノスのものにしてはあまりに小さすぎるほどの船だ。もちろん、だからと言って、危機を脱したことにはならない。あの船がどんなものを運んでいるのかは見当もつかなかったし、サノスとの関係がないとも限らない。むしろ、何らかの関係がある可能性の方が高いだろう。

「あれはサノスの船ではない。私は奴の船を見たことがある。今の船は、あの小ささから言っても、せいぜいLかMクラスの船だ」ロキはソーの手をきつく握りしめたまま口を開いた。

「サノスがあの船に乗っている可能性は？」スティーブが問いかけ、トニーは映像を両手で掴むようにして画面を操作すると、船の部位が幾つかオレンジ色に点った。

「熱反応が六つある」トニーが答え、様々な角度から船体を見れるよう、画像を左右に動かした。「だが、そのうち一つだけが平均的な人間の成人よりも大きいな」

「では、それが奴の可能性もあるな」ロキは心臓が凍りついたかのように感じながら、息を詰まらせて言った。ソーがいつものように彼の首筋に手をやれば、ロキは彼に向き直った。

「ローラとノマと一緒にセーフルームに行ってくれ。頼む。この子たちのことを考えろ」そして彼の空いた手がロキの膨らんだ腹に置かれ、これが最後だと恐れるようにその丸みを大切そうに撫でた。ロキはパニックになりそうな感情を呑み込み、歯を食いしばってソーと目を合わせた。

「もしもサノスがあなたたち全員を倒したら、私がどの領域に、荒れ果てた月に、闇に覆われた地の裂け目に隠れようとも、奴は必ず私を見つけ出す。この子たちの安全は私の安全にかかっているんだ、ソー。あなたを一人でこの危機に立ち向かわせることはしない」

ロキはソーが何かを心に決めた時には、それを変えることが叶わないとよく理解している。逆に、ソーもロキが同じなのだと理解していた。彼の青い瞳が悲しげに閉ざされると、彼はロキに唇を重ね、まるでこれが最後だと言わんばかりに息を奪うようなキスをした。

「急ぐぞ」トニーが宣言すれば、彼のアイアンマンスーツの部位が次々と彼の下に飛んできた。「今にもタッチダウンだ」

基地の外にアベンジャーズが集合する頃には、空には宇宙船の金属がわずかに撥ね返す光の点にしか見えなかった。彼らの周囲の空気は不安と緊張で帯電するかのようだ。ソーはロキの手を放していなかった。ロキは周囲を見やる。ソーの友人――ロキ自身の友人たちの姿を、彼を受け入れ、彼の子を抱き上げ、彼の民を歓迎してくれた者たちを見回した。トニーとキャプテンがピーターを守るように背に庇って立つと、少年は抗議するように彼らの肩を叩いている。シュリは手を伸ばし、その兄の手をきつく握りしめていた。ナターシャとクリントは互いに視線を交わし、強く頷き合うと、それぞれの武器を構えた。ワンダはヴィジョンを見上げると、その顔にそっと手を添えた。バッキーとサムは互いの肩を小突き合ってからキャプテンの隣で位置についた。

かつて、ロキは孤独で忘れ去られた存在として、なるべく早く、痛みを伴わない死を迎えられることだけを望んでいた。今では、息を引き取るその瞬間まで戦い続けることができるよう、祈るばかりだ。

船が着地すると、ロキには船体の青とゴールドの剥がれかけた塗料が見えた。Mクラスの宇宙船で間違いなかったが、これまでロキが目にしたラベジャーの船には似ても似つかない。明らかに鵬翼が加えられていたし、コックピットも通常の船よりも大きくカスタマイズされていた。油圧のシューっと鳴る音が響き渡るまでに、ロキはサノスが何故こんな錆びかけた古いラベジャーの宇宙船を鹵獲する必要があったのだろうと考える僅かな余裕があった。

宇宙船の扉が開きはじめると、アベンジャーズたちはそれぞれの武器を構え、船の入り口に注目した。ロキ自身は手の平を差し出して氷の魔法を召喚した。そしてもう一度だけ、娘のことを想った。

咳き込む音がして、立ち込める煙の中から男性の声がすると、ロキは不安そうにソーを見やった。

「おいおい、ロケット、こいつを直すように言っておいただろ？お前、何のつもりだよ。俺を肺ガンにしようっていうのか？」そして、もくもくと上がる黒煙の中から足を踏み出したのは、ロキと同じくらいの背の高さをした人影だった。それが煙を払うように手を動かすと、ロキは相手がもう少しよく見えた――ミッドガーディアンの筋骨たくましい男で、茶色に近いダークブロンドの髪と革とよく似た素材でできた赤いジャケットが特徴的だ。

顔を上げて目の前に武器を構えた者たちがずらりと並んでいるのを認識するなり、男はひっくり返った声を上げてヒョイと後退し、両手を上げていた。

「おっと、おっと、おっと！ちょっと待てよ！」

ロキは知らず詰めていた息を吐きだすと、安堵のあまりソーに寄り掛かっていた。彼の周りでは、他のアベンジャーズたちが武器を下ろす。トニー以外の全員が。トニーだけはブラスターを一つ、慎重に相手に向けたままだった。

「お前たちは一体何者だ？」


	10. 第十章

テラ人の男の背後から次々と他の人影が進み出はじめると、ロキは無意識に腹を守るように手を置いていた。動物の姿をした生物がトテトテと早足で下りてきて、その後にはロキが太古の書物でしかお目にかかったことのない生物が出てきた――フローラ・コロッサス、アスガーディアンの歴史学研究会ではとうの昔に滅亡したと考えられていた種族だ。目の前のそれはまだ子供のようで、地球人の男の腰ほどまでしか背が届かなかった。次に現れたのは額から触角を生やした虫の女で、その後ろにトニーがサノスだと思った大男が現れた。肩幅の広い大男は青っぽい肌をした人型をしており、剥き出しの皮膚には赤い儀式的な紋様が散らばっていた。

最後に、消えつつある煙の向こうに六人目の人物が姿を現した。ロキは数秒間その人物を見つめていたが、唐突に見覚えがあることを思い出すと、直ちに戦闘態勢を取っていた。氷の魔力が指先に噛みつくような感覚と共に彼の爪が長く鋭い氷柱に変貌した。ロキの体勢が変わると同時にソーも全身を緊張させ、片手に雷を宿して空いた手で隣に立つロキを守るように腰に回す。

「貴様は！」ガモーラが唸り、ロキは鋭い犬歯で相手を威嚇した。

「貴様は！」彼がオウム返しのように言うと、視界の隅で動きを捉えた。他のアベンジャーズたちが次々と武器を構え、それにロキはぽっと胸に温もりが点った。どういうわけか、彼の判断に従うだけの信頼を向けられているようだ。彼と肩を並べて戦うだけの信頼を。

「こんなところで何をしているの？」ゼホベリ族の女が尋ね、腰に下げたブラスター銃に手をやったが、それをホルスターから抜く動きは見せない。少なくとも十五種類の武器を向けられていることを思えば、それが賢明だろう。彼女の左手にいたテラ族の男がほんの僅かに身体を動かし、まるで彼女を背に庇うように立とうとするのをロキは見逃さなかった。感傷だ。少し前のロキならば、そのような感情を見せつけられた時には、それを嘲笑い、利用することに躊躇いを見せなかっただろう。しかし今は、隣に立つソーと、腰に回された手が彼の体内で育まれている双子を守るように腹に置かれていることで、ロキは少しだけ心が和らいでいるのを感じていた。

「彼らは私の友人だ」ロキは誇らしげに言葉を並べ立てた。「ここは私の家だ。貴様こそここで何をしている？」

「なあ、ちょっとみんな落ち着こう…」地球人の男が宥めるように両手を上げて言った。一拍置いてからロキが緊張を解くと、仲間もそれに倣った。ガモーラと地球人の男の隣で、青い人型をした大男が嬉しげな声を上げた。

「おお、青い兄弟よ！」彼は大きな声で言ったが、ロキの目立つ腹に気がついた。「あー、姉妹、か？」

「何がどうなってるのか、説明してもらおうか」まだ少しピリピリした空気を纏って、トニーが言った。ガントレットに包まれた両腕は体の左右に下りているが、まだ低く唸る不穏な音を立てており、完全に戦闘態勢を解いていない。キャプテンも似たような体勢を取っており、シュリから新たに与えられたビブラニウムの盾に両手を乗せ身構えていた。

「俺はスターロード」テラ人の男がまだ宥めるような体勢のまま、ゆっくりと説明した。「こいつらは俺の仲間でガモーラ、ロケット、グルート、マンティスにドラックス。全員でガーディアンズ・オブ・ザ・ギャラクシーと名乗ってる。耳にしたこともあるかもしれない」

「誰だって？」バッキーが無感動に尋ねると、スターロードを少し怒らせたようだ。

「ガーディアンズ・オブ・ザ・ギャラクシーだ」繰り返し言って、彼はジャケットにピンで止められた紋章を指差している。「ほら。告発者ロナンから宇宙を救った。エゴを倒した！」

それらの名は聞き覚えがある気もしたが、ロキはどこで聞いたのかを思い出せない。だが、彼がスターロードから感じ取れるのはその奇妙なオーラだった。この男は完全な人間ではないようで、それはロキを緊張させていた。

「ロキ、このレディとはどこで？」キャプテンが尋ねると、ガモーラはそんな名で呼ばれたことに少し顔をしかめていた。ロキの胸中で鋭い笑いが沸き起こる。

「皆この女の正体には興味があることだろう。彼女はガモーラ。サノスの娘にして、奴が暗殺者として育てた女だ」

ヒーローたちの間に衝撃が走り、彼らが騒めく間にトニーのガントレットが命を拭き返し、潜在する力で眩く輝き始めた。ロキの腰に回されていたソーの腕に力が込められたかと思うと、ソーはロキを守るべく傍に引き寄せていた。

「サノスの娘！？」ようやくアイアンとキャプテンからなる人間の盾を回り込むことに成功して、ピーターが叫んだ。

ガモーラの前に立てるよう一歩進み出ると、スターロードは彼らに向かって両掌を突き出し、懇願した。「違う違う、彼女はもう奴からは離れたんだ」彼は説明した。「彼女は――」

「ピーター、自分のことは自分で話すわ」ガモーラが口を挟み、ロキは左手の方で蜘蛛の子がトニーに向かって「あの人もピーターっていうんですか？」と囁く声が聞こえた。

「私たちはサノスを止めに来た」彼女は言うと、自分を守るように胸の前で腕を組んだ。「私たちがスペース、マインド、タイム、そしてソウルストーンをテラまで追跡できたんだから、サノスにもできるわ。あの人がここに来るのは時間の問題。あなたたちの内誰でもいいから、サノスについて知っていることはあるの？」ロキが口を開きかけると、彼女は彼を睨みつけた。「あんた以外よ」これに、ロキは口を閉ざしていた。

「奴の思い通りにはさせないことは分かっている」スティーブが言うと、ガモーラは彼を嘲笑い、ブーツに包まれた足を片方開いて尊大に腰を傾ける。

「だったら、サノスについて何も知らないのね」彼女は言った。広場に沈黙が下りる。唐突に、彼らは膠着状態に陥ったようだった。

「我々は互いに助け合うことができるのではないだろうか」ソーがゆっくりと語り始めた。ロキは彼にチラリと視線を送ると、励ますように手を握った。ソーは続ける。「サノスを止めるためには助けが必要になるだろう。お前たちの前にいる俺たちは全員、奴がこの宇宙に君臨することを食い止めるために命をかける覚悟を決めた。お前たちが奴について知る情報を明かしてくれれば、俺たちもお前たちが奴を止める手助けをすることができるはずだ」

「先に相談してくれてありがとう」トニーが皮肉を呟いたが、彼はすでにブラスターの矛先を外し、緊張を解いている。ロキは彼を鋭く見やり、首を振った。彼がこの一団のリーダーとしての責任をロジャーズと分けているとはいえ、他人の前で内輪揉めと取れるような言動を見せるのは賢明とは言い難かった。

「それでお前は何者だ？」青い大男が尋ねた直後にスターロードに横腹を肘で突かれ、彼は「痛ぇ」と呟いていた。

胸を張り、ロキの腰に回した腕はそのままに少し構えを解いたソーは顔を上げた。「俺はソー・オーディンソン」ソーが名乗れば、その王者の風格を備えた声音は温かな戦慄となってロキの背を駆け下りた。「アスガルドの王だ。こちらは俺の后であるロキ」紹介を受けて、ロキはガーディアンズ一味に対して会釈をし、ガモーラの顔に浮かんだ驚愕の表情に愉悦を覚えるのだった。

「后ですって！？」彼女が叫ぶと同時にスターロードが「あんたがソーだって？」と言っていた。

彼は大きく見開いた目を輝かせている。ソーと知己になれたことに歓喜しているらしいその様子に、ロキは少し渋い顔をしてさらにソーの近くに擦り寄った。

「ああ、ではお前は女か」ドラックスが大きな笑みを浮かべて言った。「混乱してしまった」

ロキは怒りが項まで熱く燃え上がるのを感じ、憤慨に少し体を緊張させていた。「私は私だ」彼は平たく言うと、同じく身体を強張らせていたソーの脛をブーツの爪先でつついて夫を落ち着かせた。「そして、私は流動的だ。もっとも、今はこんな話をしている場合ではないと思うが」

「その通りだ」スターロードは言うと、何らかの反応を求めてガモーラを見やった。しばらくロキをじっと観察してから、彼女は鋭く首肯し、ピーターが渡船橋から下りてソーの方へ歩いてきた。

身体を強張らせ、ロキは片手を丸くなった腹を支えるように添え、もう片方の手でソーの上腕筋に腕を絡ませて男の接近を見据えていた。手を差し出したピーターが眩しい笑顔を見せた。

「あんたの提案に乗った」

ソーが彼の手を掴んで嬉しげに握手をしていると、トニーが「ここにいる全員が同意してるようで良かったよ」とぼやいていた。

ソー、トニーとキャプテンがガーディアンズを基地内に案内する間に、ロキはセーフルームへ直行した。到着するとすでにクリントがそこにおり、ローラが愛しげに見守る中、子供たちによじ登られていた。ノマは彼女の腕に抱えられ、しがみついていた。しかし、ロキの姿を捉えるなり、ノマは歓喜の声を上げ、ローラの腕の中から掻き消えるとロキの足下に出現し、彼の脚にきつく抱きついた。驚いたロキは一瞬躓きそうになったが、含み笑いを漏らすと娘を掬い上げ、抱き寄せた。あまりに勢いよく安堵が彼の体内を駆け巡るので、くらくらする。また倒れなければ良いのだが。

「ママ！」ノマが意気揚々と叫ぶ。「ママ、ママ！」彼女は母親の腕の中で身を捩り、ロキの頬をペタペタと触っては髪を引っ張り、それはあたかも彼が現実にそこにいるのだと、触れることができるのだと確認しない限り、目の前から掻き消えてしまうと思っているかのようだ。ロキは彼女の髪の分け目、こめかみ、そして瞼にキスを落としていった。結局敵の襲来ではなかったので、不必要に娘に心配をかけたことが特に罪悪感を呼び起こす。

「やあ、かわいい子」ロキは猫撫で声で呼びかけ、彼女が落ち着くとノマを腰で支えた。「お母さんが行かなきゃならなかったのは悪かった。気分はどう？」

「ママあえてうれしい」ノマは彼の脇に顔を埋めながら言った。ロキの心は蝋燭の上に翳された蝋のようだ。肋骨を伝って溶け落ちていく。娘を愛すほどに誰かを愛することができることなど、ロキはこれまで考えもしなかった。

彼はそのままノマを会議室まで抱えて行くと、そこにはすでにアベンジャーズの大半と宇宙からやって来た新たな同盟者が集まっていた。ガモーラが何やら話しており、ロキはうつらうつらとし始めたノマを胸元に抱いて部屋の後方に佇んだ。

「彼は彼の種族の中でも特異な存在だった」ガモーラが慎重に制御した声で続ける。堂々とした態度を装っているが、肩を緊張させたその姿勢を見れば、彼女が不安と居心地の悪さを感じていることがロキには分かった。「肉体的に印を持って生まれた。そのせいで社会から除け者にされた。彼らの星に危機が迫った時も、それを救う提案を悉く否定された。今ではあの種族の最後の生き残りとなったわ」

「ママ」ノマがそっと囁く。場の緊張を正しく読み取ったようだ。「ノマ、パパのところ行ってもいい？」

「静かにしていればね」ロキは許可すると、彼女を床に下ろした。ソーの方へよちよちと歩み、ノマは両腕を彼に向かって上げた。ソーは優しく微笑むと、娘を抱き上げて胸板に寄り掛からせた。

「タイタンの陥落後、サノスは力に酔った。チタウリ族を制御下に置くと、彼らを率いて多くの種族を虐殺して回った。私の星も、私がまだ子供の頃に狩り尽されたわ。そしてサノスは私を訓練するために連れ去った」ガモーラの視線はどこか遠くを見つめている。別の場所、別の時代を想っているようだ。ピーターがそっと彼女の手に触れれば、ガモーラは我に返った。「サノスは私を妹と共に石を探し出すために遣わした。私…私はもうあの人の傍に残ることはできなかった。サノスがしたことを目にしてからは」そして、ガモーラが意図的に彼と視線を合わせた時、ロキは驚いた。彼女の眼差しはうまく隠せていない悲壮感に満ちていたのだ。「奴がすでにリアリティとパワーストーンを得ていることは分かっている。スペース、マインド、ソウル、そしてタイムストーンを私はこのテラまで追跡した。私にできるのなら、サノスにもできる」

「スペースとマインドストーンはここにある」やがて、ロジャーズが口を開いた。ガモーラが驚いて彼を見やれば、ロジャーズはヴィジョンを示した。人造人間は目を閉じ、その額に埋め込まれた宝石が神秘的な黄色い光を放った。

「それでスペースストーンは？」彼女が尋ねる。ドアフレームに寄り掛かっていたロキは身体を起こすとノマの下へと進み、ソーの腕から抱え上げて娘をガモーラの方に向けた。

「こちらは私の娘のノマ」彼は告げると、そっと彼女の瞼の下に親指を這わせた。ノマの睫毛が震えて瞬くと、テッセラクトの力が彼女の双眸に光り輝く。「私は…この子はテッセラクトに晒され、それに宿主として選ばれた」

居心地悪そうに身動ぎしたスターロードがロキからソーに視線を移し、また戻した。「その子はどうやってその力を抑え込んでいるんだ？俺たちが最後にインフィニティストーンと遭遇した時は、俺たち全員の力を合わせないとそれを制御することはできなかったんだぞ」

ロキの眉が撥ねあがって口を開きかけたが、その前にソーが声を上げていた。「神」彼は自身を指差して言った。「神」それからロキを指差して。「女神」そしてノマの鼻頭をチョンとつついて言葉を終えた。ノマはクスクスと笑って父の指を掴んだ。

「あ、そう」スターロードはゆっくりと言ったが、まだどこか納得がいっていないようだ。ここに至って、ロキはようやくこのテラ人の何がずれているのか把握し始めていた。彼は部分的には人間で間違いなかったが、その遺伝子には確実に何か異世界のものが混入しているようだった。彼の周辺の大気そのものが僅かに震動しており、それはロキがかつて一度だけ目にしたものを思い起こさせていた。

「セレスティアル」やがて、それが何なのか把握したとたんに彼は吐息交じりに呟いていた。「お前はセレスティアルだな」

ピーターの琥珀色の瞳に鋭い警戒心が宿った。「どうやってそれが分かった？」

「私は一度だけお前の種族に会ったことがある」ロキは意識を過去に向け、首を振った。「その男は宇宙を旅していた。子供がどうのと話していたと思うが？」スターロードの顔に浮かび始めた表情を見たとたん、ロキは直ちに口を閉ざし、居心地悪そうに体の重心を変えた。多分、その男がロキにセレスティアルとの混血児を生む気はないかと持ち掛けてきたことは黙っていた方が良さそうだ。彼の、ピーターの、そしてソーのためにも。

「彼が何だって？」ピーター・パーカーが彼の背後にあるテーブルから声を発し、ロキはスターロードに目をやった。相手は何と答えて良いのか分からないのか、頬を噛んで黙っている。一拍置いて、ロキは咳払いをした。

「セレスティアルだ。宇宙そのものよりも古い存在だ。私やソーのような神々ですら、宇宙に漂う物質の一欠けらでしかなかった頃から神々だった存在」彼はそっと首を振る。「彼らにはとんでもない力がある。際限ない力とさえ言えるだろう」

「そういうことはもっと前に言ってほしかったな」そう言ったトニーはまだガントレットに覆われた両腕を胸の前で組んでいる。「それでお前さんはその際限なき力とやらを少しでもサノスに対して使う気はあるのか？」隣に座るキャプテンが渋面を浮かべてトニーを肘でつついた。スタークは眉を撥ね上げて彼を見やる。

「俺はまだ…」ピーターが言い淀むと、ガモーラの雰囲気が少し和らぐようだった。彼女が彼の腕にそっと触れれば、スターロードはそこに勇気を見出すようだった。「俺はこの力がどこまで通用するのか、よく分からないんだ。まだ…試してない。俺自身、最近までこの力の存在を知らなかったんだから」

「お前たちについて、俺たちが他に知っておくべきことはないか？」ロキの向かい側の壁に寄り掛かったサムが尋ねる。「お前たちにはどんな能力があるんだ？」

「俺は銃をぶっ放すのが専門だ」ロケットと名乗った二足歩行のアライグマがスタークの陳列ケースの上に座った場所から声を上げた。トニーは明らかに、そのガラスケースの中身であるマーク１の思い出の品のことを心配して椅子の上で身動ぎしている。

「私はグルート」人型の木は何やら両手で持っている機器から顔すら上げずに言った。

「行儀悪いわよ」ガモーラが咎めると、グルートは顔を上げ、大仰に目をぐるりと回した。機器の奏でる場違いに明るい音楽を消すと、フローラ・コロッサスは群衆の方に視線を向けた。

「私はグルート」と彼は再び言った。まるで、全員に彼の言葉分かるはずだとでも言うように。視界の隅で、ロキはシュリとピーターが混乱した顔を見合わせるのを見た。

部屋の後方から声が上がり、グルートをまっすぐ見据えてマインドストーンを煌めかせているヴィジョンの方をロキは振り向いた。「彼は我々と出会えたことを喜んでいると話しています。彼はグルート、フローラ・コロッサス最後の生き残り。様々な能力や技術を持っているとのことです」

「私はグルート」と、誰かに理解されたことを喜ぶように彼は言った。それからすぐに携帯ゲームに注意を戻す。ガモーラとピーターはグルートの頭上で視線を交わし、変化する顔の表情だけで何やら会話を持っているようだった。

「お前たちに出会て嬉しいぞ、人間たちよ！」彼らが敵と誤認した青い大男のドラックスが高らかに告げた。「俺はドラックス・ザ・デストロイヤー。優れた力と頭脳を併せ持ち、それを駆使してタイタンを倒し、宇宙を救う者だ。お前たちの助けには感謝するが、勝利に必要ではない」

嘲弄する冷笑が部屋に集ったアベンジャーズたちの間から漏れ始め、ローディが椅子の背もたれに寄り掛かると両手を放り上げた。

「なんだよ、だったら俺たちゃ何でここにいるんだ？」

ドラックスの背後からヒョイと顔を覗かせた虫女のマンティスがクスクスと笑った。額の触角が楽しげに揺れている。「彼は高い自己評価を持っているの」彼女は言った。「だけど、時々自分の力を過信する時もあるわ。私はマンティス。エンパスよ」

「エンパス」ワンダがそっと呟き、ロキがチラリと彼女を見やれば、その目は輝いていた。以前、彼女はロキに明かしたことがあった。他人の感情や考えを読み取る能力において、彼女は仲間からかけ離れた存在であると、孤独に感じることがあると話していた。その経験について語り合える相手が誰一人いないのだと。ロキはこのマンティスがワンダにその機会を与えてやれることを願った。

「他人の考えなんてどうやって分かるんだ？」トニーが尋ねると、虫女はドラックスの背後から出て来てテーブルについたトニーの下へと進んだ。彼は彼女を注視していたが、距離を作ろうと上体を反らすことはなかった。

「実演してあげましょうか？」彼女が好意的に尋ねると、スタークは一瞬躊躇った後に頷いた。マンティスは片手を伸ばして彼の首筋に手を置き、その触角が銀色に光り輝いた。

「あなたは…納得しきれていない」マンティスはインクを溢したような黒い目でどこか遠くを見つめながら述べた。「私たちのことを。ピーターがセレスティアルであることが気に食わない。ここにいるあなたの家族への脅威だと捉えている。家族に害が及ぶのではと懸念している。あなたは彼らの死が恐ろしい。彼らを愛しているから」トニーは無音で口をパクパクとさせていたが、彼女にもう充分だと告げる前に、マンティスが言葉を続けていた。「だけど、あなたの抱く愛情の全てが家族に対するものだけではない。この場にいる誰かに対し、あなたは恋愛的な愛情を抱いている。性的と言えるほどの。それは――」そしてようやく、トニーは彼女の手首に掴みかかった。

「君の、その、実演はもう充分だ」彼は慌てて言って、頬に熱が昇った。直後に仲間が騒めきだした。クリントとローディはマンティスに言いかけていた言葉を終えてくれと頼んでいる。ピーターはトニーの横で飛び跳ねながら、家族の一員と思われていることに対してすっかり興奮していた。だが、ロキの眼差しはキャプテンに注がれており、彼はトニーに対して問いたげな、深く考慮するような目を向けていた。スタークは彼と目を合わせようとしていなかった。

トニーの肩を叩いたクイルの顔には皮肉気な笑みが浮かべられていた。「あんたの気持ちは分かるぞ」彼は告げた。トニーは鼻を鳴らして彼を見返し、少し緊張を解いたようだ。

会議はさらに一時間ほど続いた。ガモーラは全てを語った。サノスの持つ弱点の全て、彼を無力化し、倒すための方法を思いつく限り口に上らせた。その後、彼らが取れる最善策はタイムとソウルストーンを探し出すことだと結論された。サノスの持つ二つの石に対し、彼らが四つを確保できれば、この戦争が始まる前に食い止めることができるかもしれない。

その日のうちに、ガモーラのレーダーを持ったキャプテンとスターロード、シュリ、そしてティチャラはニューヨーク内の何処かに存在を感知されたタイムストーンを求めて基地を出た。出発する前にロジャーズは首を傾げてスタークを見やった。

「トニー、君も来るかい？」

「いや」発明家はそう答え、彼の目を見ようとしなかった。「僕はここに残るよ」

会議室から人々が撤収すると、ロキはソーに向き直ってその頬にキスをした。

「ノマを連れて行ってくれるか？私は…やっておきたいことがある」

チラリとガモーラを見やったソーは頷き、ロキの腕から眠るノマを引き受けた。彼もキスを返すと上体を倒したままそっと囁きかけた。

「必要になれば俺を呼べ。すぐに駆けつける」

ロキが近づいた時、ガモーラは壁一面の窓辺に寄り掛かり、基地の外に広がる広大な草地のさらに遠くを眺めていた。

語り掛けようと口を開いたロキは、ガモーラの声が先にすると黙り込んでいた。「私は見てた」彼女はガラスに手を置いて言った。「あいつがあなたを拷問にかけた時、私はただ見ていた。あいつがかつて私にしたように、あなたの精神を壊し、身体を痛めつけたのをただ…。そして、私は何もしなかった。あなたを助けなかった」窓ガラスに押しつけていた手が丸まり、ガモーラは震える息をついた。「ごめんなさい」

詰めていた息を吐きながら肩の力を抜いたロキはガモーラを向いて横向きに窓ガラスに寄り掛かった。しばらくすると、彼女も同じ体勢を取った。

「お前は憶えているか？」彼は両手で膨らんだ腹を支えるように置いて尋ねた。「奴が私を捕えてから数ヶ月経ったある日、奴は私の指を一本ずつ砕いていった。それから足の指にも移った」気を抜けば震えるだろう声を抑え、ロキは顔を上げてガモーラの視線を捉えた。「その後、失血しながら辛うじて意識にしがみついて地面に横たわっていた私の下へお前がやって来た。私に水薬を差し出して、お前はこう言った。『頬を噛みしめろ。意識を逸らせる助けにはなる。決して奴の目を見るな。奴に殴られても声を上げるな』と」

ゼホベリの女は首を振り、ブーツに包まれた足に視線を落とす。「でも、私はあいつを止めるべきだった。それができたはず。あいつは私の話はきちんと聞くから。だけど、私はあなたがあいつに傷つけられるのを前提に、あいつがあなたを痛めつけるのをただ…」

「お前の妹」ガモーラの声が小さくなって掻き消え、その眼差しがどこか遠くを眺めるようになると、ロキはそっと話題を変えた。「お前の妹はどうしている？」

「彼女は…大丈夫。というより、最後に見た時は大丈夫だったというべきかしら」ガモーラは弱々しく言った。「彼女は…たぶん私を許してくれたと思う。私はあの子を守ってやるべきだった、ロキ。あの子はただ姉が欲しかったのだと、私を姉として尊敬していたのだと言っていた」

考えを纏めるために一拍置いたロキは膨れた腹を擦るという、妊娠している時の癖と化している仕草をしていた。そうしているとほっとして、考え事をしやすくなる。ガモーラの目が現実に戻ってくると、ロキの腕を辿ってその腹まで下りていった。

「私は」ロキが口を開く。「彼女はお前がどうしてそんな行動をしていたのかを理解していると思う。お前が私と奴の間に立ちはだかったとして、サノスがお前を罰さなかったと本気で言えるか？奴とネビュラの間に立ったとして、お前まで処罰を受けることになることはなかったと？」

ガモーラは長く沈黙し、再び窓の外を眺めやった。しばらくして彼女が口を開くと、その声は静かなものだった。「私はあの子にとって姉であるべきだった」彼女は嘆く。

「何もかも失われたわけではない」ロキが告げた。「まだ終わってない。まだ時間はある。彼女のことをどう思っているか、彼女に直接話すといい。必ず耳を傾けるだろう」そして彼は優しく微笑むと、腹を擦った。そっと首を振ったガモーラは彼を見返した。

「私…そうしてみるわ。ありがとう」これに、ロキは会釈を返し、伸びやかに壁に寄り掛かった。

「しかしまあ、あなたと筋肉男さん、ねえ？」しばらく静寂の中で先程の会話を反芻していたガモーラが我に返って尋ねると、ロキは頬に少しばかりの熱が点るのを感じながら、含み笑いを漏らした。

「別に新しい話ではないんだ。ソーと私はほんの子供の頃からお互いに惹かれ合ってはいた。だが、最終的にはタイミングの良い過ちが起きたことで、互いに認め合ったようなものだ」

「娘さんのこと？」ガモーラが尋ねると、ロキは不明瞭な声を出して頷いた。

「ノマは計画的にできたわけではないが、あの子の存在を知った瞬間からあの子が欲しかったし、愛していた。この男の子たちは」そして愛しげに腹を擦る。「まあ、ある程度は計画して出来た子らだろうな」

「男の子たち？」

「双子だ」ロキが説明する。「ノマの時は妊娠四ヵ月でここまで大きくはなっていなかった。時折、破裂せずに最後までいけるか不安になる。まるで腹に大岩でも括りつけられた状態で歩いている気分だ」そう言ってロキは腹の前で腕で大きな円を描き、腰に岩が括りつけられたふりをしてよたよたと歩きまわった。それはガモーラを笑わせることに成功し、その笑い声をロキはきっと珍しいものに違いないと確信していた。彼女は口許に手をやり、頬は濃い緑色に染まっている。

笑いが治まると、ガモーラはロキに真摯な眼差しをやり、彼の両手を取った。

「私たちで奴を倒す」彼女が静かに告げた。「絶対に成功させる。あなたの子供たちのために。全宇宙のためにも」

その手を握り返し、ロキは約一年振りに確信を持って言うことができた。「必ず、私たちで成し遂げよう」

その後、ソーを探しに行くと、ロキは一瞬絶句してしまうような光景を目にした。メインルームで椅子に座ったソーはドラックスとマンティスが彼の筋肉を最高級の毛皮かのように撫でる中、得意げにしていたのだ。

「俺は一日でビルジスナイプを十頭も素手で倒したことがあるぞ」ソーが顎を突き上げて告げる。ドラックスは大きく哄笑し、ソーの上腕二頭筋を握っていた。

「それが何なのかは分からんが、きっと目を見張るような光景だったに違いない！」彼はなんとも奇妙な友情の証としてソーの筋肉を撫で回している。スターロードは隅の方で膝にノマを乗せているが、なにやら拗ねているようにも見えた。

ロキはしばらく目の前の光景を眺めていたが、咳払いをして室内の者たちの注目を集めた。ソーがロキに照れたような笑みを見せると、マンティスの触角が再び銀色に光った。

「恥ずかしく思っている」彼女は言って、次に驚きに目を見開いていた。「でも、愛情も感じている。深く純粋で大きな愛。それは憧憬であり、親愛、慈愛、親密さ…」その黒曜石のような瞳が温もりで濡れた。「これまで感じたこともないほどの大きな愛…」

ロキとソーの視線が重なり、二人は一瞬言葉を失って互いを見つめ合っていた。その沈黙はドラックスが大らかで低い笑い声を立てたことで破られた。

「おお、青い流動的な人が照れているぞ！見ろ！恥ずかしい時は紫色になるようだ！」

「私には男性代名詞を使っていい」一拍置いて、マンティスの発言に意表を突かれていたロキは最初に頭に浮かんだ言葉を口にしていた。

ゆっくりと椅子から立ち上がると、ソーはまだ照れたような笑みを湛えたままロキに近づいた。その頬骨に沿って桃色がはっきりと浮かび上がっている。「ロキ」彼が口を開くと、ヨトゥンは相手に指を振った。

「新しい仲間を魅了していたところか？あの時、十一頭目のビルジスナイプと対峙した時に何があったか話すのを忘れるなよ」そしてドラックスとマンティスに向き直ると、羞恥の声を上げたソーを無視した。「その獣の角にほとんど貫かれたんだ。しかも、治療師の下ではなく私のところに来たかと思うと、ベッドの上に倒れ込んだせいで最高級のシーツを血だらけにして台無しにした。その上、私が傷の手当てをしている間中ずっと赤ん坊のように意味を成さない声を上げていたんだ」

「いや、俺は腹に角が刺さってたんだが」ソーが弱々しく抗議したが、ロキは片方の眉を撥ね上げるだけだった。

新たな仲間に言い訳をし始めるソーを置き去りにして、ロキはピーターの下へ向かうと、彼の隣に腰を下ろした。スターロードの膝の上で居心地良さそうに丸くなったノマはとっくに深い眠りに入っている。彼は大きく円を描いてその背を撫でていた。

「かわいい子だな」しばらくして彼が言うと、ロキは背後の壁に後頭部を預けた。

「ありがとう」

「俺には…感じられる」ロキが彼を見やれば、ピーターは説明した。「この子の中にある力が。スペースストーンを感じることができる」

「私が愚かだった」ロキはきっぱりと告げると、ノマの巻き毛に指を通し始めた。「私は過ちを犯した。守るためにあの石を持ち去ったのに、ノマが胎内にいる間にまさかその力に晒されていただなんて想像もしなかった」ノマが僅かに身動ぎし、幸福そうな声を漏らす。ロキは溜め息をついて首を傾け、娘を見つめた。「この子は私の世界そのもの。サノスから守り抜くためならば何でもしよう」

ピーターはしばらくの間黙って考え込んでいた。ノマは頭上で交わされる、彼女を話題にした会話に全く気がついていない。

「この子から引き離すことはできる」彼はもうしばらくしてからロキを見上げることなく述べた。まるで銀河のように渦巻くその双眸はノマの眠る姿を凝視している。「彼女は宿主ではあるが、石と一体になったわけじゃない。二つはまだ別々の存在だ」

ロキの呼吸が喉元で引っかかった。セレスティアルとのハーフである男を見上げ、彼は胸中に湧き起った希望に圧倒されないよう気を引き締めた。「どうしてそんなことが分かる？」尋ねるロキの声は抑えきれない純粋な希望を隠しきれていなかった。その時になって、ピーターは明るい瞳を彼に向けた。

「感じるんだ」彼は言った。「俺には分かる。どうして分かるのか、どうすれば引き離すことができるのかも分からない。だが、確実に、この子を救うことはできる」

ロキがそれ以上何かを尋ねることができる前に、根が絡まったような足が二本、彼の視界に入ってきた。

「私はグルート」フローラ・コロッサスが言って、胸の前で両腕を汲んでいた。ピーターは溜め息をつき、顔をしかめて彼を見上げた。

「何か欲しい時にそんな態度で訊くのか？」彼が言えば、グルートは足を踏み鳴らし、息を強く吐いた。

「私はグルート！」彼がもう一度言うと、ピーターは肩の力を抜き、僅かに頷いた。それからロキを見やる。

「グルートに何か食べ物をくれないか？腹が減ってるらしい」

「それは…構わないが、その、ひとつ尋ねてもいいか？」

「なんだ？」

「彼の言葉が分かるのは何故だ？」

「それはただ、その…」まるで、今まで誰にもそんなことを聞かれなかったと言わんばかりに、ピーターは困惑した面持ちを浮かべていた。グルートを見やり、それからロキに目を戻すと肩を竦める。

「なんとなく分かるんだよ」

「へえ」ロキは言った。

グルートにサンドイッチを作ってやった頃に(具材は全て野菜だ。なんでも、グルートは菜食主義者だという話だ。フローラ・コロッサスと言う種族の主食については何も知らなかったが、ロキにしてみれば、グルートが植物を食べるというのは、なんというか、同族を食べているような気がするのだった)、タイムストーンを探しに行った一行が新顔を連れて帰還した。相手の顔に見覚えがあると把握するなり、またもロキは硬直し、指先にセイズルを溜めていた。二年以上前にロキを時空の穴に落としたあの三流魔法使いだったのだ。

「謝るつもりはない」ドクター・ストレンジと名乗ったその男は、ロキがその時の話を持ち出すと答えた。これを聞いたソーが腕を組んで相手を威嚇するように見据えると、男は再び肩を竦めていた。

「謝罪はなしだ」

仲間が全員集まると、ストレンジが首にかけたアミュレットを開き、中に納めてあったエメラルドグリーンに輝くタイムストーンの姿を見せた。それに応えるように、ヴィジョンの額にある宝玉が黄金に煌めく。ノマが声を上げ、ソーの腕の中で身動ぎすると、その双眸が鮮やかな青で応えた。

脇の方に立ってスキャナーを弄っていたシュリは、手の中の機器がひとりでに発動すると驚いた声を上げていた。画面に現れた点滅する文章をサッと読んだワカンダの王女が口を開く。

「三つの石の力が三角形状になってる」彼女は画面に浮かぶデータの大波をなんとか目で追いながら言った。「共鳴…してる。他に何と説明すればいいのか分からないわ」

部屋の空気が変わり、圧迫するような重みが加わった。呼吸するのでさえ、痛みを伴うほどだ。ソーの腕の中でノマが不快感を訴え、もがき始めた。

「おろして」彼女が言う。「パパ、おろす！」ノマの口から出た声は彼女だけのものではなかった。それは別の力に後押しされており、これにソーは思わず怯むと腰を屈め、ノマを床に下ろした。

ヴィジョンもまた似たような状況にあるようで、ワンダの問いを無視して立ち上がるとノマの小さな手を取った。二人はトランス状態にあるように、共にタイムストーンの下へ歩を進めた。ロキは動くべきだと、娘の後を追うべきだと理解していたが、動けなくなっていた。全身の筋肉が反応を見せず、硬くなっている。必死になって部屋に視線を走らせれば、他のアベンジャーズたちも同じような状態だ。

インフィニティストーンの宿主たちは手を伸ばし、タイムストーンを包み込むように手を翳した。突如、室内の重力が倍増した。ロキは苦痛に悲鳴を上げ、腕を伸ばしてソーの腕を掴むと、床にひれ伏してしまわぬよう彼にしがみついた。

それ以上、増えた重力に耐えられないとロキが感じた頃になって、彼は閉じた瞼の向こうで眩いほどの閃光が駆け抜けるのを認識していた。誰かに問われても、その色合いを説明することはできそうもない。白くはないが、金でも銀でもない。どういうわけか、その光はロキがこれまで見たことのある色と、そしてまだ見たこともない色も含めた、存在しうる色の全てが同時に存在しているかのようだった。

ふたたび現実が平常に戻ると、ロキは片目をそっと開き、それからもう片方の目も開いた。他のアベンジャーズも皆似たような混乱状態にあるようだ。ピーターは壁に上体を預けて座っており、なんとか眩暈を振り払おうとしている。トニーは両手で頭を抱えており、ナターシャは辛うじて意識を保っている有り様だ。ロキも我に返るまでしばしの時間を要したが、動けるようになったとたんにその目は娘の姿を探し求めた。彼女を見つけるなり、ロキは喉に心臓が張りついたような感覚を覚えた。

ノマ、ヴィジョン、そしてストレンジがそれぞれ前方に両腕を差し出して立っている。彼らの手の間にそれぞれの宿す石が浮かび上がっており、この世のものとは思えぬ光をそっと放っていた。しかし、そこにあるのはロキの思っていた通りの光景、つまり三つの石があるだけではなく、四つ目の石が浮上していたのだ。他の石に囲まれたそれは、姉妹と同様に柔らかな光を称える琥珀色の石だった。

ソウルストーンだ。


	11. 第十一章

凍りついていた筋肉が動き始めるなり、ロキは剥き出しのインフィニティストーンに近づくなと呼びかけるスターロードを無視して娘の下へ駆けた。ノマに触れようと伸ばした手はしかし、何らかの目に見えない障壁に阻まれ、唐突に身体を駆け抜けた衝撃に彼は悲鳴を上げる。膝から力が抜け、彼はその場に崩れ落ちると、視界が点で覆いつくされ、ひどい眩暈に襲われた。

次に周囲の状況がはっきりする頃には、ロキはソーの膝の上、両太腿の間に頭を置いて横たわっていた。左手には聞き覚えのある泣き声がしており、ロキが苦労してそちらを向けば、母の下へ駆けつけようと足をばたつかせてママの名を叫ぶノマを必死に取り押さえているブルースの姿があった。ブルースはロキが意識を取り戻したのを見るなり彼女を手放し、ノマはその小さな足で可能な限り早く母親に駆け寄るのだった。

「大丈夫だ、ノマ」ロキは囁くと、疼くこめかみに片手を置いて上体を起こした。ノマは彼の膝の上に身を投げると、母親が死ぬ場面を見てしまったかのように泣きじゃくっていた。インフィニティストーンの力を思えば、そうなっていたとしてもおかしくはなかったのかもしれない。

ノマが涙の溢れる双眸を彼に向けると、ロキはそれがスペースストーンの放つアクアマリンの色合いに戻っているのを確認した。あの時、彼は石が娘の身体を離れたのだと思いたかったのだが、それは無駄な望みだったようだ。娘の頬に手を添え、ロキは親指でその涙を拭った。

髪に優しい手の感触がして、ロキが顔を上げるとソーが懸念を宿した面持ちで彼を見つめていた。その手を取ったロキはそれを口元まで運ぶとそっとキスを落とし、ソーになるべく安心させるような笑みを見せた。夫は少し不安の残る笑みを返すと、ロキの頬骨に沿って親指を動かした。

「スヴァンヒルドのところへ行くんだ」彼が静かに告げ、ロキが抗議の声を上げようとした瞬間にソーの手が彼の胎に移った。

双子。

ロキは驚愕に目を見開き、まるでそうすることで双子の身の安全を確保できるとでも言うように、ノマを抱き寄せていた手を直ちに膨らんだ胎に移した。当然、そんなことはないので、罪悪感に満ちたパニックがロキの喉を締め付けはじめていた。

しかし、彼が反応できる前に、左手で叫び声が上がった。ノマを胸元に掻き抱いたロキはそちらに目を向ける。

まだ宙に浮かんでいるソウルストーンの前にトニーが立っており、その茶色の双眸が石の放つ琥珀色の光を反射していた。僅かに首を傾げて石を見つめるトニーは、それに触れようとしているのか、片手をそっと前に差しのべている。

「やめるんだ！」スターロードが叫び、駆け出したが、スティーブが先に動いた。キャプテンは両手でトニーの肩を掴むと彼を引っ張り寄せ、トランス状態に陥っていたスタークを現実に呼び戻した。その勢いで二人とも地面に転げ落ち、気がつけばトニーはキャプテンの膝の上に身を横たえていた。

「信じられない」スターロードは息を切らせながらトニーに言葉通りの視線を向けていた。「なんでお前らは次々とあれに触れようとするんだ？そんなことすると、肉体が霧散することだってあるんだぞ。インフィニティストーンには絶対に素手で触れちゃダメだ」

スタークの眼差しは焦点があっておらず、まだ眩暈を訴えているようだ。「そ、そんなつもりじゃ」彼は呟き、ゆっくりと首を振る。「そんなことをするつもりじゃなかった――あれが」

「あれが宿主を求めてるのよ」ガモーラが口を挟み、先程の重力の変化からまだ何とか立ち直ろうとしていた。「その石は存続の危機を感じ取って、生き残ろうと必死になっている。だからここに自ら出現した。あなたならそれを守れると思ってるのよ」

激しく目を瞬かせたスタークが「僕が？」と呟いていたが、その時になって自分がどんな体勢になっているかに気がついたようだ。キャプテンの膝の上から慌てて立ち上がると、トニーは石と図らずも即席の椅子になっていた男から素早く距離を取った。「で、できない」彼は大きく見開いた目で部屋中を見回す。「僕にはできない」彼はぶつぶつと言うと、踵を返して部屋を後にした。

「トニー！」スティーブが床の上から彼を呼び止めたが、立ち上がると彼を追って部屋を出て行った。一瞬沈黙が下りかけたが、マンティスが静かに口を開いた。

「この石は器を必要とするわ。触れただけで取り込まれたり破壊されたりしないよう、これを扱うためには、何か入れ物が必要」

座っていた場所から震える足で立ち上がったロキは手を差し伸べて、ソーに支えられるに任せた。眩暈が治まると、彼はノマを腰で支え、空いた手で空気中に模様を描き出した。その手が胸元に置かれると、そこには常に色を変える魔法の球体を持っていた。それを慎重に宙に浮かばせると、魔法の塊がソウルストーンを包み込む様子をじっと見守った。それはゆっくりと空気中を地面へ向けて下がっていき、やがてカタンと小さな音を立てて床の上に転がった。

新たに生み出された容器に入ったソウルストーンをスターロードに任せ、ロキは室内を見渡す。全員が彼を不安げに見つめている。事実上のリーダー二人をどうすべきか誰もわからないようで、ロキは溜め息をつくと小さく首を振った。

「とりあえずは、私とソーがこの石の安全を確保しておく。今日はもう皆それぞれ休んだ方がいいかもしれないな」

それに同意する声がところどころから沸き起こり、ソーはクイルに近づくと、エネルギーの塊を彼から慎重に受け取った。

ロキは船を漕ぎ始め、頭部の重さで頸を上下に揺らすノマの昼寝をソーに任せた。先程は正確に何が起きたのか、はっきりとしなかったが、娘のエネルギーを相当量奪い去ったことに違いはない。ロキは新たに器に入れられたソウルストーンをスタークの研究所まで運ぶことにした。とりあえずは、そこが一番安全だと思われたからだ。それが終わり次第、ソーと医療区画で落ち合うことを約束して、彼は部屋を出た。

スタークの研究所へ続く角を曲がったところで、通路の先からひそひそと声がしたためにロキはその場で立ち止まった。壁の後ろに隠ると、呼吸音を抑えて耳を澄ます。ここ数年で彼は大きく変わったかもしれなかったが、昔と変わらないこともある。ロキは盗み聞きをするのが大好きだった。それ以上に好きなものがあるとすれば、他人の騒動だろうか。

「僕はしない」スタークの声だと、ロキは判断した。どことなく掠れたその声はまるで泣いていたかのようだ。「できない。僕はそんなに強くない」

「君にそうしろと言っているんじゃない、トニー」ロキは自分に十点満点を上げた。次に耳にするのはスティーブの声に違いないと彼は予測していたのだ。「そんなことを君にさせようなんて、夢にも思わない。そのために君の後を追ったんじゃない」

「だったら何だ？」スタークの声は必死だ。ロキはもっと近づこうと頭を傾ける。もちろん、魔法で姿を隠すことはできるが、それでは意味がない。こうしてこそこそする楽しみが損なわれるのは嫌だった。

「そうじゃなくて――トニー」そして、キャプテンの声音が変わったことで、ロキはニヤリと笑っていた。マンティスがトニーに『実演』をしてみせる前から、ロキは二人の男の間にとある…緊張感を認識していた。彼にも覚えのある緊張感だ。

「このことについて話す気はないのか？」

トニーは鼻で笑う。「話すことなんてあるのか、スティーブ？」

「あるだろう」それから何やらごそごそと音がしたかと思うと、何かが壁にぶつかる音がした。

「スティーブ――」

「僕たちの間に何も起こらなかった振りを続ける。それが君の望みなのか？」

「あんたから出て行ったんだろう。いったい何について話す必要があるって言うんだ？」

「トニー――」

「嫌だ」そして、またもごそごそと言う音がして、またも何かが壁にぶつかる。「くそ、スティーブ、いい加減に――」

「言葉に気をつけろ」これに対して鼻を鳴らしたスタークの声は毒に満ちている。ロキは体重を片足からもう片方の足に移し、片手を腹の下に置いて支える。これから起こるだろうことを楽しみに思いつつも、ロキはこれ以上この馬鹿馬鹿しい言い争いに耳を傾けるつもりはなかったし、そもそもそんな時間がなかった。通路の初めの方まで空間移動してから、ロキは今度は足音を高らかに響かせながら改めて通路を進んだ。角を曲がる前に低い罵声がして、ロキはスタークとキャプテンがいる通路へと歩みを進めた。

通路の角でスティーブはトニーを壁際に追い詰めており、両手をスタークの頭の左右に突いて彼を閉じ込めていた。ロキが姿を現すなり、キャプテンが何やら口の中でもごもごと言って、まるで蛇に咬まれたかのように背後に一歩飛び退いた。それはスタークにとっては逃げるチャンスだったので、彼はロキの視線を頑なに避けながら本館の方に足早に向かっていった。

ロキがそのまま扉の横にあるスキャナーに掌を押しつける間にキャプテンを見やれば、彼は顔を紅くしてじっと視線を足元に落としていた。小さく咳払いをして、ロキは彼に顔を上げてもらった。

「二人とも怖気づく前に言いたいことは言ったほうがいいだろうな」ロキは伸びやかに告げた。「私とソーがもっと前にそうしていれば、今頃はもっと子供がいたかもしれない」

自動ドアがシュッと音を立てて開くと、ロキはその向こうに足を踏み出し、慌てて言い訳を並べ始めたキャプテンを置き去りにした。

ロキが医療区画に到着する頃にはソーがすでにスヴァンヒルドと共に待っており、ロキは彼らの方に向かいながらシャツを脱ぎ捨てた。

「先程とても興味深いことを知ったんだ」ロキは診察台に横になりながら言った。「後で教えてあげるよ」

「そうか？」ソーは彼の隣に腰を下ろしながら含み笑いを漏らした。スヴァンヒルドがロキの腹の上に手を翳して低い声で呪文を唱えながら作業を始めると、室内はすぐに静けさで満たされた。それが二十分ほど続いた後、彼女は上体を起こすと微笑んだ。

「両陛下とも、私にわかる限りでは、双子は無事です」ロキは安堵の息を漏らし、ソーの手をそっと握りしめた。夫はそれを握り返す。「ですが、これからはもっと慎重に行動していただかないと。双子の健康はあなたの健康にかかっているのですからね」

ソーは彼に向かって片眉を撥ね上げ、『だから言っただろう』と目顔で告げた。ロキは呻き声を上げて枕に頭を乗せる。

「素晴らしい。これで私はあなたたち二人に同時に叱られるというわけだ」

それから三十分ほどかけて何度も自分の安全を優先すると約束させられてから(「私の力及ぶ限りは」とロキは毎度付け加えていたが)、スヴァンヒルドはそれで譲歩することにしたか、医療品を詰めてある籠の前に移った。

「よろしければ、そろそろ胎児の性別を特定できる時期です」

ロキはチラリとソーを見上げてから首をそっと振る。「もう知ってるんだ」

スヴァンヒルドの眉が額を駆け上っていく。「知っている？どうやってです？他の治療師の下を訪れたのですか？」老女は可笑しいくらいに、少し拗ねたようにしている。ロキは思わずクスリと笑っていたが、手を伸ばして彼女の手を取った。

「お前がノマを治療師として認めているのであれば、な」

それから続いた数ヵ月間は作戦会議と準備で費やされていった。ガモーラがソウル、マインド、スペースとタイムストーンを追跡するために使っていた装置はリアリティとパワーストーンに対しても使えたので、彼らはサノスの動きをかなりの精度を持って追跡できた。彼はまだ宇宙の外周にいるようだったが、確実に地球へ近づいて来ながらも時折他の惑星に立ち寄っているようだった。

「兵を集めているのよ」ガモーラは、スタークがサノスの行動について尋ねると静かに答えていた。

スタークと言えば、どうやらロキの助言は彼が期待していた正反対の効果をもたらしてしまったようだった。今では作戦会議を除けば、彼とロジャーズが同じ部屋にいれば、五分と経たずにどちらかが相手に対して侮辱の言葉を発し、それは毎回激しい口論に発展するのだった。(大抵はスタークが喧嘩を始めるきっかけを作るのだが、一度は彼の飲酒の癖についてキャプテンが特に痛烈な批判を投げかけたので、ロキを驚かせたのだった)。ある時それはあまりに酷い有り様になったので、バッキーがコーヒーテーブルに金属の拳を叩きつけて真っ二つに割ってしまったことがある。その時はあまりのことに室内にいた全員が唖然と言葉を失ったものだ。

「いい加減にしてくれ」彼は茶色の瞳に憤怒を浮かべ、食いしばった歯の間から告げた。「俺たち全員を巻き込んで死なせちまう前にどうにかしろ」

それからは、二人は喧嘩をしなくなった。もっとも、言葉を交わすこと自体しなくなったのだが。

ロキの持てる時間は二つの課題に割かれた。一週間の内半分ほどはクイルがノマから石を取り出す方法を探るのを見守っている。それが可能であることは、先日の事件で実際に目撃したわけだが、何をきっかけにそれを引き起こせるのかは不明なままだ。その時間の多くは結局のところ、ノマがクイルによじ登って遊んでは、疲れ切って膝の上で寝入ってしまうことに費やされるのだった。

「とても強い子だな」ある午後、クイルは眠るノマの髪を撫でながらそっと呟いた。ロキは調べていた古代のルーンから顔を上げて小さく笑んだ。

「ああ、強い」彼は応えた。

残りの時間はシュリとストレンジ、バナー、スタークと共に過ごし、今のところ彼らの手にある四つの石の力をうまく利用する方法を探ることに使われた。深夜まで働きとおすのはしょっちゅうあることで、下手をすると窓から日の出の朱色が射し込むまで起きていることもあった。

「まあ、四つは二つよりはいいよな」スタークが古いスキャナーを別の目的で再利用しようと弄りながら言ったことがある。「四つの石が協力し合って力を使うよう仕向けることができれば、奴を宇宙の彼方にぶっ飛ばすことができるかもしれない」

「お前はタイタンというものがどれだけ強いか分かっていない」スタークの発言には、クリスタルの容器に閉じ込められたソウルストーンを弄っていたロキが答えた。スタークは七つも重ねた天眼鏡の向こうから彼を見上げた。

「それで、どれだけ強いって？」

ロキは答えなかった。その視線は壁に据えられていたが、ここではない遠い何処かを向いていた。何が起こっているのか把握する前に、スタークはシュリに鋭い肘鉄を脇腹に受ける羽目になるのだった。

時間はあまりに早く過ぎて行き、ロキはそれをぼんやりとしか認識していなかった。毎日、ロジャーズがブリーフィングを開いてはガモーラがサノスの現在地を発表した。毎日、彼は少しだけ接近していた。そして、サノスが地球に到着する日に向かって運命がその終わりない行進を続ける中、ロキの腹の中で双子は大きくなっていった。以前の予想は当たっていた。六ヶ月目に入る頃には、ロキの歩みはぎごちないものに変わっており、すでにソーのチュニックしか着ることができなくなっていた。あまりに腹が大きくなったため、彼の緩めのズボンでさえきつすぎることが多くなっていた。アベンジャーズの中には彼に衣服を貸そうとする者たちもいたが、ロキはそれらの臭いを嗅いだだけで全て断っていた。ヨトゥンの本能か、番以外の者の衣類を纏うと考えただけで身体が拒否反応を起こすのだった。ある日ロジャーズがロキに少し近づきすぎただけで思わず吐きそうになった時にはソーが温厚な態度で彼をからかった。

「あいつはなんだか妙な臭いがする」ロキはぼやき、ソーがキスをしようとするのを頑なに拒む振りをしていたが、やがて諦めたものだ。

吐くと言えば、ロキは自分の体内にどうやって消化器官が納まっているのか理解できずにいた。今や午前中だけでなく、彼は常に嘔吐しているようなものだ。僅かにでも魚っぽい匂いが漂ってくれば？ロキは手近のゴミ箱までダッシュしなければならなかった。急いで立ち上がってしまった？ソーが雑巾を取りに行かなければならなくなる。番以外の男性の臭いが分かるほど近づいてしまえば？ロキはその日一日無力化されてしまう。本当に、馬鹿馬鹿しい話だ。これでは全く使い物にならないうえに、妊娠期間はまだ二ヵ月半は残っているのだ。

「ソー」ある朝、ロキは冷たくなった足を夫の腰に押しつけて相手に呼びかけた。ソーはひっくり返った声を上げて眠りから起こされ、慌ててロキから離れたためにベッドから落ちそうになった。彼が上体を起こせば、ロキの視界には髪をふり乱した非常に恨めしそうにしている雷神の姿があった。

「起こしてしまって悪いんだが、双子が何か甘酸っぱいものを欲しがってるみたいで」甘えるように言えば、彼の目の前でソーはどことなく苛立った表情から一瞬で愛しげな顔に変わった。上体を倒してロキの額に優しくキスを落とす。

「双子の為なら何だって」彼がからかい気味に言うと、ロキは鼻を鳴らして立ち去る夫の尻に弱い蹴りを入れるのだった。

サノスの来襲に対する準備に使われていない時間は全て家族と過ごすことに集中した。ロキとソーは自ら認めることはないし、それが互いに認め合うことは尚のことないだろうが、まるで残された時間が急速に減っていくためにできる限りの思い出を作ろうと躍起になっているかのようだった(実際、本当に終わりが近づいているのかもしれないのだから)。

このローラースケートというものは、ノマが楽しめる行事はないものかとロキが尋ねた時にクリントが提案したものだった。少しトニーにねだってみれば、かの億万長者は数時間スケートリンクを丸ごと貸し切りにすることに同意してくれた。公の場でソーが受ける注目にノマを晒したくはなかったのだ。それは単純なものに聞こえた。ホイールのついた特別な靴を履いて平らな床板が敷き詰められたリンクを滑るのだ。ロキにとっては少々つまらなく聞こえたが、ノマが楽しめると言うのなら何だって試す気はあった。

話に聞いていたよりもずっと難しいことだと、彼はすぐに知ることとなった。

ノマはほとんど直ちに上手に滑られるようになった。三十分ほどはバランスを取るために押し車に掴まっていたが、最初の一時間以内に彼女は楽し気な笑い声を上げながら、すいすいと滑っていた。

ロキはそれほど早くそのコツを掴むことはできなかった。スケートフロアに出る前に彼はすでにカーペットの上でもスケート靴が与える慣性に準備ができていなかったために、さっそく尻餅をついてしまった。それにはソーも楽しげに笑ってしまったが、ロキを助け起こそうと上体を倒すと、重心の変化にスケート靴がそのまま滑って彼まで転んでしまうのだった。

ノマが彼らの下に来て一緒に滑ろうと誘うまで、二人は隣り合って床に転がったまま爆笑していた。

「では、行こうか？」ソーが温もりのある笑みを浮かべ、手を差し出した。

「頑張るよ」ロキは答え、手を取った。

ロキにローラースケートの才能がないとすれば、ソーはさらになかった。きっと、その巨体と不均等なほどに大きな腕の筋肉のせいだと、夫が滑って転ぶ様子を眺めていたロキは思った。もう、これで十二回目ほどではないだろうか。彼らは手を繋いで滑っていたのだが、ロキはソーに引っ張られて何度も転んでしまっていた。今、ロキはノマと並んでスケートしており、娘はクスクス笑いながら父親の方へと滑っていった。

「パパ転んだ」彼女が言うと、ソーは残された目にかかった髪を払い、娘に向かって大きな笑みを見せた。

「ああ、パパはさっきからたくさん転んでしまってるな？」

しばらくすると、疲労感を覚えたロキはフロアの端の方にあるベンチに腰を下ろし、またも転んでいたソーが起き上がり、ノマが差し出したた小さな手を掴んだ。

「ノマ、教える」彼女は宣言し、ソーの手を引っ張った。「パパに教える。パパ見てて」

「教えてくれ、お姫さま」ソーは微笑み、その様子を見ていたロキの胸にポッと温もりが点った。

ノマは一時間ほどかけて几帳面なほどに細かく父親にスケートを教え、ソーが転びそうになるたびに魔法を使って彼を支えた。やがて、彼の手を放すが、ソーが倒れることなくリンクを一周すると、手を叩いて喜んだ。

「パパ上手！」彼女は叫び、ソーが彼女を掬い上げ、髭のせいでチクチクするキスを頬に受けるときゃらきゃらと笑うのだった。

「ありがとう、お姫さま。パパはお前を愛してるぞ」

「ノマ、パパ大好き」幼女は笑い、ふっくらした両腕をソーの首に回した。その様子を眺めていたロキは少し涙ぐみ、誰にも気づかれないよう袖口で湿った目元を急いで拭った。妊娠中のホルモンのせいに違いない。

基地への帰路の途中で、彼らはアイスクリームコーンを買って食べた。ソーはチョコ味、ロキはバニラ、そしてノマはその二つのアイスを混ぜたものだ。アベンジャーズ基地の外に広がる丘陵の草地の上に座り、鮮やかな赤に染まった夕日が沈むのを眺めている間にノマは自分の分を一気に食べた。

「なにやってるの」ロキは猫撫で声を上げながら親指でノマの鼻の頭についたアイスクリームを拭ってやった。それは彼女の頬や顎にもついているのだが、もう手遅れだとロキは思った。ノマはクスクスと笑うと飛び上がり、アイスだらけのキスをロキの頬に押しつけた。ロキが驚いて唖然としている間に、ソーももう片方の頬に同じことをし、ロキは顔にアイスクリームの痕を二つつけられたのだった。

「反逆罪だ」ロキは夫と娘が互いに陰謀めいた笑みを交わし合うのを見ながら言った。

ノマはアイスクリームを食べ終えて程なくして寝入り、身体の半分をソーの膝の上、脚はロキの膝の上に投げ出されていた。ソーがアイスクリームを食べ終える間、ロキは後ろに手を突いて夜空に浮かび始めた星を眺めた。

「母上はどれだと思う？」しばらく心地いい沈黙が続いた後、彼は尋ねた。ソーも夜空を見上げ、両手を掲げてコンパスにした。あちらこちらにそれを向け、親指と人差し指で形作った真ん中の円を覗き込んでいる。

「あれだ」しばらくして彼は断言し、ロキの眼差しを北の方で夜空の濃紺を背景に眩く煌めく星に導いた。ロキはふむ、と口ずさみ、しばらくの間その星が瞬く様子を眺めていた。

「母上はまだ見守ってくれてる」呟き、彼はソーの肩に頭を乗せた。ソーはそのこめかみにキスを落とす。

「ああ、その通りだ」

ロキが妊娠八カ月目に入る二週間前に、アスガーディアンたちがワカンダへ避難する日が来た。ロキは一週間をかけてノマのためにできる限りの物を掻き集めて荷造りした。彼女が必要とする物はもちろんのこと、きっとこれも妊娠中のホルモンのせいに違いないが、思い出の品も幾つか荷物に放り込んでいた。フリッガのペンダントや、何年も前にソーがロキにプレゼントしたクリスタルのダガーもノマの荷物に加えられ、ついでにフリッガの笛とロキがもっとも重宝してきたセイズルについての書物も入れた。ノマの融けない氷のクリスタルと彼女が一番好きな馬のぬいぐるみも入れておく。これが終わると、ロキはポケットから小さな紙切れを取り出す。それはノマの二歳の誕生日の時に撮られた写真だ。そこにはカメラに向かって微笑むロキとソーに挟まれて二人の膝に座るノマの姿が映っている。彼女は誕生日ケーキを手で鷲掴みにして口に運んでいるところだった。

ロキはクスリと笑ったが、それは程なくして啜り泣きへと変わり、やがてぼろぼろと涙が零れはじめた。写真を胸に掻き抱き、彼は身体を折り曲げて全身を嗚咽で震わせた。彼はノマをスヴァンヒルドに預ければ、もう二度と会えないということを前提に荷造りしていた。胸が痛くてかなわない。ロキは胸の上で拳を作ると、まるでその中から彼を圧倒せんばかりの悲壮感を訴えている心臓をその感情ごと掻き出そうとするかのように爪を立てた。ノルンの神々に向かって許されざる呪詛の言葉を吐きかける。これほど多くの祝福を与えられたのも、それを一気に奪うためだったのかと。彼は千年もの間愚かな言動を繰り返し、自分を守るために傍にいようとする者たちを悉く追い立てていった。ついにソーを受け入れた後、彼との間に想像もしていなかったほどの素晴らしい子供を設けたというのに、一瞬で全てを失うかもしれないのだ。

やがて、ソーは地面に身体を丸め、乾いた涙を頬にこびりつかせたロキを発見した。ロキが震える手で写真を見せると、ソーは彼を掬い上げ、二人は互いに悲嘆に明け暮れ、抱きしめ合うのだった。

翌朝、ソーとロキはそれぞれ少ない私物を入れた小さな手荷物を持った民衆の前に立った。ロキは深い悲しみに心を揺るがされ、彼らを見つめた。彼らが故郷を失ってからまだそれほどの年月は経っていないというのに、またも故郷と呼び始めた場所から出て行かねばならないのだ。全てうまく行けば彼らは皆戻ってこれるはずだ。そう願わざるを得ない。

「俺たちの祈りがお前たちと共にある」ソーが彼らに告げたが、その声がほんの僅かに揺れているのがロキには分かった。「俺は安全を確保した後、ロキと共にお前たちの下へ行く」

アスガーディアンたちは静かにざわついている。明らかに、果たして再び王と王后に会える日が来るのかどうか、ロキと同じくらいに不安を抱いているようだった。ティチャラが手配してくれたジェット機に荷物を運び込むのを手伝いにソーが離れると、ロキはノマを胸に抱いて横手の方で佇んでいた。

しばらくすると、スヴァンヒルドがやって来て、その後ろからソーが静かについて来ていた。何をしなければならないか重々承知していたロキは、新たに彼を呑み込もうとする悲哀に膝から崩れ落ちそうになった。彼は頬の内側を強く噛む。これはノマの安全のためには必要なことなのだと自分に言い聞かせる。

ゆっくりと膝をつくと、ロキはノマを地面に下ろし、その小さな手を震える手で包み込んだ。そっと握りしめ、ノマに湿った笑みを向ける。

「ノマ、ダーリン、お前は少しの間スヴァンヒルドと行くんだ。彼女がお前の面倒をしっかりと見てくれるよ。ちゃんとスヴァンヒルドの言うことを聞けるかい？」

ノマは青くなった瞳を大きく見開き、彼をきょとんと見上げた。口に咥えていた親指を引き出す。「ママとパパも来る？」

自分の声に含まれる揺れを呑み込み、ロキは小さく首を振った。「ママとパパはここに残らないといけないんだ、愛しい子。だけど、そんなに長い間じゃない。ママの約束だ」

ノマはロキの言葉を呑み込むのに少しばかりの時間を要したようだったが、理解するなり彼女の下唇が震えはじめた。涙が零れはじめると、ロキは大きく深呼吸して覚悟を決め、身を捩るノマを引き寄せるとその額に名残惜しげな口づけをした。

「母はお前を愛しているよ、ノマ」泣き喚くノマの声よりも大きな声を絞り出す。「この宇宙の何よりも。すぐにお前を迎えに行くと誓うから。約束するから」ソーの接近にノマを放すと、夫は彼女を掬い上げて強く抱きしめた。ノマはまだ泣いており、小さな顔をソーの首に押しつけて父親にしがみついている。

「陛下」と呼ぶ声がして、ロキが涙に滲んだ眼差しを上に向けるとスヴァンヒルドが隣に立っていた。「私たちと共に来てください。お願いですから」

「彼らと共に行ってくれ、ロキ」こちらはソーだ。彼を見下ろす一つの目には涙が湛えられている。「頼む」

二人がこれを今、ロキの心がもっとも弱っている時に告げるのは不公平だ。彼の心はスヴァンヒルドと共に行くことを切望し、ノマを胸に掻き抱いて何もかも大丈夫だと囁きかけたくて仕方なかった。だが、今それを約束することはできない。ロキはノマのための安全を確保するまで戦うのだと己に誓ったのだ。安全を確保するか…あるいは、何かまったく別のことが起きるまでは。

ジェット機が飛び去るのを見送りながら、ロキはソーの胸に顔を埋めて涙が枯れるまで泣き続けたのだった。

残る二週間はマッハの速度で過ぎていった。ロキはほとんどベッドから出られなかった。今や簡単に息が上がってしまい、時には立つことさえ難しく、今にも気を失うのではないかと懸念していた。スタークは医者の友人を待機させていたが、彼女はスヴァンヒルドではなく、その簡潔な診断はロキに不安を与え、居心地悪くさせた。子癇前症というのが何を意味しているのかロキには分からなかったが、あまり良いものには聞こえない。

最終作戦会議に出席するため、彼はなんとかベッドから出ることができた。そこでガモーラは追跡機から顔を上げると静かに告げたのだ。「次の二十四時間以内に」ソーの手がロキの手をきつく握りしめた。他のアベンジャーズたちは皆深刻な顔で頷き、互いに勇気づける言葉を囁き合っていた。

最初に見張りに立つのはスターク、サム、ローディとスターロードであると決定し、他の者たちは皆、またとない戦い(そして命を懸けた戦い)となるに違いない戦闘を前に、休む機会が与えられた。もっとも、実際に眠る者はほとんどいないだろう。

「準備はできてる？」居室への帰途に就いたロキとソーの横を通り過ぎる時に、ナターシャが尋ねた。

「もう、いつでも大丈夫だ」ロキはそっと答えるのだった。

就寝のためにロキが静かに服を脱いでいると、肩に手を置かれ、体の向きを変えられたかと思うと口づけをされた。ソーが身体を離すと、その一つの青い瞳には様々な感情が込められていた。

その夜、彼らは三度身体を重ねた。ロキはただ仰向けに横になり、ソーがそっと優しく彼の中に押し込んでは、慎重にロキから何度も絶頂を引き出し、彼が目を開け続けていられないようにした。不安な睡眠に落ちていく中、ロキはそれが別れの挨拶のようだったと物憂げに感じていた。

早朝、施設全体に警報が鳴り響き、ロキは直ちに起き上がると、唐突な動きに吐きそうになるのを抑えた。ソーが直後に置き上がり、彼を見やる。

彼らは互いに頷き合った。

ソーと共に非常に息を切らせたロキが基地の前に広がる草地に辿りつく頃には、他のアベンジャーズは全員戦闘準備を終えてその場に集合していた。彼らは何かを囲んでいる様で、ソーはロキの手を取ると、何が起こっているのか確認するために彼らを掻き分けて進んだ。

そこにはローディとサム、そしてクイルがそれぞれ驚愕した顔で他の者たちが怒鳴りつけるように口々に放つ問いに答えようとしていた。一拍してから、ソーが手を上げて雷を呼ぶと轟音が鳴り響いた。彼らは一瞬で静まり返り、ロキが口を開く。

「何があった？」

「スタークだ」クイルが手を揉みながら答える。「あいつの衛星が接近警報を鳴らした途端に飛んでいったんだ」

「飛んでいっただと！？」問うキャプテンの声は緊張している。「どこに？」

クイルがゆっくりと頭上を見上げると、アベンジャーズたちも一人ひとりそれに倣った。

雲間を破って出現したのは巨大な宇宙船。それこそ基地そのものよりも大きいかもしれず、確実にロキがこれまで見たことのある宇宙船の中で最大のものだった。外周に明かりが点っているそれが地面に近づく前から木々が曲がり、大きく揺れ始めていた。

突如、何かが空から放たれ地面に深いクレーターを作るほどの勢いで衝突した。盾を構えたキャプテンがそれに向かって駆け出し、バッキーとサムがそれに続いた後に、他のアベンジャーズたちが続いた。クレーター前に集合した彼らの間を掻き分け前方に出たロキが下を向く。

スタークだった。

彼の落下が生み出したクレーターの底に横たわった彼のアーマーは修理できないほどの損傷を受けており、ぼろぼろだ。キャプテンは彼のところまでの短い距離を飛び下りるとトニーのヘルメットの繋ぎ目を幾つか解いて、それをゆっくり外すと彼の顔を露わにした。すでに痣だらけに腫れ上がっており、左目にはくっきりと痣が浮かびつつあった。

彼が何かを掠れた声で呟いたが、あまりに小さく聞こえなかったので、キャプテンがそっと彼の首を支えた。

「何だって？」

トニーの目が開き、その深い茶色は恐怖に染まっていた。

「逃げろ」


	12. 第十二章

トニーが前もって決められていた計画に沿った行動をとらなかったという思わぬ落とし穴はあったが(そもそも、この男が計画通りに行動したためしがあっただろうか)、アベンジャーズはそれぞれ直ちに行動に移った。スティーブはスタークを助け起こすと、空中に様々な模様を描き出すストレンジの下へ彼を支えて歩いた。スタークは癒されたかのように背筋を伸ばしていたが、その時ロキはこっそりと紡いでいた魔術を隠すためにソーの方を向いていた。

宇宙船が着地する頃には、ロキはソーの隣に立ち、ノマを象った見事な幻影を片腕に抱え、同じく幻術で腹を平らに見せていた。心臓が喉元まで上がってきている。ソーの手はロキの空いた手を掴んでいたが、ロキの体内を駆け巡る圧倒的な恐怖を抑えるには足りなかった。彼は何年もかけて逃げ隠れしつづけ、サノスに見つかることがないようできる限りのことをしてきた。そしてついに今、船の巨大なドアが油圧の音をシューッと上げながら開くと同時にロキはソーを従え、ゆっくりと前に足を踏み出している。ビフレストから落ちたあの時からずっと彼にとり憑いていたこの悪魔と対峙するために。

最初に船から進み出てきたのはサノスの精鋭であり、ロキがタイタンにいた頃に話には聞いていたが実際に会ったことのない者たちだった。あの砦に捕らわれていた他の虜囚が彼らの話をするのは聞いたことがあった。彼らは皆武装していたが、四人とも臨戦態勢は取っておらず、それぞれの得物を体の脇でゆったりと構えていた。あたかも、目の前に集った戦士たちを前にしても脅威として捉えていないかのようだ。ロキは背後でごそごそという音と金属がかち合う音を聞いた。おそらくアベンジャーズの誰かが姿勢を正し、戦闘準備を取っているのだろう。ロキは大きく息を吸いこむと、つばを飲み込んだ。一瞬目を閉じて手の中にあるソーの手と、脇に感じるノマの存在に意識を集中させた。彼女が本当はそこにいないのだと分かっていても、彼は娘との間にある絆から力を得た。今も彼は心の底で彼女を感じることができた。彼女は無事だ。絆の向こう側から流れてくる比較的穏やかな感覚からして、ノマは眠っているようだった。

その穏やかさを幾らかでも自分のものにできればと、ロキは願った。なぜなら、次に渡船橋に足を踏み出し現れたのはロキに悪夢として何年も付き纏った存在だったのだから。

サノスは以前と変わっていなかった。やはり巨大で、やはり醜く、有毒廃棄物と萎びたナスの間くらいの紫色をしている。まるで皇帝であるかのように目前に集結した人々を傲然と見回したサノスの顔に刻まれた厭らしい笑みは彼がすでに勝利を得たと確信していることを示唆していた。しかし、以前の彼とは違うことが一つだけあった。左手を飾り立てるブロンズのインフィニティガントレットの存在だ。その甲にはすでに二つの石が光り輝いている：パワーとリアリティストーンだ。そのうち一つは彼が壊滅したノヴァ帝国から奪われたものだということだった。ガモーラが以前説明した話によると、もう片方の石はコレクターというミステリアスな存在が確保していたという。彼女がその男の外見を説明した時、ロキは片眉を撥ね上げ、少し口角を下げていた。何故かは分からなかったが、多岐にわたるコレクションを持った男に対し、ロキは既視感を覚えたのだった。

「地球はこんなものを決戦として準備していたのか？」マッド・タイタンは言って、それぞれ得物を構えたアベンジャーズたちをじろじろと見まわした。「嘆かわしい。少々手こずる程度の挑戦を期待していたのだが。ここ最近の制圧は馬鹿げているほどに簡単すぎた。そろそろ退屈になってきているほどだぞ」

ロキは鼻で笑わないよう、持てる自制心の全てを総動員しなければならなかった。何年も前に、彼も同じ立場にいた。地球を占領しようとしており、アベンジャーズを敵として対峙していた。結果は決して簡単なものではなかった。サノスの努力は、かつてのロキの努力と同様に無意味であることを願う。

「サノス」ロキは口を開き、己の声が揺れなかったことを誇らしく思った。サノスが彼を向くと、あたかもその瞬間までロキの存在に気づいていなかったというように、不気味なほど大きな笑みを浮かべていた。これに背筋を悪寒が駆け抜けるのを感じたロキは、ソーの掌に爪を食い込ませていた。

「銀の舌のロキよ」彼はあまりに楽しげに言った。「久しいな。お前が失敗してすぐに我が誓いを果たしに行かなかったことは謝ろう。もっと…重要な問題に対処せねばならなかったのでな。だが、お前がここにいて良かった。これでお前を殺すために、お前を探す必要がなくなった」ロキが返事をする前にサノスは首を傾け、彼の腕の中にいるノマに目をつけたようだった。「その子供は何だ？」

「この子供は」今度こそ、ロキの声は揺れた。言葉を続ける前にゴクリと生唾を呑み込まねばならず、ソーがほんの僅かに彼に近づいた。「この子は私の娘、ノマだ」そしてノマのコピーが不思議そうに瞬きをし、小さく声を上げた。サノスとこれ程接近したところで娘の声がしたというだけで、ロキは胸を悪くするような不安に駆られた。本物のノマは遠く、安全な場所にいるのだと自分に言い聞かせなければならなかった。

「可愛らしい子だ」サノスの言葉に、ロキは吐き気を呑み込まねばならなかった。ソーは彼の隣で微動だにしていなかったが、まるで力を抑え込んでいるかのようにその身体が小刻みに震えているのがロキには感じられた。「そして、なんと鮮やかな瞳か。そのような色合いはかつて一度だけしかお目にかかったことはない」

今こそ、作戦発動の時だ。

「ノマはスペースストーンの宿主だ」ロキはできるだけ平坦な声で告げた。「あなたに聞く耳があるならば、取引しようではないか」

「取引」サノスは驚きと感心、不審の入り混じったような声を上げる。「今頃になって、お前は取引を持ち掛けるというのか。いったい何を差し出すというのだ？」

腹を括り、ロキは歯を食いしばってソーの手の届かぬ位置まで進み出た。彼の熱量、それが与える安心感をすぐさま恋しく思ったが、この先彼が取る行動は全て綿密に練り上げられた計画の一部だ。ノマのコピーを胸元まで抱え上げ、ロキは彼女をサノスに差し出した。

「娘の身体から石を取り出す方法を見つけてくれ。そうすれば、石はあなたのものだ」彼の発言に、背後では直ちにアベンジャーズたちの抗議と罵りの声が幾つも上がった。彼らはもちろん、ロキの作戦を知らされている。テッセラクトの事件の後、ロキは友人たちを再び騙すことに抵抗を感じたが、ソーも生き残るチャンスを得るためには全員で力を合わせる必要があると彼を説得したのだった。

「いいだろう」作戦会議でロキはそう言った。「だが、誰が何を言うかは私が決める。お前たちの中には酷い大根役者もいるからな」

「貴様、よくも！」と叫ぶのはローディだ。ロキは彼が特に心に訴えかけるような演技が上手だと思ったのだ。

「みんな、あなたを信用していたのに！僕だって…」ピーターの声が小さくなっていく(「僕、小学校の頃に何度も舞台に立ったんです」と数ヶ月前、彼はロキに詰め寄った。「マザー・グースでは僕がハンプティ・ダンプティの役を務めたんです」と)。

「ロキ、駄目だ！」そして、ソーは特に素晴らしい役者というわけではないのだが、過去何度もロキの裏切りに遭ってきた経験があるため、周囲を説得するだけの演技はできるのだった。「ロキ、他にも方法はある、頼む…」

目を閉じ、ロキは大きく息を吸いこんで罪悪感に耐える演技をした。もちろん、彼らが作戦の一環として作り上げたこの小さな舞台の主役を飾るのは、ロキ自身だった。何といっても、最高の役者はロキなのだから。「代わりに私が望むのは、私の夫と娘の安全だけだ」

サノスは一瞬、この申し出を検討しているようだった(しかも、比較的驚いた表情を浮かべていることに、ロキは胸を張りたくなった)。サノスの親衛隊の紅一点である女が槍を掲げ、威嚇するようにロキに先端を突き付けた。大気中に電気が動くのを感じて、ロキはほんの僅かだけ首を振った。ソーはすぐに身を引いたが、空気中が緊張したように帯電していることに変わりはなかった。

「世界の行く末より」サノスがようやく口を開くと、その顔には厭な笑みが戻ってきていた。「二人分の命を気にしているのか」

「私の申し出を受けるか？」ロキは少しでも自信を醸し出すために頭を傾けて詰め寄った。

「お前は興味深い存在だ、銀の舌よ」サノスが言う。「初めて出会った時、お前は畜生のように命乞いをした。そして今、再びまみえれば、自然に反して設けた家族の命乞いか」

ロキはサノスがただ彼が冷静さを損なうよう、短絡的な行動を起こすよう挑発しているだけなのだと分かっていた。分かっているのだが、怒りが沸き起こるのは止められず、喉を突き破って出てこようとする唸り声を何とかして呑み込んだ。

「だが、いいだろう。石を手に入れられれば、お前の兄だか夫だか分からん男とその近親交配のガキに害が及ぶことはない」

血の味がするほど強く頬の内側を噛んだロキは、「感謝する」の言葉をなんとか搾り出した。サノスは籠手に覆われた手を差し出し、ロキはゆっくりと近づいてノマを差し出した。親衛隊は皆武器を構え、眇めた目でロキを注視している。

幾つかのことが同時に起こった。サノスがノマと接触すると、ロキが幻影に編み込んだ魔術が発動した。クリントの鷹の目とシュリの非の打ち所のない設計の賜物である大量の矢の雨が基地の屋上から放たれ、降り注ぐ。それらは標的に接触したとたんに爆発し、ブラックオーダーの面々は後方に吹き飛ばされ、サノスの船の内部も損傷させた。そして、ノマの幻影がキラキラと消滅すると同時に、サノスが伸ばした手でロキの手首を掴んでいた。

「貴様は私と来るのだ」彼は唸り、ロキはソーが彼の名を叫ぶのを聞いたが、直後に現実が歪んで二人はその場から掻き消えていた。

ロキが次に周囲を認識できたときには、彼は塵まみれの地面の上に身を投げ出し、ひどく痛む頭と眩暈を感じていた。こめかみに手をやり、もう片方の手で慎重に体を起こす。周囲の空気は何故だか薄く、冷たく感じられた。不安げに腹の上にも手をやり、双子に異常はないか確認する――異常はない。少なくとも、表面上は。視界の星を振り払おうと何度も目を瞬かせたロキは、正面に現れた光景に、その場に凍りついた。

ロキと同様、明らかに魔法の発動で意識を失っていたサノスがゆっくりと立ち上がるところだった。体にこびりついた赤い塵を払い落しているタイタンを見据え、ロキは残されたセイズルがどれほどのものか、自身の内側を探った。ノマのコピーを作り、サノスを空間移動させ、さらに双子の育成にも注がれ続けているため、セイズルの備蓄は空っぽに近かった。この場から逃げ出すだけの魔力が残されていなかった。

「小賢しい小童だ」サノスは背筋を伸ばして言った。ロキは重くなった身体にてこずりながら、慎重に立ち上がる。その様子を眺めるサノスのしたり顔に、彼は骨の髄まで震わせる悪寒を覚えていた。

「そのような状態で私と対峙することが賢明だと、本気で思ったのか？」彼の問いに、ロキは今更のように自分にかけていた幻影の術が解けていることに気がついた。彼が身重であることは誰の目にも明らかになっていた。彼は奥歯を食いしばり、膨れ上がった腹を支えるように手を置いて中にいる双子から勇気を引き出そうとしていた。

「貴様が野望を成就してしまえば、この子たちは死んだも同然だと思った。殲滅の危機に晒されていない世界にこの子たちを生み出すことができると確信できるまで、私の心が休まることはないからな」

「これは興味深い」サノスはガントレットに覆われた手を開け閉めしながら述べた。「お前と初めて会った時、お前は立ちはだかる困難から逃げていた。弱く、恐れおののき、惨めな存在だった。何が変わった？」

「私の子供たち」ロキは顎を突き上げ、ほんの僅かだけ揺れながら平静に告げた。「私の夫。私の民。私の友人」

「ああ、そうだな。貴様の子供たち。貴様の民」サノスは相変わらずの厭な笑みを湛えたまま、首を傾げた。「奴らは明らかにあの場にいなかったようだが？アスガーディアンの生き残りとスペースストーンの保持者だ。銀の舌よ、お前は不思議なことに、私に奴らを探し出すことはできないと考えているようだ。私の目から逃れることは叶わない。貴様の娘を見つけた時、両親がどのようにして死んだか聞かせてやろう。それから、冷たく、動かなくなったその身体から石を奪ってみせよう」

サノスをこの場所に足止めしている時間が長ければ長いほど、アベンジャーズがブラックオーダーや集合自我を見失ったチタウリを撃退する時間を確保できる。論理上、ロキはこれを理解していた。だが、ノマの存在に言及されただけで、サノスが娘に少しでも近づくと考えただけで、ロキの喉を唸り声が突き破った。視界が赤く染まり、明確な威嚇として牙を剥き出しにする。

「痛いところを突いたようだ」サノスはまったく興味を示さずに言った。「実のところ、どちらが良いか決めかねている。先に貴様を殺すべきか？それとも、産んだ子が死ぬ瞬間を見るまで生かしておくべきか。これまで、貴様を見つけたらゆっくりと時間をかけ、できる限り痛みを与えて殺そうと思っていた。だが、貴様に随分と多くの選択肢を与えられてしまった」

「私が処刑されるべきだと言うなら、頼むからさっさとしろ」ロキは低く唸り、あまりに強く拳を握りしめていたために爪が掌に食い込み、血を流していた。「だが、ノマは見逃してくれ」

「ああ、貴様は処刑に値する」サノスが答える。「だが、スペースストーンとの結合を許した時点で、娘の命を見逃す可能性は万に一つも逃してしまった。もっとも、これで少しは気が安らぐかもしれんが、私は初めから貴様らを一人も生かすつもりはなかった」この発言と共に、彼は一歩前に足を踏み出し、ロキに恐れる一歩を退かせた。そもそも、この状況が少しでも彼のコントロール下にあったのだとしても、この時点でそれはなくなっていた。

左右に目をやり、ロキは逃げ道を、なんとか彼を優位に立たせてくれる地形の一部を探し求めたが、彼らの居るこの世界は真っ平らな地平線が続くだけで、身を隠す場所が何処にもなかった。目を閉じて身の裡奥深くに意識を向けると、ロキは二人の息子の心臓の音、そのオーラ、彼らのエネルギーを感じ取った。彼らも母親の危機を感じているのか、ロキのものではない魔力が彼の体内を巡りはじめた。それは氷と火の魔力であり、冷たくも温かくもあった。生まれてきていれば、二人がどんな姿をしていたのかも、今のロキには見えていた。片方は彼のように色白で黒髪をしており、もう片方はソーのように黄金で温かかった。彼らは互いにとって最高の理解者となり、大の親友となっていたことだろう。

サノスが近づき、ガントレットに包まれた手がロキの首に向かって伸ばされると、ロキは声を張り上げて胸中で脈打っていたセイズルを解き放った。双子のものと入り混じったロキ自身の魔力も含められたそれはサノスの不意を突いて彼を遠く押し返した。それはロキが可能な限り相手との距離を開くだけの時間を稼ぎ、その間に彼は太腿に括りつけていた一対のダガーをを鞘から引き抜いた。

「なかなかしぶとい」サノスは体勢を立て直すと、少しばかり感心したように言った。「ゴミ屑のような貴様が死を目前にしながらも、そうやって生にしがみつく意思を見せるのは良く分からんな。恐れおののけ、銀の舌よ。必死に逃げろ。それでも運命は必ずやって来る」

「運命は私を見くびっていた」ロキは唸り、武器を構える。「オーディンソンを侮るなかれ！」

サノスの周囲で現実が歪み、ロキは間一髪で身を翻し、叩きつけられた巨大な拳を辛うじて避けた。タイタンはインフィニティストーンを二つ所持しているため、一瞬でロキを完全に叩きのめし、殲滅することが可能だ。しかし、サノスの様子からして、彼がその力を持て余し、使いこなせていないのは明白だ。そして、それこそがロキの救済となるかもしれなかった。

体重がかなり増えていることで、ロキは以前ほど身軽ではなくなっていた。サノスの動きを読み、それを躱せることに賭けなければならず、どうにかしてタイタンの腕からガントレットを外す方法を見つけなければならない。再び繰り出されたサノスの拳をまたも間一髪で避けたロキは、彼の背後に回り込み、ダガーを一本タイタンの肩甲骨の間に突き刺した。サノスが放った絶叫は憤怒に満ちており、それを聞いた途端にロキの意識は彼を拷問と孤独、そして絶望の記憶に引き込もうとして彼はたたらを踏んだ。歯を食いしばり、ロキはそれらの記憶を振り払うと、荒々しく刃を捻ってさらに深く押し込んだ。

ロキはタイタンが動いたことに、手遅れになるまで気がつかず、唐突に喉を金属の冷たい感触が包み込んだ。ロキは鋭く息を呑んだが、それがガントレットによって首を絞めつけられ、声すら奪われる前に吸い込んだ最後の息となった。両手がサノスの指を掴むために上がり、タイタンの拳を引き剥がそうする間に残されたダガーは地面に落下した。しかし、それは無駄な努力となり、ロキは地面から持ち上げられてしまみ、なんとか自由になろうと最後の足掻きとばかりに宙にぶら下がった両脚をばたつかせた。

「決めた」サノスが憤怒に染まった目をして低く唸った。「貴様は今この場で、私の手によって縊り殺されるのだ、銀の舌よ」彼の拳に力が込められ、ロキは急速に頭が朦朧としていった。「だが、その惨めな存在に終止符を打つ前に、お前には腹の中の子に思いを馳せてほしい。酸素もなく一体どれほど生き延びることができると思う？」

双子。視界を急速に呑み込もうとする暗闇に対抗しながら、ロキは双子のことを想った。哀れな息子たち。たまたまタイミング悪く存在が形作られてしまい、愚かな母の餌食となった。ロキはどこか別の次元、他の誰かに彼らが授けられ、平和で幸福な人生を歩めることができたのならと、心底残念に思うのだった。それからソーのことを想う。彼の番、兄、魂の伴侶。彼らはなんと愚かだったのだろう。長く待ちすぎて、互いにそして自身にも嘘をつき続けて。必要なく争うような真似をしなければ、もっと長い時間を共に過ごすことができたはずなのに。彼の不在にソーがあまり心を煩わせていなければ良いのだが、おそらくそれは望むだけ無駄だろう。ソーは確実にヴァルハラへと向かう。ロキは彼の居場所であるヘルからソーのことを見上げ続けるのだろう。

最後に、ロキは掠れていく意識をノマに向けた。彼の娘、彼の世界の全て。たとえそれがどれほど回りくどく屈折した道筋であったにしろ、ノルンによって敷かれたロキの人生と言う道は常にノマに繋がっていたのだと、彼は心から信じていた。ロキは神々に祈りを捧げる。まだ、それを聞き届ける神々がいるとして、最後にもう一度だけ。『どうか、ノマをお守りください。幸せで健やかに成長できるよう。母の死を嘆くのではなく、私が何処へ送られようとも、その場所から彼女を見守っていることを想って生きていけるよう』彼の愛しいノマ。年齢に相応しくない優しさと知恵を兼ね備えた子供。彼の愛しいノマ…その声が聞こえてくる。意識を失う寸前に、ロキの心臓が弱々しく跳ねた。ノマの声が聞こえる。ノマの声が聞こえるのだ。

唐突に意識がはっきりとするなり、ロキが最初に認識したのは彼の喉が必死に吸い込もうとする割れた呼吸音。次に認識したのは娘の泣き声。ノマは甲高く恐怖に染まった悲鳴を上げており、それはロキの身体の下にある大地の芯までをも震わせるものだった。痛む目をなんとか開ければ、最初に下敷きになった草が視界に入り、肺に大量に引き込まれる濃密な空気を把握する。彼はミッドガルドに戻っていた。

「ノマ」掠れた声を上げ、彼は頭を振った。背後には彼の民、アスガーディアンたちがそれぞれ驚愕と恐怖の表情を浮かべて彼を凝視している。彼らの先頭にはスヴァンヒルド、ヘイムダル、ヴァルキリー、そして治療師の腕の中で身を捩り、足をばたつかせるノマがいた。ノマは完全にヨトゥンの姿をしており、その濃紺に染まった頬には涙の跡がくっきりと浮かんでいた。眩いほどの青い光に染まった瞳は赤い強膜と対比すると尚鮮やかであり、瞬きを繰り返す瞼を透かして見えるほどだった。

彼女は彼を感じたのだと、ロキは愕然と理解した。彼女は彼がまさに命を失おうとしているのを感じたのだ。ノマが生まれて間もなく、ロキは彼の意識とノマの意識を繋ぎあわせる術をかけた。それは彼女が不快感を覚えたり、怒りや恐怖を感じた時も彼に伝わるようにするためだった。その絆が相互に働くものだと、あの頃のロキは考えもしなかった。ノマの魔力がロキの感情を読み取ることになろうとは、思いもしなかった。彼女は彼を傍に呼び寄せたのだ。それはつまり…

痛いほどの吐き気を催しながら、ロキはゆっくりと肩越しに背後を振り返った。

彼の前には拳を握りしめ、肩を上下させながら目を眇めるサノスが立っていた。あれほど綿密に立てた計画をもってしても、ロキは絶対に避けたいと思っていたことを実現させてしまった。彼はタイタンを彼の娘、そして彼の民の下へまっすぐ導いてしまったのだ。

ノマはまだ悲鳴を上げ続けている。それは治まるどころかさらに大きく、甲高く鳴り響き、周囲の空気までも震動するかのようだ。今にもなくなりそうな力を掻き集め、ロキはなんとか立ち上がると、ノマの魔力を直に受けて目をきつく閉じ、耐えているスヴァンヒルドの元まで一歩ずつ進んだ。ロキは手を伸ばし、ノマの頬に掌を押しつけた。

彼女はまん丸い瞳を瞬かせながら彼を見上げ、一瞬で泣き止んだ。優しく微笑みかけ、ロキはノマの目の下を親指で辿り、彼女の涙を拭う。

「ほらほら、小さな子」彼は囁き、彼女が腕を伸ばすとそっと娘を腕に抱え上げた。「もう何も怖くないよ」あからさまな嘘であるが、長く引き離されていた娘との再会がもたらす安心感は彼の胸中を埋め尽くしていた恐怖を打ち消した。

再びノマを腕に抱えたことで、ロキは再び力が湧いてくるようだった。娘を強く掻き抱きその髪に顔を埋め、彼は娘の匂いを吸い込んだ。まだノマの香りがする。大気と焼き立てのパン、そして冬一番の雪の香りだ。ロキは強制的に娘から意識を引き剥がすと、彼女を胸に抱きしめたまま再びサノスと対峙する。スペースストーンの力のおかげかもしれないが、ロキは再活性化した気分であり、その目から光を失うまで戦い続ける力が湧いてきた。

「これは実に好都合だ」サノスは緩やかに告げると、ロキから視線を外してその背後に並ぶアスガーディアンたちを見渡した。怒りにはらわたが煮えくり返ったロキは姿勢を正す。

「彼らは関係ない」彼は犬歯を剥き出しにしてピシャリと言った。「貴様の憤懣は彼らに向けられたものではないはずだ」

「私が課した任務にお前が失敗した時点で、こ奴らも無関係ではなくなった」サノスはガントレットに包まれた手を開け閉めしながら答えた。それに埋め込まれた二つの石が光り、ロキの背後でアスガーディアンたちが不安げな声を上げた。「小さき銀の舌、偽りを紡ぐ者よ。お前が私に命を捧げた時に、しくじった場合はお前が気にかけるすべての者たちの命をも捧げていたのだ」

「それが事実だとしても」ロキは答え、自身を落ち着けるために深呼吸をした。「貴様が彼らに手を出すなら、それは冷たくなった私の死骸を越えてからだ。そんなことは絶対にさせない」

「そんなことは簡単にできる」サノスが応じる。「事実、先程唐突に邪魔される前まで、まさにそれが実現しようとしていたではないか」

その時、幾つかのことが同時に起きた。サノスの拳がパワーストーンの紫色に輝き始めた。ロキはノマの体内にあるスペースストーンから幾らかの魔力を引き出した。そして、凄絶な光の洪水が巻き起こり、ロキは攻撃の射線から押し退けられた。

ロキの視界がはっきりすると、目の前の地面にはぼろぼろになった銀色の人物が微動だにせず横たわっていた。サノスはたった今放った力の反動で眩暈を起こしたか、一歩後退している。半狂乱になり、ロキは足を踏み出すと倒れた人物の横に膝をついた。ノマを抱えていない方の手で、その身体を慎重に仰向けにする。

ヴァルキリーだった。彼女は凄惨な傷を負っており、その皮膚は病的で不気味な紫色の皹が入り、割れはじめていた。その皹から光が滲みだし、パワーストーンの魔力が彼女を内側から喰らい尽くしているのを明らかにした。

「ブリュンヒルデ」ロキはきつく締まった喉から声を絞り出した。「一体何を――なんでこんなことを――嫌だ。いや、いや…」

答える彼女の声はか弱く、喘ぐようだった。「アスガルドのためでした、陛下」彼女は初めて、ロキをそのように呼んだ。「そして、私の姫君のために」

ノマは大きく見開いた目に涙を光らせ、戦士を見つめていた。その唇は小さく、丸く開かれており、彼女の目の前で何が起こっているのか、ノマが理解していることをロキは痛いほど感じ取っていた。彼女は友が死ぬのを理解しているのだ。

弱々しく手を上げ、ブリュンヒルデはロキの手を掴むと意味ありげに握った。「我が民を守って」彼女は言った。「我が姫君を」そして彼女は粉々に砕かれ、幾万もの小さな欠片になったその身体はワカンダの草原に吹く穏やかなそよ風に乗って宙に舞い上がった。

ロキは口と目を驚愕に見開いたまま、未だ現実に思考が追いついていなかったのだが、その時ノマが再び泣き出した。それは小さくゆっくりと始まったが、徐々に勢いを増すと、大気が悲壮感に震えるほどの悲嘆の声を上げ始めた。ロキは怯むことしかできず、ノマの背中を反射的にさすった。先程までブリュンヒルデがいた場所を凝視したまま動けない。これは何かの悪い冗談で、きっと彼女はすぐに姿を現し、ここまで打ちひしがれている彼の肩をからかい気味に叩くのだ。そうとしか思えない。

誰かが彼の名を呼んでいるのをぼんやりと認識していたが、目の前の焼け焦げた草地から視線を引き剥がすのにしばしの時間を要した。ロキがようやく目を上げると、そこには空間を切り裂いて現れた、輝くポータルが出現しており、ストレンジが出てきたかと思うと、スタークとロジャーズが彼に続いて現れた。それから雷が鳴り響き、焦げたオゾンの臭いがすると同時に、ポータルからロキの夫が出てきた。

彼は我を忘れて狂戦士と化していた。ソーの目は純白に燃え上がり、彼の身体を電気が纏い、凶暴な電流が時折その強靭な肉体の表面を波打っている。だが、ロキの注意を惹いたのはソーの顔を伝う涙だった。彼は怒り狂いながらも涙を流していたのだ。

「君が消えてからずっとこんな調子だ」ロジャーズはサノスを注視しながらそう告げた。タイタンは先程彼が放ったとんでもないエネルギー量の余韻からまだ立ち直り切れていないようだ。「あれが始まってからチタウリの一軍団を単独で蹴散らしていた。向こうは他の者たちだけでも充分だ。リーダーがいなくては、チタウリはほぼ無力だからな」

「親衛隊は？」ロキはゆっくりと立ちあがり、尋ねた。ノマはまだ空が大雨を降らすかのように泣き叫んでいる。ヘイムダルは背後のアスガーディアンを守る障壁のようなものを呼び出したようで、彼らは皆恐怖に駆られたまま目の前の光景を見つめていた。

「死んだ。だけど、ロキ」ロジャーズはチラリとスタークに目をやり、頬を強く噛みしめた。「奴らはナターシャとピーターにかなりひどい傷を負わせた」

ロキは身体を強張らせ、本能的にノマをさらに強く抱き寄せた。「ピーター・パーカー？」

「ああ」トニーが掠れた声を出した。「少年はかなり危険な状態だ」

「私なら助けることができる」ロキが直ちに言うと、サノスを見やり、再び彼らに目を戻した。「彼らのところに戻らないと」

だが、スタークは答えることができなかった。なぜならソーが突然息を吹き返したのだから。彼は目的を持った力強い足取りで草原を横切ると、ロキの目の前、同じ空気を吸う位近くに立つまで止まらなかった。

「ソー――」ロキが声を上げかけたが、ソーの手が彼の首筋に触れたかと思うと、痛いほどの口づけを贈られていた。雷が駆け抜けてロキの感覚を奪い、ロキは一瞬のショックに気を奪われていたが、そっと目を閉じるとソーの頬に片手を添えた。掌にソーの涙の湿り気が伝わり、彼はそれを慎重に拭った。

「私のところに戻って来て」ソーが息継ぎのために顔を引くと、ロキは囁いた。彼の目はまだその輝きを失っていなかったが、ソーは首を傾げるとロキの首を撫でていた手を肩まで動かした。ロキはソーに彼の声が聞こえているのだと確信した。

「家族の感動的な再会だ」と声がして、ロキは突然自分が何処にいるのか、そしてこの場に誰がいるのかを思い出した。サノスはすでに体勢を立て直しているどころか、ガントレットに包まれた手でスタークの首を絞め、彼を持ち上げて立っていた。ロキの気が逸れている間に、彼は捕まってしまったのだろう。

「もうやめろ」ロキは平たく言った。「彼を下ろせ」キャプテンはその場に凍りついたように立ち尽しており、この危機的状況でどうすれば良いのか決めかねているようだ。スタークは喉に掴みかかった指先を剥そうともがいており、まだ息ができる状態だ。だが、金属が砕かれる音が響いており、アイアンマンスーツがトニーを守ることができなくなるのも時間の問題だろう。

「感傷だな」サノスが嘲り、ロキは歯を食いしばると、頭を急速に回転させ、何らかの作戦を立てようとした。これ以上、誰も死なせるつもりはなかった。「感情は弱さだ、銀の舌よ。感情はお前を運命から救うことはできない」そしてとうとう、スタークの気管を守っていた金属がまるで紙切れのように握りつぶされ、突然空気の供給を絶たれたトニーは窒息音を上げ始めた。

ロキが身動きできる前にキャプテンが素早く行動に出て、タイタンの顔面目掛けて彼の盾を投げつけた。サノスが気を取られた瞬間を狙い、ロジャーズは宙に飛上るとナイフを取り出してサノスの上腕深くにそれを突き刺し、反動でトニーを掴む拳が緩んだ。キャプテンが着地すると同時にスタークは地面に投げ出された。体勢を立て直す間も与えず、今度はサノスがキャプテンの顔面めがけて拳を繰り出した。ロキはキャプテンが殴り飛ばされるものと思っていたが、ロジャーズはなんとサノスの拳を両手で受け止めると、彼をその場で押さえたのだ。それを見て、ロキは驚愕にあんぐりと口を開けていた。

「ほう？」サノスは腕を伝って、肩で息をするロジャーズの手を染める自分の血を気にも留めずに言った。「お前には特別な何かがあるようだ、人間」

「僕が？そんなことはない」スティーブは歯を食いしばって答えた。「ブルックリンから来たただの男だ」彼らはしばらくそのまま膠着状態にあった。サノスはロジャーズがどれほどの間彼を押し返し続けていられるか、興味を覚えたようだ。空いた手を振りかぶれば、それだけでロジャーズを簡単に片づけられるというのに、それを動かそうとしていない。

「スティーブ」トニーの搾り出した声は弱く、恐怖に駆られていたが、キャプテンは僅かに頭を動かし、地面に横たわる鉄の男を見やった。

これに、サノスは不思議と失望したような声で愚弄するように言った。「お前もか」そして、ガントレットに嵌められた石が輝きはじめる。ロキは一歩前に踏み出しかけた。「お前たちは皆感傷に目がくらんでいるというのか」キャプテンを守ろうとロキが障壁を生み出そうとしたその時、サノスが蓄えていた石の力を開放し、スティーブは背後に弾き飛ばされた。スタークから数フィート離れた所に、ぐしゃりと嫌な音を立てて落ちた。

スタークの喉を突き破って出てきた悲痛な声は身も竦むほど割れていた。ロキの横でソーが全身を強張らせ、唸り声と雷の轟きの間のような音を出した。頭上では雷鳴が鳴り響き、サノスの目の前に雷光が放たれ、目がくらんだタイタンが数歩後ずさりした。ロキの腕の中のノマが叫び、二つ目の雷が落ちてサノスは背中から倒れた。

ロキの脳裏で何かが閃き、直ちに行動に移るとソーの片手を取った。その瞬間に回路が接続したかのようで、ソーからのロキを通してノマへ魔力が流れ込み、同じ道を辿って逆方向にも流れる。無限のループが形成されたかのようで、ロキは魔力が胸中に溜まっていくのを感じた。つい先ほどまで感じていた火と氷の魔力がそれに加わる。息子たちが起きており、共に戦う意志を見せているかのようだ。

『あともう少しだけだ』彼は双子に呼びかけた。『頼む』

ロキの体内に蓄えらえた魔力がピークに達した時、そのあまりの勢いに爆ぜる寸前まで来たその時、セイズル使いは目を閉じ、宇宙に意識を伸ばした。彼らを待ち受けている何か、彼の指先に感じるエネルギーの奔流を呼び寄せる。ユグドラシルが彼を呼び求めており、彼はそれを掴み、もう一度だけ生命の木に助けを求めた。閉じた瞼の向こうで琥珀色の光が輝き、目を開くとそこではソウルストーンが彼を待っていた。

ロキは何をすればよいのか分かった。

ソーの手を慎重に放したロキは手を伸ばし、目の前の石に手を掲げた。だが、指先が石に触れる前に、彼はサノスと視線を合わせる。タイタンは立ち上がることにすら苦労しており、恐れを抱いた畏怖の念のようなものと共にロキを凝視している。

「貴様は弄ぶ相手を間違えた」彼は告げた。そして石を掴んだ。

息を呑む一瞬の間、宇宙がその永続的な動きを止めた。その一瞬だけ、全ては静まり返り、動きどころか生命の息吹きすら感じられなくなった。色の洪水が押しかかり、互いに混じり合ってロキの視界を奪い、彼はもはや上も下も左も右も分からなくなった。そして、無は唐突に終わった。

嵐が解き放たれるかのように、あるいは星が爆発するかのように、彼の身体から力が放たれた。それは耳の中で鳴り響き、視界は虹色に染まり、ロキは宇宙を、それが内包する命の全てを感じた。それはこれまで一度も感じたことのない感覚だった。まるで、ロキがユグドラシルそのものになったかのような。宇宙が呼吸をしているのを感じる。溜め息をつき、震えるのを感じる。生きる意思を、戦う意志を感じた。

そして、次の瞬間にはその感覚が彼を離れた。ロキは頭が雑音でいっぱいになり、膝から崩れ落ちた。リアリティとパワーストーンの紫と赤の光が器を離れ、虹色の光に破裂するのを見た。それがサノスを呑み込み、消えたかと思うと全ては静寂を取り戻していった。腹の中で双子が動くのを感じる。そしてついに、ロキは視界を呑み込まんとしていた色の洪水に意識を明け渡し、何もかもが紫外に染まるのに任せるのだった。


	13. 第十三章

「今の見たぞ」

ヤーリは立ち止まり、宙に掲げた丸い拳は青味がかかった指先で小さな雪玉を握りしめていた。その背後ではアドゥンが熱心に親指を咥えており、乳白色の目を大きく見開いている。彼は兄のチュニックを捻るようにしてその手に掴んでいた。

「こっちに渡しなさい」ロキは仕方ない、と言わんばかりの溜め息と共に命じ、膝をつく。すると双子の兄の方が渋々と近づいて来て、ロキの掌に氷の塊を残念そうに置くのだった。軽く手を捻れば魔術は掻き消え、ロキはヤーリの小さな手を取った。

「姉上に雪玉を投げることについて、私が何と言ったか憶えているか？」ロキは尋ね、チラリとノマの髪から雪が融ける前に払い落そうとしているソーに目をやった。あまり役に立っているようには見えない。

「ママはだめって言った」ヤーリは静かに答え、アドゥンは口から親指を出すと、兄の手をしっかりと握りしめた。生まれた時からこの二人は互いにべったりだった。赤ん坊の頃は同じ揺り籠で寝かせなければ、互いにとんでもない声量で泣き喚いた。今も彼らは一、二時間以上互いから離れることはできずにいて、それ以上引き離されていればぐずり出すのだった。それはアドゥンの方が顕著で、ヤーリから長く離れていると徐々に機嫌が悪くなり、最終的に憤懣の魔力が爆発して嵐を引き起こし、ロキがダメージコントロールに駆り出される羽目になるのだ。

興味深いことに、外見上ソーによく似た方がロキの魔力を引き継いだようだった。アドゥンは黄金の肌と、肩まで届く自由奔放に跳ねまわる黄金の巻き毛を持つ賢い子だ。だが、彼の双眸は奇妙にも虹色を含む白であり、その煌めきは真珠のようだ。アドゥンは目が見えなかった。この事実は、サノスが追い求めていた石によって存在そのものを消滅させられてから程なくして明らかになった。自分自身を導体にして強烈な力を放ったために意識を失っていたロキは、数時間後にソーの声と、分娩によって引き起こされた強烈な陣痛によって目を覚ましたのだ。ヤーリが先に生まれた。母親同様に白い肌と黒い髪をしており、生まれた直後に朱色の瞳で両親を見上げていた。

「ヨトゥナーの小さき王子よ」ソーは愛しげに囁いて、長男の額に浮かぶ小さなこぶを親指でなぞった。それらは赤子が成長するにつれて角を生やすことだろう。ヤーリは大きな目でソーの動きを一つひとつ追い、小さな口を唖然と開けていた。その瞬間にロキはこの子の一番の親にはなれないだろうと確信していた。

数分後にアドゥンが生まれ、その後も彼は兄のすぐ後に続くようになる。この子は世界に生み出された時、あまりに静かで、あまりに微動だにしなかったため、ロキは一瞬で落胆していた。ヤーリは泣き喚き、足をばたつかせながら生まれただけでなく、ヨトゥンとアシールの姿を素早く行き来していたため、出産後の呆然とした状態のままロキはスヴァンヒルドの両手に守護のまじないを投げかけなければならなかった。兄とは異なり、スヴァンヒルドがロキの産道からアドゥンを慎重に引っ張り出す間も、弟の方は物音一つも立てなかったのだ。治療師はロキの子を取上げると、ロキの悲痛な叫びには耳も貸さず、アドゥンをうつ伏せにして慎重だがしっかりとした手つきでその背を叩き始めたのだ。

しばらくそれが続いた後、アドゥンは激しく咳き込み、ロキと共に甲高い泣き声を上げたのだった。眩暈がしそうなほどの安堵が体中を駆け巡り、ロキは空いた手を伸ばしてスヴァンヒルドから赤子を受け取ると、胸の上に抱えたヤーリの隣に抱き込んだ。

すでにそれを一度経験していたため、ロキは二人の息子を授乳しようと試みる間、スヴァンヒルドに部屋を出るよう頼むことはしなかった。ヤーリはほとんどすぐに乳首を咥え、どう考えても父から受け継いだとしか思えない食欲を発揮して意気揚々と母乳を飲み込んだ。しかし、アドゥンはもう少し控えめだった。しばらくロキの胸元に鼻先をこすり付けたかと思うと体から力を抜き、弱々しい声を上げた。それは、まるで探し求めているものを見つけられないかのようだった。

その時になって、ロキは彼の目に気がついた。

その視線はどこか遠くを見ており、焦点が合わずに彷徨っていた。アドゥンの眼前で手を振ってみても、全く反応がないことにロキは全身の血が凍りついた。赤子は目の前の手を認識することなく、遠くにあるロキの知らない光景をじっと見ているだけなのだ。

「スヴァンヒルド」ロキが僅かに震える声で呼ぶと治療師はすぐさま駆け寄り、慎重にアドゥンを再び腕に抱え上げた。弟が離れたことにより、ヤーリは食事を中断し不服そうな声を出したかと思うとその赤い瞳で責めるような眼差しをロキに向けたのだった。

だが、彼は確かに責められるべきだった。三十分ほどしてスヴァンヒルドがアドゥンを抱えて戻ってくると、彼女は首を振り、赤子をロキの腕に戻した。

「両陛下」彼女は低く囁いた。「この御子は盲目でございます」

ロキとソーは同時に息を呑み、ソーは手を伸ばし、末子の頬に手を添えた。アドゥンの瞼にそっと親指を触れ、彼らは赤子の顔が顰められた後にもう一度眼が開かれる様子を黙って見守っていた。

それは非常に薄い青色であり、ロキはかつてそんな色を見たことがないと思った。その瞳からは虹の全ての色、否、それ以上の色が光り輝き、赤子が頭を動かして角度を変える度に色合いを変えた。だが、スヴァンヒルドは正しかった。ロキが先程見たのと同じ光景だ。アドゥンの目は焦点が合わず、何も認識していなかった。ヤーリは常に周囲に視線を走らせては、新たに放り込まれた世界の情報を少しでも取り入れようとしている。それと違い、アドゥンの目は微動だにせず、無感動だ。

「どうしてこんなことに？」ロキは声を絞り出し、アドゥンの首を支えて、すでに起きた悲劇から彼を守ろうとするかのように彼を胸に掻き寄せた。

「幾つもの可能性があります」スヴァンヒルドはゆっくりと語り出し、ソーが咳払いをすると目を上げて、その視線を捉えた。「これは完全に自然の産物だった可能性もありますが…」そこで彼女は躊躇い、それがソーの顔に浮かんだ表情に不穏な影を見出したからだとロキは気づいていた。「おそらく、窒息しかけたことか、石の力を耐え抜いたことに理由があると考えるのが妥当かと存じます」

「私のせいか」ロキは呆然と述べた。ソーは直ちに行動を起こすとロキの隣に駆け寄り、彼の顔を両手で挟むようにして包みこんだ。

「ロキ――」

「ソー、私のせいだ」ロキの声は徐々に力強くなっていった。「私がしたことなんだ。私たちの子から、私が視力を奪った。私のせいで、この子は苦しむことになった」

「ロキ、お前は全宇宙を救った――」

「何を代償にして？」

「だが、俺たちの子らは生きているだろう？」これに、ロキは胸元で隣り合わせになって眠る二人の息子を見下ろした。ヤーリの小さな手がアドゥンの腕に触れている。「この子たちはサノスの脅威から解放された世界に生まれたじゃあないか。二人とも無償の愛を注がれて生きていけるだろう？」

溜め息をつき、ロキは穏やかに眠る息子たちの頭をそっと撫でた。ソーの言葉は正しかったが、きっと己の罪深さを許せる日が来るのは永遠に近い時間が必要となることだろう。

「お前は姉上にきちんと謝るのか？」ロキは尋ねたが、ヤーリの明るい朱色の瞳に涙が浮かび始めると、思わず宥めるような手つきでその首筋を撫でずにはいられなかった。その額に生えた小さな角から漆黒の髪をそっと払い除ける。

ヤーリがノマの下へと歩き出すと、彼はアドゥンを引きずっていった。双子の片割れである金髪の弟の手をきつく掴んでいることによって勇気を分けてもらっているかのようだ。

「ごめんなさい、あねうえ」彼が鼻をすすりながら言えば、ノマは優しげな茶色い瞳を彼に向けた。

「いいんだよ、ヤーリ。だけど、お願いだからもうしないでね」それから腰を屈めて弟たちの額、ちょうど角の間の部分にキスを落としてやった。「大好きだよ」

「僕たちも大好き」ヤーリとアドゥンは同時に言った。

娘は七歳になっており、もう少しで八歳の誕生日を迎えようとしている。そして、ロキはこれでもかというほど彼女を誇りに思っていた。ソーとロキは毎日のように彼女ほど親切で賢く、心に慈悲と深い愛情を備えた子は他にいないと述べていた。いずれその時が来れば、彼女は格別に素晴らしい女王となることだろう。それが何千年も先の話だとしても。

成長するにつれ、ノマの氏族線はさらにくっきりと、強調されるようになっていた。色素の薄い肌に特に鮮やかに浮かび上がるのは額にあるヨトゥン王族の印である、細部までがロキと揃いの渦巻き模様だ。それと同時に、年齢を重ねるにつれてノマは彼女だけの印も表し始めていた。賢さと仁愛を表す深い波模様が両腕を辿り、両の掌には力を魔術を象徴する同心円の紋様があった。永久歯も生え揃い始めており、その犬歯は鋭く尖っていたが、彼女は笑みを浮かべることが多いこともあって威嚇よりも喜びを示すことの方が多かった。あちらこちらに飛びはねていた金髪の巻き毛は年齢と腰まで届く長さの重みによって落ち着き、ロキはそれを二本に分けて戦士の三つ編みにしてやるのだった。

何年も前、大いなる力に呑み込まれて意識を失っていたロキが目覚めて最初にしたことは、娘に会いたいと告げることだった。その時、サノスが消滅した後、ヴィジョンの石が彼の肉体を離れたため、動力を失った彼はその場に倒れ込んだのだと聞かされた。同じことがノマにも起こるかもしれないと危惧した一同は彼女をスタークの研究所に連れて行き、シュリとスターロードが必死になって彼女の肉体から石を取り出そうとしていたのだ。娘の下へ駆けつけたいと必死に思っていたにも関わらず、襲い来る陣痛によって無力化されていたロキは、サノスを倒す力を貸してもらったことで神々に顔を背けられていないことを願うほかなかった。

弟たちの誕生後数時間ほどで彼らの元に戻されたノマは少し疲弊しており、ぼんやりとしていたが身体はどこも損なわれておらず、いたって健康だった。双子の姿を見るなりすぐに元気を取り戻し、ロキの横たわる診察台の上に飛び乗ると、布に包まれた弟たちに柔らかな声をかけたのだった。そしてロキを見上げた彼女の瞳は、かつてのキャラメル色に戻っていた。

喜びに圧倒され、ソーは彼女を抱え上げるときゃらきゃらと笑う娘を掲げてその場でくるくると回り出した。ロキは安堵の涙を赤子の頭で隠したのだった。

「どうやって成功したんだ？」涙を拭った後、彼はシュリとスターロード、そして新たに再構成されたヴィジョンに尋ねた。

「石はサノスの脅威があったから宿主を求めたんだ」スターロードが説明しながら慎重に何かをロキに差し出した。ロキはそれを受け取る。「いざその脅威がなくなったために、もう宿主が必要ではなくなったということだ」ロキが視線を落とすと、そこには細いチェーンに取り付けられたキューブ型のペンダントがあった。

「これは…？」彼が尋ねるとヴィジョンが答えた。

「マインドストーンは私の身体を離れ、現在その所在地は不明となりました。サノスの敗北と共に姿を消したリアリティとパワーストーンも同様です。タイムストーンはストレンジの下に残り、ソウルストーンはミスター・スタークの下を離れません」その声が和らぐ。「スペースストーンはあなたの娘さんと共に在りたいと願っているのではないかと思います。彼女とは完全に波長が合ったのです。その身の安全を守ってくれた礼に彼女に力を貸したいのかと」

その石は今もノマの首にかけられたペンダントに納められているが、ロキはその姿を変える幻影の術をかけていた。外見上、石を隠すその部分は雷の形をした金のネックレスとなっている。ノマはそれを肌身離さず身に着けていた。ソーとロキはサノスの脅威が去った今、ノマが石の所有者であり続けることにたいした問題はないと考えている。それに、ロキが正式にノマにセイズルの使い方を教え始めたこともあり、ノマが魔術を唱える助けとなっていることは確かだった。

ソーがヤーリの着替えを手伝うため、双子はしばし離れ離れにならねばならない。ヤーリは驚くほど行儀良く、父親に儀礼的な衣服を着せられていた。おそらく、先程叱られたことが効いているのだろう。その間にロキは地面に屈みこむと、両腕を差し伸べた。

「アドゥン」そっと呼びかければ、双子の片割れは母親の声のする方に向き直ると、何も見ない目を瞬かせた。「こちらにおいで、かわいい子」

それが可能になったとたんにロキは自らの息子に与えてしまった不当な仕打ちに対する答えを求めて、手にすることのできたセイズルや黒魔術に関する書物を耽読していった。彼が様々な呪文やまじないを試すのをエイラが手伝い、二人は丸二年かけてちょうど良い呪文の組み合わせを編み出した。二年前、満月の下でロキは息子を膝に抱えて座ると、アドゥンの精神奥深くまで探り、そのオーラの糸を引いては編み込み、ユグドラシルの木の根と切っても切り離せないほど強く繋いだ。するとアドゥンの魂の輝きは柔らかな赤から鮮やかな緑に変わった。術を終えると、アドゥンは首を傾げ、柔らかな声を上げた。視界は閉ざされたままだったが、ロキが彼の眼前に手を掲げれば、アドゥンも手を上げてそれに触れたのだった。

幼い息子はロキの方へよたよたと進み、明るい笑顔で母親の頬を軽く撫でた。彼はヤーリに連れ回される方を好んだが、アドゥンは魔力を使って周囲の環境を感じ取ることができるのだ。しかし、その能力はまだ形成途中にある彼のセイズルを大量に使ってしまうので、ロキはなるべく彼がそれに頼らずに済むよう気を付けていた。

再びユールの季節になっていた。それは二ヵ月ほど前に完成したばかりである、アスガーディアンが新たな故郷と呼ぶ、ワカンダの辺境に建てられた村で初めて迎えるユールだ。ロキとソーはアスガーディアンとアベンジャーズから派遣されたチームと力を合わせ、丸一年村の建設に打ち込み、この祝賀の時期に間に合うよう休むことなく働き続けたのだ。村はまだ小さく、ほとんどが二階建ての家屋と幾つかの店頭、そして控えめな広場があるだけだった。王族の家もあまり贅沢なものではなかった。それなりの広さはあり、幾つか予備の寝室があるだけだ。それは客人を迎えるためでもあったが…家族が増えても大丈夫なよう、考えてのことだった。

ワカンダの国王は非常に寛大なことに、その土地を無償で彼らに与えただけでなく、建築期間の短縮のために国が誇る技術も惜しみなく注ぎ込んだ。民の生活はシュリの最新の発明品によって助けられている。ほぼ一瞬で熱くなる調理タブレットや、家を出ることなく近所の者たちと話すことのできる通話機器もある。ロキ自身、家にいる時に子供たちの所在地を問えば、彼らがどの部屋にいるのか答える声がする。それはヤーリの助けなく歩き回るために空間移動の魔術を使い始めたアドゥンのことを思えば、非常に役立つ機能だった。

アドゥンの腰にそっとリボンを結んだあと、ロキは身体を引く。息子たちは二人とも全く同じ服を着ていた。金と銀のチュニックにビシッときまった黒いズボンだ。双子に揃いの格好をさせるのはソーが特に好んですることで、ロキは呆れた顔を夫に向けたものだ。

「いつまでもこんなことを続けることはできないぞ」と、彼は告げたことがある。「そのうち、恨まれるようになるよ」

「お前は息子たちの仲の良さを舐めているようだ」ソーは答えた。「自分で着替えることができるようになった時に、二人がどんな服を選ぶか見てみようじゃないか」

その時、ロキは鼻で笑っていた。

ノマは自分で選んだ儀式的なヴァルキリーの鎧を纏っていた。それを最後に身に着けていた女性の思い出話を父から聞いてからというもの、ノマはその服装が大のお気に入りだ。彼女が幼い頃にブリュンヒルデとは仲が良かったとはいえ、あの頃のノマはあまりに幼く、今ではその女性がどんな姿をしていたかぼんやりと思い出せる程度だった。ロキとソーは命を賭してノマを守り抜いた女性のことを彼女が忘れることのないよう、常に娘に語って聞かせてきた。ノマがまだ赤ん坊だった頃にヴァルキリーが贈った白いペガサスのぬいぐるみはすっかり擦り切れてノマのベッドの上にある棚に飾られている。

指を鳴らしてロキはノマの頬に白いルーンを浮かび上がらせる。それは昔ブリュンヒルデの頬にあったものと同じだ。ノマは彼を見上げて笑うと、ロキに抱え上げられて額にキスを受けた。

この日はノマが初めて宮廷に自己紹介をする日だ。宮廷と言っても、かつて方舟にいた頃に民衆によって選挙で選ばれたアスガーディアンとヘイムダルからなる議会のことだったが。通常、それは彼女が十歳か十一歳くらいになるまでは待つはずだったが、ノマは特別饒舌だったし、彼女自身がその栄誉を与えてほしいと頼んできたのだ。しばらく相談した後、ロキとソーはノマの準備が整っていると結論した。年齢が示すよりも遥かに頭脳明晰であり、同年代の子供らよりも大人と会話をする方が好きなくらいだ(彼女の親友であり腹心となったナサニエルを除いては、だが)。ロキはノマが量子力学やアスガルド史についての話題を持ち掛け、会話の相手を愕然とさせるのを見ては、とても小気味良く感じるのだった。

この日は、二つ目の報せもあった。それはかつて新たな故郷となっていた場所で迎えた最初のユールで公表されたものとよく似た報せだ。ソーはロキの背後に立つと、その腰に両腕を回してこめかみにキスをした。微笑み、ロキはソーの手に自分のを重ねる。二人の手はまだほんの僅かだけしか膨らみを見せていない腹に乗せられていた。

彼は再び子を孕んだのだ。双子の誕生後、ロキは再び避妊の魔術をかけ、ソーにも次の子を望むまで最低でも二年は待つことを約束させた。そして、ソーはその約束を守ったのだ。三年経ったある日、彼はロキの背後に立って、同じようにその腰を両腕で抱え込んだ。

「双子は随分と順調に育っているな」彼は囁き、ロキのこめかみにキスを落とした。ロキはふむ、と口ずさみ、息子たちが砂場に座って互いの開いた足の間で砂山を作っている様子を見守っていた。ノマは草原の端の方に一人で佇み、魔法で花を咲かせていた。その場所は一年後には彼らの家が立つ土地だった。

「ノマにも親友がいた方がいいとは思わないか？」

ロキはソーの唇が首筋に触れると、そっと息をついて彼に寄り掛かった。「ナサニエルはローラとクリントと共にニューヨークにいる」彼はどこか眠たげに告げたが、直後にはソーが言わんとしていたことに思考が追いついた。僅かに彼を向いて、ロキはニヤリと笑った。

「ナサニエルの話ではないな」

ソーはただ笑い、ロキの唇を奪うのだった。

彼は現在、妊娠二ヵ月目であり、まだ胎児の性別が判明するには早すぎた。もっとも、ノマに妊娠のことを告げた時、彼女は『妹』と断言しており、ロキを完全に信じ切っていた。今のところ、スヴァンヒルド以外からはこの事実を隠し通せている。なんにしろ、彼らはようやく彼らのタイミングでこのめでたい報せを公表できるのだ。

アベンジャーズたちの到着は間近に迫っていた。当然ながら、彼らもこの祝宴に招待されていた。なにしろ、彼らの多くがアスガーディアンの新たな故郷の建築に関わったのだ。何度かスターク自身も参加し、キャプテンについて回っていた。サノスとの決戦後、ロジャーズは脊椎骨折の結果何年もリハビリをする羽目になっていたのだが、確実に回復を見せていた。こうしてあれから四年経った今になって、ロジャーズはようやく自力で歩き回ることができるようになっていた。スタークはローディが使うバイオニックの下肢装具を作ってキャプテンに提供したのだが本人がそれを拒否したのだ。

「僕は自分自身の力でやっていきたいんだ」彼は告げ、トニーの手を励ますように握ったのだった。この二人と言えば、サノスとの戦いの後何かがあったのだろう。なにしろ、今では周囲が困るほどに互いにべったりだ。彼らが共にいる場面ではほぼ必ず手を繋いでいたり、互いに寄り添っては甘い言葉を囁き合っている。もっとも、これに関しては、ロキも他人のことをとやかく言う資格はないだろう。

クインジェットから最初に駆け下りてロキの腕に飛び込んだのは若きピーター・パーカーであり、彼は大学のロゴが入った上着とジーンズを纏い、とても興奮しているようだった。彼は名門大学に入り(高額なため、スタークの手配によることは確実だろう) 写真術と機械工学をダブル専攻としたために忙しくしており、まだニューアスガルドを訪れたことがなかった。ロキが彼と会ったのは実に三年振りであり、ピーターが飛びつくように彼に腕を回すと笑顔で抱擁を返すのだった。

「ロキさん！」彼は興奮しきった声を上げ、ロキの首筋に顔を埋めるとあまりに強く抱きしめてくるので、ロキは一瞬赤子を守るために妊娠の公表を早める必要があるかと危惧した。そうする直前にピーターは彼を放し、大きな茶色い瞳を煌めかせて輝かんばかりの笑顔を向けてきた。

「蜘蛛の子よ」ロキは応え、ピーターの髪を撫で回した。ロキが最後に会った時から数インチほど背が伸びたようだ。「元気そうで何よりだ。知識もついたのではないか」

「今学期の期末試験を終えてきたばかりなんだ」ピーターは言って、汗を拭うために額に手をやった。それはロキの視線を彼の眉に沿って薄らと残る傷痕に導いた。何年も前、あの決戦でプロキシマ・ミッドナイトが彼に致命傷となるところだった傷を負わせた場所だ。

出産後の朦朧とした意識と体力を使い切ったばかりの身体を引きずるようにして、ロキはピーターとナターシャが匿われている場所に辿りついた。即席の寝台の上に横たわる二人の傍まで来ると、彼はその場に屈みこんだ。真っ白なシーツを真っ赤に染め上げるほど、怖いくらいに出血を続ける二人の傷を何とか手当てしようとしていたマンティスとワンダを押し退けるだけの体力があっただけでも奇跡ではないだろうか。

「お前、出産したばかりなんじゃないのか！？」医療キットの箱の中を引っ掻き回していたバッキーが驚愕の声を張り上げていた。

「ああ、その通りだ。双子は無事だ、訊いてくれてありがとう」ロキは意識と忍耐力の両方が足りず短気を起こし、ピシャリと言ったものだ。彼は両手をピーターの身体の上に掲げ、戸口に現れたスヴァンヒルド率いる治療師のグループのために場所をあけた。

「内出血だ」彼は簡潔に告げると、彼に残された僅かなセイズルに呼びかけてピーターの頭部から大量に流れ続ける血を正しい方向に向かって流れ始めるまで強制的に流れを抑えた。すると、少年は僅かに身動ぎし、小さく呻き始めたのでロキはそのこめかみに親指を押しつけ、彼が落ち着くまで優しい夢を注ぎ込んでやったのだ。彼の向かい側ではスヴァンヒルドとアストリッドがナターシャの治療に取り掛かっている。

「肋骨が何本か折れています」治療師は呟き、ウィドウの身体を慎重に探り、他にも負傷している部位を口に上らせていたものだ。「足の骨折とかなりの数の打撲傷…ですが、完全に回復することでしょう」と。

ウィドウと言えば、次にクインジェットから降りてきたのはナサニエルを抱え上げたナターシャであり、ライラとクーパーがその足元にくっついて駆け降りてきた。そのすぐ後ろには子供たちの様子に笑うクリントとローラが続いた。

「なんて素敵なの」ローラは姉とナサニエルと遊ぶヤーリとアドゥンの姿を眺め、そっと呟いた。彼女はこの日初めて、ロキの双子と出会ったのだ。

「ありがとう」ロキは応え、彼女を抱擁した。ローラはそれを返したが、すぐに少し身を引くと、彼の目をまっすぐと見つめてきた。その顔に浮かぶのは訳知りな笑みだ。

ロキは声を低くする。「今夜公表するんだ。それまで黙っててくれるか？」

「もちろんよ」ローラは言って、彼の頬にキスをした。「おめでとう」

彼らは約一時間ほどかけて他の客人たちも迎えた。サムとローディは共に彼らに挨拶をしに来ると、また共に立ち去り、あまりに近くで歩いているので肩が触れ合うほどだ。ロキは興味深げにその様子を見送った後、ソーの視線を捉えるとニヤリと笑った。

ヘイムダルに案内され村を一通り見終えたブルースとバッキーがしばらくしてやって来た。ロキの記憶が正しければ、トニーとスティーブもそれに同行していたはずだが、彼らの姿はなかった。

「もう三十分も彼らと一緒にいると耐えられなくなる」ロキが二人の行方を尋ねると、ブルースが答えた。

「まったくだな。いつもくだらない冗談の後に『黙れ、スティーブ』だろ。それから『黙らせてごらんよ』って続くんだ」バッキーがぶつぶつと文句を言ったが、その声音には楽しげな響きもあった。数ヶ月前、かなりの量の蜂蜜酒を飲んだ後、バッキーはロキにスティーブが誰かいい人を見つけたことに安堵していたことを漏らしていた。たとえ、その『いい人』がバッキーが必ずしも好意的に思っていないトニーであったとしても。彼はずっと、スティーブが永遠に失われたものにいつまでも心を捕らわれ続けるのではないかと危惧していたというのだ。(『その口振りでは、まるでお前自身、永遠に失われた何かを抱えているかのように聞こえるが』とロキが相手の顔を注視し、カップに口をつけて言うと、『ああ、その通りだ』とバッキーは答えた。ロキはそれ以上その話題に突っ込むのは賢明ではないと結論したのだった。)

件の二人は数分後に現れたが、いつものように腰を抱き合い、何らかの内輪ネタで盛り上がっているようだった。ロキは腕を組むと、氷のように冷たい視線をトニーに据えた。

「誰の家だ？」彼は問い、トニーは居心地悪そうに足踏みしながらスティーブに視線をやった。

「何の話か分から――」

「誰の家だ？」ロキが再び訪ねると、スティーブは仕方なしに肩を竦め、ろくに隠そうともしていない笑顔をスタークに向けている。

「お前さんのじゃなかったからいいだろ？」トニーが疑わしくも赤い痕のついた首筋を擦りながら言った。「少なくとも、かなりの確率でお前さんのじゃなかったと思う」

「今日は民衆にシーツを洗っておくよう忠告するのを私が忘れそうになったら教えてくれないか」と、ロキがソーにぼやけば、彼はにっこりと大きな笑みを浮かべていた。

「セックスしたのか。おめでとう！」と大声で告げ、ソーはスティーブの肩を勢いよく叩いていた。トニーは彼らの交互に見やり、憤怒に頬を紅く染めた。

「僕だって頑張ったんだからな」

「そうなのか？」と尋ねるソーの声にはからかい気味な雰囲気があり、スタークは唖然と口を開けた。

「そうだぞ、トニー。そうなのか？」スティーブがオウム返しに言うと、ロキはかつてスタークがこれほど赤くなったところは見たことがないと思った。

「そういうことなら、次はこちらからは何の努力もしないぞ」彼はピシャリと告げ、胸の前できつく腕を組んだ。「次からは自分の左手に相手してもらうんだな」そしてピンと背筋を伸ばすとずんずんと歩き去っていった。

「ああ、ほら、トニー、それはないよ！」スティーブは笑いながら彼の後を追いかけたが、スタークは彼を振り向かなかった。

「自分の手に語り掛けるんだな、ロジャーズ」

その夜彼らの村を訪れる手筈となっているティチャラとシュリを除けば、今夜彼らのゲストとして祭りに参加するのはこれで全員だ。ワンダとヴィジョンはしばらくの間二人きりで過ごすためにアベンジャーズの下を離れている。ロキが最後にワンダからの連絡を受けた時、彼らはプラハにいるとのことだった。サノスに勝利した後、程なくしてガーディアンズも彼らの下を去ることを選んでいた(『俺たちはガーディアンズ・オブ・ザ・ギャラクシーだ』と、スターロードは指摘したものだ。『一つの惑星だけを特別視するわけにはいかん』と)。

宴会はアスガルドの新築のヘオロット(古代北欧の大広間を中心とした宴会場)で開かれる手筈となっており、それはワカンダの剛健な木材で建てられた立派な建物だ。大広間には幾つもの長テーブルが並べられていた。この日のために、料理人たちは一週間も休まず準備を進めており、アスガルド史上最高の宴会にすると意気込んでいた。ロキは彼らに手を貸そうと試みたのだが、どうやら彼の料理の腕はポーション作りで止まっているようだった(火事があったかもしれない。とても小さく、簡単に処理できた火事が)。

最初に、ノマが一人で入った。ソーとロキはそれぞれ双子の片割れを腕に抱いて戸口に佇み、娘が民衆の前に立つ様子を見守っている。彼女はヘイムダルと議会の面々が座る主賓席の前まで進み、彼らは第一王女に温かな眼差しを注いでいた。

「アスガーディアンよ」ノマは宣言し、ロキは胸が疼いた。彼女の小さな声はとても高貴に聞こえ、民衆に対する愛情に満ちていたのだ。「民に選ばれし者たちよ。この日、私はあなた方の前に立ちます。私の名はノマ・ロキドテール、雷と冬の化身の娘、スペースボーン(宇宙で生まれた者)」彼らは何千回もノマにこの演説を練習させ、二つ名を与えたのもその時のことだ。その称号は彼女が宇宙を旅する方舟で生まれたことを示し、またスペースストーンを制御したことにも言及していた。「私は今、アスガルドの謙虚な僕としてあなた方の前に立ち、不滅の忠誠を誓います。そして、時が来て、あなた方が受け入れてくださるならば、この国を統治する僕となりましょう」

一瞬、室内が水を打ったように静まり返り、ロキは喉元で息が詰まった。馬鹿馬鹿しい話だ。民衆がノマを愛しているのは重々承知していたし、誰も彼女の生まれ持った権利を否定するなどありえない。なのに、彼は娘の緊張を我が身のように感じており、ヘイムダルが席を立つ間ずっとその小さな手が震えているのを見逃さなかった。ロキ自身はこのようにして宮廷に自己紹介したことはなかった。なにしろ、ソーの第一王位継承者の座は揺るぎないものだったので。それが決して楽なものではなかっただろうと、今になってロキは思い知った。

「ノマ・ロキドテール」ヘイムダルがその低く平静な声で告げた。「雷と冬の化身の娘、宇宙で生まれ、宙を制した者よ」そして、彼はノマの前に膝をついた。ロキとその娘は詰めていた息を同時に吐いた。「あなたの民はあなたを歓迎いたします」

すると部屋中で耳を劈くほどの拍手の音が沸き起こり、アスガーディアンとアベンジャー共に彼らの前に立つ七歳の少女のために席を立って歓声を上げた。ロキは娘の下へ駆け寄り、如何に彼女が素晴らしい娘であるかを告げて抱き上げてしまいたかったが、彼は呼ばれるまで待たなければならなかった。

ノマが片手を上げると、室内に沈黙が戻ってきた。彼女の微笑みは太陽に明るく、大きなものだった。「宮廷の議会、および我が国民に感謝します」それから彼女が戸口に立つ家族に目を向けると、ロキは両目に涙を湛えていた。「私の母上と父上、そして弟たち、アスガルドの王族をご紹介します」

ロキはそれ以上我慢ならなかった。彼はヤーリをそっと地面に下ろすと娘の下へ駆け寄り、彼女を抱き上げた。ロキがノマを強く抱きしめてその頬にキスの雨を降らせる中、観衆は再び拍手喝采を浴びせた。

「素晴らしかった、ノマ」彼は称賛の言葉を紡いだ。「本当に、素晴らしかった。民はお前を心底愛しているし、お前を女王として戴けるのは実に幸運なことだろう」

ノマは頬に涙を伝わせながらクスクスと笑っていた。明らかに、アドレナリンが大量に放出されていたようだ。「ありがとう、母上」彼女は言って、ロキの首に両腕を回すとそのチュニックに顔を埋めた。彼はこの瞬間を噛みしめるように、娘を抱きしめていた。彼女をこうして抱きしめる機会はそれほど多くない。彼女は着実に強く賢く成長しており、ロキは瞬きした瞬間に彼女が大人になっているのではないかと危惧することがある。

「ノマ」彼はこれまでにないくらいに胸がいっぱいになり、娘の髪に顔を埋めた。「私はお前のことを心から誇りに思っているよ」

ノマの茶色い瞳がロキの目と合うと、二人は同時にわっと泣き出してしまった。ロキは彼女と額を合わせると湿った笑い声をあげ、ノマに鼻先を擦り合わされるに任せた。

程なくして双子を左右の肩に乗せたソーが彼らの傍に立った。息子たちは姉に手を伸ばし、ソーは伴侶と娘に温かな笑顔を向けると二人の頬に片方ずつ手を添えて親指で涙を拭った。

「ほらほら、二人とも」彼は冗談っぽく窘め、二人の額にキスを落とした。「アスガルドの未来の女王を独り占めは良くないぞ？」

ロキはもう一度だけノマを強く抱き寄せてから彼女を下ろし、ソーの腕から双子を受け取ると、ソーはノマの手を取った。こうして正式に宮廷に紹介されたノマは、ソーに連れられて王太子のみが知ることの叶う秘密を教えられるのだ。もちろん、ソーはずっと昔にロキにその秘密をばらしてしまっている。彼らはノマと新生アスガルドを助け、導く知識が伝えられることを確かめたかったのだ。彼女らを傷つけ、発展を妨げる古い伝統で雁字搦めにすることは避けたかった。

「いったいどうやって王女殿下のような立派な女性があなたから生まれたのでしょうね、陛下？」ロキが主賓席につき、ヤーリとアドゥンを他の子供たちが集う火の傍へ向かわせた後にスヴァンヒルドが冗談を言った。ロキは鼻を鳴らし、彼女の脇を柔らかく肘でつつくと、さっそく目の前の料理に食いついた。

「奇跡だと自分でも思う」彼は冗談を返し、その夜最初の羊肉に齧りついた。カップを手に取ると、スヴァンヒルドがこっそりと中身を蜂蜜酒から水に変えていたことに気がつく。彼女は彼にウィンクを寄越した。

喜ぶノマに肩車をしたソーが再び姿を現すと、祝宴が正式に始まった。蜂蜜酒の入ったカップを掲げるソーは、これまでロキが見たこともないほど歓喜に満ちたものだった。

「ノマに乾杯！」彼が宣言すると、人々がそれぞれの飲み物を掲げた。

「ノマ様に乾杯！」彼らは声を張り上げ、ロキの娘の笑みが深まった。

「アスガルドに乾杯！」彼女が宣言すれば、民衆は歓声を上げた。

「アスガルドに乾杯！」

その場に集った者たちに酔いが回り始めるまで、それほどの時間はかからなかった。ロキが何度も自分たちのアルコール飲料を持参した方がいいと忠告したにもかかわらず、人間たちが真っ先に酔い潰れていった。

「なんだ、俺たちを弱虫だと言ってるのか？」その時、クリントが彼に尋ねていた。トニーが彼の隣に立ち、腕を組んだ。

「そうだぞ。僕たちは世界の終末を生き延びたんだ。アスガーディアンの酒の少しくらい、耐えられるに決まっている」

「それで、感想は？」ロキは花の植木鉢の上に身を屈めたトニーの背中をさすりながら尋ねた。

「うるさい。あんたなんか嫌いだ」というのが、スタークの賢そうな返答だった。

ロジャーズは超人薬のおかげか、意外と長く持った。最初の数杯分はソーと同じペースで飲むことができていたが、六杯目にもなると、そこで諦めたようだ。

「酒に酔うってこんな感覚だったんだな？」彼はナターシャに尋ね、彼女は爆笑すると彼の背を強く叩くのだった。

「一緒に来てちょうだい。こんな機会、いつまためぐって来るか分からないんだから、たっぷりと写真に残しておくわよ」

その夜何度も、ロキはソーがこっそりとピーターに蜂蜜酒を渡そうとする場面を目撃した。そして何度も、ロキはそれを彼から奪い、ソーに向かって指を振り叱りつける必要があった。

「ピーターはまだ飲酒できる年齢に達してない」忍耐強く告げる彼の背後では蜘蛛の子が拗ねている。

「僕は十九歳だよ！」ピーターが反論したが、ロキはくるりと彼に向き直るとティーンエージャーに不満そうな目を据えた

「それはつまり、法的に飲酒できるまであと二年あるということだ」

「ワカンダでは飲酒年齢は十八よ！」彼らの向かい側のテーブルからシュリが声を上げる。彼女はすでに二杯目に取り掛かっているようだが、意外なことになかなか酒に強いようだ。

「なんでシュリは良くて僕は駄目なんですか？ほとんど同じ年齢なのに？」ピーターの茶色い瞳が大きく潤み始め、それはノマが夕食の前にデザートを食べさせてくれるようロキを説得する時と全く同じ顔だった。ロキは彼を見据え、ソーに視線をやってからまた目を戻すと溜め息をついた。

「一杯だけだ」彼は強調するように指を一本立てて言った。ピーターは破顔する。

「ありがとう、ロキさん！」彼は叫び、ロキの手からカップを取った。それを手に去っていく背中に向け、ロキは小声で何かを唱えて指先を閃かせた。ピーターのカップに入った蜂蜜酒は人間のビールに変わった。

「今の見たぞ」ソーが言って、ロキの腰に両腕を回した。

「彼はまだ子供だ」ロキは抗議したが、夫に身体を預けた。

宴会も半分ほど終わったところで、ロキは妊娠を公表する時が来たと結論した。室内の大半に程よく酒が回っているが、まだ意識を飛ばしているわけではない(というのも、キャプテン以外の話だが。彼はテーブルの一つに突っ伏してぐっすり眠っていた。明らかに、羽目を外しすぎたようだった)。

ソーとノマの手を片方ずつ取り、ロキは広間の先頭に向かう間に息子たちにも手招きした。八年前のこの季節、ノマを妊娠したことを民衆に公表した時のことを思い出さずにはいられない。もちろん、あの時とは状況が全く異なっている。ひとつには、あの時はヴァルキリーが公表していた。ロキは戦士の髪形をして輝く銀の鎧を纏った娘を見下ろし、あれからどれだけの多くを乗り越えてきたのかを振り返った。あの女戦士を娘に近づけることはしないとノルンの神々に誓ったこともあったというのに。今はしかし、彼女の記憶が娘の心中で生き続けることを願うばかりだった。

同様に、今のロキはあの頃と違い、王后として民衆の前に立っている。彼はこの人々と共に成長し、彼らと共に愛を知り、共に喪失を嘆いた。彼らが新たな子供たちを迎え入れるのを見守り、老いた者たちをヴァルハラへと送るのを手伝った。彼らと共に大地を耕し、新たに故郷となった大地に根を張り、ミッドガルドの太陽の下で町が育まれ、繁栄するのを見てきた。この者たちは同様に彼を見守ってきた。彼が成長し、苦難を抱え、破壊するのを見てきた。それにもかかわらずに彼を許したのもこの者たちであり、彼に安息の場を提供し、仲間として受け入れた。彼らこそ、ロキの民であった。

ロキの旅路は長く、大きくうねりながらも過ちと成功に満ちたものだった。ビフレストの端からソーを見上げ、若りし日の美しく牧歌的な戯れに別れを告げようとしていたあの時のことが、遥か昔のことのように感じられる。ロキが痣と血だらけになって目覚め、彼がこれまで経験したことのないほどの苦痛を与えることになる存在を見上げていたあの日が。ロキが宇宙に向かって彼の最愛のものを救ってくれと祈ったあの日は遠い昔のようで、その時から宇宙は彼に多くを与え、これ以上ないほどに彼に多くを注ぎ込んだ。

世界は彼に多くを与えてきたのだと、ロキは思った。彼が決して返すことのできないほど多くのものを。室内を静まらせるために片手を掲げながら、彼はもう一度だけ、ノルンの神々に向かって感謝の祈りを捧げていた。そして大きく息を吸いこむと、ロキは民に向かって語り出した。

万事うまくいっていた。


End file.
